The Grey Jedi
by ACSkywalker
Summary: When the Republic fell the Jedi scattered to the stars. Many of them hiding from the Empire, others banded together, trying to start the formation of a rebellion. One of these Jedi chose to search out ancient knowledge, in his search he finds knowledge of an ancient Jedi hero, Revan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fully beta'd version of chapter 1, so all my thanks to Proxy1980 for betaing this chapter.**

* * *

There is no emotion, there is peace. The first line of the code. Something I've been taught since I was little, though I was never able to completely embed it in my mind. I am a Jedi, at least, I was back when there was a Jedi order.

My name is Alexander Skywalker, and ever since the fall of the Republic, many years ago, I've been on the run with my father. I should probably mention my father is Anakin Skywalker, famous Jedi knight and general in the Grand Army of the Republic. Though the story of what happened around that time is confusing, as there were two versions of my father alive at the same time.

~~~OOO~~~

No, I'm not going to even bother trying to explain it.

Since the fall of the Republic, my devotion to the Light has faded somewhat and I've looked into some of the more useful aspects of the Dark side. Needless to say, my choice to explore the Dark side was met with skepticism from my father and the other surviving Jedi. While my parents and the other Jedi masters started to build up a Rebellion against the Empire, my search for knowledge on the Dark side led me away from the known galaxy and to a planet that the Ancient Sith built millennia ago. I found several Sith Holocrons there, though it wasn't until I visited Malachor that things got interesting. It was there where I found a holocron created by a legendary grey Jedi named Revan. I'd only heard of him from my Master during the Clone Wars when he was teaching me how he created the form of Vaapad, which he later taught me. That's enough background info though. When I finally decided to head back to the Rebellion I came across a small group lead by an old friend, Ahsoka Tano, or rather she acted as their informant. Though as a small side note I will say that I didn't vanish immediately, I did try and help out in the earliest days of the Rebellion. We eventually found a base in the Unknown Regions on the Ancient planet of the Rakata, Lehon. Well, I found it and showed my family the way there.

~~~OOO~~~

Walking through Lothal's forced festivities of Empire Day, a hooded man stood calmly watching the fireworks when the newly built and designed TIE exploded. What gained his interest was a Lasat and a man that he felt he should know, but couldn't quite place. Narrowing his eyes he ran after them. Ducking past several Imperial Stormtroopers, he ran up a wall and flipped over the lip of the roof. Looking around briefly, he spotted the small group running to an abandoned and condemned building. The man grinned before jumping off the building and landing in front of the door. He waved his hand calling on the Force, opening the doors. As he walked in three of the occupants spun around to face him. Two pointing blasters at him. Kanan gestured to Ezra and Sabine to lower their weapons.

"Woah, calm yourselves. I'm not an Imperial." The man looked at Kanan, "I thought I recognized your face. Aren't you Depa's padawan?" The man paused for a moment, he looked like he was trying to remember something, "If memory serves me, your name is Caleb Dume, isn't it?"

Kanan looked at the man, surprised upon hearing his original name. "Who are you?" Kanan demanded.

"Sorry, I should probably introduce myself. I have no idea if you remember me, we met briefly during the war. I'm Alex Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the Old Republic," Alex said pulling down his hood, revealing a battle-scarred face. His sharp blue eyes were girdled with brown. Remnants of a beard decorated his jawline.

"You're a Jedi?" asked Ezra incredulously staring at the man.

"Yes, though these days it's not something I should boast about. What happened to the Rodian?" Alex said, pointing at Tseebo with his right hand, which glinted strangely in the light.

"An Imperial worker, he downloaded Imperial data that could prove vital to us." Ezra supplied helpfully.

"Then we don't have any time to waste. I'll question you later, let's get off Lothal." Alex turned and walked to the door, waving his hand, the door opened and he peaked out and looked around. Alex gestured to the group behind him indicating the coast was clear. The group followed him as he strode out the door. He stealthily ducked behind some supply crates. The others followed, sharing a brief look between themselves. Alex looked around the corner before turning back to the small group following him, "Follow my lead, I want to try something. Only engage if you're attacked." Ezra raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat confused.

Alex walked confidently down the street with the others following almost single file behind him. Ahead were several stormtroopers, Alex walked up to them and waved his hand in front of their helmets, "You didn't see anything."

"I didn't see anything." repeated the troopers walking past, still searching for the Rebels who were now walking directly past them. Alex turned back and grinned, "I'm glad that actually worked, I honestly didn't think it would. I've never tried to affect so many at once before."

"You didn't know if that would work?" Sabine asked in a deadpan tone.

"There was a 50/50 chance that it would work. I was optimistic and had faith you'd be up to the challenge if I didn't. Now let's get out of here before someone sends them back. I doubt I could do that again. Where is your rendezvous point?" Alex asked somewhat urgently.

"Just outside the city," said Ezra pointing north.

"Thanks, kid. I'll see if I can find you before you get off the planet, if not I'll catch up with you off world. I'm going to go distract everyone. A new Jedi should draw their attention". As Alex said this he pulled a silver handle from underneath his cloak, a blazing purple blade extended from it. Twirling the blade in his right hand with an impressing sense of dexterity, Alex winked at Kanan and his companions and proceeded to sprint towards what everyone assumed was where he had hidden his ship. The Ghost crew watched him run off, they then hastily took off to their rendezvous point. Meanwhile, Alex sprinted through the streets, racing between the tall steel buildings using the Force to violently throw various items of trash at the stormtroopers who happened upon him, distracting them from the Ghost crew. However, it didn't work as well as Alex had hoped. The Imperials were far more interested in capturing Tseebo. Alex immediately turned a corner on his left and nearly collided with the Grand Inquisitor.

"So, you're the other Force user I sensed on Lothal." stated the Inquisitor standing to his full height. When he spoke Alex caught sight of pointed teeth and could feel the dark side radiating softly around him. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Alex, "I know you, don't I?"

I doubt it." said Alex reactivating his lightsaber, now poised in an offensive stance.

"Do you really wish to fight me Jedi or are you just buying time for your friends?" The Inquisitor pulled his lightsaber off his back and activated it in front of his torso, the scarlet blade illuminating his pale, red-furrowed face.

Not a bad guess." Alex said, charging the Inquisitor. With great purpose, Alex struck at the Inquisitor's head, although his strike was batted calmly away. Alex ducked under the scarlet blade, kicking at the Inquisitor's legs to knock him off balance and almost off his feet. The Inquisitor grunted in annoyance and recovered, rolling back onto his feet. Alex charged again and jumped over the Inquisitor slashing at his rival's head whilst in mid-air. His strike was blocked and swiftly returned with a strike aimed at Alex's back. Blocking easily, Alex spun around and kicked the Inquisitor in the chest hard enough to both knock him back and stun him. Using this, Alex sprinted away towards the last place he'd seen his ship. The Inquisitor stood, panting as he tried to catch his breath and watched as several Stormtroopers ran past him chasing Alex, before holstering his lightsaber and striding back to the Imperial barracks.

As Alex ran he pulled a comlink from his belt. "R8, get the ship ready, we need to leave now! There's a damn Inquisitor here!"

He got an answer in the form of several quick beeps and whistles. "Hurry and get the ship to me!"

R8 replied again faster this time. "I know the tweaks aren't finished yet, just get her in the air!" Alex shouted into the comlink. Hearing several blaster shots coming from behind him, Alex ducked and rolled behind a wall, narrowly escaping the incoming fire. "R8 where are you?" Alex muttered frustratingly to himself. Suddenly seven Stormtroopers rounded the corner from the far end of the building that Alex had taken cover behind. "Sithspit!" Alex reignited his lightsaber and stood firmly in defense, deflecting several blasts back towards the troopers. He hit several of them squarely in the chest, before running halfway up an opposing wall and using the momentum to leap towards the roof. Using the Force to assist his trajectory, he landed firmly.

He heard a familiar roar, then a heavily modified RZ-1 A wing shot past firing at the Stormtroopers, before corkscrewing and flying back towards him. As it maneuvred, the cockpit opened and Alex leaped onto the ship just in front of the cockpit. A purple and silver astro-droid stuck out next to the cockpit, through the slot for the droid looked somewhat ragged and almost as if it was an afterthought addition. Alex fell into the cockpit as the ship sped up and the canopy closed as he settled into the seat, "R8 see if you can pick up any tracker signals or Imperial transmissions. If we're lucky, those rebels will contact us."

R8 twittered something. Then four TIE fighters appeared, two screeching past Alex's ship. Alex gunned the throttle and spun the A-wing, firing at the two TIE's only managing to hit one before the others two behind him fired again. "Blast!" Alex shouted before sharply pulling down, two of the TIEs shot past above him crashing into each other, not manoeuvering fast enough to dodge each other. R8 whistled, "Which way R8?" R8 replied straight away and Alex pulled off towards another squad of TIE fighters that were chasing what looked like a small Corellian freighter. Alex gritted his teeth and opened fire on the TIE squadron, hitting two of them and destroying their fins. This sent them to the ground, trailing elegant flames and debris. Looking up he saw several TIE fighters shoot up after the freighter. One he recognized as an Inquisitor's ship. He shot after the TIEs and whistled at the skill that the freighter was being maneuvered with. Then he opened fire on the TIE's though only clipped the wings of one.

"R8 lock onto the tracking signal from that ship. I'm 80% sure that's a tracking device. We can use that to find the Rebels, hopefully, Ahsoka or my family is involved with this Rebel cell." Alex pulled the ship around and followed the Rebel ship, "R8 take over, I'm going to try something."

R8 let out a low whistle as Alex closed his eyes and reached out through the force towards the Ghost. He felt the two humans and a Rodian in, what he assumed was the hold, the Lasat in the rear of the ship. He reached out through the force to the one he guessed was Kanan. As he reached out two of the human-like presences moved to the front of the ship.

~~~OOO~~~

On the Ghost... (- bold and italicize these)

"Not exactly my specialty… Arg!" Ezra shouted in pain as a Force vision mugged him for a moment, showing him something getting attached to the back of the ship. The vision was gone as soon as it had come. Tseebo input hyperspace co-ordinates directly into the ship and Hera made the jump to hyperspace.

"The Imperials put something on our ship," Ezra said suddenly.

"How do you know Ezra?" Hera asked somewhat apprehensively.

"I'm not sure, I had a vision. I saw one of the TIE's fire something at us and it latched onto the Phantom." Ezra strode back down the corridor to the living quarters.

"Are you sure?"

"I know what I saw Hera. Get Chopper to scan the hull, I know you'll find it there." At this point, they had reached the lounge area and the rest of the crew had joined them. "Kanan I think someone showed me something through the Force."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was shown a vision through the Force while I was trying to fix the navi-computer."

~~~OOO~~~

Back with Alex... (- bold and italicize this)

"R8 please tell me you have the signal from that tracker beacon. Without it, I doubt we'll be able to find this Rebel Cell again. I can't keep flying around the Imperials, this was dad's area!" As he spoke he sharply banked and flipped his ship, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a turbolaser shot from the two Star Destroyers he was flying between. Suddenly one of them vanished into hyperspace. As it vanished R8 whistled. Alex grinned and tapped a button and the star line blurred as he shot off after the Star Destroyer. He came out of Hyperspace over an asteroid he vaguely recognized. Flicking a switch, he transferred control to R8 then closed his eyes and reached through the Force. "Found 'em! R8 there's an old Republic base on the surface. We should find our Rebel's there."

As soon as they came close to the base Alex took control of the ship again, firing on the grounded shuttle before landing. "R8 keep the ship running, it looks like we'll have to make a quick escape."

R8 twittered irritatedly, "Shut up. I know it's a dumb thing to do, I'm still doing it." Alex raised the canopy and left, pulling his lightsaber from his belt and sprinting towards the cave-like base's long opening. As he did, a Stormtrooper noticed him coming, though only just as Alex reached him. Before the trooper know what was happening, he was winded and rendered unconscious with a well-placed knee to his solar plexus and a fist to the head. Alex noted the absence of any other troops and a large number of wild animals attacking the troops. He could also hear the faint sounds of lightsabers clashing. Taking a deep breath, he charged forwards activating his lightsaber. Several Stormtroopers turned and fired at him, though they only managed to fire one or two shots each before the creatures leaped onto them, forcing them to turn their attention to the animals and fight them off. Alex, almost bored, deflected the blasts. He watched as the Grand Inquisitor used the force to toss Kanan into an old Republic gunship, then disarm Ezra by nearly pulling Kanan's lightsaber from his grasp. Before Alex could reach Ezra, he felt something through the Force and stopped to watch as Ezra called upon a gigantic beast, which then attacked the Grand Inquisitor. The creature knocked Kanan's lightsaber from the Inquisitor's hand, who reacted by wounding the creature enough to scare it away. Alex made a quick decision as he ran to Kanan and Ezra's aid, and threw a tracked of his own onto the Phantom, then turned back to the fight. Before the Inquisitor could turn to Kanan and Ezra, who were escaping to their ship, Alex finally reached the Inquisitor. He quickly attacked with a quick jab at the Inquisitor's chest. The strike was batted away with the spinning saber, but Alex recovered quickly and struck at the Inquisitor's head. He pushed in with his blade, forcing a blade lock between the two.

"Hello again," said Alex grinning.

"You again. I know you," the Inquisitor snarled at Alex, "You're Alexander Amidala, Mace Windu's padawan. I thought your fighting style was familiar."

"I wasn't expecting anyone to pick up on my saber form. As far as I know, there were only three practitioners of Vapaad." At this point, Alex pushed the Grand Inquisitor back, then launched into a brutal series of tight strikes on the Grand Inquisitor, who only barely managed to deflect the strikes and avoid getting decapitated or impaled. Alex knocked the Inquisitor's lightsaber from his hand before using the Force to throw him back, "Thank you for that most enlightening duel Inquisitor, now I really must run before your troops actually start thinking." With a small bow, Alex ran deflecting several blasts from the remaining Stormtroopers. He vaulted onto the front of his A-wing as R8 took off quickly leaving the planet. Checking the coordinates that his tracker had stopped at, Alex keyed them into his navigation system, then shot into hyperspace. He exited directly behind the Ghost. Spinning the A-wing to just miss the Ghost, he quickly opened a general comm channel, as he also sensed the suspicious hostility coming from the Ghost. "My bad, I came out of Hyperspace too close to you. I hope like hell you're receiving this and aren't going to blow me out the sky."

"We hear you. Who are you and why are you tracking us?" a female voice asked over the comm, "Tell us and we probably won't blast you."

"I've already introduced myself to Caleb, some kid, and a Mandalorian girl." Alex answered, "I'm Alexander Skywalker, a Jedi Knight."

"You're another surviving Jedi?"

"Something like that. I would prefer we spoke face to face though since you are a Rebel Cell I don't recognize."

"You speak as if you know of others."

"Indeed I do. Send me rendezvous coordinates, I'll meet you there."

"Fine. Sending some now." this time it was Caleb speaking, "I hope you are who you say you are. I remember an Alexander Amidala from stories my master told me during the Clone Wars."

"Well, then you'll have to find that out for yourself, Caleb Dume."

Alex checked the coordinates that came through from the Ghost, "R8 it looks like we're heading back to Lothal. This is going to be an interesting meeting."

R8 whistled in an annoyed tone. "It's not my fault."

R8 twittered again, "Yes, I realize it would have been simpler to stay on Lothal, however, the appearance of Caleb and the boy sparked my interest in this Rebel Cell. We may find a link back to dad and the rest." As Alex said this, he flicked the switch and the stars streaked around him.

~~~OOO~~~

On board the Ghost... (- bold and italicize this)

Hera silently watched the A-wing vanish into hyperspace then turned to face Kanan who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, "I think he is the real thing. He even knows your original name. Who is Alexander Skywalker?"

"He was a good friend of my master. From the stories that I remember from my time at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and from the few times I met him as a fellow padawan, he was a pretty good guy. He was slightly older than me, and I can recall he was Mace Windu's Padawan."

"Mace Windu? He was the Jedi Master who helped liberate Ryloth from the Separatists, which would make this Alexander Skywalker the padawan who fought with him. The stories my father tells about them make them sound like they were unbeatable. I think I may remember him somewhat," said Hera looking contemplative.

"We should tell the others we're going to meet him back on Lothal," said Kanan standing.

"Agreed. Hopefully, they won't be against the idea of meeting a hero from the Clone Wars." Hera stood and followed Kanan to the lounge area of the Ghost, where the rest of the crew was waiting for them.

"Who was that guy back on Lothal?" asked Ezra standing.

"Alexander Skywalker, who we are going to meet again once we get back to Lothal," answered Kanan. Chopper burbled something.

"Chopper, you knew him?" said a surprised Hera. Chopper replied in his usually snarky way, spinning his head and waving his arms in a fairly erratic manner.

"He was there?" asked Hera somewhat surprised, "I may have met him myself then."

"Then let's go meet this Jedi. Maybe he'll help us," said Ezra, "Don't you think Kanan?"

"Indeed, he may actually be able to teach you some discipline," Kazan said jokingly. Zeb snickered, while Hera and Sabine shook their heads, before walking back to the cockpit.

~~~OOO~~~

Later back on Lothal... (- bold and italicize this)

The Ghost landed alongside Alex's A-wing. When they exited, they found Alex tinkering with something under his ship. "R8, did that do it?" yelled Alex. One of the cannons on the A-wing sparked before firing a strange electrical blast. This was followed by a loud bang from where Alex was. "Ow, BLAST!"

Alex rolled out from under the small starfighter his hair smoking slightly and his face blackened. He'd also ditched his robe and rolled up his sleeves which also revealed why his right hand was shiny to Ezra, as it was a silver-plated prosthetic. "Okay, that was probably a bad idea. I shouldn't tamper with the ion cannon's calibrations."

The Ghost crew watched with suppressed chuckles which caught Alex's attention, he rolled back the sprung to his feet narrowly missing hitting his head. "Thank you for trusting me and actually showing up."

"Chopper vouched for you. Said you were one of the Jedi who fought on Ryloth during the Clone Wars." said Hera crossing her arms, "I'm still not completely convinced you were actually there, I don't remember you myself."

"Well to be fair I was only at the third battle of Ryloth and you're more likely to remember my master than me, I was still a Padawan," replied Alex dropping his sleeves back to their normal lengths, covering his metallic arm.

"Who was your master?" asked Ezra.

"Mace Windu, Kanan's master's master. Now for a reason to trust me, hmm…" Alex stopped and looked thoughtful for a few moments, "Ah yes. I'm a friend of Fulcrum and Revan."

Hera gave him a look then nodded, "We can trust him, but I would like to make sure. Alex I would like you to come with me to speak to Fulcrum. I'm not sure who Revan is."

"Ah, damn. I was really hoping Revan was your handler and not ah… Fulcrum." Alex sighed, "This is not going to be fun." This earned him a look from most of the Ghost crew, though Hera and Kanan just ignored his small outburst. Alex shook his head and followed Hera into the Ghost. As they strode through the ship Alex admired the ship. Noting the somewhat small cargo hold and decently-sized corridors. Hera lead Alex to what he assumed was her room, and he quietly watched as Hera keyed something into the holo-projector. A hooded head appeared, "Hello Spectre 2, what is the problem?"

"We have a Jedi who recently…" Hera started but was cut off by Alex.

"Fulcrum this is AC, I've returned from the outer-reaches. I'll have my report ready as soon as I have co-ordinates to return."

"AC, I need confirmation of your true return. Speak your passcode."

Alex took a deep breath, "Anastasia found the lothcat. Legion petted her."

"Welcome back." Hera heard something strange in Fulcrum's voice, it trembled before returning back to its normal almost steely tones.

"It's good to be back Fulcrum, it's been far too long. There is so much I feel like I need to say, but can't I like this. It'll have to wait." said Alex in a robotic voice, "I wish to help this cell. I believe there is at least one person here who may need my help." Fulcrom nodded and the holoprojector switched off.

"What was that about?" Hera asked giving Alex a strange look, which Alex returned.

"Long story, maybe I'll tell you one day. Now shall we get acquainted with the rest of the crew?" said Alex as he strode out the room. Hera just shook her head and followed Alex back out the ship where they found Chopper and R8 attempting to kill each other. Hera almost knocked Alex over when she was exiting the Ghost as he had stopped walking and was doubled over laughing. He stumbled forward, almost falling flat before catching himself and shaking his head. With a giant grin plastered on his face he called out, "R8 leave him alone, he's probably just cranky."

R8 twittered at Alex the let out a series of quick whistles, "I see. Well then perhaps he does deserve it."

Ezra and Zeb were rolling on the ground laughing at the two droids wile Sabine and Kanan looked bored and slightly embarrassed. Hera then decided to speak up.

"Guys, this is Alex Skywalker, I know you've met before, but I'm happy to say he will be joining us for now."

"What makes you so sure we can trust him?" asked Sabine looking skeptical.

"Fulcrum vouched for him. He appears to be part of Fulcrum's network."

"He also knows her identity?" asked an incredulous Kanan.

"Yes. However I am one of the few who knows the entire leading council of that particular group." said Alex his grin slipping a bit, "Now, since the sun appears to be setting, I think we should get some rest. I also need to get fully brought up to speed on the current situation with the Empire."

"You're going to talk with Fulcrum again?" asked Hera curiously, "Do you know the frequency?"

"Not exactly. But what I do with this is strictly my business." Alex walked back to his A-wing, "I believe I should bid you goodnight. I haven't slept for two standard days." He jumped onto the starfighter. "If you need help with any ship repairs, R8 will probably help. He may also help with any upgrades you may want."

R8 beeped an affirmative, singnaling Chopper to buzz angrily and spin his arms at R8, who replied by zapping him with his electrical prod. R8 then spun back to the A-wing and followed Alex, hopping into his slot and switching to low power mode. Alex just shook his head then closed the canopy of the A-wing. As soon as he did he keyed in the frequency that he'd seen Hera input before contacting Fulcrum. The hooded head shimmered into existence again, this time pulling back the hood revealing a face Alex knew very well. "Hello, Ahsoka. It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has, husband of mine. Too long." said the somewhat irritated-looking face of Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Took a bit longer then I hoped.**

 **I only own my own creations, as wonderful as it would be to own Star Wars.**

* * *

Ahsoka stepped away from the holo-pad, looking somewhat annoyed. Her husband had finally resurfaced after vanishing for a year, then he shows up out of the blue with one of the Rebel cells she was acting as informant for. She stared back on to the bridge of the old Republic Star-destroyer that they had stolen at the end of the Clone Wars. Standing at the transprasteel window overlooking Lehon, was a tall hooded figure. The figure appeared to be talking two of the officers that were on duty.

"… Twi'leks are going to need more weapon supplies. The Empire is getting harsher on them than we predicted. We have several Cells nearby, find out if any of them can help the Twi'leks. Also get me a fuel check. I want to know when the fleet will be ready to move." the voice that came from the masked man was doubled, fairly deep and unmistakably male. When he turned to face Ahsoka, she was able to see the mask that always slightly creeped her out. The mask was red and grey and resembled an ancient Mandalorian mask. The man looked at Ahsoka who stopped and hesitated for a second before he spoke again, "Ahsoka, what news do you bring from Lothal?"

"Alex has returned from his quest. He also helped the Lothal Cell bring us the Rhodian, but chose to follow Specter 1 to an asteroid, or I assume he did as he didn't show up when Specter 2 brought Tseebo."

"That is good news. Hopefully he will have a chance to join us. I have a mission for you in the meantime though." as he spoke, a nervous looking officer handed him a data pad. He walked past Ahsoka and gestured for her to follow him. She nodded and followed him closely. He lead her back to the room she'd just left and plugged in the data pad. A list appeared.

"Who are these people?" asked Ahsoka examining the list.

"Jedi recently felled by Inquisitors."

"How did you get it?" asked Ahsoka looking for anyone she knew. Not seeing anyone she personally knew, she turned to the man, "Commander Revan, what does this have to do with the mission you mentioned?"

Revan appeared to be studying her reaction to the list, "I've recently discovered evidence of a new sect of force wielders. I'd like you to go and investigate."

"Where are you sending me?"

"Dantooine. From what I've been able to discover, there is a Jedi living there and the Emperor is sending his new assassins there now. I want you to try an extract the Jedi before they arrive."

Ahsoka nodded, "That should be easy enough." she said as she turned to leave.

"One last thing, take Luke with you. He needs the experience of an actual mission, he's been getting restless."

"Are you sure? If we run into the Emperor's assassin he could get hurt or worse."

"I'm sure. Injury is inevitable but there is no training quite like real combat, I'm sure you can protect him. Consider it a test run to see how well you work with a student."

"I'm not certain I can accept this mission. I need to look after Anastasia and Thane."

"Perhaps Leia or Obi-wan can watch them till you return. I know you want to watch over your children, Ahsoka, but the Rebellion needs you to head missions of this type. At least until Alex has returned." Revan's voice gained a hard edge, "I wouldn't send you if I had any other option, Ahsoka. Time is of the essence, in this case I need you and Luke to leave immediately. Take the Peregrine and R2."

"Fine, but before I go I'm going to say goodbye to my children." Ahsoka strode out looking extremely annoyed. Revan watched her leave then walked back onto the bridge to look out on the blue planet. They had been hoping to find the Star Forge that had been mentioned in a Holocron. All they had found was the ruins of an ancient civilisation and the wreckage of what looked like an old factory. They hadn't been able to figure out how the factory had worked and decided to just use the planet as a base and refuelling station.

Ahsoka stood in the elevator, irritatedly tapping her foot. Every time the elevator stopped before her stop, her irritation grew. Then it stopped on the floor before the one she wanted and someone stepped in, "What did Revan do this time?"

"He's sending me after an Imperial Assassin with Luke." said Ahsoka almost angrily, before looking up. When she did she noticed a human male with dark shaggy hair, though not very long. He was wearing what appeared to be old clone armour with long segments extending below his belt and partly covering his legs, his boots also looked particularly travel worn, a well used-looking lightsaber hung from his belt. Ahsoka grinned seeing the man, "I don't know why he isn't sending you, Sep."

"He is. I'm heading to Corrillia now, apparently Barris Offee is in hiding there." The elevator doors opened, Ahsoka and Septimus stepped out and strode to the the landing bay.

"I'm first going down to the planet to find Luke."

"Who's going to look after Thane and Anastasia?" Septimus asked as the two walked past a variety of ships ranging from starfighters to freighters.

"I was going to ask Obi-wan or Leia."

"I wouldn't tell Leia if you don't want her too come with you, she is a Skywalker after all. Perhaps you should take both twins with you, old friend."

"Or you could take Leia, Sep. Think about it. She'll either follow me and Luke to Dantooine or you to Corrillia." said Ahsoka stopping.

"She would likely be better at staying undercover than Luke." he said, mulling it over, "Perhaps you're right, that may work." Septimus half muttered to himself, "I could use some help with this mission and it probably wouldn't hurt to have an assistant along, especially one who's also been trained in the Jedi arts."

"Septimus are you okay? You're talking to yourself."

"Ah, sorry. A habit I picked up traveling alone." Septimus replied, snapping out his funk, "Then let's travel to the surface together. From what I hear the settlement is developing extremely well."

"Under Padmé's leadership, I'm not surprised it got to this point." said Ahsoka, thinking back to the days when the ex-Senator from Naboo had been running the Rebellion. Those days had been different. Then she had been off world trying to find some extra support for the Rebellion with Revan. Revan had returned with the news that one of Palpatine's Sith apprentices had killed Padmé.

"Her passing was hard on everyone, particularly the twins. They haven't been quite the same since then." Septimus said as the pair walked up the ramp of an old Republic shuttle. The ramp closing behind them. Ahsoka silently sat in the pilot's seat, contemplating the idea of multiple Sith.

"What if these Assassins are Sith in training?" she said suddenly. Septimus looked at her sharply.

"I hadn't considered that, you may be right, but I really hope you're wrong. It will make our missions far more difficult if they are and have been trained to the level of Maul or one of the Inquisitors; in which case, our missions will be all the more important." As Septimus spoke, Ahsoka guided the shuttle out the landing bay and off the Star Destroyer. The two sat quietly, contemplating all that had been said between the them. As they approached the planet, Ahsoka contacted Obi-Wan, his bearded face shimmering into view.

"Hello, Ahsoka. Finally coming to take the children off my hands." Obi-wan asked, smiling.

"Unfortunately not, old friend. I'm only returning to get my ship and collect Luke." Obi-wan just sighed.

"I'm not sure if he's ready for a mission, both Luke and Leia have become far more aggressive since Padmé died and Alex left. Though I think I can see why he would decide to send him with you. I wish I could come with you."

"Don't worry Master, we'll be fine. Luke's been learning from you for most of his life. Plus I'll be there to make sure nothing happens to him. How are my children?"

"They are, at present, sleeping. They spent the day playing with Leia. I still don't fully understand how she managed to coax them to sleep." Obi-Wan smiled a small smile at the thought of the two hybrid children. The mention of the children caught Septimus' attention.

"Ahsoka, how old are the kids now?" Ahsoka and Obi-wan looked at him.

"Anastasia is 8 and Thane is 6." Ahsoka replied bemused at the sudden questioning.

"Septimus? What brings you back to this region?" asked Obi-wan.

"Revan called me back. He needs me for a retrieval mission, to get Barris Offee." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow when he heard the name.

"Interesting, that seems a strange choice. Given that…" Obi-Wan was then cut off by Septimus.

"I was considering bringing Leia with me. Given the cover that was built around her is still in place and is a particularly strong one. It would be a useful cover to get onto Corrillia."

"I believe that is likely a wise choice, but I'd prefer if it wasn't Leia." replied Obi-Wan stroking his beard, "Or either of the twins for that matter."

"I do realise this. Both of us would prefer if you could come instead."

"I know, though since I lost my leg I haven't been able be effective off world. Getting used to my new leg is taking far longer then I hoped."

"You're getting old, Obi."

"Indeed, I have to agree with that statement." said Obi-Wan with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Meet us at the landing pad in ten minutes." said Ahsoka, "We're approaching the spaceport now."

Obi-wan nodded then cut the transmission, Ahsoka skilfully flying the small shuttle through a small canyon then through a large archway. Though the archway, a translucent dome stretched over a small looking sprawl of buildings laced with ancient ruins. The old melding with the new almost seamlessly. The shuttle flew swiftly over to a small landing pad near the edge of the sprawl. On the pad stood an old looking man leaning on walking stick, with him stood a tallish boy with blond hair wearing pale robes like those of a Jedi. Behind them were two children, with a older girl, both children were holding her hands. The older girl was wearing the same form of robes as the boy, though hers were styled slightly differently and were snow white. The two children appeared to be Togruta, the taller of the two was wearing a pale blue dress, while the shorter wore a short-sleeved tunic and trousers. Both the children where barefoot. The smaller of the two was jumping up and down happily as the shuttle set down. When Ahsoka and Septimus emerged from the shuttle, both the children ran to their mother.

"Mom/Mommy!" both children exclaimed at once, the boy leaping into his mother's arms. Ahsoka beamed at her children. Placing Thane back on the ground she, turned and hugged her daughter.

"I missed you, darlings." Septimus watched with interest, though he didn't react beyond that, noting that the children had far more energy than he'd previously thought, then he walked past the small family reunion and approached the old man.

"Hello, Master Kenobi. It has been a wile."

"Indeed it has, young Karrde." replied Obi-wan, limping towards the younger Jedi; favouring his left leg, his walking stick making a soft tap with every step. The teen who had been with the two children strode up to Septimus.

"Septimus Karrde, have you heard from my brother?" the older girl asked.

"A greeting would be nice, Leia, but no I haven't heard from Alex for about a year."

"Where is he? He should have come back by now. His children miss him, they need their father back." said Leia somewhat sadly. Then the other teen spoke up.

"Hello Septimus. What brings you to the surface? I didn't think you'd come here for a long time."

"Hello, Luke. I'm here for Leia actually." This caught Leia's attention.

"Me? Why do you need my help?"

"I need to find someone on a core world and you still have a viable cover. Between us," Septimus indicated himself, Obi-wan and Ahsoka, "We've decide you and Luke are ready for a mission."

"What of our Oh-so-glorious leader?" ask Leia, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He gave us the idea. Though he did only suggest that Luke go with me to Dantooine." said Ahsoka now standing next to Septimus. Anastasia and Thane holding her hands, "I also want to get the Peregrine. Is Artoo still working on it?"

"I think so." said Luke as the group started walking from the landing pad. Ahsoka leading them towards Obi-wan's dwelling, a small building near the landing pad.

"How soon are you leaving?" asked Obi-Wan as he opened the door to the small home.

"Sadly we must leave as soon as Luke and Leia have collected everything they require to travel." replied Septimus, "And I've prepped the Argo."

"You're taking Revan's ship?" a surprised Obi-Wan asked.

"It's one of the fastest we have and she can cloak her signal. A quick get away will likely be necessary." Obi-Wan nodded then turned to Luke and Leia.

"Go pack quickly." Luke nodded and quickly left. Leia looked at Ahsoka with her children then followed her brother. Ahsoka was listening to Anastasia as she told her how she had found a shell along the sea shore. Obi-Wan watched in silence, smiling softly. Septimus watched for a few seconds before leaving quickly to prep the Argo to leave for Corillia.

On Lothal

Alex sat on the edge of his A-wing watching the recording from a Holocron, the masked face of Revan talking up at him. Speaking of ways to balance the light and dark with in himself. He wasn't really listening, having studied and learnt almost all he could from it already. The other holocrons that Revan had appeared in still held knowledge he was unaware of and yet this particular one called to him, and he returned to it time and time again. Alex started to ponder if the Holocron had more to teach him, but held back until the Force deemed him ready. He was snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing a ship approach. The Phantom with Kanan and Ezra, the small shuttle docking with the Ghost. Something had changed within Ezra, he felt more complete then before. The two Jedi had left earlier in the day to visit a Jedi temple on the planet. They had ask Alex if he wished to come with, however he had turned them down, telling them it was something the two of them had to do together, without the help of another.

He stood and walked to the ramp of the Ghost, waving his hand at the controls, the ramp opened, lowering to admit Alex. He strode up the ramp, following this he jumped onto the catwalk above the hold and walked to the living area of the ship. As he walked he thought back to before they left, Kanan had come to him.

 _Flashback_

 _Kanan had come to him as he was meditating, peacefully listening to the world and feeling the life in the surrounding areas. What he felt radiating from Kanan was uncertainty and worry._

 _"_ _Kanan, I can sense your uncertainty. Though I don't know why you would feel such a thing now." Alex opened his eyes and stood to face Kanan._

 _"_ _It's about Ezra. Since you turned up... I feel you may be able to teach him far better than I could." Alex looked at Kanan curiously._

 _"_ _I really wouldn't be any better then you Kanan. I'm not that much older then you, plus you and Ezra have now started to forge a bond. Like the one you had with your master and me with mine." Alex gave Kanan an irritated look, "There is another reason though, I've been following a path within the Force that is very risky."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?" asked Kanan looking somewhat confused._

 _"_ _I've chosen to find a third path within the teachings of the Force. The path of balance. You and Ezra should continue on the path of light as best you can." Alex started to walk away then he stopped and turned, "However I can help teach the saber forms to you and Ezra. Teach you how to wield a lightsaber effectively, from what I've seen you both could do with some help from someone who's mastered more than purely Soresu, if you do I shall teach you as my Master taught me."_

 _"_ _That sounds like a threat." Alex just grinned at Kanan. Ezra chose that moment to arrive running up to the two Jedi, stopping in front of them looking somewhat out of breath._

 _"_ _Sorry I'm late Kanan." At first Ezra didn't notice Alex, when he did, he stepped back and looked to Kanan to see what he may have had to say._

 _"_ _You're late Ezra." was all he said. Alex looked at the two and shook his head before starting to walk away. Listening to the two talk and argue, like father and Obi-Wan used to. Shaking his head with a small grin he walked to his star fighter._

End Flashback.

Alex entered the living area just as Ezra finished describing his experience in the temple and held up the Cyber crystal he'd found. It glinted blue, catching Alex's interest and he stepped closer to get a better look at the crystal.

"You're going to need some parts for your lightsaber. I believe I have a few odds and ends in my ship, if you're interested in anything just come to my ship." said Alex smiling a giant grin, "I always enjoyed helping new Padawans build their lightsabers. I've seen some interesting designs in the past. If you require any help just ask, though go to Kanan first. The best advice I can give you is allow the Force to guide how you construct your lightsaber."

Ezra looked at Alex, "I already have an idea for my lightsaber. I may may need a grip for it."

"I have a few lightsaber power cells and other pieces lying about in my ship. Come by if you want anything." said Alex grinning before he walked off again.

"How does he live in such a small ship?" asked Sabine.

"Clearly you've never met a fully fledged Jedi knight. They often didn't own much more than the clothes on their back." said Kanan, weirdly wistfully.

"I thought you were a Jedi Knight?" said Ezra questioningly.

"I was only a padawan when the clones turned on us. I never made it to knighthood." Kanan answered sadly. Hera quickly hugged him, comforting him at the memories of his lost master and friends. The crew of the Ghost then watched as Ezra started building his lightsaber. Eventually he retreated to his room to build in peace. Occasionally he would emerge to get parts for his saber then quickly return to his room. This happened for several days. While Ezra was building his lightsaber, Kanan decided to take Alex up on his offer to spar. Which is why when Ezra finally finished building his lightsaber he came outside to see Alex and Kanan engaging in a momentary blade lock, their respective purple and blue blades sparking in protest to one another, before Kanan appeared to push himself away to get some room to fight. Alex let him, as he switched to a single handed grip on his lightsaber. Settling into a pose reminiscent of Count Dooku he beckoned for Kanan, who charged in slashing at Alex's head. Alex responded by battering the blade away and pushing Kanan's, back almost tripping him up.

"How much did you practice your blade work since the fall of the Republic Kanan? It's very sloppy."

"Was hiding, before Ezra joined I hadn't activated my lightsaber in years. I couldn't just pull out my lightsaber to fight."

"True, though you should have kept up your practice of the forms you knew in secret. I think we should stop. Ezra appears to have something to show you." Alex flourished, his lightsaber twirling as he deactivated it and hooked it to his belt. Kanan simply deactivated his weapon and placed it on his belt. Ezra walked up to his master and held out his lightsaber, which Kanan took. He examined it closely, turning it over in his hands.

"Well, it's different. But that seems about right for you," said Kanan handing the tool back grinning, "Go for it."

Ezra held up his lightsaber and activated it for the first time, the blade sprang to life with a deep hum. Alex looked carefully at the weapon that appeared to be built from scrap somewhat. Quietly noting the guard over the grip. As well as what almost looked like a the barrel of a stun blaster, Alex just grinned and chose not to say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my fantastic Beta Millionlights101 formally Proxy1980. Now without further ado onwards to chapter 3!**

* * *

Luke sat in the cockpit of the Peregrine, an old Dynamic-class freighter. He was in the process of checking the engines, which allowed Ahsoka to rest. They had left Lehon a day earlier and were racing to Dantooine, though they did have to stop to refuel twice. They were in their final jump before reaching Dantooine. Artoo had stayed with Luke the entire journey, never leaving his side. In the meantime, Luke had ditched the robes he had been wearing and was currently dressed as a smuggler instead. Just as Luke's eyes started to close out of boredom, the command console started beeping, alerting Luke that they were approaching Dantooine. He dropped his feet and checked the screens.

"Artoo, go get Ahsoka. We're approaching Dantooine now." Artoo whistled an affirmative before turning and wheeling out quickly. Moments later, Ahsoka walked through the hallway and eased her way into the co-pilot's seat, followed by Artoo. She flicked a few switches and the blue hue of hyperspace turned into lines then back into stars. Below them was the green world of Dantooine.

The ship smoothly entered the planet's atmosphere and began flying over one of the many plains that were found on the planet. Ahsoka ran a scan on the communications output on the planet. Noticing that several transmissions were coming from a single location, she noted the planetary co-ordinates before turning the Peregrine towards it.

"Luke go get the speeders ready. I'm going to land on the outskirts of a farming settlement."

"On it," Luke yelled over his shoulder as he leaped over the back of his chair and ran to the cargo hold. As he powered up the twin speeder bikes in the hold, Ahsoka brought the Peregrine to a hovering stop just behind a rocky outcrop. Ahsoka stood, before striding to the hold followed closely by Artoo. Ahsoka stopped Artoo before he could follow her further.

"Artoo we need you to watch the ship. See if you can work on the engines while we're gone. Alex had done something to them, they're far slower then they should be." Artoo beeped and let out a slow whistle. Ahsoka and Luke mounted the speeder bikes. As the ramp lowered they left the ship, picking up more and more speed.

The two were zooming off towards the small settlement that Ahsoka had picked up on. The trip there was spent in physical silence, mentally, Luke spent it remembering the sessions on the Force that Obi-Wan had been giving him. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was waiting for them, something sinister. The settlement came into view on the horizon grew larger and larger the closer they got. It was much larger than Luke and Ahsoka had anticipated, though the closer they got, the more apparent it became that the planet was completely untouched by the Empire. Ahsoka also noticed that they still hung old Republic banners, pristine and well maintained.

While the planet was a mostly farms and farming communities, this appeared to be a small spaceport and town. The pair approached, slowing their speeders as they did so, stopping completely just on the edge of town.

"Where are we meeting your contact, Ahsoka?" Luke asked as they dismounted their bikes.

"In a cantina near here. Make sure to conceal your lightsaber." as Ahsoka spoke, she slipped both her weapons into the sleeves of the coat she was wearing. Luke slipped his into a pocket inside his jacket. Both of them wore blasters strapped to their sides. Ahsoka's was scavenged from an old Separatist base and had once belonged to Jango Fett, though it was only one of the two he had carried. Luke followed Ahsoka through the market and to a fairly empty cantina. As they entered, he noticed the only real patrons were a few farmers in the corner and a bored looking Twi'lek. Ahsoka strode directly to the Twi'lek.

"I'm looking for Quinlan Vos." The Twi'lek looked at Ahsoka, then Luke. He cocked his head before standing and beckoning for the two to follow him. He first led them to the bar and ordered a drink, then gestured for them to do the same. Ahsoka asked for local wine while Luke just asked for water. After receiving their drinks, they followed the Twi'lek back to the table they had found him at.

"I'm happy to meet you in person, Fulcrum. Who's the kid?"

"My protégé. Don't worry about him. Where can I find him?"

"He's currently on a farm, working as a farm hand."

"Where?"

"Just north of this settlement. I can take you there this evening if you wish."

"No, give us the location. We need to meet him alone," Ahsoka said calmly, though with a slight edge to her voice. She then took a sip of her wine. Luke sat quietly and observed the exchange with interest. As he did, he used the Force to probe the man's intentions, trying to detect any sense of deception coming from the man. He did sense something strange but wasn't able to identify it. He looked at Ahsoka for reassurance, and she noticed and gave him a reassuring nod. The Twi'lek looked strangely relieved. He leaned over, picked up a small satchel, and pulled a small datapad from it.

"Everything you require should be on that." Ahsoka nodded and the Twi'lek stood and left. He walked briskly out the cantina, leaving Ahsoka and Luke still sipping their drinks.

"Did you also feel like he was hiding something?" asked Luke the moment he was sure that the Twi'lek had left. "He didn't even mention his name."

"His name is Zhar Ban. He's a contact that Alex and I made before the kids were born. We met him on Nar Shaddaa. Now, let's get to this location. I hope this information is accurate and Vos is actually on this world."

"So you also think it might be a trap."

"Yes, now let's go spring the trap," said Ahsoka with a small smile, as she stood and tossed the required credits onto the table.

"You sound like my father did in Obi-Wan's stories."

"He was my master," Ahsoka replied, striding out. Luke quickly followed her, struggling slightly to keep up. As they left, two unseen shadows detached from the wall and followed the two Rebels. Both these beings wore black, almost completely covered. One was taller and obviously male, while the other was a shorter and loosely-robed female. The shorter of the two had bright red hair tied back in a tight bun. The pair followed Luke and Ahsoka until they had mounted their speeders and were speeding out of town.

"Mara, did you place the tracer on their speeders?" asked the man in a stern voice.

"Do you doubt me, Jerec?" Mara answered in annoyance before the two walked back into the shadows and vanished.

~~~OOO~~~

 _ **Far away on Lothal...**_

Alex cracked his eye open upon hearing Zeb and Kanan shout something to Hera about going to a cantina. He leaped to his feet and practically sprinted to Kanan and Zeb before they could leave.

"I'm coming with you, I could do with a drink."

"I thought Jedi didn't drink," said Zeb jokingly.

"Only most Jedi, there wasn't really a rule against it. I'm somewhat of a Rebel," Alex replied with a smirk, though his pun just earned him eye rolls from both Kanan and Zeb. He followed the two as they strode off towards the nearby town.

"What's with the coat?" asked Zeb, pointing at the long leather coat that Alex was wearing.

"It looks cool," Alex said grinning.

"You look like an idiotic bounty hunter."

"Shut up." As Alex replied, Chopper came up behind him and hit him in the back of the leg, "Ow, what was that for?"

Chopper buzzed and whistled at him, then wheeled quickly past him. Zeb laughed and strode off, while Alex limped after the trio. It took them around twenty minutes to reach the town. When they entered the quiet cantina, Zeb, Alex, and Chopper quickly found a collection of people playing sabbac. Alex and Zeb joined fairly quickly. They played two rounds before Alex opted out, winning his last round with a hand of pure Sabbac. He left as another player joined, a dark-skinned human with a mustache covering his upper lip. Alex joined Kanan at the bar and ordered the two of them a drink.

"Any luck finding a job?"

"No, so far nothing, not even from Vizago or Fulcrum," said Kanan with a sigh.

"Patience my friend, it shouldn't take too long to find something that can get you some money. Barman, can I have a Corellian ale?" Alex asked, indicating the drink. The Ithorian barkeep nodded, picked up a glass, and started to fill it with the sparkling liquid. Alex turned back to Kanan. "I'm still not sure how they have Corellian ale here, it's pretty far from anywhere that exports it."

"I'm not sure where it comes from. I haven't had any since I met Hera."

"You're kidding right?" Kanan shook his head in response, "Well I believe we should change that then. Barkeep can we have another Corellian ale for my friend?" Alex asked as the Ithorian placed the glass of Corellian ale in front of him.

"You really don't need to."

"I insist. Look at it this way, we may get killed at any moment, so we may as well enjoy every bit of peace that we have." the Barman returned and handed Alex the ale which was passed directly to Kanan.

"Thanks, Joe." Kanan uttered to the barman directly, before turning back to Alex who held up his glass.

"A toast to our lost Masters, may they rest in peace," Alex said solemnly.

Kanan then replied, "And to surviving this Empire."

"Agreed." The two Jedi downed their drinks together, gulping almost their entire drinks in one go. Wiping their lips they gently placed their glasses on the bar top and Alex stood and wandered back to the table that Zeb was playing Sabbac at. Kanan turned back to Joe, "Are you sure you don't have any jobs for us? We just need something to put fuel in the Ghost and food in our bellies."

"Sorry Kanan, I got nothing. But the stranger playing with Zeb over there said he was looking for a ship and crew. Go talk to him." Joe pointed to the game, where Alex appeared to be watching in amusement. Kanan thanked him and walked purposefully to the sabbac table.

"Since I'm short on creds, I'll bet my droid." Kanan arrived to hear Zeb saying.

"Oi! You can't bet Chopper he's.." Kanan cut off as Zeb showed him his hand, a pure Sabbac hand. Kanan whistled.

"And you know we need the creds."

"Right, do it," Kanan said with confidence.

"Sabbac, "said Zeb triumphantly throwing down his cards. He immediately reached forwards to collect the creds.

"Not so fast. It appears I have an Idiot's Array. Which makes you…" said the man smoothy playing his hand.

Zeb growled threateningly at the man, "And what does that make you?"

"Call me Lando, Lando Calrissian," he replied leaning forwards and grinning.

~~~OOO~~~

 _ **Back on the Ghost...**_

Hera, Sabine, and Ezra were working on one of the speeders with the help of R8, who had brought up a strange blueprint for engine improvements. He appeared to be guiding them in the construction when Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, and Alex returned with Lando in tow. Ezra ran to them from the ship, stopping in front of Alex. Alex looked at him curiously sensing Ezra's strange excitement.

"Did you design those speeder upgrades? I saw a mark on the edge of several of the parts in the blueprints R8 made us use. I could swear it said 'A Skywalker'." Ezra chirped excitedly.

"R8 actually showed you those?" Alex said in surprise, "I didn't think he'd take them out without R2 around."

"R2?"

"My father's droid. I didn't create those blueprints. I'm not nearly good enough with machines to create those. Going by what I've seen of your training, Kanan is training you from a holocron he created or contributed to." Alex said with a small grin, "It's nice to see someone learning from his teachings."

"You knew that just from the way I swing my saber?" Ezra asked curiously.

"Yeah. Kid, I fought alongside my father and many other Jedi knights and masters during the Clone Wars. At least during the last six years of it."

"What was it like? Kanan refuses to talk about it."

"I don't blame him. He watched his comrades kill his Master and try to kill him. Added to that, he was still about your age, maybe younger when it happened and you have a good reason to want to forget." As Alex spoke he guided Ezra back to the Ghost, as subtly as possible, "My experiences of the war weren't much better. I lost this," Alex held up his cybernetic arm, "When I was 15, due to a nasty fight against General Grievous and my own overconfidence."

"How did you survive?"

"I was lucky. My Master and a squad of clones were nearby; they managed to drive them off. Though I was left with this as a reminder to have some caution in combat." Alex said the last part with some humor then as an afterthought, "I'm not sure it helps much."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now I believe Lando has a job for you and the rest of the Ghost's crew." Alex pointed to the ramp, "Careful of Zeb, he might bet you away too." The last part was followed by a small chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask Chopper or Zeb. It's a…" Alex was cut off by Hera shouting at Zeb and Kanan. "Come on, I wanna see how bad Hera is going to chew those two out."

"...wasn't yours to bet!"

"Kanan said it was alright." Hera turned to Kanan with a venomous glare.

"And you should know better! Chopper is a part of this crew!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We should go, I need to pick up my cargo and I don't want to keep my supplier waiting. Besides, if all goes well there won't be anything for you to argue about." Lando said smoothly, diffusing the situation somewhat. Alex stopped, feeling something strange in the Force. A feeling of dread washed over him. He pulled Kanan aside before he could follow.

"I'm not coming with you on this one Kanan. I'm going to the Jedi temple here, I need to commune with the force."

"We could use your help."

"Nah, you were doing this long before I showed up. You'll be fine," Alex said as he walked away, waving over his shoulder. Kanan shook his head then closed the ramp leading into the Ghost as Alex stepped off. Alex strode briskly away from the Ghost as it slowly took off, smoothly flying over Alex's head. In seconds it was out of sight. While Hera had been shouting at Kanan and Zeb, R8 had irritatedly wheeled back to the A-wing. When Alex arrived back he was in his slot on the A-wing. "Why are you sulking?"

R8 twittered at him, "Ah. Don't worry you can finish the upgrades when they get back. We're going to the temple here. It's not far." As Alex spoke, he slid into the cockpit and gently eased the A-wing into the air. "R8 see if you can't improve the steering, it feels a bit off." R8 let out a low whistle. Alex nodded and grinned. "Thanks, buddy. I shouldn't be too long. I hope."

Alex landed the A-wing just outside the temple. As soon as the ship touched down, Alex hopped out and half jogged up to where he assumed the entrance was. He looked at what now looked like just a giant rock. "Huh… That's a new one. Most of the other ones have visible doors," Alex muttered to himself. On a hunch, he closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, feeling the temple's weight and every opening. Raising his left hand, he slowly started to lift the entire temple, though after a few seconds it felt as if the Temple was lifting its self. It revealed an opening, but Alex didn't stop at the first opening as the temple continued to rise revealing a second opening below the first.

"That's interesting," Alex muttered to himself again before walking purposefully through the opening. Once inside, he stopped and inspected the Force script that was on the walls. "I still have no idea what this says," he grumbled to himself. He turned back to the corridor and strode down it, till he reached a large room. He walked curiously to the center of the room before sinking to his knees. He closed his eyes and allowed the Force flow utterly free through him. He sat for a few moments before he heard a voice.

"Alex, my young padawan." Alex looked up and his eyes widened.

"Master," he breathed in surprise, looking up at the disheveled form of Mace Windu. His eyes looked more tired then Alex had ever seen them. His robes were ragged and had burn marks where he had been struck by Palpatine's Force lightning, "How are you here?"

"That is a secret for now. Though I sense I'm not the only one to have found you." Mace pointed behind Alex. He turned to see a tall, hooded man wearing black robes with red and gold armor over the robes. The hood covered his face and left it in shadow.

"Who are you?" Alex asked, pointing at the man next to Mace.

"I am Revan," The man said, pulling down the hood covering his head, to reveal long slicked back hair, a beard, and a long scar on his right cheek. "Formally Darth Revan." Revan strode up to Alex and held his hand to Alex's head. Alex was overtaken by a series of images. First, he saw Luke and Ahsoka fighting two figures in black with scarlet lightsabers. Then, he saw Leia and Septimus running through a marketplace with a Wookie and another scruffy looking young man.

"What was that?" Alex asked, pulling away from Revan.

"Information. Hopefully, it will quell any fears you have."

"I doubt it. Though the information is appreciated." Turning back to Mace, Alex opened his mouth to speak again. "Master, how did you find me?"

"Because you required my guidance again, young one."

"Not so young anymore, Master," Alex said with a small smile.

"Indeed. However, even those who are decades old need advice once in a while. I'm here to teach you again."

"So it seems, my old friend," said Alex with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my fantastic Beta Millionlights101. Also my t** **hanks to everyone who is following this story.** **Now without further ado onwards to the chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Luke and Ahsoka snuck through a field of tall crops, slowly approaching a farmhouse. Both probed the building with the Force. They were able to sense two life forms within, but that was all they could tell about them. As they got closer, they almost simultaneously slipped their lightsabers out into their hands. Not activating them, but holding them ready.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Luke, stay with me." As Ahsoka said this, she gestured for Luke to follow slightly behind her. They slowly approached the building, Ahsoka slipping one of her lightsabers back into her sleeve and using her now-free hand to open the simple door to the farmhouse. The door slid open, and the two Rebels cautiously walked through what appeared to be a kitchen. Luke noticed a cooked meal for three on the table, two of the plates half-eaten. The chairs behind the dishes that were eaten from were knocked over as if the occupants had abruptly jumped up or been knocked over.

"I think you were right, it looks like they were attacked during dinner."

"I know, keep your guard up, Luke. This looks bad." Ahsoka peered around the corner and saw two figures. Her brow furrowed, seeing the four beings situated in the center of the room. Before Ahsoka or Luke could say or do anything, one of the figures spoke.

"Kill her Mara. We have no need for the older one," said a gravelly male voice.

"Why must I do it? You are just as capable…" the young female voice answered before getting cut off.

"Do it now, girl! This is one of the last tests the Emperor has for you. Now, kill Ventress, she should have been killed years ago." The name made Ahsoka's eyes widen for a second. Then, she made a choice and moved, bursting through the doorway that she had been hiding behind and activating her lightsabers. However, she moved a second too late as the man pierced one of the two figures who was kneeling on the floor. A muffled cry came from both figures. Ahsoka ran forward and kicked the man away from the form on the floor. Luke ran in behind Ahsoka, his green lightsaber casting an eery light against the scarlet light of the man's lightsaber. Ahsoka's white blades cast a bright light over the dying figure's face. Looking down she saw Ventress' face, tears streaming down her cheeks with a gag in her mouth. When the man had moved to kill Ventress he had moved away from the smaller figure that had been kneeling at his feet. Directly ahead of Ahsoka was a flaming red-headed girl about Luke's age. Ahsoka noted the look of shock on her face and the tear that was falling from her left eye. Then she managed to snap out it and jump away from the Rebels and activate a blazing purple lightsaber. After a second, Ahsoka recognized it as Mace Windu's weapon. She looked at Luke who was comforting the newly-freed little girl. Then, she glanced back at the girl she took to be Mara, her eyes already gaining a steely quality to them. The girl with the purple lightsaber held up her weapon and snarled at the two Rebels.

"Now, now Mara. We could use these two, particularly the boy. He looks a lot like Skywalker," said the man. "Now I feel I should introduce myself. My name is Jerec, and I am a High Inquisitor. This idiotic child is Mara, a favorite of the Emperor." The now identified Jerec waved one of his hands and the dim lights of the room suddenly lit up, semi-blinding Luke. Ahsoka, however, was prepared and leaped forward, slashing down on Jerec with both her white blades. He blocked her attack with an almost bored ease. Holding her blades back with one hand, he drew another lightsaber from under his robes. It blazed into existence, its yellow blade casting a strange light on Jerec's face. He stabbed at Ahsoka between her sabers, and she barely managed to dodge the strike. Before she could properly regain her footing, Mara was slashing at her head. Luckily, Luke kicked Mara from the side, sending her stumbling away from Ahsoka.

"Thanks, we need to get back to the ship."

"I figured."

"Get the girl, I refuse to allow the Emperor to take someone's child," Ahsoka said, pointing at the girl crying over the body of her mother. "At least we can allow her to have some semblance of a proper life."

"On it." Luke deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He ran to the little girl and picked her up, almost wrenching her off the corpse of her mother before sprinting her out the way he and Ahsoka had come in. Mara started to follow, but was stopped by Ahsoka throwing her into a table with the Force.

"I don't think so," Ahsoka stated firmly, walking to Mara and holding her lightsaber between Mara's eyes, "I'd advise you to stay down."

Mara glared up at Ahsoka before batting her blade away and rolling back to her feet. Ahsoka clicked her tongue before turning back to Jerec who had lowered his yellow blade and stood with both weapons lowered. Ahsoka could sense Luke's presence moving away, so she decided to back slowly out the room.

"Is that all you Jedi do now? Run away?" Jerec asked in silky tones. As he strode forwards, he dragged both the sabers he held through the floor, leaving deep rents in the floor.

"I was never here to fight, so I'm going to take my leave." As Ahsoka said the last part, she lifted a small table with the force and hurled it at Jerec before running through the door. As she sprinted through the doorway leading out the house, she waved a hand at the control panel, fairly clearing the door before it shut. Just to slow the two Imperials down she plunged one of her lightsabers into the control panel and turned to run again. She stopped and turned when she heard two lightsabers pierce the door. At that point she decided to run, using the Force to augment her speed. As she ran, she pulled a comlink from her belt.

"Luke did you get to the speeders?"

"Yes. The girl seems to have passed out. I've almost reached the ship."

"Good, I'll meet you there. Warm up the engines, we need to get off world as quickly as possible. I should be there soon." Ahsoka slipped the comlink back into the pouch she had pulled it from, as she did she finally reached the spot where she had left her speeder. She leaped onto the seat and gunned the engine. She took off quickly but was stopped when a blaze of scarlet slashed through the main stabilizer, causing her speeder to lose control. Fortunately, she sensed it a second before the blade appeared and was already in the air as the blade sliced through her speeder. Flipping through the air, she landed several meters in front of another figure, dressed in the armor of the Inquisitors. Though unlike the others she had encountered, this Inquisitor wore a bright red sash around his waist.

"Another one?"

"You can't leave till Master Jerec has said you may leave, Jedi."

"Master Jerec?" Ahsoka asked curiously. The Inquisitor didn't answer and instead charged, swinging his lightsaber at Ahsoka's head. She blocked the blade with both her sabers, quite surprised at the strength of the blow. She barely managed to push the blade away from her head before the Inquisitor spun and slashed at her side. She rolled out the way before the blade made contact. Slipping one of her lightsabers back on to her belt, she flicked the comlink on. "Luke, tell me you've started the ship." As Ahsoka spoke she dodged the Inquisitor's saber strikes.

"Yes. I'm waiting for you."

"About that." Ahsoka deflected a strike from the Inquisitor, then leaped over him and kicked him in the back sending him stumbling forwards. "I need you to come pick me up, I ran into a little extra trouble."

"On my way." As soon as Luke finished speaking Ahsoka quickly pocketed her comlink and used the Force to call her other saber from her belt to her hand. She managed to reactivate it just in time to block another strike. Finally starting to fight back, she attacked in a quick flurry of strikes aimed to disable the Inquisitor. Just as she was starting to fully gain the upper hand, Mara and Jerec arrived. The three Imperials proceeded to circle and surround Ahsoka. All three pointing their weapons at Ahsoka, before Mara and the Inquisitor charged, attacking almost simultaneously, striking at Ahsoka from two sides. Ahsoka barely managed to block both the attacks. Then Jerec decided to join the attack stabbing at Ahsoka's chest. She managed to push Mara and the Inquisitor's blades away and kicked Mara away before using the Force to pull the Inquisitor off balance and flip over him. In doing so, she managed to get Jerec to impale the Inquisitor and place some distance between herself and the two remaining Imperials. Jerec pulled his sabers from the chest of the Inquisitor.

"How annoying, you cost me one of my best agents. Though I must applaud your skill, Ahsoka Tano. But now I must end this." As Jerec spoke he deactivated the yellow saber and slipped it into his robes. "Now you must die." Jerec held up his hand and fired Force Lightning at her. Luckily she managed to get both her sabres in the way to block the assault. Ahsoka looked over at Mara and noted her surprise. Then from overhead, everyone looked up when they heard the low roar of a ship. The Peregrine flew over, spinning to show an open ramp with Luke hanging out with a blaster, which he fired at Jerec.

"Ahsoka!" Ahsoka looked up, then mustered as much power as she could and unleashed a Force wave at Jerec and Mara, knocking the two Imperials back. She leaped up and landed on the ramp. Sprinting through to the cockpit, she found Artoo guiding the ship. She leaped into one of the seats and pulled up, the Peregrine shooting up and quickly leaving the planet. Luke walked calmly into the cockpit moments later.

"What happened?"

"I think we ran into one of the few Imperials who was trained personally by the Emperor."

"How can you tell?"

"The lightning. As far as I know, he's the only one who's able to use it quite so freely. We need to tell Revan," said Ahsoka as she input the hyperspace coordinates. "Artoo can you boost the hyperdrive?" Artoo twittered a quick negative reply.

"Damn, I wanted to get back as soon as possible. We need to inform Revan of Jerec immediately. Luke, contact the Spire." Luke nodded and got up gesturing for Artoo to follow before walking to the console room in the midship.

"Artoo, can you bring up the encrypted channel to the Alliance command?" Artoo whistled an affirmative answer then plugged into the console. Seconds later, a holo of Revan shimmered into existence.

"Luke? I was expecting to see Commander Tano." Revan sounded somewhat surprised, though Luke wasn't sure. When Revan spoke again, he sounded as neutral as he always did when speaking to Luke. Luke was somewhat shocked to be called purely by his first name. "Do you have something important to report?"

"Yes sir. We encountered several Dark side users, one of whom summoned lightning through the Force." This caught Revan's attention.

"Describe this Dark side user to me."

"He was a Miraluka from what I was able to see. He had a slim build, greyish skin and long brown hair. He said his name was Jerec."

"Jerec? Are you certain?"

"Yes, sir. He said so himself."

"Jerec was a Jedi master before the fall of the Republic. If what you say is true, then our enemy is more powerful then I thought. You are going to require more training, which I will have Obi-Wan provide. Inform Commander Tano that I wish to speak with her when she arrives back here." With that, Revan cut the connection and shimmered out of existence. Luke stared at the space where Revan had been for a few moments. Artoo snapped him out his daze by prodding his leg and Luke turned and strode back to the cockpit.

"Revan wants to talk to you the moment you return to base."

"Thank you, Luke. I recommend you go and watch the girl, it may do her some good to wake to a smiling face." When Luke didn't answer she flicked a switch, and climbed out her chair, "I sense something is bothering you."

"There were three places at that table. Do you think Master Vos was actually on Dantooine?"

"I believe he was recently at least. Though judging from what happened at the farmhouse, the Imperials didn't find him."

"Why did they kill the mother?"

"I believe it was because they feared her. She was very skilled back during the Clone Wars." Luke looked at her in surprise.

"You knew her?"

"Yes, she was one of the most powerful Dark side users we encountered. Her name was Asaj Ventress. I was actually surprised that she survived. The last time I heard of her she was out on the Outer Rim as a Bounty Hunter."

"How do Master Vos and the girl figure into this?"

"I don't know. Now go watch the girl, I don't want her to wake up frightened and alone." Luke nodded and walked out the cockpit to the small room just adjacent to the main room. It was a small med bay, and resting on the cot was the little girl. She had short white hair, olive colored skin and a yellow stripe under her left eye that stopped at the bridge of her nose. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Luke had put her to sleep using the Force, allowing her to forget her mother on the way back. It was only a temporary fix though, she would regain her memories within a few hours. Luke could sense her Force potential. While it wasn't the most powerful he had ever felt, it was still there. He walked around the medbay bed and sat next to her. After a minute of watching her, Luke started to get bored and got on the chair and sat cross-legged on the floor, closing his eyes he felt the room through the Force. He felt across his Force Bond with Leia, sensing some excitement and a weird sense of admiration. Then he followed his one of his other bonds, his Force bond with his brother. He was surprised when he felt Alex answering his probe.

"Hello, brother." was the thought and greeting that echoed through the force to Luke.

"Alex, it's been a long time since we last spoke like this," Luke answered, a small smile forming.

"Indeed, almost a year I believe."

"When are you coming back to rejoin us?"

"When he asks me to return."

"You can't do that to your children. Mom wouldn't…" Luke was cut off.

"Mom is dead. He can't accept it and I don't want to be near him until he is ready to do so."

"How does that relate to you abandoning Ahsoka and your own children?"

"Because they are safer on Lehon then where I need to be. I am following a path set by the Force, though I do regret leaving Ahsoka and the kids. I don't see any other option."

"You didn't have to leave! You could have made him go and search for the Holocrons and stayed."

"I didn't though. 'Could of' isn't going to change what happened though. Where are you?"

"Leaving Dantooine. We encountered an Inquisitor who was able to use Force lightning." Luke projected images of what he had seen when Ahsoka fought Jerec.

"That is troubling. Have you told him?"

"Yes."

"Is Ahsoka okay?" Alex seemed anxious when he asked this.

"Yes. She is unharmed, though we took a small girl from Dantooine."

"Why?"

"The Inquisitors were there after the Jedi we were trying to extract."

"Who?"

"Quinlan Vos."

"I hope you went because he asked you for help. From what I remember about Master Vos, he would never go with you unless he asked you for help. Though I'm surprised you were able to discover his location at all."

"We didn't find him, we found a woman who Ahsoka call Ventress and a little girl."

"Ventress is still alive?"

"She was killed when we arrived."

"And the girl?"

"We brought her with us. I'm currently watching over her. She had to watch her mother die." Luke felt an intense anger radiating from Alex's side of their bond. Luke sent calming wave towards his brother. "Careful, don't lose yourself in your anger."

"How could anyone do such a cruel thing to a child? I could kill that bastard!"

"I know how you feel Alex. The girl is going to be okay, I used that trick dad taught us to put her to sleep."

"You know it won't last. You should…" Alex stopped talking as the link between the two started to fade, "Luke… careful of… may the Force be with you." As Alex finished saying the farewell, the telepathic link faded and Luke was only able to sense his brother's emotions. He opened his eyes to see the girl staring at him with a slight shock. Of course, he was still floating off the floor. Slowly dropping back onto his feet, he looked took a single step towards the girl who shrank away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"Where am I?" she asked in a surprisingly strong tone. "Where's my mom and dad?"

"You're on a freighter called the Peregrine headed to a planet called Lehon, to our base," said Luke in a calming tone.

"And my parents?" she now started to sound slightly frightened.

"Your mother was killed. We have no idea what happened to your father, or where he is," Luke said in a soft tone. "What is your name?"

"Quian." At this point, her voice was soft and sad, rather heartbreaking to Luke.

"I'm sorry Quian, there wasn't anything we could do. We arrived too late to save her." At this revelation, Quian's composure broke and she started crying. Luke walked to her, wrapped his arms around her, gave her a tight hug, and sent a reassuring wave through the Force. Waves of Luke's calming aura wrapped around Quian, comforting her a bit. Luke pulled back. "Come meet my friend, she may be able to help more then I can." Quian nodded meekly then followed Luke, grabbing his hand for comfort, and clinging to his arm. Ahsoka had just pulled them out of hyperspace to calculate the second jump when Luke and Quian entered the cockpit.

Ahsoka sensed them as Artoo beeped, telling her that the computer had finished calculating the last jump to take them back to Lehon.

"Thanks, Artoo." As she spoke she leaned forwards and pulled the lever that activated the hyperdrive. The ship lurched slightly, allowing Quian to see the blue of hyperspace for the first time. As soon as Ahsoka was satisfied that they were safely in hyperspace, she set the autopilot and stood, turning to face the girl.

"Hello young one. My name is Ahsoka."

"Hello," Quian said simply and quietly, looking up at Ahsoka. She was still clinging to Luke's arm as if it were a lifeline.

"I know it's hard, but do you know what happened to your mother?" Quian nodded sadly. "Where is your father?"

"I don't know. He was meant to come home tonight, but mom said he couldn't and would only be able to get back tomorrow."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No. Mom and Dad didn't ever tell me where he went."

"Thank you. Go with Luke, he'll watch over you until we reach Lehon." Ahsoka gestured for Luke to guide Quian back through the ship. Ahsoka returned to her seat, her head slowly slipped into her hands as exhaustion swamped over her. "Artoo watch our course. I need to get some rest." Artoo whistled an affirmative answer. Ahsoka stretched her legs before standing again and walking through the ship to the remaining bunk room. Since the Peregrine was her husband's ship, the bunk room was filled with screens running through simulations of different battles. It looked far more comfortable than most sleeping quarters. Ahsoka rolled onto the bed and passed out, finally getting some much-deserved rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that took forever to write. It didn't feel finished until it reached its current length, which is the longest I've written so far. Hopefully its as good as I think it is.**

 **Also thank you to everyone who favourited and followed this story, you are awesome! The usual disclaimer I don't own Star Wars, as much as I wish I did. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ahsoka woke as the Peregrine came out of hyperspace. She sat up and looked around rubbing her eyes, she slowly made her way to the cockpit. Passing through the main console rooms she found Luke and Quian playing a hologame, "We've arrived. Luke you're Quian's guardian until we find her father."

"Okay, what about Revan?"

"He's likely to want to talk to her himself, though I think it would be better to let Obi-Wan do so." Ahsoka sighed, "I hope he isn't too harsh on her."

"Yeah, he's not the most tactful. Even to children." Luke stood and followed Ahsoka to the cockpit. Quian didn't even notice the two leave, just enjoying watching the animations for the hologame. "Do you think it's wise to let him talk to her?"

"I doubt he will give us much of a choice." a light on the command console started blinking and an alert sounded. Ahsoka slipped into one of the seats, "This is freighter Peregrine, access code, zero seven alpha sentry forty."

"Acknowledged, welcome back Commander Skywalker."

"It's good to be back."

"Revan requests you board the Spire, he wishes to speak to you personally."

"Understood. We'll be docking shortly." Ahsoka skilfully guided the Peregrine to the port hanger of the Vantor Class Star Destroyer. Landing the Peregrine softly. She climbed out the chair and slowly walked back through the ship to the main room. As she walked though she gestured for Luke and Quian to follow. They were met at the ramp, surprisingly, by Obi-Wan who seemed to have disposed of his walking stick.

"Hello Ahsoka."

"Obi-Wan? How are you here? I thought with your leg…" Ahsoka trailed off when she saw Revan stride through the doors leading through the ship.

"His artificial leg has be repaired sufficiently to come and aid us on simple missions." Revan stated in an even tone.

"Thought you said you didn't want to come back into the Rebellion."

"I didn't, but from the news I've heard from you and the other teams, I don't believe I have much of a choice anymore." Obi-Wan answered in an soft and diplomatic tone. "Now, aren't you going to introduce us to your young friend?" He asked tilting his head towards Quian, who was standing at Luke's side staring at Revan. When she heard Obi-Wan talk she turned to look at the ageing Jedi Master.

"My name is Quian Vos." she said curtly very much in the way her mother would have said it, "Who are you?"

"Vos? I take it you are Quinlin's daughter then, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. My masked friend's name is Revan." Obi-Wan spoke in a very even calm tone.

"Did your parents ever tell you how they escaped the War?" Revan asked bluntly.

"No. What war?" Quian sounded confused, with a definite hostile tone to almost every word. Revan took a step towards Quian then crouched facing her his mask somewhat intimidating.

"How much do you remember of your mother's death?" Obi-Wan asked calmly in very neutral tones.

"Not much, it's all blurry." Quian answered honestly, for once lacking all hostility in her words. At that point Luke spoke up.

"That would be my fault. I decided it would be easier for her to ease into those memories."

"The only technique that I ever taught you that does that, only does it as a side effect. I very much doubt that was on your mind when you put her to sleep." said Obi-Wan stroking his beard thoughtfully. Luke looked somewhat sheepish when Obi-Wan continued, "And that was only when you used it. I see you are still reckless with such techniques."

Ahsoka looked back at Luke, "You used a technique that you haven't yet mastered on a young girl? You sound like your father." Ahsoka sounded somewhat taken aback. When Ahsoka said the last part Obi-Wan flashed Revan a strange look that Luke and Quian pick up on, though only Luke thought it was odd. He dismissed it as nothing after a second of thought.

"Hmm… Follow me young one, I think you may need some rest." Obi-Wan said this in a kindly placing a hand on Revan's shoulder. Revan stood and walked passed everyone almost soundlessly, when he reached the door he turned and beckoned to Luke. As soon as Revan have moved past Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan held out a hand to Quian which she look after a moment of hesitation.

"Come Luke, you do still wish to train with me, do you not?" Luke's eyes widened and he nodded, he looked at Ahsoka as if for approval.

"Go Luke." He grinned and ran to Revan following him silently through the corridor. Revan lead Luke to an empty room deep within the Star Destroyer.

"Where are we?"

"This is my training room. Lately Obi-Wan and I have been using it to get him back into shape, we shall be using it for similar purposes. For now I shall be teaching you a different lightsaber form, I'm now going to teach you my personal favourite, Form V Shien."

"I've learnt it, Obi-Wan said it does,t suit my personality."

"Indeed, I have a reason for forcing you to learn this Form Luke. I personally believe that the best way to win in combat is to understand how your enemy fights and be able to adapt and change to counter. Since this form is currently one you wouldn't use think of it as back up. A means to surprise your enemy by switching forms mid fight or if this form is used against you knowing the way a practitioner thinks may save your live." Luke sighed and reached for his lightsaber, flipping it in his hand. Revan regarded him for a few moments then held his hand at waist level and a familiar looking lightsaber flew to his hand. Though Luke couldn't quite place where he had seen it before. Revan lift the hilt above his head, not yet activating it. Luke mirrored his actions. Suddenly a blue blade blazed into existence and arced at Luke who activated his lightsaber just in time to block the blade.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Luke basically yelled at the Rebel leader. As he did he pushed back against Revan, wile he didn't manage to move Revan at all he did use the force generated by this to push himself away from Revan.

"No, I am teaching you as I believe you need to learn. Now, defend yourself." Revan raised his weapon and slashed at Luke's head. Luke deftly ducked under the slash then parried the following strikes stonewalling Revan's attacks, at least he did for a few seconds. Revan quickly changed style and kicked Luke breaking his concentration. Using his temporary loss of focus Revan disarmed Luke knocking his lightsaber from his hand. As the weapon fell to the floor Revan used the Force to call it to his hand. "I will admit you have some skill in Form III, however you don't yet have enough skill with it to defend against a seasoned Jedi or Sith. You may be able to survive against a weak Inquisitor or a novice." Revan twirled his blade before tossing Luke's back to it's owner.

"Again." Said Revan as Luke re-ignited his lightsaber, a look of determination glinting in his eye. Luke charged Revan this time, slashing wildly at the Rebel leader. Green blade crashing against blue.

Lothal, Ezra had finally started to get the hang of deflecting blaster fire, though he had yet to hit the target that Kanan had set up for him. Most of the Ghost's crew had come to help him with his training, firing at him with their blasters set to stun. Zen and Chopper seemed to be having way too much fun firing at him. Kanan had just given him a grilling about keeping his mind and concentre on the present. Suddenly his form sharpened and every shot fired was deflected into the target, a stormtrooper helmet that was held in mid-air with every deflected blast, this was followed by Ezra collapsing. Though only for the time it took for the ghost crew to reach him and the helmet to land on the floor still spinning on the ground. Ezra woke abruptly, "I was stunned wasn't I?"

"No, you deflected every blast back at the target." Kanan answered looking pointedly at the slowly rotating helmet.

"I saw something."

"Saw? You had a vision?"

"I saw Gull Travis, Kanan he knew my parents!" Kanan pulled Ezra to his feet as he continued, "It was so real. You were there and you were there, sneaking around in the dark. Troopers were everywhere." Ezra directed this at Zeb and Sabine.

"Sounds like a pretty average day." Sabine answered shrugging.

"Except Senator Travis was there, fighting side by side with us and he said he knew my parents!"

"Right. Look Ezra just because you want something to happen doesn't mean it's going to."

"But it might." Just as he finished talking Zeb smacked the back of his head, "Ow, What are you doing?"

"Helping you to hone your Jedi powers." Zen replied chuckling, "Why didn't you see that coming?"

Just as Zeb finished talking Sabine punched him in the shoulder, "Ow, Stop!"

"Maybe if we keep trying?" Sabine grinned at him and chuckled.

"Ezra hurry, he's on!" Hera shouted to him from the wording ramp of the Ghost. Ezra found Alex staring contemplatively at a frozen hologram. As the other Rebels watched the recording Alex observed their reactions through half lidded eyes. Half way through the transmission he zoned out closing his eyes, only opening them again when he heard Hera say, "He's coming to meet us."

Both Alex and Zeb asked, "How do you know that?"

"My contact Fulcrum says he leaves coded messages in his transmissions. When Travis mentions a world, it's always the next one he visits." said Hera very matter of fact. Alex raised an eyebrow when he heard this.

Kanan interjected, "How come the Empire hasn't caught him?"

"He's too smart, you know he pirates the Empire's own signal. Just like my parents used to!" Ezra said excitedly.

"And the clue he puts in his messages are obvious to the locals, but go right over the Empire's head. Watch." As Hera said this she replayed a small portion to the message. As soon as she did Alex rolled his eyes and walked out the room. Walking through the corridor Alex sighed contemplating the idea of meeting a senator who was supposedly on their side. Though due to his prior dealings with senators he didn't exactly trust the idea. Pulling a holocron from his pocket he stared at it rubbing his thumb against one of its many edges, he activated the ancient device and a hologram of a man wearing the typical robes of of a Jedi. He had a beard and long hair that was mostly tied behind his head. The figure was silent for a moment then suddenly spoke, "Form IV of lightsaber combat otherwise known as Ataru. I have always favoured this form as it works well to overcome a foe rapidly. Though I have always found this to only be true when the user allows themselves to be guided purely through the living Force."

"Who is that?" a voice asked from behind Alex. He turned to see Ezra watching the figure as he activated his lightsaber and introduced a second figure to the recording, "This is my current padawan Xanatos."

"His name was Qui-Gon Jinn. He was a Jedi from long before I was born." said Alex shrugging, "He was the one who discovered my father."

"You must have really looked up to him." said Ezra empathetically.

"Never met him. This holocron was the first time I ever saw him, Ezra not everything in the universe has a great and deep connection. Some things that we connect and create value for can turn out to be completely meaningless or just pure coincidence such as this holocron." As Alex spoke the holocron closed and started orbiting his right hand drawing Ezra's attention back to his arm.

"How did you loose your arm?"

"That's a war story from long ago. A scar that has become a reminder to never fight with arrogance." Alex said this in what can only be described as shame, as he did he held up the mechanical hand and flexed it, watching the servos move in his arm, in the small gaps between the plating of his arm. "I lost this arm when I tried to fight the droid General, Grevious. I tried to fight him alone, I thought since he was just a big droid I could easily scrap him. I completely disregarded the fact that he had killed Jedi far more experienced then I was at the time."

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked sounding somewhat confused.

"Grevious was well know to be a Jedi killer, but also know as a coward. My father and General Kenobi used to chase him across the Galaxy for most of the war before Master Kenobi finally managed to kill him." Alex let the holocron fall into his hand and returned it to a pouch on his belt, then changed his mind and held it out to Ezra, "Take this it may be able to help you advance your skills even further."

"I've been learning from Kanan's holocron." Ezra said taking the holocron and looking carefully at it. Alex looked up to see Kanan and Hera walking towards them, Kanan looked like he wanted to say something and Alex could sense it.

"Ezra weren't you going to see your contact ing the Imperial Academy?" Kanan asked in a slightly irritated tone. Ezra looked up.

"Oh, yeah. I've gotta go." Ezra dashed into his room and grabbed his helmet, before sprinting down the hall and off the Ghost. Alex turned to Kanan and opened his mouth to say something, but Kanan beat him to it.

"Ezra had a vision about meeting the senator. I don't like it, though I'm hoping it's only the Imperials figuring out the embedded message and not something worse." Kanan looked very worried about what he had heard from Ezra.

"You know how unpredictable visions are. It could be nothing, or it could be a full Imperial trap." Alex started the scratch his chin with his left hand. "Hera do you really think we should go through with this? Or at least all go on this mission?"

"If he is actually one of us we owe it to him to get him out and off world before he is caught by the Imperials." Hera answered in a balanced tone.

"I'm almost certain this is a trap. It feels like back in the Clone Wars when my Master and I would fight alongside my father and his padawan." Alex said this with a small smirk, "Well let's go spring the trap." Alex turned and walked down the hall. Kanan and Hera just watched him walk down the hall.

"He may have a point Hera."

"Kanan, Travis is the only ray of hope we have. Maybe only of the only person in the Empire who doesn't agree with the the Emperor's ideals."

"I just have a bad feeling about meeting Travis." Kanan said as he started to follow Alex.

"Then it's a good thing we sent Ezra to talk to his friend in the Academy." Hera replied following Kanan to the ramp of the Ghost. "I think we'd better tell Alex where we're meeting Ezra."

"I'll find him." Kanan said stepping off the ship. As he was looking at Hera as he spoke he didn't see Alex standing at the bottom of the ramp looking at something in his hand. When Kanan bumped into him he lurched forwards and almost dropped the holo-projector his hand. He quickly placed the device in a pouch on his belt and spun around.

"Kanan! I was just coming to look for you. I just realised I forgot to ask when and where we are meeting Ezra." Alex asked sheepishly.

"Back where you met us for the first time, at 1700." Kanan said, "Why were you just standing there?"

"Uh… Just remembering something." Alex answered, then to divert Kanan's attention he continued, "So before we leave do you wanna brush up on your saber skills?"

"Sure why not? We have some time to kill before we need to head out." Kanan said reaching for his lightsaber.

"You're going to attack me, now that is interesting." said Alex pulling his lightsaber from his belt and spinning it in his hand before Kanan attacked. In a single smooth motion Kanan slashed diagonally at Alex's head. Alex leaned to the side narrowly avoiding getting his head slashed in half. Then a activated his own lightsaber. Grinning he twirled and slashed at Kanan seemingly wildly. Kanan deflected the attack and stabbed at Alex's stomach. Seconds later he found himself facedown in the dirt. Alex had spun around his rather clumsy jab and grabbed his wrist, using the momentum of Kanan's attack Alex had thrown him forwards and deftly tripped him with his right foot.

"Well that was far quicker then I thought it would be." said Alex almost laughing at Kanan.

"Very funny. Let's try that again." said Kanan standing.

"If you wish, though I'm gonna kick your ass again." said Alex with a smile tugging at his lips. Kanan stood and activated his lightsaber twirling it theatrically, before charging Alex again.

An hour and a half later the crew of the Ghost had arrived at the rendezvous point and unanimously decided to wait in the small hidden room beneath Ezra's parents house. Alex had instantly started tinkering with the transmitting equipment that was stashed there. The rest of the crew sat and watched him. Zeb and Kanan watched him with interest. Sabine had told him when they arrived that it was pretty old and probably wouldn't be of any

"Why did they do it? I mean they weren't soldiers. I don't get it." Zeb asked scratching his head.

"They had hope. Hope that they could make the Galaxy a better place fore their son." Hera answered almost sadly. As she finished talking Ezra entered the room through the hatch in the roof. Sabine coughed to draw attention to Ezra's entrance and spoke.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you? I you don't want miss Travis' meeting."

"So does the Empire." Ezra announced, the announcement was followed by a loud clang as Alex tried to sit up, but misjudged the distance managing to hit his head on the edge of the console. This was followed by, "Buggering schutta!" Then Alex stood rubbing his head.

"You were right Kanan the Empire knows where the meeting is. Kallus has an operation planned, probably to catch Travis, or worse." Ezra said despairingly.

"Well then let's go spring the trap." Alex said too cheerfully, standing up. "Let's get going." As he spoke he walked to the spat directly under the the opening to the main house and leaped up. Ezra looked up then grunted in annoyance before following. The rest of the Ghost crew quickly followed and made their way through the city barely managing to avoid detection. They took cover on a walkway with decent view of the old senate building. Sabine used the scope in the visor of her helmet to check the landing pad outside the senate.

"I see a dignitary's shuttle and two protocol droids, Travis must already be inside. Not seeing any Imperials."

"They gotta be around." said Kanan holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes, "Yeah, I found them, looks like they have the whole area locked down." Whole group turn to discuss their plans moving forwards.

"We need to get Travis out of there before the Empire moves in." said Ezra.

"Wait why haven't they moved in?" asked Hera.

"I'm willing to bet they want us too. So they'll likely wait till the last possible moment before they move in." said Alex looking over the railing of the bridge.

"And we don't even know if your senator is even in there." Zeb said gesturing at Ezra.

"Yes we do. I saw it!" said Ezra.

"If we can get up there unseen, maybe we can fly him out on his own ship." Kanan said.

"I know a way no-one will see us." said Ezra earning him a look from Alex and Sabine, "Hey, I survived on my own against the Empire for eight years, come on." Ezra said this as he stood and ran off. The rest of the crew followed him to a sewer entrance. As soon as Chopper had opened the entrance Zeb knelt down and caught wiff of the collection of rather disgusting smells, Zeb wrinkled his nose at the smell followed by the rather obvious statement, "Thats a sewer pipe."

"Yes it is. And I can pretty much guarantee we're not going to run into any stormtroopers down there." said Ezra almost smugly. The Ghost crew almost begrudgingly followed Ezra into the sewer, Alex didn't bother with the ladder as the entrance was huge and just jumped down. Landing in the sewer he looked around.

"Not the worst sewer I've been in." Alex commented looking around, he tapped his foot then looked down in surprise, "It's barren in here." Just as Alex finished talking he heard the door above them slam shut and Kanan landed next to him. As he did Ezra started walking leading the the small group through the sewers.

"Used to be too much water to walk down here, but since the Empire started rationing pretty dry." said Ezra.

"Hasn't helped the smell." Zeb said gesturing around him.

"Speaking of which it does smell like you." Sabine suddenly said causing Alex to softy chuckle and Zeb to grunt and look at Sabine. "I was talking to Ezra."

"Wait you know what I smell like?" Ezra said looking over his shoulder. Alex nearly burst out laughing at this point.

"Can we focus. **Please.** " Kanan said emphatically as they reached a ladder. Everyone climbed up and peaked over the lip of the entrance to the sewer. The looked around and spotted two of the protocol droids from earlier.

"What do you think?" said Ezra looking at Alex and Kanan. The two older Jedi looked at each other in silent exchange before Alex shrugged.

"Better safe then sorry he said simply." With that he waved his hand at the ship and there was a loud clanging noise. The Rebels watched as the droids turned and walked back to the shuttle. As soon as the Rebels were sure the droids wouldn't see them they broke cover and started running towards the entrance though before Zeb and Sabine had got very far Alex stopped them.

"Follow me." he said pointing at the roof. Zeb and Sabine nodded and followed as he leaped to the higher ground. Hera, Kanan and Ezra cautiously walked through the front door. They quickly spotted the senator standing behind a podium with two of his droids flanking him.

"Hello, who's there?" the senator called out.

"Senator Travis! We're friends." said Ezra holding up his left hand to wave to the senator.

"Welcome, I was beginning to think no-one on Lothal got my message." As Travis greeted the three Rebels he held up his hands in a welcoming gesture.

"You're in terrible danger! The Empire knows you're here!" said Hera.

"That's impossible." the Senator stated arrogantly. Seconds later Kanan sensed something and pushed Hera out of the way of a blaster bolt that hit one of Travis' droids, instantly disabling it. Then another quickly followed and took out the other droid before it could react. Travis cowered behind his hands at the sparks that flew off the droids. Kanan and Ezra activated their lightsabers as they turned to see a squad of storm troopers and and Imperial Agent enter the old Senate building. Hera ran to Travis and dragged him to Ezra and Kanan. As she did so several more stormtroopers emerged from several other corridors surrounding the Rebels.

"Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight. Padawan Jabba and what what have we here? A Twi'lek I have yet to meet." the Imperial agent said smugly as he spoke another important looking Imperial entered behind him, "Judging by your regalia I suspect you're our talented pilot."

Suddenly the high-ranking Imperial woman spoke, "Where is the Lasat and the Mandalorian girl?" The Imperial Agent turned to look at her as she spoke. When she finished his head whipped round.

"If you wont talk then my troopers will become a firing squad!" As he spoke the Imperal held up his hand ready to give the order.

"Better do as he says." Travis whispered to Kanan.

"Don't worry Sentor, our friends will be along." said Ezra winking at the Sentor.

Above the this whole commotion Alex, Zeb and Sabine leaped silently from cross beam to cross beam, quietly getting into position. The three were all holding quietly beeping smoke bombs. They looked at each other and nodded then tossed the small bombs around their friends creating a smoke screen. As they did Alex and Zeb leaped down. Activating their respective weapons, Alex with his brilliant purple lightsaber and Zeb the electric tips of his bo-rife. The two quickly dispatched several stormtroopers wile Sabine fire down upon the troopers from above with her blasters. Hera quickly guided the confused Sentor towards Kanan and Ezra only telling him to stay close to her.

"We gotta get Travis outta her!" Kanan yelled. As he did Alex ran up to them.

"What are you waiting for then?" As he spoke he deflected several blaster bolts. Kanan nodded and started running Ezra following closely with Travis following after Hera shoved him after the two Jedi while Alex and Sabine covered their retreat. As Alex and Sabine got to the door, Sabine stopped and tossed a grenade into the smoke and sprinted after Alex. The two skidded at the corner, Alex early managed to turn it in time while Zeb trapped Sabine and pulled her away from the blast that escaped the building. The Rebels stopped for a second to watched their collective breath and Zeb let out a hearty laugh before everyone noticed the shuttle had vanished.

"I was really hopping that shuttle would still be here." said Hera over her shoulder, then as she spoke an Imperial shuttle rose behind the landing platform.

"Well that figures." Alex shouted over his shoulder as he started running back towards the entrance to the sewer.

"You think?" Kanan said irritably. The stopped at the entrance of the sewer as Sabine opened it.

"You want me to go in there." said Travis in disgust.

"It's not so bad once you get used to the smell." said Ezra helpfully, Alex however just pushed the senator.

"Hurry up!" Alex jumped down ignoring the ladder altogether. Before Travis could argue any more a blaster bolt few past his ear.

"GO!" Shouted Kanan activating his lightsaber and Ezra followed suit, the two Jedi covering the others as they descended into the sewer. As they did they slowly backed towards the sewer entrance then leaped back and down into the sewer. The Rebels sprinted away from the Old Senate Building almost aimlessly. Before they got very far Travis stopped, seemingly out of breath. Hera noticed this and stopped.

"Ezra! Hold up!" she called out, though when she did Ezra wasn't the only one to stop as Alex stopped and jogged back. He got back as Ezra apologetically said, "Sorry Senator, we just want to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"I'm the one who should be apologising my young friend, I've been pursued, just never in a place such as this." the Senator panted. This earned him a sceptical look from both Hera and Alex, who then shared a quick look. Kanan joined the group as everyone had now stopped to see what the hold up was.

"I thought you'd be used to running from the Empire by now." Kanan said. Travis looked around before answering.

"I… I've never come this case to capture before."

Just as Travis finished talking two Stormtroopers rounded the corner and opened fire on the Rebels, who instantly bolted and split up taking cover on opposing sides of a tunnel split. Ezra, Hera Travis and Alex to one side and Kanan, Sabine and Zeb to the other. Blaster bolts flying between them.

"Go, we'll draw them away! We'll try and meet you back at the hatch." Kanan shouted ducking under the Imperial blaster fire. Hera nodded before pushing Travis and Ezra down the hall, "Come on lets go."

"Wait how will you find us?" Ezra basically shouted at Kanan.

"I can smell you remember?" Sabine replied.

"Think of something clever to say later." Hera ordered Ezra grabbing his shoulder, "Move!"

Alex saluted Kanan with his lightsaber then took off after the others. As the walked Travis started asking odd questions, though he seemed to be trying to veil them behind complements.

"You're so well organised, to evade the Empire as you have. You must have quite the support system. Good funding, powerful allies.."

Ezra answered quickly and honestly with, "No, this is it. We're all there is."

"You can't be serious." Travis said in utter disbelief. Hera raised her eyebrow at this, but didn't say a word.

"I hoped we could learn from you senator. Your transmissions have already helped keep us going." Ezra said grinning.

"Just to know someone else is out there has meant a lot." said Hera. Alex stayed silent through out the entire exchange. The foursome quickly found themselves in a large cooling room, with a huge fan blocking their way.

"Oh, joyous. Stopping this is going to be a pain." Alex commented dryly looking up at the fan.

"Any ideas?" Hera asked looking up at the fan.

"We could try cutting the power." Ezra said striding towards the fan to inspect it. Hera turned to Travis and held out her blaster.

"Watch our backs will ya?" She said as Travis grasped the handle of the gun, which he half yanked out of her hand. Hera turn and walked up to Alex and Ezra who were inspecting the panel on the framework of the fan.

"That's enough. We're not going anywhere." Travis suddenly said holding up the baster and taking careful aim at Hera. Ezra rose off his haunches and turned back to the Senator, while Hera just gave him an irritated look. Alex didn't even flinch, not sensing any danger.

"Senator? What are you doing?" Ezra held out his lightsaber not activating it.

"Put your saber down boy. Now!" Travis basically yelled.

"Don't bother Ezra. I don't think Hera trusted him enough to actually give him a charged blaster." Alex said finally turning around. Ezra didn't listen and slowly placed his lightsaber on the floor, Alex shook his head, though when Ezra stepped forward blocking Travis' view of the lightsaber Alex used the force and called it to his hand and slipped it onto his belt.

"You're… You're with the Empire?" said Ezra, sadness and disbelief lacing his words.

"All your transmissions, all those planets you visited. How did word not get out about you?" asked Hera.

"Because no-one ever knew, not even my own droids. Insurgents are not arrested, they're identified and watched. The troublesome ones have, 'accidents'. After I'm gone." said Travis waving the blaster in Hera's face.

"But you're not a traitor, your a voice of freedom… A… A light in the darkness, like my parents!" Ezra yelled at Travis.

"Parents? No-one's spoken against the Empire on Lothal since the Bringer transmissions." As Travis spoke his eyes widened in realisation, "I remember them, the original voices of freedom, you're their son!"

"Why? WHY?" Ezra screamed at Travis.

"I joined the Empire. As your parent's should have, for their lives, for you. Your parents were very brave and very foolish. Where are they now? I'll tell you…" Travis was cut off when Alex yelled,

"Hera duck!" And fired the stun blast from Ezra's lightsaber. Hera fairly managed to duck in time. The electrical shot hit Travis in the chest and knocked him off his feet. Hera walked quickly to him and pulled her baster from Travis limp hand.

"I had that handled." Hera scathingly said to Alex.

"It was taking too long, plus he was just talking nonsense to hurt Ezra." Alex said tossing Ezra his lightsaber.

"You both knew?" Ezra asked looking from Alex to Hera.

"He tried to get us to surrender, he wasn't tired when he stopped. He was waiting for Kallus to catch up and he wanted our secrets." Hera sighed and Alex looked at her sadly. Hera continued, "I didn't want to believe it."

As she finished talking the three Rebels heard quick footsteps and turned to see the rest of the crew arrive. Zeb walked up looking at the unconscious body of Travis, "What happened to the Senator?"

"He was working for the Empire." Alex said dismissively.

"Arg, is there nobody on our side?" Sabine complained.

"I guess he stays here then, what's the plan?" Kanan asked hurriedly.

"We're gonna stop the fan or rather I am. Cover me." Alex said looking up at the fan Kanan and the rest of the crew nodded and surrounded him, Ezra and Kanan activating their lightsabers. Alex took a deep breath then held up his left hand, feeling the engine of the fan through the Force he slowly brought the fan to a stop, as it drew to a stop Ezra yelled,

"Incoming!" Ezra quickly batted several blaster bolts away from Alex wile Kanan did the same from his left. The rest of the Ghost crew quickly opened fire forcing the Stormtroopers to take cover.

"GO!" Alex yelled, Hera nodded and sprinted through he gap and the rest of the Rebels quickly followed till it was only Kanan and Alex. At which point Alex released his grip on the fan engine and bolted through Kanan following closely. Ezra had stopped on the other side of the spinning fan blades and was waiting impatiently for the two Jedi to get through. As they did Travis slowly and painfully came to slowly sitting up and catching Ezra's hurt glare. It didn't take long for the Rebels to make it back to the hatch they had entered through. Alex was the first up the ladder and heard a gaining sound coming from the other side and stabbed through with his lightsaber startling Chopper, who had been trying to cut through after some stormtroopers had sealed the hatch.

"Fresh air!" Alex yelled after emerging from the sewer. Chopper hit him in the leg as soon as he had stepped out of the hatch, "Oi, you're meant to be glad to see us!"

Chopper buzzed irritatedly at him, before following the group as they sprinted away from the sewer and back to the Ghost.

* * *

 **Since the Holidays are starting here I may take even longer to update as my other stories need some love and updating too.**

 **Have a great day and may the force be with you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm posting this just after midnight so I'm exhausted, but I swore I'd have this finish before the end of this month. Due to work I'm only going to be able to update once a month. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. This one was difficult and tricky to write as I'm trying to stick close to cannon events for now. The next chapter is where practically everything will change. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

A few weeks after their ill fated meeting with Senator Travis the Ghost crew had resumed their raids on Imperial supply trains that ran between the cities and factories. Recently Alex and Kanan had been scouting an Imperial listening post. Though this had come as a plan that Kanan and Alex had started thinking up. They still had yet to explain what they were planning to do as of yet. Alex, Sabine, Ezra and Kanan had been spotted in transit between the Ghost and a city on one of their supply runs. The Imperials that spotted the four Rebels promptly sprang into action and gave chase, a small squad of troops on speeders and a hover tank shot ofter the Rebels.

"What are the damn chances?!" Alex yelled over the whine of his speeder, as he did he looked back over his shoulder watching the Imperials speed after them.

"You get used to it!" Sabine yelled back.

"Aren't we headed the wrong way?" Ezra yelled to Kanan before looking back over his shoulder briefly to check that Sabine and Alex were still following.

"We don't want to lead them back to the ships. Follow me" Kanan answered before gunning the engine on his speeder and shooting towards the nearby town. The rest of the Rebels followed him closely. Behind them the troops split up to try and box them in, as they flew into town Sabine split off and skilfully guided her speeder around a sharp corner before turning again and heading back to join back up with the other three. One of the Imperials attempted to follow her, but overshot the turn and rammed into a wall, his speeder exploding, killing the rider almost instantly. Alex split off to the opposite side, as he did he pulled the break on his speeder and spun it around. He slipped the speeder into reverse and fired on the Imperial following him with the small blasters equipped on the speeder. One of the shots hit the Imperial directly in the chest knocking him off his speeder, the other shot impacted on the body of the speeder, tearing through it and igniting the fuel tank.

"They don't make speeders like they used to." Alex muttered to himself, as he spun his speeder around and sped off to fin the others.

Kanan and Ezra rode straight through the main road leading through the town, Kanan pulled out his blaster, before locking his speeder's controls then spinning around on his seat, he took brief, but careful aim. Shooting the Imperial square in the chest, knocking him from his speeder which careened out of control and crashed into an empty stall, sending a out a cloud of dust and debris. Kanan and Ezra were joined by Alex and Sabine, who both flew out of opposing side allies. No greeting were exchanged as the remaining three Imperials on speeders opened fire on them, the small group of Rebels barely managing to avoid getting hit. Ezra lead the Rebels down a side street, one of the Imperials broke off wile the other two followed the Rebels. As they turned the corner they were both hit in the chest, one by a stun blast from Ezra's lightsaber, the other by Alex's boot in a flying kick. There was enough length in the street that the two speeders were able to slow down and come to a stop just as the third came around to the other end of the street and pulled out a rifle and take aim. The Rebels had used the very brief amount of time they had had to quickly leap onto a small roof to avoid being seen and watch the trooper as he wearily searched the ally, when he found his two comrades he seemed to realise something was off and turned around only to be met with a a stun blast from Ezra.

"Told you that would work." Ezra stated smugly. Kanan nodded then leapt down. Sabine laid a hand on Ezra's shoulder and said, "You're getting the hang of this, there's hope for you yet." This caused Ezra to grin like an idiot before following. Alex rolled his eyes and followed the others. The trip back to the Ghost was made in silence, though it was a very brief journey. When they reached the Ghost they silently dismounted their speeders and pushed them up the ramp and onto the Ghost. Once on the Ghost they walked through to the living area to find Hera and Zeb watching a broadcast of senator Travis talking to an interviewer wearing an Imperial officer's uniform.

"…committed yourself to the Empire, will your followers do the same?" the interviewer asked.

"Most will, Oltin. These are good people, who simply want to make the Empire a better place. Peaceful people. I'm afraid these," As travis said this the image was replaced with on of the Ghost crew with Alex. In the image they all stood in offensive stances with weapons at the ready, though only Alex and Kanan had their lightsaber's drawn and activated, "…insurgents have twisted my message into something violent and frightening. Course I can't abide that so I'm personally offering a reward for their capture." Travis held up several credits as a means of proving his intentions.

"That dirty shutta!" said Alex irritatedly.

"Karabast, shut it off." Zeb said angrily waving his hand through the hologram, which had frozen on an image of Travis shaking the interviewer's hand. Hera pressed a button on the table and the image of Travis and the Interview vanished.

"Still make me sick to think that Travis is working for the Empire." Hera said in disgust.

"Every time we win, we loose." said Ezra dejectedly.

"Well we have a plan that might just even the score." Kanan said looking pointedly at Alex.

"It was Kanan's idea, but if Travis can do it so can we." said Alex grinning.

Zeb snorted, "What? Are we going to send out some sort of inspirational type messages."

"Exactly." said both Kanan and Alex triumphantly.

"Exactly." said Hera grinning as she leant forward in her seat.

"Umm, I don't get it." said Sabine turning to Kanan.

"Yeah, what are you two thinking? We can't just send a signal, the Empire will track it in half a second." said Ezra.

"Not if the signal comes from on of it's own towers." said Kanan leaning forwards and smirking. Ezra looked like he was starting to figure it out.

"Ah, now I get it!" said Sabine snapping her fingers.

Ezra snorted, "You want to take control of an Imperial Communications tower, which is pretty much impossible and then you want to use it to send a message to the people of Lothal?"

"Not just Lothal, one of those big towers can reach a few systems." said Alex grinning.

"That's a crazy plan." said Ezra grinning.

"That's why you like it." Kanan said grinning.

"And what would we say in this message?" asked Ezra.

Kanan thought for a second wile Alex sat down, "Something the Empire never does, the truth." Kanan said finally looking around the room, at the rest of the crew of the Ghost, "We have to let people what it's really like out here." Kanan paused for a moment to allow everyone to digest his idea.

Then Alex spoke, "So who's in?"

"Count me in." said Ezra, turning to face Kanan. Sabine grinned and the rest of the crew followed suit, indicating their approval.

"Glad to see everyone is in on this." said Alex grinning, "Now everyone needs to go get some rest, we're going to scout the largest Communication Tower on Lothal at first light or rather you three are." Alex finished pointing at Kanan, Ezra and Sabine, "I need to fix my arm, it's far more sluggish then it should be."

"I can take a look at it." Sabine offered.

"Perhaps after this mission Sabine." As Alex said this he stood and strode out the room. He waved over his shoulder at the crew of the Ghost, "Get some rest."

The next day after Ezra, Kanan and Sabine arrived back from scouting they found Alex sitting with Hera and Zeb. He had his right arm lying on the table, several pieces of the plating were lying on the table next to his arm. It looked like he was tightening something using a screwdriver.

"What's the news?" Alex asked without looking up.

"It's guarded, but not impossible to get into and we'll need a computer spike." said Sabine.

"I recommend asking R8 to build you one. During the Clone Wars I managed to install hacking software that was able to hack virtually any encryption found within the Republic or the Separatist Alliance. It may speed it up, though it could now be completely useless." said Alex pulling the screwdriver out of his arm and holding up his hand and wiggling his fingers and observing how the fingers moved. He shrugged and started placing the plating back onto his arm. Each piece of plating sliding into place within grooves on the back of his arm. After each plate had slid into place he flicked a small switch and locked the plates in place. Hera and Zeb walked into the room carrying a transmission box. They placed it on the holo table.

"Woah, where did you find this thing?" Alex asked tapping the box.

"Well if it works, we should be able to use it to transmit through the tower." said Ezra ignoring Alex's question and pushing him out of the way on the seat, before starting to tinker with the controls on the box. Alex slipped around the chair before standing and walking out the room and off the Ghost. He half jogged to his A-wing then vaulted onto the front of his ship before semi falling into the cockpit. He climbed over the customised seat and into the small area that had extremely basic sleeping equipment and supplies. He pulled out a medium sized box and opened it, looking at the small collection of four lightsabers and Kyber crystals stored within. He pulled out a beautifully built lightsaber, that had black grips on the lower half, silver and golden metal on the upper half. He held it up and looked carefully at it, then gently placed it back into the box next to the other three lightsabers. He quickly replace the box back into the storage area.

"Perhaps one day I'll actually use one of those." Alex muttered to himself then pulled another box out of the small storage area. Opening it he found a small bottle with golden liquid in it and a bag of cured and dried meat. He pulled out the bag of meat and grabbed a handful of the meat and placed it on his lap. Carefully he resealed the bag and replaced the box. Then he reached over and opened flicked a switch and a holo started playing of Anastasia playing with Luke and Leia. Luke was nine years old in the holo, looking carefully Alex saw Ahsoka holding a baby Thane as she watched the three little children play. Alex smiled and chewed on the meat. Suddenly there was a tapping on the transprasteel of the canopy of the A-wing. Alex looked up to see Kanan standing crouching outside the canopy. Alex waved his hand at the hologram and it vanished.

"Are we ready to go?" Alex asked placing the last piece of dried meat into his mouth and started to chew.

"Not, yet. Sabine is building the spike we need." Kanan replied standing up. Alex climbed out the cockpit of the A-wing. Then two Jedi leaped off the side of the A-wing and Alex waved his hand at the cockpit and it swung shut.

"I've been meaning to ask, when did you pass the Trials?" Kanan asked. Alex looked at him caught off guard by the question.

"Just before the end of the war. I think I was the last Jedi to be Knighted by the council before the we were wiped out." Alex said with palpable pride though it was tinged with sadness, "How did you escape the Fall?"

"My master held off the Clones and told me to run." said Kanan sounding ashamed of himself.

"There is no shame in what you did, if you had tried to fight you would have died with Master Balaba." said Alex patting Kanan on the back.

"How did you survive?" Kanan asked looking at Alex curiously.

"I was on Mygeeto with Master Mundi. I was lucky and the squad of Clones I was with didn't appear to get the command that set off the chips that would make them kill their Jedi. I was just lucky." Alex said shrugging.

"What happened to Master Mundi?" Kanan asked in a more hopeful tone.

"We had split up, when I found him again he was dead. Let's go check on the others, I want to get this over with." said Alex walking briskly up the ramp of the Ghost, Kanan followed closely, silently following Alex up the ladder that lead to the sleeping quarters, through the short corridor and into the main living area. They found the rest of the Ghost's crew working on the transmission box, with the exception of Sabine and Chopper who were working on a programming spike.

"How are we doing?" Kanan asked as the two Jedi entered. Alex immediately walked to the corner and sat down cross legged to begin meditating.

Sabine answered, "Well, Chopper has the spike, we just need to get him into the tower. He can upload it into the core from any terminal." Sabine said almost smugly. Chopper let out a low buzzing sound and spun his head.

"Oh stop complaining, bolt-brain! You have the easy job." Zeb snapped at Chopper.

Kanan raised an eyebrow before asking, "What's the range of this spike?"

"As long as the tower is transmitting we're good to go. Everyone will hear what we say, well anyone who's listening anyway." Sabine answered, a slight sadness entering her voice.

"Once the spike is uploaded we'll signal." said Kanan.

Hera then spoke up, "And I'll spirit you away in the Phantom."

"That's the plan." said Kanan confidently.

"And things always go according to plan, right?" said Sabine dryly.

"She's right about that." Ezra said dejectedly.

"What's with you?" Kanan asked Ezra looking down at his Padawan.

"Nothing." was the short answer that came from Ezra.

"You're afraid." Alex said from the corner, "I can sense it, though what you're afraid of I have no idea."

"I'm not afraid!" Ezra said fiercely, standing and taking an aggressive step towards Alex. He scowled at Alex, who hadn't even opened his eyes.

"Ezra, come with me." Kanan said gently, placing his hand on the young Jedi's shoulder. He shot Alex an irritated look before guiding Ezra out the living area, who shrugged off his hand and strode ahead. Kanan and Hera shared a glance before Kanan followed Ezra. As they left Alex sighed loudly before allowing his consciousness to slip into the Force. Kanan followed Ezra to the ramp leading out of the Ghost.

"Was Alex right?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Ezra replied, seemingly avoiding the question.

"What's on your mind then?" Kanan asked changing his approach.

"I'm not sure we should go through with this." Ezra said after a small pause.

"Ezra, you are up to this. I know you are." Kanan said almost commandingly.

"I know that's what you wanna think, but look, as much as I wish I was like my parents, I'm not." When Ezra finished this statement he strode down the ramp.

"There's something else." Kanan said simply.

Ezra sighed then spoke, "My parent's spoke out and I lost them, and I don't…" Erza let out a frustrated exclamation, "And I don't want to loose you guys, not over this!"

"Hey! All of us have lost things and we will take more losses before this is over, but we can't let that stop us from taking risks. We have to move forwards. When the time comes we have to be ready to sacrifice for something bigger." Kanan said passionately.

"That sounds good, but it isn't so easy." Ezra replied.

Kanan sighed, "It's not easy for me either. My Master tried to show me, but I don't think I ever understood until now. Trying to teach it to you. I guess we're learning these things together." Ezra nodded mutely.

"Are you two ready to go." Alex said walking up behind them.

"We will be in a second." Kanan said looking at the Alex, who nodded and strode off to retrieve his speeder.

The crew of the Ghost with the exception of Hera left the Ghost heading for the Imperial Coms tower as a group with Sabine leading, a container of fuel attached to her speeder. It didn't take them long to reach the Coms Tower. As they did Sabine accelerated ahead of them as she approached the tower one of the defensive turrets opened fire on her, when she was close enough to the turret she leapt off her speeder sending it careening into the turret. When it connected the fuel in the tank ignited, exploding and destroying the turret. Sabine hit the ground and rolled leaping onto her feet again and rapidly firing several shots into the approaching stormtroopers, quickly flooring them. Zeb arrived a few seconds after Sabine and hijacked one of the other turrets surrounding the Tower. Sabine was saved by Zeb as she was about to be overrun by a small battalion of stormtroopers. He turned the turret on the troopers and fired a single high powered shot that took out the remaining members of the Battalion. The three Jedi and Chopper arrived a few seconds later. They parked the speeders before quickly dismounting and sprinting to the entrance to the tower. Alex stopped at the door and activated his lightsaber, the purple blade blazing to life. Sabine, Chopper and Kanan ran passed into the control room of the tower.

"You have three minutes!" Kanan shouted to Chopper and Sabine. Chopper flipped the spike out one of the compartments and inserted it into an input slot on the lower section of the console. the spike slowly started to spin and slide into the port. A small alert went off on the console.

"That's impossible, how could they be coming so quickly?" Kanan asked incredulously before vaulting over the console. "We've got incoming!"

"We've noticed!" Alex shouted twirling his lightsaber just before the first stormtroopers came into view. "Well that looks promising." Alex said dryly before deflecting several blasts away from himself. Kanan and Ezra joined him stopping the blasts reaching the rest of the crew. In the distance several gunships shone bright lights almost as if they were trying to blind the Rebels.

"Ezra go and get Zeb." Kanan ordered.

"What about you?" Ezra answered seemingly reluctant to leave Kanan's side.

"I said go." Kanan yelled at Ezra before ducking under a blaster bolt. Ezra ran and leapt onto one of the speeders and shot towards Zeb's turret.

"Come on Zeb! We need to get out of here!" Ezra yelled at Zeb skidding his speeder next to the turret his friend was gleefully using to fire on the approaching gunships.

"Aw, but I like this gun." Zeb said almost mournfully before several shots from the gunships hit the turret, "But I can get a new gun." Zeb shouted leaping to the speeder, the moment Zeb landed on the speeder Ezra gunned the engine. Only just managing to get out of range of the blast when the gunships destroyed the turret. Back at the the tower Alex and Kanan were fairly managing to hold back the in coming Stormtroopers. Ezra and Zeb got back just as the first of the gunships landed and the Imperial Agent who the Ghost's crew had chased them during the Travis incident.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Alex said looking up at the gunships, then down at the approaching Imperials.

"Oh, you think?" Kanan replied batting several blaster bolts away from the doorway, covering Ezra and Zeb as they ran into the tower. Ezra stopped and looked at the two Jedi covering the entrance, Kanan happened to glance back to make sure everyone was entering, "Ezra, go! We'll be right behind you."

"You'd better!" Ezra shouted before sprinting after Zeb. The moment Ezra was through the door, Kanan closed the door. A second after that the Inquisitor leaped from one of the gunships, gracefully landing in front of the two Jedi. He reached back and pulled his lightsaber from his back, both the twin scarlet blades blazing to life.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Alex commented dryly.

"You think? I'll take Kallus." Kanan replied grimly Alex shook his head and pointed at the door leaving the clear message of guard the door. Alex charged the Inquisitor, spinning his body before cleaving his blade deftly at the Inquisitors head. The attack was blocked though the strength of the blade was able to push the Inquisitor back. Kanan pulled his com link from his belt "Hera we're changing the plan, we need a pickup now!"

"Copy that. I'm on my way now." she replied almost instantly.

"Get to the top of the tower and get the others, Alex and I will try and buy them some time." Kanan said grimly watching Alex push the Inquisitor back with a flurry of blows, the two Force users furiously trading lightsaber strikes. Alex slowly falling back towards the tower, when he started moving back the Inquisitor seemed to be emboldened. At least until they reached the base of the huge tower. The Inquisitor slashed at Alex's head as they reached the tower and in that instant Alex's entire demeanour shifted and he twisted his body away from the blade, gabbing the Inquisitor's wrist and used his momentum to throw him towards the wall. Alex allo used the Force to bast the Inquisitor into the wall, with enough force to break the Inquisitor's nose. When he turned to face the two Jedi again a street of pale red blood flowed from his nose over his lips. Without wiping away the blood the Inquisitor activated the other side of his lightsaber and activated the spinning mechanism in the blade. Which he then used to cover himself and hold Alex back wile he manoeuvred around to get the Imperial troops at his back once more.

"There is someone who want's to meet you. If you surrender now he may let your friends live." at this both Alex and Kanan deactivated their lightsabers. "Unexpected." commented the Inquisitor.

"We're full of surprises." Kanan said smugly crossing his arms. There was a soft whine of a shuttle engine and the Phantom appeared from above and fired two shots at the gunship that had managed to corner the rest of the Rebels at the top of the tower on the balcony. Kanan activated his lightsaber and charged the Inquisitor.

"Kanan don't!" Alex shouted a moment too late. Kanan had already engaged the Inquisitor and was quickly pushed back, though Alex noted that Kanan wasn't fighting as well as he should have been against the Inquisitor. Muttering several curses in Huttiese Alex activated his lightsaber and stepped into the duel just as the Inquisitor threw Kanan into wall with the Force and held him there, by attacking with a flying kick, though he was only able to break the Inquisitor's focus on Kanan and he was dropped to the floor. Wile Alex engaged the Inquisitor Kanan opened coms, "Hera get out of here."

"We're not leave without you!" came the quick reply. Though her voice was shaky as the remains anti-aircraft current opened fire on the Phantom.

"Hera go now!" Alex shouted, "You don't have a choice!"

The Phantom stayed in place for a few moments, rocked by the blasts crashing into the building next to it. Then it took off shooting off into the clouds and out of view. Alex leaped away from the Inquisitor and deactivated his lightsaber before falling to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Kanan shouted at Alex.

"We don't have much other choice Kanan. Either we surrender or we die." Alex replied calmly. Kanan looked at Alex then walked and knelt next to him in the same manner.

"Looks like we'll be meeting this friend of yours after all." Kanan remarked to the Inquisitor as he approached them. Several hours later at the break of dawn an Imperial gunship arrived with Grand Moff Tarken on board. Alex looked up at the aged man in full Imperial officer tactical armour.

"Well done, Inquisitor." Tarken said in his smooth tones as the Inquisitor handed him the lightsabers of both the captured Jedi, "These are the results I expect."

Before he could continue Alex spoke in a disgusted tone, "Tarken bolla um nee choo u e chu ta."

Tarken's only response to this was to raise his eyebrow, "So you are the two Jedi in question?"

"Sir we have a problem." Kallus, the Imperial Agent, said holding up a comlink.

"Explain." said Tarken sharply.

"It appears the Insurgents have taken control of the tower's transmitter." he activating the comlink he was holding and Ezra's voice filled the expecting silence.

"We have been called criminals, but we're not. We're Rebels fighting for the people. Fighting for you. I'm not that old, but I remember a time when things were better on Lothal. Maybe not great, but never like this. See what the Empire has done to your lives, your families and your freedom? It's only going to get worse, unless we standup and fight back!" Ezras's voice gained a sense of urgency, but before the two Jedi could hear the rest of his speech kallus deactivated his comlink. The two Jedi were escorted onto one of the gunships, which then flew several miles from the tower so that it was just in view then two other gunships opened fire on the tower. The missile's connected with the base of the tower and it toppled.

Tarken then spoke, "You don't know what it takes to win a war, but I do."

"What makes you think I don't Tarken?" Alex suddenly said, a strange light entering his eyes.

"Because the Jedi fell." Tarken replied sharply. Alex gave him a single hateful look before closing his eyes. But that one look made the temperature in the gunship fall slightly, though both Kanan and the Inquisitor felt something else through the Force, the Dark side.

 **I truly hope you enjoyed that, your thoughts are much appreciated, though I will ignore straight up hate. Have a great day and May the Force be with you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally finished Chapter 7! My apologies for the delay, I had hoped to update last week. Work has honestly had me completely wiped out for a few weeks. Though hopefully I will be able to have the next chapter about a week and a half. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex and Kanan were taken to Tarken's orbiting Star Destroyer, the Sovereign. Once onboard they were taken to separate rooms and strapped to torture boards. Alex reacted in a way that unsettled the Imperials the moment they had him fully strapped to the device. He started laughing.

"What's so funny, Jedi?" Tarken said, entering the room.

"You think this weak setup will help you gain information from me." said Alex before spitting in Tarken's face.

"Charming," was the reply that came from Tarken as he wiped the spit from his cheek. "I do know of the resilience the Jedi in these instances. However, we have found means of breaking Jedi. If you do not break here we will hand you over to Lord Vader. I am certain that if we can not persuade you to tell us what we want to know, Lord Vader can."

"Vader. So he survived…" Alex said almost to himself.

Tarken raised an eyebrow at this. "Lord Vader was responsible for killing many of the Jedi at the end of the Clone War. I'm surprised you're still alive."

"I managed to escape." Alex said before he stopped talking and closed his eyes as he started to meditate reaching through the Force to Kanan. Sensing his pain, Alex grunted in frustration at not being able to aid the young Jedi. He could also feel the anger radiating off the Inquisitor, though it was nothing like what he had felt when he visited Korraban. Alex's thought drifted back a few years to the day he and R8 had found Korraban.

Once the Imperials cut the transmissions, the reality of what had happened to the two Jedi hit the Ghost crew. They sat in silence for few moments before Hera stood and strode out the room. She walked briskly to her sleeping quarters, a cabin she shared with Kanan, entered, and sat heavily on her bunk. She sighed deeply before slowly standing, and took two steps to the desk. She reached down and tapped something, which sent a call out to Fulcrum. There was no answer for a few moments, then a hooded face appeared.

"Spectre Two. We heard your transmission. Impressive." Fulcrum said, her voice soft.

"I have bad news. Alex and Spectre One have been taken by the Empire." Hera said solemnly.

"When and how?" Fulcrum asked.

"They sacrificed themselves to stall the Inquisitor for the others to escape."

"Both of them?" Fulcrum asked in annoyance. "Of all the stupid and reckless..."

"What are we going to do about this?" Hera asked.

"For the time being, nothing. Lay low on Lothal. I will contact you later with more instructions. Fulcrum out." The connection cut and the hooded head vanished. Hera stared at the space it had occupied for a second before shaking her head and exiting the cabin.

In the Unknown Regions orbiting Lehon, Ahsoka stepped away from the holo-table. She turned and strode to the elevator. Her face held an expression somewhere between worry and extreme annoyance as she descended to the space that Revan used as his training area. Currently, both Leia and Luke were engaged in a heated sparring match with Septimus and Barris. Revan stood and watched as the two older Jedi knocked the twins flat on their backs. Trained by the same Master, Barris and Septimus disarmed the twins with an identical flourish.

"Again." Revan said calmly, watching as the twins retrieved their lightsabers.

"We need some rest. We've been at this for hours." Luke said emphatically. Leia barely stood next to her brother, she was hunched over holding her body against her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Revan's head moved and he finally seemed to notice Ahsoka had entered the room.

"Fine, you may rest. You have two hours." Revan said almost harshly before turning to Septimus and Barris, "While they rest, would you kindly go and check on our guests. Captain Solo and his Wookiee friend seem eager to leave."

Septimus nodded and gestured for Barris to follow. Leia and Septimus had returned several days earlier with a pair of smugglers, human and Wookiee. The Wookiee had taken a few moments before he recognised Ahsoka. He had swept her up in a giant Wookiee hug. It had taken Ahsoka several moments to recognise the Wookiee as Chewbacca, the Wookiee who had once helped her escape a Tradonsian hunting world. His human companion who introduced himself as Han Solo had not made the best impression. All he had asked about was money. Leia and Septimus had promised him a large sum of credits to get them back to Lehon. When he asked about his payment, Revan had spoken to Han for a short time before directing him to Ahsoka. This and the news of what had occurred on Lothal had left Ahsoka in a fairly irritable mood.

"We have a problem on Lothal." Ahsoka said. This caught Luke's attention as he passed her, recognising the name of the planet as the one the Rebel group his brother was currently aiding had taken residence on. Luke stopped just out of sight, catching Leia's hand as she passed.

"What is…" Leia started before Luke placed his hand over her mouth and gestured towards the room with his head. They heard Ahsoka speaking.

"…has been caught by the Imperials. From what Spectre Two told me, they stayed back to delay the Imperials and allow the rest of the Cell to escape. You know where they will take them if they can't get the information they want out of them."

There was silence for a moment before Revan answered, "We cannot afford to commit our resources to saving two beings before we are ready. What did you instruct Spectre Two to do?"

"To hide for the time being, as they also transmitted a message to all the neighbouring systems." Ahsoka said evenly.

"Then we shall leave it for the time being, getting involved in this will end in serious casualties to our people." was all the answer Revan gave.

"We have waited far too long to act, we can't continue hiding!" Ahsoka all but shouted at Revan.

"Have you forgotten that you are a mother now. You cannot rashly run into battle and leave your children without their mother." Revan countered harshly.

"For that same reason I have to bring their father back to them, what happens if the Emperor manages to turn him? You know he has managed to turn others to his side, even Masters like Jerec." Ahsoka said fiercely.

"Perhaps, though Alex has a powerful will, it's unlikely he will fall under the control of Sidious." Luke and Leia shared a wide-eyed look. Revan then continued, "However I think it's more likely that they will be taken to Mustafar and to Vader."

"Leia, we have to go help him." Luke whispered.

"That we do." said a voice that defiantly wasn't Leia. Luke looked up to see Septimus also listening at the door. He had a concerned look on his face, "Even he wouldn't let that happen would he?" He murmured, Luke barely hearing what he said. Septimus looked at Luke and beckoned for him and Leia to follow him. He lead the twins to the hanger that was a level above the training room.

"Since it seems that Revan is going to talk Ahsoka out of going to help Alex, I propose we go save him ourselves." Luke and Leia shared a look before Septimus continued, "We're going to announce ourselves to the Empire."

"We're coming." Luke said with determination.

Leia sighed, "Fine, but I think its a bad idea to do this behind father's back."

"He's become fearful of defeat and won't act until he believes there is no chance of defeat." Septimus said dismissively, "This will force him to actually do something again. I'll send the co-ordinates to the _Peregrine_ as soon as I'm sure of their location, understood?"

"How are you going to convince anyone to follow us to help with this battle?" Leia asked.

"Let me worry about that, you and Luke prep the _Peregrine_ , hopefully I can get Ahsoka to join us." Septimus replied, "I'll contact you when we are ready to go."

"Okay, we're on it." Luke said grabbing Leia and half dragging her out the room. Septimus returned to the training room to find Ahsoka training with six old training remotes set to their hardest difficulty, though she made the training look easy, Quickly shutting the remotes by skilfully deflecting almost every blast into opposing remotes.

"Frustrated?" Septimus asked as he approached her.

"What do you think? I can't believe he refuses to take action, he's sacrificing two Jedi! One of whom is his…" Ahsoka was cut off when Septimus suddenly spoke.

"I'm going to save them. Without Revan's permission, I agree that allowing them to die would be a waste of valuable assets to our cause."

"What? How would you even know where they are being held?" Ahsoka asked slipping her lightsabers onto her belt.

"I have a few contacts inside Imperial command, and luckily for us one of them is stationed on Lothal. From the information I've been given they are still in orbit over Lothal. However as Revan said they will likely be taken to Mustafar, currently the plan is to rescue them from Lothal. I'm planning on taking a few other ships with, I plan to destroy the ship they are held on after we get them off." Septimus answered, Ahsoka looked at him thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure I can help. As much as I hate to admit it, Revan was right about my children. I should be there from them while Alex is gone, although I know someone who may help you out with this rescue." Ahsoka said the last part with a small smirk.

Orbiting above Lothal aboard Tarken's Star Destroyer the _Sovereign_ _,_ screams of pain could be heard echoing down the corridor from the cells of the two Jedi. The Inquisitor was growing more and more frustrated every time he spoke to either of the Jedi until he had started to torture them out of pure spite. Both held the unbreakable will of the Jedi, while Kanan truly knew nothing of the larger Rebellion, the Inquisitor was convinced that Alex knew more then he let on as he recalled an incident from years ago when a Rebel cell had gone on a hit and run spree. The cell had been lead by three Jedi one of whom had wielded a purple lightsaber. Though the incident had happened almost a decade ago. Lord Vader had confronted them before the attacks had stopped, that had been the last battle before Lord Vader had been forced to wear his armour. He had shot the ship the three Jedi were on down over Mustafar. What happened planet side was redacted from the records. The Inquisitor had left Tarken to torture try and extract information from Kanan, curiosity overtaking his mind. He entered Alex's cell quietly, observing the Jedi as he slumped forwards on the board he was strapped to. Alex appeared to be sleeping, the Inquisitor woke Alex with a powerful slap in the face. Alex groaned and looked up at the Inquisitor.

"I'm curious, your companion calls you a Skywalker. Going on that information it seems the mystery of your father is easily solved." Alex looked up at the Inquisitor with a vicious scowl small flecks of yellow in his eyes. The Inquisitor picked up on this, "You claim to be a Jedi, yet you display the hate of a Sith. I can feel the hate and rage flowing from you."

Alex breathed deeply and the yellow faded from his eyes, his face becoming serine, "Only rage. I'm no Sith, I don't crave that kind of power."

"You may not a be a Sith, but the Dark side calls to you doesn't it?" the Inquisitor stated, smirking. Alex only glared at him in reply, "You may refuse to admit it, but your desire is sending waves through the force."

"What about you, old man? You fear the Emperor so much that you would reject the way of the Jedi and fall completely to the Dark side. I haven't fallen yet." Alex said in contempt. The Inquisitor's face twisted in rage.

"It's not the Emperor I fear."

"You fear Vader?" Alex then laughed, before wincing. The Inquisitor held up his hand and wordlessly shifted the shocking arms on the torture board that Alex was strapped to and activated it on it's highest setting, blasting Alex with electricity. Alex cried out in pain as the electricity connected with his body. Suddenly the power cut out and the flow of electricity stopped.

"They're here, so predictable." The Inquisitor said almost irritably, turning to leave the room. As he did Alex painfully forced himself to reach deep into the force and managed to lift his lightsaber from the Inquisitor's belt, barely able to hold it from clattering to the floor as the Inquisitor left the room closing the door with a wave of his hand. Alex waited until the door slid smoothly shut before dropping his lightsaber to the floor. A few minuets later the door slid open again revealing Kanan and Ezra standing at the door.

"Took you… long enough." Alex said before Ezra and Kanan opened the binders holding him in place. Alex fell heavily to his knees, "Let's not do that again." Alex groaned as he reached for his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt.

"How did you manage to get your lightsaber from the Inquisitor?" Ezra asked incredulous.

"With great difficulty, I won't be able to do much fighting after that." Alex said forcing himself to his feet, "Can we please get out of here now?"

With Ezra holding Kanan up the three Jedi slowly made their way towards the fighter landing bay. When they tried to take a shootout through the reactor room they ran into the Grand Inquisitor who was standing in their way in the middle of the catwalk, he quickly drew his light sabre and activated it, the scarlet blade blazing into existence. Kazan reached over and pulled Ezra's lightsaber from his belt.

"Let me borrow that." Kanan said confidently.

"Sure no problem." Ezra said stepping back next to Alex, who had fallen to his knees again. Kanan charged the Grand Inquisitor firing at him with the stun blaster on Ezra's lightsaber as he did. Once Kanan was close enough he activated the blade and attacked with a fast jab aimed at the Inquisitor's face, it was batted away and the Inquisitor quickly counter attacked bombarding Kanan with a series of strong attacks that Kanan deftly deflected before vaulting over the Inquisitor drawing him away from the other two. Ezra caught sight of Kanan's lightsaber dangling from the back of the Inquisitor's belt, he looked questioningly at Alex. Alex just nodded, "Help your master Ezra. I'll live."

"Are you sure?" Ezra said looking at Alex with a concerned look.

"Go! I've survived worse." Alex lied tiredly. Ezra nodded and held out his hand, calling Kanan's lightsaber from the Inquisitor's belt. The snap-hiss of the activation of the blade caught the attention of the Inquisitor he turned to see Ezra holding Kanan's lightsaber in the Ataru opening fighting stance.

"Pity, I was hoping that Skywalker would be the one to join this fight. Though this should be a fight worthy of my time." as the Inquisitor said this he activated the other blade of his lightsaber, the ring that wrapped around the hilt of his lightsaber flipping into place over his arm. Ezra and Kanan charged the Inquisitor and quickly engaging him with quick strikes, the two Jedi attacking in tandem. The practice and small amount of training they had had with Alex, though it had been short, Ezra was a fast learner and Kanan was merely reminded of skills he had been taught by his Master. Alex forced himself to his feet just as the Inquisitor threw Ezra back towards him, with a Force push. Ezra flew through the air and barely landed on his feet, loosing his footing almost immediately and falling sideways as he did he dropped Kanan's lightsaber. Kanan's lightsaber rolled to the centre of the walkway over the reactor. Alex ignored the the exchange between Kanan and the Inquisitor drawing on the Force to heal himself enough to run and grab Ezra as he fell. As he wasn't as strong as normally would be all he was able to do was make sure Ezra fell onto another walkway running below the one Kanan and the Inquisitor were duelling on. Kanan had called his lightsaber to his hand and was now dual wielding both lightsabers, pushing the Inquisitor back.

"Ezra we're finding another way out." a voice shouted from Ezra's com link. Alex picked it up and answered for Ezra.

"Hera? It's Alex, Ezra is out of it for the moment. Kanan's good, in far better condition then me." Alex said theist part as he watched Kanan slice the Inquisitor's lightsaber in half causing to loose his balance and fall backwards, barely managing to catch the edge of the walkway. The two halves of his lightsaber fell into the reactor core damaging it and causing it to overload. The explosion shook Ezra awake and he leaped to his feet. Alex placed a hand on his shoulder and the two made their way to Kanan approaching him as he stood watching the flames billow up from the reactor.

"Come on! Lets get out of here!" Alex yelled at Kanan, who ignored him and looked at Ezra.

"I thought you were gone." Kanan said bluntly to Ezra.

"So did I for a minute there. Now let's get out of here before this place goes up." Ezra answered grabbing Kanan and leading both Kanan and Alex to the closest hanger. Once they arrived they found the hanger rapidly emptying. Imperial troops were rapidly escaping using the available TIE fighters to escape the rapidly dissolving _Sovereign._ The three Jedi looked around for a second before Ezra spoke up, "What about the Inquisitor's ship?"

"Great idea. Let's get to the ship before someone else has the same idea." Alex said in a weak voice. The weakness of his voice caught the attention of Kanan and Ezra. Kanan closed his eyes and drew on the Force to heal and sooth his aching body. Alex used the same technique though it wasn't nearly as effective, due to his almost complete exhaustion from the constant, though almost pointless torture that the Grand Inquisitor had put him through. Then moment Alex's feet touched the floor of the TIE he collapsed and rolled onto his back. When Ezra tried to help him, Alex waved him away. Then Hera's voice came through Ezra's comlink,"Where are you? We're in the TIE fighter now."

"Go, we'll catch up as soon as we can." Ezra replied quickly.

"We're not leaving without you!" Hera said forcefully.

"We're mostly fine. Don't worry I'll take care of these two." Kanan said almost cheerfully, "Alex needs a bacta tank though, he barely made it here. You take care of Zeb and Sabine." As Kanan spoke he guided the Grand Inquisitor's TIE out the hanger bay. Kanan easily found the TIE that the rest of the Ghost crew has taken, coloured as it was in Sabine's distinctive paintwork. It was barely managing to avoid getting shot out the sky, Kanan intercepted several of the TIE's pursuing the painted TIE. The two hijacked TIE's joined up quickly and shot off into space.

"You know it's been very nice knowing all of you." Ezra said activating a comm.

"I wouldn't said your good-byes yet." said Alex's weak voice from behind Ezra, before he rolled onto his stomached and pushed himself onto his feet and forced himself to clutch to the back of the main seat in the room to look out the view screen as a moment later a ship exited hyperspace and a triumphant sound came across from the comm. A second later several more ships exited hyperspace behind it, two of which were recognised by people in the two TIE's. One being the _Ghost_ and the other the _Peregrine_.

"Dock with Chopper's transport so we can get out of here." Hera said somewhat commandingly. The two TIE's docked seamlessly with the transport. Upon exiting the TIE's they found only Chopper operating the transport ship. The small fleet exited hyperspace for a moment to recalculate location before heading to a small section of neutral space. During this time the ghost docked with the transport. Hera and Kanan had a touching reunion and embraced while Zeb and Ezra helped Alex climb out the TIE. Chopper drew everyone's attention and lead the crew out to the corridor before stopping and spinning around before projecting the image of Bail Organa.

"Hello my friend, it good to see you again." Bail said pleasantly.

"I don't understand, I've only met you once. I don't even know your name." Kanan said confused.

"Hello Bail." Alex said weakly, "I take it Ahsoka asked you for help."

"Indeed she did." Bail replied, "I believe full introductions are required Alex."

"This is Bail Organa, Senator of Alderaan." Hera said walking to stand next to the hologram.

"And the Blockade runners?" Kanan asked.

"Members of other Rebel Cells." Bail answered simply.

"There are other Cells." Sabine said somewhat triumphantly.

"Wait, we're a Cell?" Ezra asked sounding somewhat confused, then out of the corner of his mouth to Zeb, "Did you know we were a Cell?"

"No, I had no idea." Zen answered.

"We weren't supposed to, that way if captured we couldn't reveal the other Cells to the Empire, that was the protocol." Hera stated.

"The protocol has changed." said a voice from behind Hera.

"Who are you?" Ezra asked in confusion.

"I'm a friend of Fulcrum. My name is Septimus Karrde." the man said. Both Ezra and Sabine noted the Mandalorian armour his wore, though almost everyone noticed the lightsaber hanging at his side.

"Why did you come here?" Kanan asked.

"For a variety of reasons. First to save that idiot's life." As he said this he pointed at Alex, "Secondly because Fulcrum heard your message. There are many in the Galaxy who've now heard your message of hope. Many involved within the Rebellion decided it shouldn't die, though there are a few who still believe it's too early to stat openly opposing the Empire."

"So what happen's now?" Ezra asked.

"First we get Alex to a bacta tank. Though now the Rebellion is going to have to step out of hiding." Septimus said before walking up to Alex, "What happened to you? You look like you were trying to get yourself killed."

"Not exactly, that Inquisitor just seemed to think it was fun to torment and cause me pain. I didn't get any rest for a few days." Alex said weakly.

"Well then old friend, let's get you to a bacta tank before you collapse again." Septimus said as Alex started to fall again, held out his arm catching his friend, "Is there a bacta tank on the Transport ship you were on?"

Ezra answered, "Not that I can remember."

"Damn, I need to get him to the _Peregrin_ then." Septimus stated irritably.

"Where are you going to take him?" Kanan asked.

"I'm going to take him to one of the Rebel bases in the unknown region." Septimus said holding Alex up, "Where is his fighter?"

"As far as we know still on Lothal." Hera answered swiftly.

"Ask his astromech to return the ship to base, he has the valuable information Alex was hunting." Septimus said firmly, "Don't follow the ship, we don't like to have anyone arrive unannounced, our planetary defences will attack if you don't have the personal codes we give to all operatives."

"You sounds paranoid about the safety of this base." Zen commented.

"With good reason, the last base we had was found and destroyed due to and Imperial managing to get hold of ship clearance codes." Septimus said grimly, "Our current base is more of a safe haven for those who want to escape the rule of the Empire and don't have any wish to fight or for their own reasons are unable to fight at all."

"How long has this base been in place?" Sabine asked curiously.

"About six years. Though it's been growing more and more militant since my mother was killed on Mustafar, about a year ago." Alex said quietly.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this chapter or have any suggestions or notes for me don't hesitate to message me or leave a review.**

 **May the Force be with you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My apologies this took so long to finish. I've been annoyingly busy and distracted lately. Anyway here's the chapter, the focus is shifting to Leia for a time. I'm actually pretty excited about this, hopefully I can get the next chapter finished soon.**

* * *

Shortly after Alex had been taken back to Lehon, R8 and his A-wing returned with Leia sitting in the pilot's seat. Alex was only allowed to leave the bacta tank he'd been confined to after a galactic standard month. The torture that the Inquisitor had put Alex through had been far worse then anyone anticipated. When he was finally released from the bacta he needed a walking stick, which irritated him immensely. He was sent to rest on Lehon, though he initially had resisted, scared to face his children after basically abandoning them for four years. Only contacting them sporadically over the years through holos. He refused to leave the Star-destroyer he had received on, trying to avoid facing his family. While he had greeted Luke and Leia when he woke up, it had been by design. When Ahsoka had come to see him, he had pretended to sleep or to be extremely deep in meditation. Though eventually Ahsoka forced Alex to talk to her, he had been meditating when she finally stormed up to him and slapped him.

"Alexander Skywalker look at me." She said fiercely, "You can't keep avoiding me, I am your wife!"

Alex slowly opened his eyes, "Ahsoka."

"Is that all you have to say?" Ahsoka asked irritably.

"What do you expect me to say, Ahsoka?" Alex replied looking straight into Ahsoka's eyes.

"You vanished after your mother died, we haven't heard from you in almost a year." Ahsoka said, "Why didn't you tell me where you were, why didn't you come back to us?"

"I was searching for…" Alex started before Ahsoka stopped him.

"Tell me the truth, not what you forced yourself believe."

"I found what I was looking for." There was a moment of stunned silence from Ahsoka, which Alex took as an indication he could continue, "I found the old Jedi Archives on Alderaan, they were so isolated and well hidden that the holocron library was still intact."

"The Librarian?"

"Whoever they were, they had long since gone when I found the Archives. It was covered in dust, and stank of rotting food." Alex said tiredly, "I also visited Korraban and Malachor. The Sith temples held more secrets then I thought possible, but the Dark Side hung thickly in the air on those worlds. It was so powerful on Korraban it made it hard to think properly. I found holocrons created by Revan from thousands of years ago."

"Have you shown him yet?"

"Not yet, so far I have only shown Kanan and Ezra one of the Jedi Holocrons I found." Alex said shaking his head, "I need to show him before I leave again."

"You aren't leaving until you have fully healed and seen our children again." Ahsoka said with an angry spark in her eye, the ton of her voice leaving no room for argument, "Why are you trying to avoid your family?"

"I'm afraid. How can I face them after being gone fore so long?" Alex said this quietly though with almost no emotion in his voice. As he spoke he looked down at his hands, clenching his cybernetic right hand. Ahsoka grasped his remaining hand and held it between hers.

"You're not escaping this Alexander. You are coming with me to see our children." Ahsoka said in a kind yet forceful voice.

"You make it sound like I have no choice." Alex said with a weak grin. He reached up with his robotic right arm and grasped Ahsoka's hands.

"You don't." Ahsoka said before dragging him to his feet.

Two decks below Luke sat crosslegged with his eyes closed in the centre of a large room with several cargo boxes floating around him with Obi-Wan and Quian quietly watching. Obi-Wan watched Luke closely as the strain started to show on his face.

"Gently place everything on the floor Luke." Obi-Wan instructed in a quiet voice. The boxes lowered slowly all lightly touching down before Luke opened his eyes, "You are coming very close to the level of mastery of that exercise I've only seen from very few Jedi in my time."

"Thank you Obi-Wan. It's been drilled into me a lot lately." Luke replied, "Revan believes that I should be able to use this to train to hold anything I want or stop any attack."

"I can see where he would get that idea, but I don't think you will be able to learn Tutaminus like this." Obi-Wan commented, "I was only able to get a rudimentary idea of how to use it against blasters."

"I don't think that's what I'm meant to be learning, though what Revan believes this will teach me eludes me." Luke said standing, Quian looked mystified with Luke after having watched his somewhat impressive display of skill with the Force.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Quian asked tugging on Obi-Wan's sleeve. He looked down with an amused twitch under his beard.

"I could, but I personally think Luke should teach you the basics. It would be good training for you Luke. Teaching often brings new clarity to techniques or a different point of view." Obi-Wan said sagely.

"That's true, though personally, I've always found it easier to learn by doing." A male voice said from behind Obi-Wan.

"Shouldn't you be in a Bacta tank or on Lehon Alex?" Obi-Wan replied turning to face Alex and Ahsoka.

"Going by that logic, shouldn't you be on Lehon, not up here?" Alex replied in an almost taunting tone, "Resting your leg."

"I had it replaced," As Obi-Wan spoke he tapped his leg with his simple walking stick, "I need to start being a Jedi again. Mustafar became an excuse to come to terms with the death of the Jedi and your mother."

"What made you decide to come out of hiding?" Alex asked.

"Quinlin Vos." Obi-Wan answered.

"He survived?" Alex asked surprised.

Obi-Wan pointed to Quian, "This is his daughter. I'm leaving soon to try and find him."

"From what I remember of his reputation that won't be easy, he was one of the few Jedi to truly master cloaking himself with the Force." Ahsoka said, "You could use some help."

"Perhaps, but I will start my search alone. I have a few places I need to visit before I start my search." Obi-wan said slowly. Alex raised an eyebrow at this and took a moment to think of a good reply.

"Take Luke. From what I know and remember about my brother, he would enjoy learning this history of the places you want to visit." As Alex spoke he gestured at Luke who was showing Quian an easy telekinetic trick by making his com link orbit his hand. Quian watched in fascination, before her hand shot out, quick as a viper and snatched the communication device out of the air. Luke's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he held out his hand and asked for the device back.

"I remember when doing something like that would get Luke to actually jump." Alex commented, a smirk playing around his lips.

"I haven't done that isn years Alex." Luke said loudly.

Alex's smirk grew into a grin, "But you admit you did do it."

"I admit nothing." Luke said as he stood and walked up to his brother. Alex grabbed Luke and hugged him, "It's good to see you actually doing something again."

"I didn't have much other choice, Ahsoka would kick my ass if I didn't." Alex said dryly looking at Ahsoka.

"Is there anyone else you want to see before we go down to the Base?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sep and Leia. I haven't seen either of them since I've been here." Alex said bowing to Obi-Wan out of habit and striding to the door, before he could step through Luke shouted to him, "They're both helping your friends from Lothal."

"Ah, well then I'm going to…" Alex trailed off feeling a familiar presence enter the room behind him.

"I see you have finally stopped moping." The voice sounded distorted as if speaking though a voice altering filter. Alex turned to face the man who called himself Revan.

"When did you last remove that mask?" Alex asked harshly.

"I don't Alexander. Did you find the Holocrons I tasked you with finding?" Revan said with a hard voice.

"I did, they are currently with my R8 unit in my A-wing." Alex replied swiftly.

Revan nodded and turned around gesturing for Alex to follow him. Alex shook his head, somewhat annoyed at constantly turning in circles, but still followed Revan out the room, Ahsoka close on his heels. The trio quickly made their way down to the hanger to find Alex's A-wing. R8 dutifully working on one of the engines. The hanger was fairly busy with mechanics fixing several different makes of starfighters, close behind Alex's A-wing was a pair of Jedi Starfighters from the Clone Wars. One of which was painted bright yellow, the other was a dark pink. Alex strode up to his ship and half valued onto the front of the A-wing, waving his hand making the canopy slide open. Alex slipped into the cockpit and reached behind the seat, pulling out a large square box. He placed it next to the cockpit on the wing. Revan held out his hand and the box floated to him, holding the box in place in midair with the Force, Revan opened the box revealing several holocrons. Many of which were Sith made. Revan waved his hand over the Holocrons and they all floated out of the box.

"You found far more then I anticipated." Revan noted.

"I found the Archives on Alldraan. There are more still in storage there." Alex said as he dropped from the front of his A-wing, his boots thudding lightly onto the deck of the hanger. Alex held out his hand and two of the holocrons floated to Alex's hands, "I'm taking these two, I've learned a lot from these."

Revan didn't seem to hear him as he turned and strode away from the A-wing, the holocrons orbiting his body. He seemed to have become oblivious to everything around him. Alex and Ahsoka watched Revan leave with the holocrons orbiting his body like miniature moons.

Halfway across the Galaxy over Allderaan Leia, Han and Chewbacca had found themselves flying swiftly from two squadron's of TIE fighters. Leia on the top mounted guns.

"Stop shifting the ship so much!" Leia shouted to Han as she fired the cannon almost erratically, mostly missing due to the random shifts as the _Millennium Falcon_ spun and abruptly changed direction trying to sheke the TIE's.

"Not gonna happen princess, our shields are basically dead!" Han yelled back jerking the _Falcon_ to the left spinning her as he did. Several shots from the TIE's barely missing the _Falcon,_ Leia managed to hit two of the pursuing fighters, one squarely in it's view port. Instantly killing the pilot, the other TIE was crippled and spun out of control as Leia was only able to clip the top half of one of the panelled wings. Leia cursed quietly under her breath before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath allowing the Force to guide her aim, she was able to quickly take out two more TIE fighters, sending them plummeting to the planet below.

"Get us out of here!" Leia shouted.

"I'm working on it." Han shouted in reply. He looked up at Chewie, "How did she talk us into this one Chewie?"

Chewbacca growled his answer, Han looked at his copilot before grunting, "Right. I blame you for this then."

The _Falcon_ shook as two more shot slammed into the ship. Han checked the readout on the navicom, "This trip is going to be a short one." Han said looking at Chewie. Chewy nodded and Han leant forward and pulled the two levers that activated the hyperdrive and the star line blurred. A few moments later Leia strode into the cockpit and flopped into one of the seats behind the smugglers.

"That was cutting it a little close, Han." Leia said dryly, she changed her tone when she asked, "How did they find us so quickly?"

"No idea. It might have been the lightsabers you carry in the open." Han said pointing to the dual weapons clipped to her belt.

"Perhaps, but I didn't openly show them until we were chased back to the _Falcon_. It's frustrating that my brother could get on and off world without anyone noticing, but I still can't do it." Leia said crossing her arms with a frustrated scowl appearing over her eyes. Han looked over his shoulder at Leia.

"You're not your brother Leia. Now can you stop sulking and tell me where we can land safely, we need to check for trackers." Han said, Chewie growling in agreement, "Our escape was too forced. They moved their Star-destroyers from the sector we escaped from."

"How would you know?" Leia asked almost scathingly.

"I used to serve aboard one of the Star-destroyers stationed here." Han replied unashamedly, "I left after a pair of Jedi fought their way off world."

This statement caught Leia off guard, "When did that happen?"

"About seven years ago." Han replied and Leia looked at him in surprise and ran a hand through her hair in a thoughtful manner, "Princess I didn't set any particular course when we jumped. we need to know where we're going. Personally I want to take you back to Lehon and leave."

"When we pull out of hyperspace set a course for Jedha. There is a Rebel cell there that Revan wants us to speak to, but we have to be careful from what I've heard their leader is unstable." Leia replied, causing Han to groan in annoyance.

"You've got to be kidding." Han complained.

"You'll be adequately paid for for this job." Leia said smoothly.

"I'll do it, this is the last time though." As Han spoke he gently pulled back on the hyperspace leavers, bringing the _Falcon_ out of hyperspace dropping back into sunlight speeds. As they did a large brown-green planet looming ahead of them.

"Where are we now?" Leia asked curiously looking up at the planet. Chewie answered with a series of barking sounds.

"Nal Hutta?" Leia asked surprised.

"Actually we're headed to Nar Shaddar, one of the moons. Nah Hutta isn't a pleasant place." Han said checking a small readout screen to his left, looking over his shoulder and seeing the look on Leia's face he sighed, "We need to refuel Princess…"

"First, stop calling me that. Secondly why did we come here to refuel?" Leia asked irritably.

"We came here, because the Hutt's are powerful enough that the Empire won't yet dare come here." Han answered as he expertly flew the _Falcon_ through the over active atmosphere and to a strangely specific landing pad, "Leia don't leave the _Falcon,_ under any circumstances. If you are caught here you'll be given to the Empire without a second thought. The bounty on Jedi is almost a million credits."

"I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't. You aren't experienced enough for a world like this." Han said shaking his head, "Search the _Falcon_ for any trackers, I'm going to get us some fuel."

"What about him?" Leia asked jerking her thumb at Chewie.

"Ask him yourself." Han said.

"I don't understand Shyriiwook." Leia said shaking her head.

"I'm impressed you know the name of the language." Han said standing and leaving his seat, striding out the cockpit. Leia ran after him, Chewie watched the two humans leaver a second before following, ducking under the archway of the door going his own way to start searching the ship for a tracker. Leia followed Han through the ship only to stop in the main living area, she approached the main console quickly using it to check the _Falcon's_ travel logs as far back as she could. The earliest recorded jump she could find was from Coruscant to Naboo. Though the date attached to the jump from around the same time that her mother and father met. Leia raised an eyebrow, but chose to search for a date that Leia assumed was closer to the present day. She found a record of several trips made to and from Tatooine. Outside the _Falcon_ Han did a cursory check over his beloved ship, helping Chewie check the hull before the docking port authorities arrived. A pair of dock workers approached Han and Chewie. Chewie let out a low growl.

"It's okay pal, I'll talk to them." Han strode towards the dock workers, a Rodian and female yellow Twi'lek. The Rodian spoke first, at first too fast for Han to get what he'd said, "Come again?"

" _You don't have permission to use this dock."_ The Rodian said again slower.

"I do, I work for Jabba and I'm here on official business on his behalf." Han said with conviction, silently preying the two dock workers would take his word for it. The two dock workers exchanged a look, Han held up a fistful of credits. The two dock workers shrugged and took the credits offered to them by Han.

" _We'll start work right away sir."_ The Twi'lik said, walking to the fuel pumps with her friend. Han turned back to Chewie.

"Keep an eye on them Chewie, I want to see if an old friend is still here." Han walked off with his usual swagger. Han left the dock and quickly made his way through the busy street market that ran parallel to the docks. Han kept his hand close to his blaster, more as a precaution against thieves then to actually use it. He scanned the vendors looking for a familiar face among the crowd. It didn't take him long before he heard the loud and theatric ramble voice. Han gritted his teeth before making his way through the crowds purposefully until he stood behind the Weequay who was loudly arguing with the vendor over the price of what looked like a case of military grade armaments, mostly a collection of appeared to Imperial guns and pieces of Stormtrooper armour that Han didn't completely recognise. There was single black helmet with and elongated looking face.

"This is worth far more then a measly thousand credits. My friend do you know how much trouble I went through to get these items." The Weequay said grandly sweeping his arms widely almost hitting Han in the face. Han deftly moved his head out of the way before speaking.

"Hondo, I still don't know where you find this stuff." Han said lifting the helmet in the case, "How did you obtain a Death Trooper's helmet?"

"Death Trooper? My friend, I stole that off an Imperial cargo shuttle. I don't know what most of this is." Hondo said flamboyantly spinning on his heel to face Han. The Weequay's smile widened into a grin, "Han Solo, it has been a long time."

"Hondo, I thought you ran a stall here." Han said rising an eyebrow as he turned the Death trooper helmet over in his hands. Looking up at Hondo, "I'm here for Jabba. He asked me to pick up a shipment of spice and death sticks. Apparently you are running a drug trade too."

"Han, my boy. I run a bar now." Hondo said as he turned back to the vendor who was watching the interaction in bewilderment, "I'll take those credits. Good doing business with you." Hondo said this very quickly as he reached over and grabbed a large handful of credits before turning on his heel and grabbing the front of Han's jacket and dragging him after him.

Back on the _Falcon_ Leia sensed someone slowly slipping aboard as she had started training to pass the time. Using a pair of training remotes training her reflexes with her twin lightsabers. The violet and yellow blades spinning in perfect tandem. When she sensed the unfamiliar presence slipping onboard the ship, Leia deactivated her weapons, though she kept her grip on them. She drew on the Force to augment her hearing, straining to hear anything different onboard the _Falcon_ , at the same time she felt through the Force for Chewie's somewhat comforting presence. She quickly found him and was able tell he was sitting on top of the _Falcon,_ the other presence she could sense was quickly approaching from the boarding ramp. Leia spun around to find two beings standing behind her. Both wore the robes of Jedi, the first was an old man leaning heavily on a cane, he had a long though his left eye, one that seemed to be replaced by a cybernetic eye. The other was strange to Leia, she looked humanoid, but didn't appear to have a nose. What Leia first thought to be hair turned out to be, upon closer inspection, what appeared to be roots or branches. Both appeared to be holding lightsabers, though unactivated.

"Who are you?" Leia asked slipping her feet into a combat ready stance, both the older Jedi noticed this, however they chose to just watch.

"That is the question, isn't it young lady. Who we are is of no concern to you." The man said, Leia could feel his eyes analysing her as he spoke. As if he was searching her for weakness.

"You're a Neti." Leia said looking straight at the strange being. The female looked surprised for a moment before a smile spread across her face.

"So you know of my people?" The Neti said confirming what Leia had said.

"Why are you on the _Falcon_?" Leia asked in her most diplomatic voice. Though her stance didn't relax at all.

"We sensed your presence here, as a Force user. We hoped you were someone else." The man said, with disappointment dripping from his voice. The man turned to leave, slowly limping away, however his companion stayed. She examined Leia's face for a second before asking, "Are you related to Anakin Skywalker?"

"He's my father." Leia said carefully watching the Neti's reaction to her words. The only reaction she showed was a slight widening of her eyes that only lasted a few seconds, before she turned to follow her companion, "Are you survivors of Order 66?"

The Neti looked back at Leia, "I assume you're asking if we're Jedi. As you answer my question honestly I'll answer yours. We were part of the Jedi order before the fall."

"What is your name?" Leia asked almost at the same time the Neti stopped talking. She looked taken aback for a second before answering, "My name is T'ra Saa."

Leia bowed respectfully, looking for the other Jedi, but he had vanished. T'ra Saa bowed back to her, "Then disturbing your training appears to have been a waste of time. My apologies Skywalker." At this T'ra Saa briskly strode out of the room and off the _Falcon._ Leia watched in silence somewhat bewildered at the abrupt entrance and exit of the old Jedi. Leia wondered through the _Falcon_ until she found the bunk she had adopted as her own and flopped down on it. Contemplating the strange encounter. She lay on her bunk for an hour and started to drift off to sleep when there was a loud clang from the gang ramp. Leia let out of her bunk and sprinted to the entrance to see what had happened, she found Han and Hondo moving several cargo crates onboard. Chewie stood at the base of the ramp watching with interest.

"What's in the crates and who are you?" Leia aimed the last question at Hondo. The Weequay stopped pushing his crate and gave Leia a quick once over look. The first thing he noticed were her lightsabers, both hanging from her belt.

"I haven't met a Jedi in years." Hondo remarked, "I'm Hondo Onaka, at your service young Jedi." As he spoke Hondo bowed in an extravagant manner. Leia frowned at him before looking at Han again.

"What are the crates for, can you tell me that at least?" Leia asked, an annoyed tone slipping into her voice.

"These crate my dear are shipments your friend Han is being kind enough to deliver for me." Hondo said with a grin spreading across his face.

"Who to?" Leia asked suspiciously.

"That, my dear, is confidential. I will be providing the co-ordinates required." Hondo said smoothly, following Han through the _Falcon_. Han lead Hondo through the ship to the smuggling compartment's in the corridor, the two fitted their cargo crates snugly into the small storage spaces. Once the floor plating was back in place the ex-Pirate and the smuggler made their way to the cockpit with Chewie close behind, Leia stayed to examine the seals on the hidden compartments. She was slightly perplexed as the button that triggered the opening was sleekly hidden beside each compartment. As she was running her fingers over the button the _Falcon_ jolted in a familiar way as it lifted off. She almost fell over, with a sigh she pushed herself to her feet and strode through the ship to the cockpit just as the nav-com beeped and Han reached forwards and slowly pulled back on the hyperspace leavers and the star line blurred into the blue of hyperspace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Starting to introduce some of the other surviving Jedi through out the galaxy. Though for now there will only be brief glimpses of them for now. I've always like the number of surviving Jedi who escaped to the dark corners of the Galaxy.**

* * *

The trip through hyperspace was far shorter then Leia expected, and she happened to be sitting in the co-pilot seat next to Han. The planet that appeared ahead of them appeared green, though the almost solid green was mottled with blue. The lowest portion of the planet was completely blue.

"Where are we?" Leia asked looking at Han. She had strange feeling about the planet, it looked familiar.

"If memory serves, that is Takodana. I think I know who the shipment Hondo has us moving are for." Han commented dryly, checking his flight instruments, "Go tell Hondo we've arrived and get Chewie here."

Leia glared at Han for a second before spinning her seat and striding out the cockpit. She quickly made her way through the _Falcon_ , she found Hondo and Chewie playing a game of Dejarik. Chewie seemed to be winning, but Leia suspected it was mostly through intimidation, "We've arrived over Takodana."

Hondo leapt to his feet and ran past Leia, a large grin on his face. Chewie let out a mournful growl before following Hondo only pausing to pat Leia on the head. Leia sighed and followed Chewie back to the cockpit. Chewie and Leia arrived to find Hondo sitting in the co-pilot seat. Hondo looked over excited checking out the controls of the _Falcon_ , both Han and Chewie picked up on this. Chewie stood behind Hondo and simply lifted him off the co-pilot's seat and placed him in one of the chairs in the back. Hondo started to protest but stopped when he heard the low growl coming from Chewie's throat. Chewie grunted something at Han.

"Chewie asks why you wanted to hide that the person you're delivering to is Maz Kanada." Han translated dryly.

"You know how it works, Han my boy." Hondo said evasively, this earned him a death glare from both Chewie and Han. Leia stared out at the forested landscape, watching as the land flew past. Han flew the _Falcon_ low, almost skimming the the water of a lake as they approached an Ancient looking castle. The _Falcon_ kicked up some over the water as it flew past, finding a spot to land just outside the massive castle. When Han stood up leaving his chair Hondo stood and stepped forwards as if to take Han's seat, as he did both Han and Chewie lifted him by slipping an arm each under each of his arms and dragging him backwards out the cockpit, "What don't you trust an old friend?" Hondo practically shouted at Han.

"I have a list of reasons not to trust you with my ship." Han practically growled at Hondo. Chewie growled and let out a low roar, to which Han added to by saying, "Even Chewie knows how you like to operate Hondo. You're a pirate, only an idiot would trust you with their ship willingly."

"I'm hurt you think that of me Han!" Hondo exclaimed, slipping free of the two smugglers, though before he was able to slip past them Han caught him and shoved him so he was ahead of the group.

"Deal with it old man." Han growled at Hondo, "Now, since it's your delivery you're going to get the payment from Maz yourself. Then pay us yourself, deal?" As Han spoke he jabbed Hondo in the chest. Leia rolled her eyes dismissing what she took to be Han's show of dominance, still thinking of her encounter with the two Jedi on Nar Shadaa. Thinking back it became even stranger to her that she had only been able to sense the presence on the Neti and not her companion. Quietly Leia lamented her inexperience with Force users with skills other then those of a Jedi Guardian, as the others continued to argue as they retrieved the cargo from the hidden compartments Leia's hands unconsciously started gently gripping her lightsabers, tracing the grips. Once the group stepped off the _Falcon_ onto Takodana Leia snapped out of her thoughts, she could feel someone probing her through the Force. Leia closed her eyes, remembering her father's lessons, lessons that felt like they have occurred a lifetime ago, on mimicking the presence of a non Force sensitive, hiding her power. The probing stopped, Leia could feel it receding, though it seemed to flail around for a moment before it vanished completely. Leia opened her eyes to find Han and Chewie staring at her, well at Hondo who appeared to be trying to slip one of her lightsabers off her belt. Leia grabbed his had and delivered a powerful punch under his ribs, driving the air from his lungs. Hondo fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Are you an idiot?" Leia asked kneeling next to him, "Why would you try and take a lightsaber from a Jedi you're traveling with?"

"Ah, but to be able to hold such a weapon again, and the credits that could be made off selling it." Hondo wheezed with a grin. He forced himself to his feet and spun extravagantly on his heel, striding towards the castle. Han and Chewie shared a look before following the Weequay with his cargo. Leia followed, now far more aware of her surroundings and keeping a close eye on Hondo. As the group walked through the courtyard Leia was struck with a strong feeling of Déjá vu. Looking up Leia saw a large statue of an Alien holding her arms out to the sides and slightly up. Around them banners of may peoples were draped over the walls. Just before they got to the door a small breeze blew through the courtyard, making most of the flags flutter and wave. Hondo walked up to the door opened it quickly, ushering his companions through the door before following himself. The room they walked into was huge and full of a wide assortment of aliens, humans were in the minority, Han and Leia being two of about seven in the room. Hondo stopped and looked around the room and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything someone called out, "HONDO OHNAKA!"

Almost every being in the room turned to see who the voice was calling to before dismissing them and turning back to what ever they had been doing before Hondo had been called out. Except a single Weequay female who ran through the crowd and dive tackled Hondo, slamming him into the wall next to the door. Before she could do anything else a diminutive orange alien appeared at Leia's elbow and spoke in a gentle yet threatening voice, "If you wish to cause Hondo harm, please do it after I have completed my business with him."

The Weequay looked down at the little orange alien before, surprisingly, stepping away from Hondo. Leia was taken aback for a second before shrugging it off. Han and Chewie showed no reaction at all to everything that happened. Hondo, in typical fashion, shook himself off and bowed to the smaller alien, "There was no need Maz, I could have handled that myself. However I still thank you for coming to my aid."

"Yes, yes. Do you have the artefacts I asked for?" Maz asked looking at the crates.

"I have, but first we need to discuss payment for the items. They were rather difficult to acquire." Hondo said gesturing with his right hand. Maz looked at everyone in the group before turning sharply on her heel and gesturing for everyone to follow her. As they walked through the Crowded room the crowds split to allow Maz and her companions through. Maz lead the smugglers down a short series of stairs to a room filled with artefacts and art from around the Galaxy. Strangely most of it was piled around the room, as if someone had just dumped it there.

"Open the boxes, Hondo." Maz ordered once Han and Chewie had placed the two crates in the centre of the room, the only relatively clear space in the room. Hondo looked taken aback for a moment before opening the first crate revealing an ornate wooden box, which Hondo delicately removed from the crate. Hondo gently place the box on the floor before flicking the latch open and opening the box to reveal a silver glowing rock with what looked like a bright yellow eye glowing in the centre. Maz knelt over the box and lifted the rock from the cushioning of the box and held it up. As she did the eye seemed to shift to look at Leia and Leia started to feel a tiny presence through the Force coming from the rock.

"What is that?" Leia asked. Maz turned her head to look at Leia.

"This young one, is the Eye of the Sun. It was created by the Jedi long ago during last great war against the Sith." As Maz spoke she placed the stone back in the box.

"What was it for?" Leia asked looking at the stone with interest before Maz closed the box.

"That knowledge was lost long ago, sadly." Maz said with a sigh before turning to the other crate, "You'll receive your payment once I've seen the other artefact."

"Very well, personally I don't know why anyone would want these items." Hondo opened the other crate revealing a broken sword that seemed to glow a faint red. Beside the sword was a large Kyber crystal, though it looked somewhat strange. The side that was facing the sword was dark red, however the side facing away was a deep blue with tendrils of red starting to slip over and through the blue. Maz examined the sword for a moment, before scooping up the crystal in a swift motion and handing it to Leia. The crystal was so big Maz had to hold it with both hands as did Leia once she held it.

"Concentrate quickly, cleanse it of the darkness." Maz commanded Leia. Bewildered for a moment Leia looked down at the crystal in her hands, closing her eyes Leia centred herself and felt the crystal through the Force. Feeling the two waring sides of the crystal, Leia started to channel the Force through the crystal, though neither the Light or the Dark in particular only the Living Force as she could feel it. As she did the world started to feel like it was spinning and she was standing somewhere else. The room she found herself standing in was large, several large windows on all sides except behind her. Behind her was a long passage lined with thick pillars on either side. Outside the windows Leia could see what the windows of another building. In front of her behind a large desk sat a woman in dark dress and an ornate and overly complicated hairstyle. Several people sat around Leia, all of them seemed to be examining her. Then she heard herself speak she sounded slightly different by couldn't tell quite why, "Your majesty, unfortunately we request that you going into hiding for your own safety. The Emperor may have a fondness for his old home world, however with the way you've…"

Before Leia could hear the end of that sentence or finish it, the scene shifted and she was back in Maz's cantina. However now she was small, barely six years old holding her mother's hand. Padmé looked so young compared to the last time Leia had seen her. She was wearing what looked like clone armour, though it was only a chest plate and a single bracer. The armour was covered in scorch marks, some looked fresh. On the other side of Leia was her father. Anakin looked the same as he ever had, though his face was covered in the start of a beard. On Anakin's other side Luke walked, clinging to his father's arm, looking around in wonder at everyone around him. Both Padmé and Anakin looked tense looking around with suspicion. Maz walked in front of them leading them to a corner table. The scene shifted again and Leia was standing on a large landing pad holding both her lightsabers, rain beating down on her back and leaving steam trails on the blades of her lightsabers. Luke and Alex stood behind her deflecting blaster fire from an unknown source. Somewhere in the distance she head Han yell something. Ahead of Leia stood two people both wearing the uniforms of Inquisitors, holding their spinning scarlet blades in front of them like shields. Then she was back standing in the middle of Maz's collection holding the strange Kyber crystal, though she wasn't sure that's quite what it actually was. The colours that divided the crystal had now reversed, as the blue was now almost completely solid and sending tendrils of blue into the red. Leia looked up, "What happened?"

"Nothing beyond the colours of that crystal shifting." Han said pointing.

"What did you see?" Maz asked calmly, looking up at Leia.

"I'm not sure, it was confusing. It was a confusing mix of scenes and memories." Leia said as she handed Maz the crystal. Maz looked and the crystal before giving Leia a thoughtful look.

"The Force like to show you what you need to see, however it is rarely clear what it truly wants you to know." Maz said in an even tone as she walked back to the crate with the glowing sword, "Hondo please remove the sword, show me the last two items I requested you acquire for me."

"I have those here." Hondo said reaching into his long coat. He pulled out two lightsabers, both of which looked familiar to Leia. The two lightsabers were different sizes as one appeared to be shoto. The larger weapon had a design that reminded Leia very strongly of her fathers. It was somewhat different though, having a pair of the tuning ring flanges.

"Who did those belong to?" Leia asked.

"These once belonged to Ahsoka Tano. To my knowledge she has never made any effort to try and reclaim them." Maz held out the shoto horizontally infant of her before activating the weapon. A yellow-green blade blazed to life for a moment before spluttering and going out.

"The power cell is probably dead." Han commented boredly, "Everything is there, right? If it is can we get our payment, I want to just be able to relax for a night."

"And we have to return to…" Leia paused as she said this considering her words for a moment, "… Return to our base. We're long overdue back."

"Aaaarg, we need more time before we go back. Revan gives me the creeps." Han complained, Chewie let out a low moan, "No, that's not why. It's not the mask, it's his voice. He sounds like Vader."

Hondo looked mystified by the conversation and quietly listened, while Maz stood silently in thought before asking, "Han what did the mask look like?"

Han was caught a bit off guard by the abrupt question, "Uh, it kinda looked like a Mandalorian helmet, like the old royal guard ones, I think."

"I think it's one of the ancient Mandalorian masks." Leia said, "If memory serves it was a mask for a female warrior."

"I gave the man who now wears it that mask." Maz said gravely, "I personally believe wearing it is a mistake. Now for your payment, Hondo Ohnaka."

"Ah yes. The only reason for my trip out here." Hondo said with a grin, "I believe our original price will suffice for all items with the exception of the lightsabers. I will require extra for those, they have a certain sentimental value to me."

Leia raised an eyebrow at Hondo's declaration, "I somehow find that hard to believe." She muttered to herself under her breath.

"Very well, then keep the weapons Ohnaka or give them to back to their original owner. However I am not paying you the promised sum without them." Maz said, a small edge of mirth slipping into her voice. She handed the twin lightsabers back to Hondo, who reluctantly took them back and slipped them back into his coat.

"Fine, now where is the promised payment for the rest?" Hondo said jovially clapping his hands.

"I will have it deliver to the _Falcon_ , after she has been checked for any Imperial tampering." Maz said in a somewhat candid fashion. Han clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Your men had better not leave even a scratch!"

"Not that you'd notice." Leia muttered, just loud enough for Maz to hear. Maz chuckled before examining Leia again.

"You're Leia Skywalker, correct?" Maz asked.

"I am. What is it to you?" Leia asked somewhat suspicious of Maz, though she didn't feel threatened at all.

"I remember when you came here years ago with your parents and brother, though not both brothers. I'm sorry to hear about your mother's passing, she was a truly great woman." Maz said softly looking up at Leia with her eyes magnified.

"She was, but her death could have been avoided. I still don't understand what actually happened or how she died." Leia said, a mixture of annoyance and sadness in her voice.

"I'm afraid I don't know much myself only that she is dead. However I have heard something that may be of interest, there is a rumour of a Kiffar named Quinlan Vos searching for his daughter." Maz stated this almost emotionlessly as she guided the group out the cluttered room. Hondo was positively giddy at the amount of money he was going to get, once the small group had left the room Maz continued, "The same rumours that tell of Quinlan Vos and his search for his daughter also is being chased by a pair of Inquisitors."

"That's not really worth mentioning, I know Quinlan Vos was a Jedi." Leia said a frown creasing her brow.

"This pair are reported to call themselves the Emperor's Hands." Maz said, "From what I hear one was once a Jedi Master, a Miraluka named Jerec."

"Did you say Jerec?" Leia asked remembering the name from when Luke and Ahsoka returned from Dantooine. Luke had told her about watching the Miraluka execute Quian's mother. "Is his companion a human female with red hair?"

Leia's question partly took Maz by surprise, "I believe so."

"My brother ran into them on Dantooine. They killed a Dathomirian woman there, Luke said she was probably Quinlan's wife." Leia explained, "Currently we are sending out teams to try and find Master Vos. His daughter is currently being looked after on our base."

"That is good news. I shall pass it on to the correct people." Maz said with a small smile, "Now let's get something to eat."

* * *

Far away over Serenno Quinlan Vos stood impatiently waiting for a computer spike to do it's work and reveal the data on the kidnapped children from around the Galaxy. Behind him were the bodies of several Imperial officers and a squad of Stormtroopers, all of the dead were covered in lightsaber wounds. He had heard rumours for years, that the Empire was stealing children to turn into weapons. He had mistakenly assumed that they would never go as far as Dantooine to find Force sensitive children. He had been off world when they had come, he had come home to find his home in shambles and Asajj's body, still bound and gagged, lying in the middle of the common room. Her eyes still wide open, staring blankly out at the room. The computer let out an alert snapping Quinlan out of his memories, the list of name's wasn't as long as he anticipated. While Tholme and T'ra Saa were also out looking for Quian they had yet to find anything of note or, indeed, anything particularly useful. Still Quinlan was thankful his old master had come out of hiding to help him find Quian. Looking out the viewport Quinlan winced at the memories of what he'd done on this planet. "I hate this planet, why would Palpatine keep the children here though?" He muttered to himself scrolling through the list of names. The deeper he went into the list the more worried he became. Stopping reading Quinlan took a step back and forced himself to calm his mind. Using the Force as his guide he scrolled through the names again stopping and selecting Mara Jade. According to the records she was selected personally by Palpatine for a special training program, however what the program was, was redacted from the records.

"Damn!" Quinlan shouted slamming his fist on the console, "Where the hell did they take her!?"

* * *

Back on Takodana Leia and Maz were speaking quietly, mostly trying to figure out how many Emperor's Hands may exist. Han, Chewie and Hondo had ended up playing a game of Sabacc with some of the locals, both the pirate and smuggler were basically bankrupting the other players, mostly by cheating.

Suddenly Leia asked, "Did you recognise me the moment you saw me?"

"Hmm? No, it took me a few moments to remember where I had seen your face before." Maz answered calmly.

"Why did my parents come to you the first time?" Leia asked before taking a sip from the goblet in her hand.

"They were looking for somewhere to hide. I believe you and your brother were about five years old on that particular occasion. I'm not surprised you don't recall the events that lead to your family arriving here." Maz said in a sage like voice, "Though it was only the first time your parents came here that they brought your or your twin. Your older brother has been visiting me here for years, usually bringing art or artefacts that he finds in his travels."

"Alex comes here?" Leia almost shouted.

"Yes, almost yearly. He was here a few months ago, he was running from something." Maz said sadly.

"Probably mom's death. Alex and Obi-wan were the only two to return. I'm not entirely sure what happened to my father." Leia said almost angrily, "A man calling himself Revan turned up and seems to have taken father's place without any protest."

"Perhaps there is more to the story then you know or have considered." Maz stated quietly, "What do you know of your father's life?"

"Only that he fought in the Clone Wars and was thought of as a hero."Leia said slowly, "And that he trained Ahsoka during that time."

"The seventeen years of war your father, and to a lesser extent your brother and mother endured, left them far more scarred then they will admit." Maz said, "They were all hoping you and Luke would never have to endure war."

"So? I already know that, I can see it in their eyes or I could when we were still together as a family, they looked far older then they should have." Leia said thinking back a few years, only learning history from Threepo and Obi-wan. Whenever she had asked either her father or brother they would get a strange faraway look in their eyes before telling her to go ask Threepo. Padmé would answer her questions, but never about any of the battles only the politics. As a result Leia had a very good idea of why the war lasted so long. The first ten years of the war both sides were far too stubborn to even attempt diplomacy. Even after several attempts by a large variety of senators to try and open negotiations. Admittedly most of these attempts were stopped with the deaths of the senators involved, through a brutal series of assassinations. Two of which were directed at Padmé herself. Leia remembered those particular stories well, Ahsoka and Anakin had stopped the first attempt. Alex and his Master had helped prevent the second, though it had been close. Leia shook her head, bringing herself back to the present, "What does my father's past have to do with Revan taking command of our Cell?"

"Wasn't his last battle of the Clone Wars fought on Mandalore?" Maz said somewhat casually.

"Yes… What of it?" Leia asked slowly.

"Your father almost certainly met this 'Revan' there. From what I know of the time of the original Revan or rather his descendants, a few of them settled on Mandalore under the protection of Mandalore the Preserver." Maz said informatively, "Perhaps you'll find some answers on Mandalore, if you do want to know more of Revan."

"How would that help me?" Leia asked now a bit confused.

Maz gave her an amused look, "Understanding the original Revan and what he represented will help you understand who Revan is and why he would choose that identity to lead a Rebellion."

Leia scratched behind her left ear as she thought about what Maz had said. Knowing more about Revan and his story did sound like a good place to start, to discover why the leaders of her Rebel Cell would allow Revan to take command and follow his orders with so little resistance. "What do you know of the Neti, Maz?"

Maz looked up at Leia curiously, "Not much. Not many know that the Neti exist, let alone much about them. However I have been privileged enough to have met two in my lifetime."

"Do you remember anything in particular about them?" Leia asked, "Like their names?"

"Yes, T'ra Saa and Ood Bnar." Maz said.

"I met T'ra Saa on Nar Shaddar." Maz's eyes widened for a second, "She and her companion seemed to be looking for someone."

"Who was her companion?" Maz asked.

"No idea. All I know is he was an old man with an artificial left eye." Leia answered, "I couldn't even feel him through the force."

"Jedi Master Tholme. Before the Clone Wars they were famous for taking missions together." Maz said adjusting her goggles, "Rumours from the Clone Wars say he could completely hide himself from the Force."

"How? I didn't know that was possible." Leia said frowning.

"Ask him that. I wouldn't know something like that, the only other beings that I've heard of who can do something like it are the Anzati." Maz said mysteriously.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Star Wars sadly.**

* * *

"Mandalore, once the home of proud and powerful warriors, now under Imperial control. It's people under the control of Gar Saxon, a loyal lackey of the Emperor. Gar Saxon also lead the Imperial Super Commandos, the Emperor's hit squad." Leia read from her datapad, sourced from the Rebel databank, looking up out the view port at the beige-brown planet below. "It's not exactly what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting Princess?" Han asked dryly. Han, Chewie and Leia had left Takodana about a day earlier almost directly after Leia had finished talking to Maz. Han had won a fairly large sum of credits before Hondo had tried and most succeeded in swindling them away from him. Since Maz had extremely strict rules about fighting anywhere near her home, Han had elected to just leave Hondo on Takodana and let him find his own way back to his bar on Nar Shaddar. "Not that it matters. I suspect what we are looking for is on Concordia."

"The moon?" Leia asked, "Why would it be there?"

"The Mandalorians had a civil war about three hundred or so years ago. All their warriors were banished to Concordia. I pretty sure you're looking for that history." Han said in a casual tone.

"How do you even know that?" Leia asked incredulously.

"I did actually finish training at the Imperial academy, back then it included a history class." Han said with a shrug. Chewie roared loudly, "I did actually pass that class."

"I have to say I share Chewie's scepticism on that." Leia said through a barely repressed giggle.

"Laugh it up Princess. I know a fair bit about history, it was one of the few interesting things at the Academy. Other then the practical training." Han said scowling at Leia and Chewie.

"Fine, fine I'll trust you Han. But that then raises the question of how you plan to get past that Star-destroyer to land on Concordia." Leia said pointing out the cockpit window, "If what I've heard about the Madalorians is accurate then Gar Saxon will have iron clad defences of his home."

Chewie growled then let out a low roar. "Why tourists? Almost everyone hates tourists."

"What? My Shyriiwook still isn't very good. All I got was he wanted us to be sight explorers. I think." Leia said in confusion. Chewie let out a strange barking sound that sounded very much like laughter.

Han chuckled before answering, "He thinks we would be allowed to land on Mandalore if we just go and look around, and join a tourist trip to Concordia."

"They do that?" Leia asked, surprised.

"No idea, but Concordia can be considered a historical location due to the Death Watch and other such events. Someone will have come up with the idea to generate money for the government or themselves." Han said shaking his head.

"That's an interesting way to see it." Leia said in a slow patent tone, "I thought they were a mining colony. That may be a way in as well."

"True, but it wouldn't be nearly as fun." Han said with a weird smirk and a wink. Leia blinked and the look was gone as Han turned back to the controls, "I just hope they didn't get a good look at us when we blasted our way off Alderaan."

Chewie roared, "Yeah or got the _Falcon's_ ident codes."

"How likely is that?" Leia asked slightly wincing, hoping that the damage that they had done to the Imperial archives on Alderaan have been enough of a distraction that the Imperials hadn't thought to take the _Falcon's_ ident codes.

* * *

Onboard the Star-desroyer _Vitiator_ orbiting Mandalore, Mara Jade opened her eyes senescing the powerful presence approaching the planet, sitting to her left was her trainer, Jerec. Still sitting quietly, Mara couldn't tell if he had sensed the same as she had. The Miraluka Inquisitor hadn't shifted of moved at all since he had commanded Mara to enter her mediative trance. Though having left her mediative trance the felling faded until it was a tiny prickling feeling at the furthest reaches of her mind. The presence had felt very strange, nothing like Vader or the Emperor. Both Sith had dark oppressive presences, they felt like they were trying to crush you purely with the dark within. The presence also felt very different from the two apparent Jedi she had encountered on Dantooine. They had felt like glowing warriors of light, particularly the Togruta, she had had an almost burning light, the presence of the boy with her had been extremely powerful, but not fully controlled yet. Mara wondered if all Jedi had felt as bright as the Togruta had, back when there had been thousands of the traitors.

"Mara, go get ready to depart to Mandalore's surface. We are going to pay a short visit to Governor Saxon." Jerez said suddenly, slightly startling Mara. The ex-Jedi Master had been training Mara for the past twenty months. His training had been harsh and close to tortuous at first relentlessly blasting her with Force lightning, until she fought back using all the hate she could muster. After some time Jerec had tired of trying to train her personally and had made several of his underlings take turns shocking her with electro staffs. She still had several scars from those days, the torture had stopped the day she had used the Force to throw one of her torturers into a wall then beat him to death with the same electro staff he had been using to inflict pain on her. That was the first time she had allowed the Dark side fully into her and act purely out of hate. Jerec stopped her once she had started smashing the heavier end of the electro staff into the dead man's head slowly turning it into mush. After that for reasons Mara didn't understand or care to ask, the training stopped and she started to be taught methods on how to kill quickly and efficiently as well as how to wield a lightsaber. At first by Jerec and another a Pau'an Grand Inquisitor before being brought before Vader and the Emperor himself. After that she had been trained personally by the Emperor, though the training had beenlihited before she was sent back to Jerec to actually execute missions and gain some more practical experience in Force usage in real combat.

Dantooine had been her first encounter with Force trained enemy combatants, as well as the first time she had been commanded to execute someone. However they had still failed at the main objective of the mission, to take the child of the Jedi Quinlan Vos. Mara stood and bowed to Jerec, "Yes sir."

"The Mandalorians have a very poor opinion of the Empire Mara, you must ensure that when or if you are challenged by anyone here, that person is killed. Understood?" Jerec sightlessly stared at Mara for a few moments, watching her leave. To Jerec, through the Force, Mara appeared to have a be a being made purple light and energy. Something about her called to Jerec in a way he hadn't considered for a long time. He found himself lusting after her youthful body and aura. The further into the Dark side he fell, the stronger his desire for the young girl. The only thing holding him back from doing anything was that she was the Emperor's current favourite experiment, she was to be the first of his Hand's to be turned into a sleeper agent. Jerec had resisted the idea arguing that she would be better as an assassin and Inquisitor. Jerec sighed to himself, Palpatine had chosen Mara's fate already. This chase after Quinlan Vos and his daughter had been Jerec's last assignment in charge of Mara before she was to be conditioned into becoming a sleeper agent to be inserted into one of several Rebel cells. Jerec rose from his mediative seated position and started to leave the room he had converted into a meditation chamber upon his arrival on the _Vitiator._ As he exited the room an officer strode up to Jerec, after saluting he said, "The Emperor wishes to speak with you personally High Inquisitor."

"Very well. I will speak to him presently." Jerec replied drawing his robes around him, he quickly made his way to a private communications room, the only one that had a direct connection to the Emperor. Upon entering Jerec knelt in the centre of the room, seconds later a giant hooded face appeared in holographic form appeared infant of Jerec. Though Jerec couldn't help the feelings of annoyance that seemed to radiate from him.

"High Inquisitor Jerec, I'm contacting you to inform you that you are now to be promoted to the new Grand Inquisitor as of the death of Lar Medon at the hands of the Jedi on Lothal." Palpatine said somewhat gravely, "You and Mara are to return to Coruscant. After this most recent development with the death of your predecessor, I have come to the decision that the Inquisitorius is to start building its ranks again. The Force is changing in an unfavourable way, I suspect there are far more surviving Jedi then we suspected at first."

"Thank you my Lord, I will deal with the Jedi…" Jerec started, but was cut off when another voice started to speak.

"You are to report to me once you have returned to Coruscant. I will oversee all training provided." Came the deep, though rasping voice of Vader.

"As you wish my Lord, however I must inform you that a powerful presence has just entered the orbit of Mandalore. It feels a lot like Skywalker did before the fall." Jerec said choosing his words carefully.

"I killed Skywalker and his lover myself." Vader said fiercely.

"Yet you were left less then you were as a result of coming into conflict with Skywalker." Jerec said smoothly, yet smugly. His mouth spreading into a small smirk.

"Yet, Skywalker and Amidala are now dead." Vader snarled at Jerec, Palpatine was silent with a maniacal grin plastered over his face.

"Only Amidala is confirmed to be dead, I believe I encountered their son on Dantooine." Jerec stated, "Though not his oldest son. I believe he also died on Mustafar."

"Another son? Are certain?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes my Lord. I am. He looked almost the same through the Force as Alexander Skywalker, though years younger." Jerec stated.

"A child of Skywalker turned to our side would be a devastating blow to the Rebels." Palpatine said contemplatively, "Do you believe the presence that you felt approaching Mandalore is this son of Skywalker?"

"I do my Lord. I wish to investigate before I return to Coruscant, do I have your permission?" Jerec asked bowing his head.

"You do. If it is Skywalker's child bring him to me alive." Palpatine said before cutting the transmission. Jerec stood and strode out the room quickly making his way to the bridge of the Star-destroyer. Approaching the Captain, "Captain how many non-official ships have passed in the last half hour?"

"Only seven as far as I am aware. Most are only transport ship, small freighters and personal transport ships." The Captain said stiffly.

Jerec closed his eyes and reached out with the Force outwards towards both Mandalore and Concordia. He could feel the life on the planet, Mandalore almost desolate with the exception of a few isolated spots that were bristling with life. The Force seemed to glow with pride around these areas, though there wasn't anything of any note the Jerec could sense on the planet. Except for one moving presence that was extremely strong with the force. Jerec tracked the presence to what he believe to be the city of Sundari. Without another word Jerec turned on his heel and quickly made his way down to the hanger, Mara was already prepping a shuttle to take them down to the planet's surface. Once Jerec got to the hanger he quickly made his way onto the shuttle and took he's regular seat in the comfortable room behind the pilot. Once seated Mara closed the boarding hatch and expertly flew the ship out the hanger.

"Take the ship to Sundari." Jerec commanded. Mara looked questioningly over her shoulder at her master before turning back to the controls of the shuttle.

* * *

While Jerec had been tracking them the _Falcon_ had been granted clearance to land. They had been lucky when they got past the control teams on the docks and been directed to a landing pad that was very close to the much larger loading docks. Upon exiting the _Falcon,_ Leia, Han and Chewie had been greeted by a single tallish man who introduced himself as Korkie Kryze, the current prime minister under Gar Saxon. Korkie had guided the rebels to a small office, no-one said a word the entire time they were walking to the office. Once they were all seated and Korkie had closed the door he finally broke the silence.

"I hear you're looking for some information on our distant past, Leia." Korkie said in a casual tone. Leia reacted instantly charging forwards and vaulting over the desk that Korkie was sitting behind, as she did she pulled one of her lightsabers from her belt and held it to Korkie's neck. As she had both Han and Chewie had quickly pulled their blasters out and had them trained on the door and Korkie respectively.

"How do you know my name?" Leia hissed into his ear.

To his credit Korkie didn't even flinch. "Maz Kanada." He said simply, "She contacted me two days ago and informed me of your visit. You are both fortunate that the Viceroy isn't here at present, I wouldn't have been able to allow you to land if he was."

Leia dropped her weapon from his neck, but kept hold of it able to sense that he was being honest through the Force, "I'll believe you for now." Leia said waving at Han and Chewie to put their weapons away.

"Thank you Leia. Now onto the reason for your visit." Korkie said pleasantly, his hands on his lap, "The Mask of Revan did used to be housed here on Mandalore, in one of our many museums, from what I've heard it vanished the same day the Jedi fell."

"I know where it is and who has it, what I'm looking for is the significance of the Mask." Leia said shaking her head.

"That is easier to answer, if that was what you were honestly looking for I don't understand why you came all the way to Mandalore." Korkie said, his brow furrowing in a deep frown.

"I'm not sure how to describe it to someone who hasn't had Jedi training." Leia said in an almost apologetic voice, "The simplest way to say it is that I was guided here by the Force."

Han gave Leia a withering look, "So you're saying that we came here for practically no reason?"

"I don't know." Leia said with annoyance laced through her voice.

Before Leia and Han could start bickering Korkie cleared his throat loudly, "Perhaps you came to see the sight of your father's last battle of the Clone Wars. I've heard that such places can often carry weight with Jedi."

"I'm not exactly a Jedi." Leia said with a strange look in her eye, "Where did this battle take place?"

"In this city, though the most intense fighting took place in the Royal Palace, where Maul used to rule from." Korkie said Maul with great bitterness and anger.

"Maul? Who's Maul?" Han asked, "I don't recall that name from the Imperial Academy."

"I'm not surprised, Gar Saxon and the Imperials seem to have worked very hard to erase that from Galactic history. Though the people of Mandalore are constantly reminded because of our failure to hold onto the old ways we lost our home to Off-worlders." Korkie said gesturing at the window to his left that overlooked a small, yet remarkably busy, marketplace. "The weapon's you carry say otherwise, Leia Skywalker."

Leia looked at the lightsaber that she still had clutched in her left hand then back at Korkie, "It was something my father decided was the best way for me to learn to defend myself."

"So it is, though only for those who are strong with the force." Korkie said mildly, "Do you still wish to see the Royal Palace?"

"Yes, though won't the Viceroy's security be crawling all over it?" Leia answered.

"No, for several reasons. Chief among them being that he doesn't actually live there and is currently off world." Korkie said, "It's ironic really, in our long traditions that he claims we have betrayed, goes and changes the seat of power for our government." Just as Korkie finished speaking an aid quietly entered the room and whispered something into his ear. Korkie nodded and quietly thanked the attendant, who quickly left, then looked at Leia and Han. "We may have a problem, there is an Imperial shuttle incoming now. It's probably wise if you hide for the time being, as I believe your ship was the one that blasted it's way off Alderaan."

The last half of Korkie's statement left both Han and Leia wincing at the memory, "Aren't there shuttles coming to and from this city on a daily basis?" Leia asked standing.

"Yes, however I have just been informed that this one has the new Grand Inquisitor onboard." Korkie said grimly.

"Grand Inquisitor? I thought he died." Leia asked sounding somewhat confused.

"Indeed? I was unaware that he had died, if that is the case I presume this is his replacement." Korkie stated smoothly as he stood, "I recommend you go and see the sights of Sundari while I deal with our unexpected guest."

"Right, lets go then." Han said standing and quickly guiding Leia out Korkie's small office. Leia quickly slipped her lightsabers into her satchel.

* * *

Over Lehon Obi-Wan was prepping to leave for Mandalore on his almost yearly pilgrimage to visit the place of Satine's death. He sat in the cockpit of the _Twilight II_ going over rudimentary systems checks. After the original _Twilight_ Had been destroyed on Mandalore, Obi-Wan and Anakin had gone and found another G9 _Rigger-_ class freighter though this one had been almost brand new at the time, after purchasing the freighter Anakin had gone overboard with retro-fitting the freighter with military grade weaponry and shields, the two Jedi had then used the _Twilight II_ in the waning years of the Clone Wars. The _Twilight II_ was the same ship that Ahsoka had been given by Anakin when she chose to leave the Jedi Order. It was the same ship that Anakin and Ahsoka had escaped Mandalore on when half their troops had turned on them. Soon after that they had heard from Obi-Wan about the turning of the Clone troops and met Bail Organa and Yoda onboard the _Sundered Heart_. Obi-Wan quietly mused on the origins of his current ship as he completed his final checks. Just before he activated the engines to lift off he sensed someone slipping aboard the _Twilight II_ , sighing Obi-Wan turned in his seat to find Luke standing in the doorway to the cockpit.

"I thought I said I'm going alone." Obi-Wan said in exasperation.

"Leia's on Mandalore and in trouble." Luke said quickly, "I am going to help her, if I can't go with you I will find another way." Luke said with determined glint in his eye. Obi-Wan recognised the look from decades of two Skywalkers who had often had the same looks in their eyes.

Sighing Obi-Wan gestured at the seat next to him, "There is no guarantee that we'll be able to help Leia at all."

"I have to try and Alex can't help me." Luke said in a strangely sulky voice. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at this, though he quickly concluded that Ahsoka had her previously absent lover busy in ways he decided not to dwell on.

"Leave that to exist as it does, Luke. I warn you if you come with me you will continue to practice your meditation and telekinesis while we are in transit." Obi-Wan said sternly. Luke nodded quietly in acceptance. Obi-Wan took note of this, before piloting the _Twilight II_ out the hanger with practiced ease. Moments later the _Twilight II_ had vanished into hyperspace.

* * *

Back on Mandalore Leia, Han and Chewie made their way through the small, almost corridor like, back alleys. As they made their way through the city they avoided an unusual amount of Imperial patrols, it was more difficult then usual as the troops on Mandalore were mostly Super Commandos. Thankfully Leia had used the foresight to bring a sleeveless white cloak with a deep hood. The other thing that played to their advantage was the strangely large amount of Wookies on Mandalore, apparently they were being prepped for work on some massive Imperial project. The trio finally emerged from the ally into a sparsely active marketplace. Most of the stalls had extremely bored looking tenders leaning on their elbows. Leia and Han were both certain at least two were actually asleep at their stalls. As they slowly wondered slowly through the market Leia suddenly stopped, a deep sense of dread overcoming her. She turned to face the way they had come.

"Something is coming, Han we have to leave." The first part Leia muttered to herself, but didn't raise her voice enough for Han or Chewie to understand her.

"What?" Han said leaning towards Leia.

"Han we have to leave Mandalore now!" Leia almost screamed at Han, her eyes wild and wide.

"Calm down Princess." Han said placing both hands on Leia's shoulders, "What's wrong?"

Leia looked up at Han with wide fearful eyes, "Someone powerful and evil is here, on Mandalore."

* * *

One the Docks Korkie stood calmly to attention as the Imperial shuttle's rear ramp lowered and two figures strode down the ramp and through the steam of the pneumatics. The taller of the two quickly approaching Korkie. To his surprise he recognised the man as Jerec one of the few High Inquisitors, he didn't show his surprise at all though, at least not on his face. "High Inquisitor, I was told that it would be the Grand Inquisitor who would be visiting us."

"You were informed correctly, I have recently been granted the rank of Grand Inquisitor." Jerec said in a clipped tone, "This is my protégé, she will be accompanying me. I trust you'll help us to the best of your abilities, Minister Kryze."

"Of course, I will help as best I can." Korkie answered smoothly, "This way Inquisitor." Korkie said turning sharply on his heel and lead Mara and Jerec quickly to the Viceroy's palace. Once they reached the palace Mara was awestruck at the gigantic doors and similarities of the interior to the Imperial Palace back on Coruscant. On the edge of her senses Mara was able to feel the same powerful presence she had earlier. Looking up at Jerec, Mara came to the conclusion that he had also sensed the presence.

"Minister, please leave us. We have other business to attend to." Jerec said curtly. Korkie nodded and quickly left without another word. Once Korkie was gone Jerec turn to face Mara, "Come, Mara we have work to do."

Mara nodded and half bowed, Mara followed Jerec back to the hanger as he followed a path only he could see. Jerec quickly found his way to the _Millennium Falcon_ , looking up at the freighter then down and away towards Korkie's office. However at that moment Leia, Han and Chewie sprinted into the hanger and froze. Leia's face twisted in fear, when Jerec saw her he raised an eyebrow in confusion for a second before a large smile spread across his face. Jerec waved his hand and all the doors to the Hanger slammed shut. In that instant both of Leia's lightsabers flew to her hands, their blades blazing to life and illuminating her face in yellow and blue light. Both Han and Chewie pulled out their blasters at the same time. As they did Chewie roared a savage and deafening war-cry.

* * *

 **Will Luke and Obi-Wan make it in time to save Leia? Well hopefully you shan't have to wait too long to discover that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts in a review.**

 **Have a great day and may the Force be with you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**That was a bit later then I planned, I had hoped to have this chapter finished last Friday. Annoyingly that didn't work out.**

* * *

The moment Chewie finished unleashing his deafening war-cry, Han fired several quick shots at the two Inquisitors with brutal accuracy. Mara almost didn't react in time and barely managed to deflect the three blasts aimed at her head and chest. Jerec was different, he boredly batted the blaster bolts away. Leia didn't charge the Inquisitors, instead she dashed back to the blast door that Jerec had shut behind her and slashed the door, trying to cut a hole that they could escape through. As she did Jerec sprinted forward towards the three, twirling his two lightsabers and deflecting every shot fired by Han and barely avoiding the powerful shots fired from Chewie's bowcaster. Mara stood still somewhat confused at the appearance of the girl, last time she had felt a presence like this it had been that boy on Dantooine. She shook her head before sprinting forwards after Jerec. Jerec was so focused on Leia that when he got close to Han and Chewie he didn't bother to attack them, he simply threw them out the way with two well placed Force pushes.

"Young Skywalker... It seems young Anakin was very busy during the Clone Wars. Three children right under the noses of the Jedi." Jerec said, now standing directly behind Leia as she desperately tried to finish cutting through the door, "Not as foolish as your father, I have to admit."

Leia spun around to face Jerec her knuckles white as she tightly gripped her lightsabers, she slipped into a shaky Form VI Jar'Kai stance, she noticed Han and Chewie splayed out next to two separate cargo containers. Jerec sighed and deactivated the lightsaber that had once belonged to Asajj Ventress and slipped it onto his belt. He held up his own lightsaber, with it's curved hilt, in front of his face in a Form II salute. A grotesque smile spreading across Jerec's face, before he lunged forwards with a brutally fast jab towards Leia's heart. Leia barely managed to spin out the way, knocking Jerec's blade away from her with both her blades. Whirling away from Jerec, Leia managed to put some distance between Jerec and herself. Unfortunately for Leia this move didn't have the desired effect and her back slammed into a large cargo container. This managed to daze Leia somewhat, because of this when Jerec appeared in front of her again. This time striking slower, but gracefully with and overhead strike. Leia barely managed to defect his strike again, rolling away from Jerec into the hanger. As she came up from her roll she barely had time to recover or place more distance between Jerec and herself before Mara was basically on top of her. Purple blade arching towards her neck, Leia gritted her teeth as she blocked the strike with the yellow sabre in her right hand, flipping her blue blade into a reverse grip, Leia forced her body to spin bringing her blue sabre blazing down on Mara quickly followed by her yellow sabre. Leia twisted her body, kicking off and spinning through the air. Mara managed to avoid the first strike, however she was barely able to deflect the second and when Leia launched into the air and came at Mara like a deadly tornado. Mara dived out of the way, one of Leia's blades nicked Mara's left arm. Mara gritted her teeth and drew on the Force to dull her pain. Leia switched tactics, shifting to drawing Jerec and Mara away from Han and Chewie.

Twirling her 'sabres around her Leia took a deep breath and drew on the Force, strengthening her resolve as she did. Jerec leisurely walked towards Leia, trailing his lightsaber ominously along the floor leaving a glowing trail behind him. "I'm disappointed, I thought Skywalker's offspring would have more skill then this."

Leia didn't say a word, slipping into a far less shaky stance then before, this time a Form V stance with the 'sabre in her right hand in a reverse grip. Leia had managed to position herself between the two Inquisitors. Mara raised her 'sabre into a high Form V stance as she carefully approached Leia from behind, having already dealt with Leia's skill. Which wasn't at the level of a Master, however Leia still had a few years more practice then Mara having grown up around lightsabers and having several different masters teach her. Jerec twirled his blade once as he got within striking distance, his face blank. Then he suddenly spun, slashing at Leia stomach. Leia blocked the strike with both her 'sabres with crossed blades. Pushing Jerec's blade away, quickly going on a desperate offensive. Leia's blue and yellow blades flashing as she whirled in a brutal tornado, frustratingly Jerec met every single one of her strikes with his own blade.

"Go on, Skywalker. Use that frustration." Jerec goaded Leia, before guiding Leia's blades downwards and kicking her hard in the stomach. Leia barely managed leap backwards enough to avoid the full force of the kick. Slightly winded Leia stumbled backwards, away from Jerec, but towards Mara. Mara took this opportunity to strike, striking at Leia's head from behind. Leia managed to block the attack by crouching and crossing her blades over her head. Pushing the blade up Leia spun and kicked Mara square in the chest knocking her flat on her back. The moment Mara's back hit the floor a familiar hate filled voice filled her mind, " _Pitiful young one. I expected better."_

Before Leia could do anything further to Mara, Jerec was back within striking distance and struck again with a Force enhanced strike that Leia barely managed to block the attack. Surprising Jerec, Leia displayed a surprising amount of agility, Leia used Jerec's lightsaber as a springboard and flipped over him before spinning and slashing at his back. Both her sabres were met by Jerec's as he spun around with almost unnatural speed, thrusting out a hand he sent Leia flying across the hanger to slam into the now damaged door. The moment her head made contact with the door the everything went black.

"I'm disappointed in you Mara, you shouldn't have been beaten so easily." Jerec said turning to face Mara as she forced herself to her feet, "Come, bring the girl."

"Yes master." Mara said bowling her head, "What of the Wookie and man?'

"I don't care, they are just her pilots. Kill them or leave them, I'll let you choose." Jerec said dismissively, "Whatever you choose, do it quickly."

Mara looked to Han and Chewie, shook her head and decided to just get Leia. Holding out her hands both of Leia's lightsabers flew to her hands from where they hand dropped from Leia's hands, she examined them for a moment before throwing one to the side, the hilt clattering as it landed, and attaching the other to her belt. Walking up to Leia Mara knelt and closely examined her face, " _Why does my Master want you_?" Mara thought to herself, shrugging off the question Mara did as she had been trained to and drew strength from the Force, Mara lifted Leia and unceremoniously threw her over her shoulder. Mara jogged quickly after Jerec who was already striding back across the hanger to the door that they had entered through earlier.

Across the Galaxy three beings felt the exact moment Leia's head slammed against the hanger door. Luke cried out, startling Obi-Wan who had been meditating to pass the time until they reached Mandalore. On and above Lehon both Alex and Revan felt it as well. They had felt Leia's panic and fear resonating like tidal wave across their familial bond, then as suddenly as it had come it was gone, replaced by nothing. The level of Leia's fear had been so powerful that when it stopped it felt as if there was nothing there anymore. The feeling was the worst for Luke, who had been hoping he would make it before something happened. Luke released a wave of despair through the Force that would have overwhelmed Luke when he started to unintentionally channel the Dark side. Obi-Wan grabbed Luke, "Luke!"

When shouting his name failed to elicit a response Obi-Wan shook the boy by his shoulders almost throttling Luke. This worked bringing Luke back to himself, "Leia's gone." Luke said despondently, his shoulders drooping and his eyes going blank, tears welling up around the corners of his eyes.

"Calm down Luke, breathe." Obi-Wan said this as soothingly as he could, holding onto Luke's shoulders, "What happened?"

Luke took a deep shuddering breath before he answered, "I felt something happen to Leia across our bond. She was so afraid of something, I could feel it. Then suddenly it stopped, so quickly it feels like she's gone."

"Luke I need you to concentrate, feel for your bond with Leia." Luke nodded and closed his eyes, feeling for his bond with Leia. It took him a few seconds and the bond was weak, but he was able to find his bond with Leia.

Luke's entire body slumped in relief, "She's alive." Luke said finally allowing himself breath a sigh of relief.

"We'll be exiting hyperspace in a few minutes, be ready for anything. Remember what I told you about controlling your presence. It should be enough to fool any Inquisitors planetside." Obi-Wan said calmly, though in the back of his mind he had started to formulate a plan to find the other Skywalker twin. Easing the hyperspace leaver back, Obi-Wan watched as the stars came back into view and Mandalore loomed in the cockpit viewport. Obi-Wan flew the _Twilight II_ to Mandalore's surface along a practiced route that traversed essentially the entire planet, avoiding any Imperial contact as he did. Trailing through the desert sands as he flew the _Twilight II_ as low as possible enjoying the view of Mandalore, the world he had traversed at least twice during his first stay, when he had first met Sabine all those years ago. "Luke take the controls, fly low. I have a feeling I know where we're headed."

Luke raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan's comment, but decided to say nothing choosing to focus of flying instead. Allowing the Force to guide him Luke piloted the _Twilight II_ quickly through the deserts of Mandalore, heading unknowingly towards Sundari.

In a specially build cell deep in the palace of Gar Saxon, Leia groggily opened her eyes to find Jerec standing in front of her. Despite the blindfold over the Miraluka's eyes Leia was certain he was staring at her, "Who are you?" Leia snarled at Jerec.

"I'm Grand Inquisitor Jerec. It's fascinating to know that Anakin Skywalker had more then two children, I must say I'm impressed he was able to hide you and your brother for so long." Jerec said, his voice silken. Leia just scowled at Jerec in response not saying a word, pulling at the bindings holding her arms above her head. "I wouldn't bother trying to escape, containment units like this one were used to hold Jedi during the Clone Wars. They are able to disrupt your connection to the Force, disconcerting isn't it?"

"Where are my companions?" Leia asked after short pause.

Jerec raised an eyebrow at the question, "I do not know or care. I'm more interested in what would bring a child of Skywalker to Mandalore and flaunt their power so foolishly."

Leia glared at Jerec, "I don't know what you're talking about." Leia spat at Jerec.

Jerec shook his head, "You do seem to share you're father's disrespect for your elders and betters. How Kenobi was able to put up with that boy I will never understand."

When Leia didn't reply Jerec sighed, "Personally I don't understand the Emperor's desire to control you or train you to become true Sith. He seems far too fixated on your family, he should be more interested in training those under his command."

Leia hid a small smirk, if Jerec sensed her smugness at the small amount of insight into his ideology and true goals he didn't show it. Though it was only a tiny glimpse, it was something Leia could potentially use against him. Jerec turn and left leaving Leia to ponder on his words. Once Jerec had left the room Leia returned to straining against her bonds, after growing frustrated Leia stopped and closed her eyes and attempted to reach through the Force for her brothers. That path was as frustrating as trying to escape from the containment unit, there was an annoying bussing in her mind that she couldn't quiet. "Kriffing hell!" Leia shouted in frustration.

Outside the holding cell Jerec watched Leia over a view monitor next to the holding cell door, "Interesting reaction. She still tries to escape, moving her to Coruscant will be difficult unless she is heavily sedated or completely incapacitated." Jerec commented to Mara who had been waiting attentively outside the door, successfully hiding her splitting headache.

"What does the Emperor want with her?" Mara asked frowning, the moment she asked his voice whispered to her, " _Oh, my little hand. You know what I desire for the young Skywalker, after all you need a partner._ " With each word came a wave a of pain shooting through Mara's head. Jerec noticed her pain through the Force, but did nothing to help.

Back in the hanger across from the _Falcon_ , Han blinked his eyes as he came to. Sitting up next to a pile of neatly stacked crates Han rubbed his head in a futile attempt to lesson the pain that spiked through his brain. Across the hanger he saw Chewie lying in a pile of crates, Han painfully forced himself to his feet. When he stood practically his entire body hurt, but he forced himself to check of his friend. Thankfully Chewie was still alive, when Han got close enough he was able to see the rise and fall of Chewie's chest. Letting out a sigh of relief Han sat down heavily on one of the boxes next to Chewie, Han started to try and remember what had happened. The last thing he remembered was running back to the _Falcon_ with Chewie and Leia… Leia! Where was Leai? Han stood almost panicking and ran to the door, finding the partly cut hole in the door and the lightsaber that Mara had discarded earlier. Han knelt and scooped up the weapon, "She wouldn't leave this behind without a fight." Han muttered to himself.

Han walked back to Chewie and shook the Wookie till he awoke, as Han worked to wake Chewie up he started to panic thinking about what may have happened to Leia that ended with her leaving behind one of her lightsabers. Chewie woke up with a groan, " _Han? What the hell happened?_ "

"The Inquisitors, I think they whammed us. The big one didn't even flinch at your bowcaster shots." Han answered with a frown, "Do you remember what that Revan guy said he'd do to us if we let her get hurt?"

" _I think I recognised him, he used to be a Jedi, that eyeless inquisitor._ " Chewie said standing up and dusting off his legs, " _Did you see what happened to my bowcaster?_ "

"No," Han held up Leia's lightsaber, "Leia is missing and this is our only clue to what happened."

Chewie looked at Han for a moment, " _Then we should go talk to that Mandalorian again._ "

"Who Korkie?" Han asked, Chewie just nodded. Han sighed, "That may be a good idea, but he may have lead them straight to us."

" _I don't think so. He doesn't seem the type, I knew his aunt from before the Clone Wars._ " Chewie said calmly, though to anyone who didn't understand Shyriiwook it would have sounded pretty angry.

"If you say so buddy. We need to save the Princess or that Revan will come after us himself. That guy gave me the creeps." Han said wincing, remembering his discussion with the masked Rebel leader. It hadn't exactly been particularly friendly. Just as Han and Chewie managed to get to their feet when a Corellian G9 Rigger landed next to the _Falcon_ and two fairly familiar figures stepped off the ship, though Han only recognised Luke straight away. Luke recognised the two smugglers immediately, before running to them as they limped towards the _Falcon_.

"Han, what happened?" Luke asked for the moment not noticing the lightsaber still in Han's hand.

"We were ambushed by a pair of Inquisitors." Han held up Leia's lightsaber, "I think they took Leia."

Luke wordlessly held out his hand and Han placed Leia's lightsaber into Luke's hand. Luke wrapped his fingers around the familiar hilt and turned to Obi-Wan behind him. Holding out his sisters weapon Luke finally spoke, "Why would the Inquisitors take her, and where is her other 'saber?"

"Both are questions that we need answers to, however I suspect I know why they would have taken Leia." Obi-wan said taking Leia's lightsaber from Luke, sighing he continued, "The Emperor has had an obsession with your father since long before even the Clone Wars. However before we can worry about that, lets help Chewbacca and Han." As he spoke Obi-wan moved to Han's side, "We have a medical droid on the _Twilight II_ , I'm fairly certain you have a concussion."

"I won't argue that old man." Han said earning him a raised eyebrow from Obi-Wan and a chuckle from Luke. The odd group made their way onboard the _Twilight II_ , Luke quickly took Han and Chewie to the medway, while Obi-Wan returned to the cockpit. Keying in several layers of encryption's codes, Obi-Wan waved his hand in the general direction of the door closing it. Then tapped a single key on the holoprojector and Revan's masked face appeared.

"Obi-Wan, what news do you bring?" There was a strange edge to his voice, not that Obi-Wan blamed him.

"That's a very odd way of asking old friend," Obi-Wan commented, "The Inquisitors seem to have taken Leia prisoner, I can only imagine because of her blood line and connection to you."

Revan sighd heavily and two hands appeared gripping the edges of the mask before slowly pulling it off, "Please bring her back Obi-Wan."

"Oh, I have no doubt we will. I have Luke with me after all." Obi-Wan replied without hesitation.

Quinlan Vos was now extremely annoyed. While he had eventually found a clue on this Mara Jade girl, who he vaguely remembered from the holocron lists he had kept with him when he had escaped the war with Ventress. He hadn't really payed much attention to what had actually been on the label for the Holocron and so had been been disappointed when he found he had taken one of the many Force fed list of Force sensitive children to come. He had taken to memorising sections of it when he was bored. The moment Quian's name appeared on the list was the day they left their hiding place on Felucia and moved to Dantooine and started living as farmers, though frankly it had started to drive both Asajj and Quinlan stir crazy. Each had taken to doing small bouts of policing for the local authorities, both being extremely good at detective work. Now that was a bit of a rant on the reasoning for Quinlan's extreme annoyance, though it is lacking the main reason. While he had found information on stolen children, even one he recognised he had still found nothing about his daughter. Then he had decided to go to Takodana and talk to Maz, she had helped him years before to move to Dantooine as well as helping his during his years as Jedi knight from time to time.

Quinlan brought the Lancer-class ship that Asajj had dubbed the _Banshee_ down to land just outside Maz's castle. The landing cycle had fairly finished when Vos vaulted over his seat and sprinted to the boarding ramp. Briskly walking across the small field and through the courtyard. Quinlan practically burst through the doors to the cantina, "MAZ KANATA!" He shouted, his voice booming through the room. Maz appeared at his elbow a moment later.

"Quinlan Vos, still in search of your daughter?" Maz asked with a raised eyebrow, "Have you had any contact with your old Master?"

"He died at the start of the Clone Wars, I can't ask the dead for help." Quinlan snarled at Maz.

"Jedi Master Tholme has died more times then you know. You know very well he may have faked his death and gone into hiding. What do you know of T'ra Saa?" Maz asked looking up at Vos, as she walked backwards, leading Vos to a table.

"She was a Jedi Master when I was young. I never saw that much of her after I passed my trials." Vos admitted.

"Then I have two pieces of good information for you, Quinlan Vos." Maz said with a smile.

Back on Mandalore Luke, Han and Chewie sat with the medical droid, who was treating the two smuggler's for concussion. Han's was far worse then Chewie or at least his injuries were. While they weren't life treating in any way, Han was covered in dark bruises. As a Wookie Chewie was somewhat tougher then Han and managed to escape the same bruising as his human friend. Luke sat in the corner and meditated quietly. When the droid allowed Han to stand he joined Luke in the corner, noticing the worried frown that furrowed Luke's brow, Han knelt beside him. Waving his hand in front of Luke's face Han sighed before punching the kid lightly in the shoulder.

"What was that for?!" Luke exclaimed opening his eyes.

"I thought you'd be able to sense that coming." Han said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "Kid worrying about her wont help, we'll find her and bring her back."

Luke let out a sigh, "I'm worried they take Leia off world before we are able to get her back, or worse torture her till she's lost completely to the dark."

"I don't get how this Force mumbo jumbo works, but she's strong. It would take a lot to make her change her view on what is right. Have a little faith on that front." Han said as reassuringly as he could. At that point Obi-Wan entered the fairly small medbay.

"What do you know of the Inquisitors you encountered?" Obi-Wan asked Han pointedly.

"Not much." Han answered.

"Can you describe how they fought or their appearances?" Obi-Wan asked frowning.

This time it was Chewie who answered with a series of growls that Luke didn't understand at all, while Obi-Wan understood enough to have a clear idea of what and who the Inquisitors may have been. "Luke was one of the Inquisitors you encountered a Miraluka?"

"I think so, though I barely saw them to be honest. Why do you ask Master?" Luke asked with a frown, "Did Chewie say something about a blind Inquisitor?"

"Indeed he did, Luke the Inquisitor you encountered had a companion right?" Obi-Wan asked stroking his beard.

"Yes, a girl with red hair and a purple lightsaber." Luke said looking at Obi-Wan curiously.

"I don't know about the purple lightsaber, but there was a girl who stood behind the man." Han said in confirmation, "I also distinctly remember that the man had two different coloured lightsabers."

"Hmm, that is interesting. Jar'Kai wasn't particularly uncommon among the Jedi, however I don't believe we have ever seen it among the Inquisitors before. They all weird those curious spinning 'sabres." Obi-Wan said, still stroking his beard, "I'm going to talk to my contact in the city, he should know."

"I'm coming with you." Luke said standing up.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "That's probably a bad idea. Stay here with Han and Chewbacca, I'll contact you with any information I receive."

"Why do you want me to just sit here? I can help!" Luke said glaring at Obi-Wan.

"You could, but I can find my way through the city faster on my own. Luke it's a matter of logic and practicality, currently you can't disguise your Force signature properly. It's wiser if you stay here with Han and Chewie. I'll contact you if I get into trouble." Obi-Wan said, silently preying that Luke would listen to him.

"Fine." Luke dropped back to the floor, letting go of his frustration as he did. He had long since learned it wouldn't help to allow his frustration to build, it often just got in the way. Luke closed his eyes and felt for Leia across their bond again, sending as much comfort as he could across to Leia. Then he felt it, Leia sending waves of reassurance to Luke that she was alive.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed that please leave a review with your thoughts.**

 **May the Force be with you.**


	12. Chapter 12, interlude

**This is something a little different. I want to start expanding on how different this universe is to cannon, starting with the Clone Wars.**

* * *

Interlude, the Past. Part one.

Mace Windu stood overlooking a class of Initiates, in particular a young human with uncommonly shaggy hair for an Initiate. Currently the young human in question was dulling with another human, a boy, that if Mace recalled correctly, was an orphan found on Mandalore given to the Jedi at the request of the Duchess Satine Kryze just a month after the Clone Wars had broken out. The two boys fought with a practiced, though inexperienced ease. Their blue and green blades clashing, flashing back and forth. Mace sighed, trying to think of the reason he had come to watch these younglings in the first place. After his last campaign on Dantooine he had been left exhausted. This war was dragging on far longer then anyone had ever anticipated. It had just reached the tenth year of conflict, none of the Younglings before him had ever known a time of peace. The young Mandalorian suddenly twirled around and delivered a powerful blow to the left side of his opponent knocking his opponent's green lightsaber from his hands, the young boy didn't miss a beat though, reacting by twirling past the Mandalorian and stepping back before dive tackling him from behind. Mace raised an eyebrow at the strange move, though it could be considered effective in the situation it had been used in.

"A rash action, wouldn't you agree Master Windu." said a soft voice from beside Mace. He turned to find Luminara Unduli standing beside him, watching the younglings.

"Perhaps." Was the only thing Mace said in response, "What brings you to the younglings? I wouldn't think you would take on another Padawan so soon after Barris' Knighting."

"You have been away for longer then you think, it has been a few years since Barris was Knighted." Luminara said almost sadly, "I have been drawn to this group of Younglings for some time, the Force wishes for me to teach once more."

"I believe I felt something similar guiding me here." Mace commented calmly, watching as Cin Drallig pulled the two boys apart as the duel had devolved into a fist fight. Mace sighed and decided to announce his presence to the class, he strode out of the shadows of the room, slightly startling some of the Initiates, Luminara close behind him. The Initiates bowed to the two Masters, chorusing a greeting.

"You have returned once again Master Unduli, though it has been some time." Master Drallig said with a small smile, "Do you have notes for anyone here?"

"Perhaps, young Amidala's actions were rash in his last duel. Even if he deliberately allowed himself to be disarmed." The last half of the sentence was said with a slight smirk. The Initiate blush, but said nothing choosing to stare at his feet instead. Mace's face stayed completely impassive, he hadn't noticed the Youngling allowing his 'saber to be knocked from his hands. Master Drallig turned to the boy in question.

"Is that true? I know from past experience you only use such tactics when you are sure you can't win and give up on fighting properly." Master Drallig chastised the boy. The rest of the Initiates looked somewhat bemused at this, or bored, it seemed this was a regular occurrence with the young Amidala.

"Sorry Master, but I couldn't beat Septimus' guard, it was the only way to win!" The boy practically shouted at Master Drallig.

"Control your emotions young one." Luminara said quietly, though firmly.

The boy hung his head, annoyance radiating from him. Mace finally chose to speak, "The choice to give up your weapon was not as clever as you believe young one. Such a choice can easily get you killed."

"I could just use the Force to get it back." Young Amidala said, in a stubborn fashion.

"And what if your opponent was able to get your weapon before you could?" Mace asked raising an eyebrow.

"I… I would always be faster!" The boy said with all the confidence of a nine year old.

"Indeed? Would you be faster then Master Drallig or Master Luminara?" Mace asked.

"I don't know…" The boy seemed to start loosing his thunder, deflating and seeming to shrink.

"Don't worry for now, you are still young, don't loose confidence in yourself." Mace said with almost out of character kindness in his tone. The boy looked up at the Master with tears forming in his eyes, but he shook his head and wiped away the tears.

"Yes, Master." Young Alex Amidala said.

 _Three years later_

Alexander Amidala ducked behind a downed walker, narrowly avoiding cannon fire. Beside him knelt Clone Commander Neyo, his Master was pushing towards the deeply entrenched Separatist forces. Two months they had been here on Dantooine, the conflict had reached a stalemate. Neither side able to make any headway other then to kill many of the beings on either side. Master Windu and Alex had lead the initial assault on the Separatists, it had gone well initially and they had managed to gain a foothold around the ancient Jedi enclave. The small garrison of battle droids that had been stationed within the ancient enclave. Everything had gone downhill from that point. The droid army was far larger and more entrenched then they had anticipated, when they had moved to try and advance upon one of the smaller Separatist held towns they had been practically slaughtered by an areal bombardment along with a brutal artillery strike. This was Alex's first time joining a battle and it was far worse then he had believed it to be. When he had imagined going the war from the safety of Coruscant, he had imagined glorious victories and the smirking face of Anakin Skywalker. The Holonet had made it seem like it would all just be a big game.

What happened instead was terrifying and brutal. The trip to Dantooine had been somewhat enjoyable for the slightly excitable young Padawan, he had even been able to become friends with a few of the new recruits. Though many of the more battle hardened veterans questioned why Mace Windu would suddenly allow his young Padawan to join him in the war.

Privately Mace didn't wish to have Alex join him, he would have preferred him to stay on Coruscant. However Alex's personality and temperament wouldn't allow it, he only ever seemed learn the physical exercises as well as the flight training. Any work that didn't require physical training seemed to require Mace's direct supervision. Mace constantly questioned why the Force had guided him to this child, however he didn't regret his choice to take the boy on as his Padawan. The boy had been far too eager to join him on the battlefield, for almost this precise reason. From the reports that the Chancellor had given them, this should have been an easy liberation. The initial assault had seemed to confirm that.

Ahead of his Padawan's position Mace forged ahead deftly dashing from cover to cover, barely managing to avoid getting hit by the artillery fire. He was followed by an extremely brave, if small, Clone Squad lead by Commander Ponds. The tactics the droids were using were insultingly simple, though annoyingly effective. They were now stuck on an open plain and had been for the last three days. The casualties to the clones were far worse then Mace had anticipated and their capital ship had left after their initial success to aid Masters Aayla Secura and Luminara over Boz Pity, meaning now they were also stuck on Dantooine for the time being.

Taking cover in a cave just south of the droid cannons Mace dropped to his haunches to catch his breath before contacting Alex, "Alex, the droids have shifted their cannon lines forward. You have to pull back and try to get through to the Endurance, we need reinforcements!"

While Mace had been pushing forwards two battalions of droids had circled past him and had ambushed Alex and the rest of the Clones. When Mace contacted Alex he was busy fighting his way through the first of the two. He danced from droid to droid, his emerald blade slicing through droid after droid. He wasn't able to answer his Master instantly, Alex leaped back and dashed behind the cover of several clones. Though he did hear his Master's message.

"I don't know how possible that is right now Master. We're a bit busy." Alex said ducking behind the legs of a walker. The moment he did a few shots pinged off the leg, another flew through the space his head had just vacated, "We're pretty stuck right now!" Alex flipped over the leg and rushed back into the fray. Starting by kicking a droid in the head, managing to break the head off, his momentum carried him past the skinny B1 droid and into a far larger and tougher B2 droid and bounced off. He didn't quite manage to land after that and fell to his back, just before the droid was able to train it's wrist mounted blasters on him he slashed it's legs, the bright emerald of his lightsaber cutting through the droid's legs as if they were butter. Before the droid fell on top of him he thrust his hand out, calling on the Force to throw the droid into a trio of B1's advancing from behind Neyo. The clone Commander whirled around at the sound of metal crashing into metal.

"Thanks kid!" He shouted to Alex, blasting a droid in the head and bashing another with the barrel of his DC-15.

Back in the cave Mace swore under his breath, "Ponds, we need to pull back and rejoin the main force."

"Sir?" Ponds asked looked back at Mace.

"I'm needed back there. They are fighting off an army by themselves." Mace said standing and looking around the lip of the cave.

"Sir we can't afford to backtrack. This may be our only chance to liberate this city, sir. You are going to have to trust that Neyo and Commander Amidala will be able to push through." Ponds said checking the ammunition on his DC-15A, "Sir we need to move now!"

Mace sighed, "Fine. Let's get moving." He stood and ignited his lightsaber, "Then let's go." Mace charged out, the Clone squad following him closely.

 _About three years later_

Alex stood with a small collective of younglings, Septimus, his oldest friend, and Master Yoda. He barely listened to the speech about the tradition of collecting Kyber crystals, he could already hear the call of a Kyber crystal. The longer Master Yoda spoke the more impatient he got, starting to bounce on his heels. As he bounced on his heels he also constantly flexed his recently acquired silvery cybernetic right arm.

"…trust yourselves and find your crystals you shall." Yoda finished looking at the small group of initiates, as well as Alex and Septimus. Though he lingered on the two Padawans somewhat longer. Septimus stepped forward and guided the initiates towards the entrance to the cave wherein they were to find their crystals. While Septimus explained the significance of the Gathering to the younglings, Alex sprinted through the archway following the call of his crystal.

The section of the cave that the call lead him to looked familiar, sighing he sat in the centre of the room Alex thought back to the first time he had come here with his clan of initiates. The test had been one of patience, this time felt different though. While last time he had to reach through the Force to find his precise crystal. This time he could feel precisely where his crystal, directly above him, but couldn't see any clear way to reach it. Groaning, Alex looked at the wall and sprinted at it, trying to see if he could use the momentum to reach the crystal. The moment he reached the peak of his attempted climb he kicked off the wall as hard as he could. He sent himself hurtling towards the Kyber crystal calling to him on the ceiling and only managed to brush it with his fingers. However he missed and fell, almost knocking himself out with a stalactite. He was able to prevent a idiotic collision at the last second, by holding out his right arm and leg. He bounced off the stalactite and fell to the floor. Growling Alex tried several more times, from several different stalagmites and missing each time.

"Aaarg!" Alex yelled in frustration at nothing in particular. Dropping to the floor he sat with his legs crossed and closed his eyes. "It can't be that simple." He muttered to himself. Sighing he held up his hand and felt for the crystal through the Force, with ease he called it to his hand. "Why is Illum such an annoying puzzle every time?" Alex groused to himself, finally he looked down at the crystal that still hadn't stopped singeing even in his hand. Closing his hand around the crystal he channelled everything he was into the crystal. As he breathed life into the crystal, it's colour shifted, though unseen, to a deep violet.

 _A year later._

This time Alex stood on the bridge of his Master's Star Destroyer, alongside his Master and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. They had just arrived after Anakin and Ahsoka had managed to break through the blockade over the planet, this was the third time the Republic had come to liberate Ryloth and hopefully the last. The first time had occurred in the third year of the war, it had taken several months to break through, but had been ultimately successful. For a short time at least. The Separatists had taken the planet back two years later and held it for almost five years, using the native Twi'lek population as free slave labour to build their droid armies. However the Twi'lek freedom fighters were able to push the Separatists out of the capital city and call the Republic for help. That also discovered that Jedi Master Ima-Gun Di had somehow managed to survive with the help of the Twi'leks. This communication had lead to the second siege of Ryloth.

The second siege of Ryloth lasted only a week, four Jedi Master's had been involved in that siege, including Obi-Wan, Aayla Secura and Luminara Unduli as well as her Padawan, Septimus Karrade a tall but skinny Mandalorian kid.

Alex thought back to the last time the Republic had captured this planet, two years prior. He remembered the stories that Septimus had told him back on Coruscant while he went through therapy to get used to his new cybernetic arm. That had taken about two months, it had been almost painful to be away from the action for so long. Looking around Alex watched as Mace and Obi-Wan spoke for a moment. Both Jedi Masters stood observing the aftermath of the space battle.

"Masters should I join the men and prepare to disembark?" Alex asking joining the two Masters.

"Go ahead. We need to personally make sure Anakin get's picked up after his little 'gambit'." Obi-Wan said, amusement permeating his voice.

"Gambit?" Alex asked raising his eyebrow. Reaching out across his bond to his father Alex sent the question to Anakin. What he got back was a series of images, including a flaming ship, running to the escape pods with R2, Ahsoka returning to the curser with only two ships left, directing clones to evacuate one of his remaining cruisers. Alex almost face palmed, resisting to avoid looking like an idiot. " _Those are completely out of order._ "

" _We smashed through._ " Anakin sent back, almost deadpan.

" _That fits, we'll see you ground side as soon as you've cleaned up around here._ " Alex sent back, following his master to one of several transports to the planet's surface. They were prevented from landing by several powerful anti-aircraft cannons. Obi-Wan had gone ahead in gunships, many of which were getting shot down with almost brutal accuracy.

"We're pulling back Kenobi! This bombardment is going to tear our ships apart!" Mace called through the coms to Obi-Wan.

"I've noticed, we're on it now!" Obi-Wan practically shouted as the Gunships dropped to cover among the trees outside the small village the anti-aircraft cannons were located within. The large landing craft Alex and Mace waited on pulled up and out of range retreating to the lower atmosphere. Alex groaned as he slide to the floor muttering to himself about annoying cannons. Next to him one of the clones, a gunner who had earned the name Sharp, dropped to the floor next to Alex.

"Damn Seppies, eh Commander?" The clone asked in a fairly nonchalant tone.

"Yeah, I can't say I'm looking forward to this campaign though." Alex said wearily, "This war is dragging on for far too long."

"We can't help that sir. We can only follow orders." Sharp answered frankly.

Alex laughed humourlessly, "That's true. I can't wait to get planet side and actually help the Twi'leks."

"General Kenobi will clear the rendezvous point." Sharp said, "He always seems to get it done."

Alex shrugged, but said nothing.

 _Four hours later_

Alex finally stepped off the transport next to Master Windu, taking a deep breath of Ryloth's air. He instantly regretted it as the air was full of the stench of dead bodies.

"It smells like Obi-Wan suffered some brutal casualties." Alex commented, schooling his face into a neutral expression.

"He didn't, that's mostly the local wildlife. The Droids decided to use them as shields and attack beasts." Mace said quietly. Alex closed his eyes and reached out through the Force, hoping to find something still alive. All he found was death and pain, Mace watched him for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder. "You need to let go of that pain, using death to fuel yourself won't change anything. It will only make you sloppy in battle and hesitant in retreat."

"Yes, Master. I won't disappoint you again." Alex said clenching his cybernetic hand.

Mace looked at his Padawan, "I was disappointed you didn't listen to me and tried to fight Grevious alone."

"I heard stories from Ahsoka, I thought I would be able to take him." Alex said, though he winced at his own words knowing he had said them before. Far too many times before.

"As I've said before, that reasoning is still that of a child. You are not Ahsoka, you do have talent with your lightsaber, but you lacked the focus you have now. Stop dwelling on the past, what you've done is done. Focus on the present." Mace said calmly, "We have to find the freedom fighters who have cells hidden all over Ryloth, in particular the group lead by Cham Syndulla."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't he the one who opposed Senator Orn Free Ta?"

"He was, indeed. I see you did do your homework on the politics of Ryloth." Mace said with a hint of pride in his voice. The two Jedi made their way through the small command post that the clones had quickly set up. They found Obi-Wan speaking with Cody about the next offensive that would be needed in the South to thin out the Separatist forces.

"…oving South. We need to rout the Separatists away from Lessu, if they are able to re-enforce the capital it will be almost impossible to retake the Capital without killing any civilians." Obi-Wan concluded as Mace and Alex joined him. Obi-Wan turned to greet his fellow Jedi, "Master Windu, Padawan Amidala."

Both Alex and Mace bowed stiffly, "Master Kenobi."

"This campaign is taking far longer then I expected. At the rate things are going, it feels like there won't be anyone left to liberate." Obi-Wan said in a worried tone.

"I know, old friend. It's why we have find the Freedom Fighters. They will know the best way into Lessu." Mace said, as he spoke Alex silently stood and observed, looking around at the command post.

"Masters I'll leave you to your briefing with the politicians." Alex said bowing out. He walked out and to one of the many tanks. He found a quiet spot in the corner and settled down to meditate.

 _A month later_

The campaign to to take Ryloth back was hard and they had been unable to find the freedom fighters until recently. Mace had seemingly pulled them from no-where, though Alex suspected he held off on calling them out to try avoid getting them killed or too involved in the fight. When Mace had gone to ask the freedom fighters for help Alex had been witness to the start of the bombings of Ryloth. He had been standing next to Ponds as they approached the first of many villages, the Clones had reacted as expected and called for General Windu, however Alex grabbed one of the ATRT's and Lighting Squadron. He lead the small consignment of troops to the village, hoping to find survivors and provide any aid possible.

"Art, take Blaze and Killcrazy South. Search for survivors, Argo you're with me." Alex called out.

"Yessir!" Was the chorused reply. The Clones bounded off through the village, using their walkers to shift rubble. Alex quickly found a small family trapped under some rubble, he quickly vaulted off his ATRT and closed his eyes, holding out his hands. Reaching deeply through the Force He gently lifted the large section of wall off the mother and father of the family. Argo helped the two Twi'leks out from under the wall before Alex dropped it again. Calling his lightsaber to his hand Alex slowly approached the crossbeam that pinned the daughter of the Twi'leks, he quickly sliced through the higher section of the beam and caught the lower end before it fell.

"Argo! Help me lift this!" Alex called to his friend.

"Yessir." Argo ran to the other end of the beam and the two warriors lifted the beam off the teenage girl, her father ran forwards and dragged her out. It looked like both her legs had been broken, her light leg shattered beyond repair, her left only broken bent at a strange angle. Alex grimaced, "Argo call in medics. I'm going to try and find more survivors."

"Sir, we need to move forward. General Windu will be waiting for us." Argo stated, almost regretfully.

"I can't just leave these people, I'm a Jedi. I'm meant to help anyone and everyone who needs help." Alex said helplessly.

"Sir, we can help when we've liberated Ryloth." Argo insisted.

"Not if there are more survivors here. If we leave now, we will leave them to die!" Alex said as he and Argo remounted their ATRT's, "Come on, if you're not going to call medics then we can at least search for a few more survivors."

"Yessir!" Agro said following Alex through the devastated town. Alex finally managed to get the rest of his men to help him with search and rescue. They worked tirelessly the entire night to help as many of the Twi'leks as they could find. That night became almost legendary among the Twi'leks of Ryloth for decades, even after the rise of the Empire. The Clones and Jedi were seen as heroes by everyone who had lived during that time.

The troops had gone straight from their rescue directly to the siege of Lessu. They had managed to have a single night's rest before the siege started. The siege wasn't so much as siege as a swift invasion, as Mace Windu was able to get across the plasma bridge with Razor and Stak. Alex followed Cham Syndulla in the charge on the city, the moment he reached the gates he ditched the ATRT. As he leapt off the ATRT he activated his lightsaber and beheaded a droid, quickly making his way through the few remaining droids before running after his Master. The Master and Padawan duo quickly made their way through Lessu, the two Jedi quickly dispatched all the droids in the large landing yard. Alex twirled through the droids in the courtyard, his violet blade making quick work of the droids guarding Emir Wat Tambor. Alex finished off the last of the droids with a spinning kick.

"Surrender!" Mace stated, in a tone that left no room for argument. He held his saber up to the Separatist leader's throat.

Wat Tambor looked around, trying to see a way out. He stopped when he saw a pair of _Hyena_ -Class droid bombers, "It appears my word doesn't matter, we will all be dead soon."

Alex looked up and smirked, "I highly doubt that."

The two bombers exploded before they came close enough to do anything, and a pair of Delta-7B Jedi fighters shot through the dust of the explosions. Alex let out a whoop, startling Wat Tambor. Seconds later the freedom fighters and most of 91st Recon Core surrounded Wat Tambor. Alex grinned, "Victory at last."

* * *

 **If more detail on several of the battles asked for I may consider actually writing a separate story just on said battles. Any notes are most welcome. Please leave reviews.**

 **Have a fantastic day and may the Force be with you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter took far longer then I hoped, the ending had me stumped for a while.**

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed as he ducked behind a market stall to avoid another Imperial patrol, "How annoying." He muttered to himself, he was currently still trying to find his way through Sundari. He had managed to get to the market place under Korkie's office, but had got stuck there due to a strangely large number of Imperial patrols. Clicking his tongue in annoyance Obi-Wan pulled out a small holo-projector from a pouch on his belt. Obi-Wan held his hand over the device for a few seconds contemplating contacting Korkie directly, weighing the idea in his head, he decided against it. It would be somewhat disastrous if the Imperials managed to hack the communication frequency he used, however unlikely that was. Obi-Wan stroked his beard contemplatively, going over his options. Sighing Obi-Wan stepped out from his cover, looking around for any possible patrols. Obi-Wan quickly made his way through the market to a seemly random panel in the wall. Waving his hand in front of a small section of wall, it slid back to reveal a control panel. Obi-Wan quickly typed in a code only very few living beings still knew. Once Obi-Wan finished typing in the short code, a hidden panel popped open, revealing a passageway and Obi-Wan slipped through, closing the door behind him. Obi-Wan followed the passageway through to a small antechamber, though it wasn't quite as he remembered it. In the centre of the circular room was a desk that had a pair of data pads and a small monitor built into the desk, behind the desk sat Korkie reading something off a third datapad.

"Hello there." Obi-Wan said calmly placing a hand on Korkie's shoulder. Korkie seemed to panic for a second, spinning and pulling a blaster from under the table. However he recognised Obi-Wan before he fired, luckily he did too. He was far too close for Obi-Wan to have done anything, but get shot in the stomach.

"Obi-Wan!" Korkie exclaimed with a smile, standing up as he did. The two men embraced for a moment, "Are you here to visit Aunt Satine's grave?"

"Originally, yes. However the situation has changed, I'm now here for a rescue mission. I've been told you met Leia earlier today. Do you know what happened to her?" Obi-Wan asked stepping back and folding his arms.

"Yes, I did speak to her and her friends." Korkie answered frowning, "Grand Inquisitor Jerec captured her, as far as I am aware he is currently holding her in the Viceroy's palace."

Obi-Wan frowned, unconsciously stroking his beard, "That isn't good. Was this Inquisitor a Meraluka?" Obi-Wan silently hoped that Korkie would answer negatively.

"I believe he was, though I've never met one before so he could have just been blind." Korkie said raising an eyebrow, "Does it matter?"

"It does if he is who I believe him to be." Obi-Wan said with a grimace, "There was a Jedi Master named Jerec, he was an archaeologist who searched for Sith artefacts from the old Sith Empire."

"He was a Jedi? I thought you were trained to prevent that from ever happening." Korkie said, an alarmed edge entering his voice.

"It didn't always work, Jedi could easily become corrupted if they became too greedy for knowledge or power." Obi-Wan said shaking his head, "Jerec wasn't the most loyal Jedi, if memory serves."

"I have a question for you, do you know what happened to Leia's friends?" Korkie asked, "The Grand Inquisitor never said."

"They survived, they are recovering on my ship as we speak." Obi-Wan answered, "Where is Leia being held within the Viceroy's Palace?"

"Now Obi-Wan that is a ridiculous question, she has had the training of a Jedi so they would hold her in the cell Maul built to hold you during the Clone Wars." Korkie said shaking his head, "Retrieving her will be close to impossible."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Korkie's phrasing, "Close?"

"There is a way, but it won't be easy. Another problem we have comes from news I recently received from one of my agents in the Viceroy's palace, Jerec plans to take Leia to Coruscant, to the Emperor." Korkie said grimly.

Obi-Wan frowned and stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Then we haven't any time to waste."

* * *

Within the Viceroy's palace Mara stood at the door to Leia's cell quietly watching her. Leia had suddenly got silent, hanging fairly limply from her bonds. Leia's head slumped forward, Mara raised an eyebrow when she felt Leia's Force presence push through the dampening and finally entered the room. Mara stepped through the door, striding up to Leia and slapping her hard enough to bring her back. Leia's eyes fluttered open and her head snapped up.

"What do you want?" Leia spat at Mara, slightly surprising Mara.

"To see why the Emperor is so interested in you." Mara answered, a strange mix of longing and anger heavily lacing Mara's voice, "I don't see any worthwhile qualities in you, perhaps some raw power."

"It was enough to beat you." Leia said with a smirk.

Mara scowled up at Leia, her right hand forming a fist. Mara took a deep breath trying to calm herself, before she could the voice came back, urging her to give in, let her anger guide her actions. Looking into Leia's brown eyes, Mara's face contorted into an angry scowl and she punch Leia in the stomach as hard as she could, angling the strike to knock all the air from Leia's lungs. Grabbing Leia's hair, Mara pulled her head close, "And yet you're here, as our prisoner."

Leia didn't answer, still gasping for air. Mara's strike had been pinpoint accurate, "So, Skywalker why would my Master want you so badly?"

"I… I haven't a clue why anyone would want me…" Leia said gasping for air. It took her a few seconds to catch her breath. "I'm not a Skywalker." Leia said scowling at Mara.

"That is a lie. You are the sister of the boy we fought on Dantooine." Mara stopped for a moment and ran her right hand through her bright red hair, "What was are your names?"

Leia was caught off guard for a moment, "Le… Screw you! My name is of no use to you anyway!"

"Perhaps, but it will help my Master break you." Mara said coldly. Leia glared at her in response, Mara continued, "I may be wrong about you being a Skywalker, however you are powerful and surprisingly well trained in both lightsaber combat and the Force. Particularly since the Jedi are practically extinct."

"Yet, you're scared of me. You and I both know I'm better and far more powerful then you." Leia taunted Mara. Mara took a deep breath to make sure she didn't attack Leia again, however she did wave her hand to slightly overload the electro cuffs holding Leia in place. Leia cried out in surprise and pain. Though Mara felt nothing, which confused her as a acolyte of the dark. She had been trained to enjoy the pain of others, gain power from it. Mara found no such pleasure or power from causing others pain. She found only satisfaction in a kill when she did it well, and executed with skill. It was more satisfaction in a job well done then the actual kill.

* * *

Back on the _Twilight II,_ Luke sat listening to the teachings of an ancient Jedi, at least he was trying to. He forced himself to remain calm, even though every fibre of his being wanted to go help his sister. Luke wanted to call to Leia or search for Obi-Wan through the Force. The _Twilight II_ was far too small for Luke to practice his saber forms, his usual means of calming his anxieties. A habit he had picked up from both his father and brother.

Chewie had fallen asleep, his wounds needing some time to heal. Han paced next to his best friend, though he was more worried about Leia then Chewie at this point. Han gave his friend one last look then walked out the medbay, making his way through the _Twilight II_ looking for Luke. He found Luke in the cockpit, sitting with crossed legs just next to the door. He floated a few centimeters off the floor, his eyes closed as he allowed himself to find comfort in the Force. He was startled out of meditation when Han placed a hand on his shoulder, he jumped slightly.

"Sorry about that kid." Han said puling back.

Luke looked up, "Don't worry too much about it. I was somewhere else."

"Where is the old man?" Han asked spinning one of the seats in the cockpit around before dropping into it.

"I'm not sure, he's somehow cloaking himself. I can usually sense him though the training bond we created." Luke said, unfolding his legs and standing up. As he stood the door to the cockpit opened and Obi-Wan calmly strode through. "Obi-Wan? Did you find Leia?"

Obi-Wan took a seat, "Jerec took her to the Viceroy's palace. She almost certainly in the detention area, during the Purges the Viceroy had a prison built to hold Jedi. Gar Saxon developed a love of hunting us down, he often joined Vader."

"If he hunted with Vader, why would he need a cell for Jedi?" Han asked.

"To torture and extract information from imprisoned Jedi. Personally I believe they were used far more often to torture Jedi purely for the pleasure of causing them pain." Obi-Wan said grimly, "Anakin and I helped a few young Jedi or ex-Jedi escape a few years back."

"You and dad?" Luke asked, his eyes widening.

"Indeed, but that is a story for another time. I doubt we can get in the way we did last time, they would have fixed the weakness's we found. However it has been several years since the last time any Jedi besides myself have come to Mandalore, there is a slight possibility of overconfidence and a belief that our rescue was a once off." Obi-Wan stated.

"Do you have a plan then, Obi-Wan?" Luke asked, hope lighting up in his eyes.

"I have the start of a plan." Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard. A glint in his eye that reminded Luke of his father.

Under his breath Han muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Roughly an hour later, Han found himself in Imperial Super Commando armor. Obi-Wan wore similar armor and walked along side Han, slightly ahead of them walked Luke. Han had been surprised to find that Obi-Wan kept several full sets of stormtrooper armor on the _Twilight II_. He had been even more surprised to find that the helmet Obi-Wan gave him had been modified, purely internally though. He could clearly see through the visor, it also seemed to have a friend/foe identifier that looked to be linked to the other helmets and equipment stored in the _Twilight II_. The trio of Luke, Han and Obi-Wan snuck into the palace through the secret passages that ran throughout Sundari.

Han and Obi-Wan were about to be distractions, using the stormtrooper armor to attempt to turn as many troops on each other as possible. The trio stopped at a seemingly random ladder leading up, Obi-Wan tapped in a code quickly before leaping out the opening above them. Han followed him up, though before closing the trapdoor Han stopped and turned back to Luke, "Good luck kid."

"You too Han. See you on the other side." Luke said with a small smirk. Han closed the door behind him and Luke sprinted down the corridor, trusting a gut feeling and the Force. As he moved deeper though the passages, he could feel Leia's presence grow stronger and stronger. As he ran he slipped his lightsaber off his belt, though he didn't activate it. He stopped when he felt Leia's presence on the other side of the wall. Looking around Luke couldn't see any of the control pads that Obi-Wan had described to him. Groaning Luke continued down the corridor, finding a ramp leading up and around. That particular corridor stopped suddenly, stopping at a ventilation shaft. Luke placed his hand on the grating, running his fingers over the edges he found a pair of release triggers. At least that's what he hoped they were, the other possibly was that they were boobytraps.

Taking a step back Luke reached through the Force and activated the triggers. The grate sprang open, swinging towards Luke. He caught it as it did, gently resting it against the wall. Looking at the poorly lit space Luke groaned, "I hate crawling though ventilation."

Crouching Luke slipped through the opening and pulled the grate shut behind him. Standing as tall as he could, Luke found he could just stand if he hunched his back somewhat. He quickly made his way through the ventilation shaft, stopping when he was able to sense Leia directly below him. Flipping his lightsaber in his right hand to point down, Luke activated it. It's bright green blade easily cutting through the stone and steel. As he cut in a circle Luke reached through the Force to hold the material he was cutting away up. As soon as he finished he used the Force to silently lift the material into the shaft next to the hole. Deactivating his lightsaber Luke flipped the grip to his preferred grip and dropped through the hole. He landed directly infant of Leia as she watched the door, somewhat startling her.

"Luke!?" Leia called out in a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

Luke looked around, quickly checking if anyone was coming before activating his lightsaber and slashing each projected quickly. When he reached out to catch Leia she batted him away.

"What took you so damn long?" Leia asked irritably.

"A 'thank you' would be nice Leia." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"I'll do that when and if we get home." Leia said rolling her arms, trying to get the feeling back in her fingers.

"Fine, you may want this back." Luke unclipped the 'saber that Han had recovered from his belt and held it out to Leia.

Leia looked at the weapon before snatching it from Luke, "Let's get the hell off this planet then, what's your plan to get out of here?"

"Right." Luke pulled a com-link from his belt, "Obi-Wan are you two ready?"

"Indeed, I hope you're ready to run." was the swift repose over the com-link.

"Do it!" Luke said calmly, moment's later the cell shook when an explosion went off. The twins strode up to the door and activated their 'saber's simultaneously, green and yellow blade's cutting through the door of the cell. This was followed by both twins gripping the door with the Force and throwing it out into the hallway. The moment the door was gone they deactivated their weapons.

"That was unnecessary." Luke commented looking back at the hole in the ceiling, "We were meant to get out the way I came in."

"I want my other lightsaber back." Leia said simply, striding out into the corridor directly outside the cell she had been held in. Luke followed closely behind her, fortunately it seems whatever distraction Obi-Wan and Han were providing was certainly working rather well. The officer stationed to watch over the cells was alone, as well as strangely unarmored. Leia sprinted up to him and slammed his face into the control panels in the small centre. Luke followed her at an almost leisurely pace. He strode past Leia and the officer and opened the door.

"Leave him Leia. Let's get out of here." Luke said calmly, becking to his sister. Leia nodded and followed her brother out. The twins sprinted through the corridors until they made it to, what appeared to be, a throne room. When they got there, they found Obi-Wan locked in combat with Jerec. His blue blade moving almost impossibly fast, knocking away each of Jerec's thrusts and slashes with apparent ease. Han was nowhere to be seen, at least that Leia could see. It also appeared that the stormtroopers under Jerec had turned on the Mandalorian Imperials. It looked as if most of the Mandalorians were backing Obi-Wan up. Luke and Leia activated their lightsabers, catching the attention of most of the troops in the room. One of whom sprinted up to the twins, pulling his helmet off as he did. Revealing Han, who was still firing on the stormtroopers who looked to be backing up Jerec.

"You took your damn time Luke." Han said ducking under several blaster shots.

"Where is the girl?!" Luke practically shouted at Han. Luke deflected several shot directly back to the troops firing on them.

"The girl with the blind guy?" Han asked, taking semi-careful aim to take out two stormtroopers with quick consecutive shots.

"Yeah." Luke shouted back thrusting out his hand, throwing several stormtroopers into a wall hard enough to leave cracks in the wall. Leia sprinted into the fray, cutting a swath through the troops towards Jerec and Obi-Wan. Luke and Han shared a look before charging after her, both trying to keep up, but slowly starting to lag behind.

"I haven't seen her." Han dived out the way of barrage of blasts. A few moments later he heard the hum of a lightsaber and turned to find a purple swinging towards him. He flung himself backwards, barley managing to dodge, "Found Her Luke!" Han yelled to Luke.

Luke turned to find Mara standing over Han, raising her lightsaber to strike him dead. Han only managed to escape death when she hesitated before bringing her weapon down on the smuggler. However Han kicked her legs hard enough to throw her off balance and away from his body. The moment he did Luke charged her, throwing her back with the Force. When Luke reached Han he helped him up, pulling him mostly to his feet. "Thanks kid."

"No problem." Luke turned to face Mara, "Why did you hesitate?"

"I didn't." Mara snarled, twirling her 'saber into a ready pose above her head.

Luke sighed and slipped into a Soresu stance that was identical to Obi-Wan's, "Your form is oddly sloppy." Luke commented looking down at her feet.

Mara growled at him and charged, blindly hacking at Luke. Luke however kept a calm head, somewhat confused as to why her presence was growing steadily more steeped in the Dark side. Her strikes becoming more and more wild, as if she was looking control. Luke stepped back, deftly avoiding or deflecting each strike Mara threw at him.

Unbeknown to Luke, Mara was slowly loosing control. The Emperor was filling her with rage across his bond with her, fueling her with his power. She was becoming more and more afraid of loosing herself, fueling the Dark side being fed through her. She could hear the Emperor's ancient voice in her head goading her, testing her. " _Kill him… Prove your worth to me."_

While Luke fought Mara, Leia fought her way to Obi-Wan's side. She was held up when an Imperial agent armed with an electro-staff came out of no-where and swung at her head. Leia barely managed to duck under the electro-staff, not even a second later the other half of the staff flew towards her face. She just managed to deflect the end with her 'saber before twirling around kicking at the agent and was surprised when her foot was pushed to the side, throwing her off balance. However Leia recovered quickly and attacked the agent with a complicated series of attacks, jabbing and slashing. She was surprised to find the agent keeping up with her, twirling the electro-staff with well practiced ease. Groaning in frustration Leia drew the Force into her, as she had practiced hundreds of times with her bothers, in doing so she increased her strength and the speed of her perception of battle. With the boost she was able to find an opening, taking it she slashed up slicing directly through the middle of the agent's electro-staff she followed that up with a kick to the agent's chest.

Leia watched as Obi-Wan fought off Jerec with well practiced ease. To Leia it looked almost completely one-sided, Obi-Wan was baiting Jerec. Leia could just hear his voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying to Jerec. She could tell that whatever it was it was truly getting under his skin. His form grew more and more sloppy with each jab until Jerec appeared to discard Makashi altogether and gripped his 'saber with both hands. As he did so the Dark side started to pour off him in waves, Everyone with the exception of Obi-Wan took a step back, strangely enough Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice at all. Han and Luke recovered from this the quickest, Han using the distraction to pick off another pair of stormtroopers. Luke disarmed Mara, stunning her with a quick strike to her stomach. He managed to also wind Mara and she dropped to her knees gasping for air. Luke held Mara's purple lightsaber in a reverse grip as looked around at the chaos of the throne room turned battlefield. He watched Leia charge Jerec from behind and get thrown back, when Jerec seemingly grabbed her with the Force raising a single hand and thrusting it back.

"Luke we need to get out of here!" Han shouted waving his hand in the direction of Obi-Wan and Leia.

"I'll get them, get to the ships!" Luke yelled back. As he did he drew on the Force and leapt across the battlefield, landing just behind Leia and helping her to her feet, "Leia we need to go, you can't fight him!" Leia glared at him, sending him images of what Jerec had done to her. Every moment of pain, Luke looked at her sending back every happy and joyful moment they had shared.

Behind Leia Obi-Wan had re-engaged Jerec, going on the offensive. He attacked almost exactly as Anakin would have, drawing on the Force heavily to strengthen his strikes knocking Jerec back. Jerec was honestly taken aback by Obi-Wan's sudden ferocity, faltering Jerec barely managed to stop Obi-Wan's assault. At least until he unleashed a barrage of lightning at Obi-Wan, which was caught on Obi-Wan's 'saber. The moment the lightning came into contact with Obi-Wan's 'saber he took several steps back and looked around. Luke and Leia stood a few meters away facing each other, Obi-Wan could feel the lightning pushing against his lightsaber.

"That's quite enough of that." Obi-Wan commented, returning his attention fully to Jerec. He pushed against the current of the lightning and stepped forwards several strides. Using his lightsaber as a lightning rod, Obi-Wan thrust out his hand throwing Jerec back. He turn and ran to Luke and Leia, "Come along you two, let's get out of here before more Inquisitors turn up!"

Luke and Leia blinked and looked at Obi-Wan, they looked confused for a moment before remembering where they were. Han had already vanished, it also looked as if Mara had recovered and run too. Obi-Wan lead the twins out the palace, sprinting through the city as fast as he possibly could. Luke and Leia followed closely on his heels, Following Obi-Wan's lead the twins ran with their 'sabers active discarding all sense of stealth. They cut their way through what felt like hundreds of Stormtroopers. When they reached the _Falcon_ and _Twilight II_ they saw Han firing on them from the ramp of the _Falcon._ There looked to be several squadrons of troops around the two ships. The three Force users gritted their teeth and charged, breaking through the troops with ease. Leaving a trail of dead stormtroopers, while Obi-Wan and Leia sprinted to the _Twilight II,_ Luke split off and sprinted to the ramp of the _Falcon_.

"Han get her into the air!" Luke yelled leaping and kicking a stormtrooper in the back of his head. He spun around twirling his lightsaber to deflect several blaster shots, managing to just save Han from several blasts.

"On it!" Han vanished into the _Falcon_ , seconds later the engine's roared into life. Luke backed onto the ramp as Han took off. Shutting down his 'saber Luke stumbled back into the _Falcon,_ as the ramp closed behind him Luke shook his head and ran for the turbo laser, quickly making his way to the cannon mounted below the _Falcon_. He fired on what remained of the Stormtroopers and watched Jerec storm into the Hanger. Fortunately both the _Falcon_ and _Twilight II_ were already in the air.

Jerec stood impassively as the two ships shot out of the hanger. Then in a fit of rage he unleashed a torrent of lightning at all remaining stormtroopers, killing most of them. He spun on his heel and stalked back to the palace. Deciding he would take his frustrations out on Mara before taking her to the Emperor. As he walked he reached out through the Force, searching for Mara's familiar, somewhat vulnerable, presence. He stopped dead when he couldn't find her, at least not on Mandalore, he found her presence moving away at a rapid pace above him. Letting out a roar of rage Jerec unleashed a torrent of lightning outwards, painfully killing anything within a fifty meter radius.

On the _Millennium Falcon_ Luke climbed out the gun turret into the main corridor, he ran through the _Falcon_ dropping into the co-pilot seat next to Han, "How long until we can make the jump?"

"About a minute, go check on the girl, kid." Han said without looking up from the controls.

"Huh? What girl?" Luke asked in confusion. He frowned and reached through the Force feeling for another living being on the _Falcon_. He felt a familiar presence behind him in the crew quarters, as he stood up Han pulled on the leavers and the stars in the cockpit window blurred, turning into the blue of hyperspace. As the _Falcon_ launched into hyperspace Luke lost his footing and was thrown forwards, though it just lead to him stumbling forwards. Luke rushed to the _Falcon's_ living quarters, in the small enclave that Han and Chewie used for quick naps and as a med-bay lay the scarlet haired girl, Mara if he remember correctly. It looked like she was asleep, only offset by a darkening mark on her temple. "Han, how hard did you hit her?" Luke called back to Han.

"Hard enough she wont wake up any time soon." Han shouted back.

"We'll need to get her to Lehon for some medical attention. I'm pretty sure you've given her a pretty bad concussion." Luke called to Han.

"From what I saw It's best if she only wakes up where we can restrain her." Han shouted back, Luke shook his head and pulled a pair of Force suppression cuffs that Obi-Wan had given him from a pouch on his belt. He gently cuffed Mara before returning to the cockpit.

"Why did you bring her at all Han?" Luke asked as he slipped into the co-pilot seat.

"I'm not fully sure, I figured you could use her to get some info on the Imperials." Han said with a shrug.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad to see the insight into this timeline's past was interesting enough to catch people's interest.**

 **Please review, I enjoy hearing your thoughts.**

 **Have a great day and may the Force be with you.**


	14. Chapter 14

Mara woke up with a throbbing head ache and her vision blurry, when she tried to lift her hands to her head she discovered the restraints on her wrists. Around her she could see a blurry blueness around her, broken only by a dark figure in a corner of the room. The figure rose as soon as it noticed her moving. Mara strained against the binders on her wrists, failing to do anything other then bruise her wrists. The figure approached her and said something that Mara, with her fuzzy senses couldn't make out. A moment later she felt a pick in her right arm and everything went black. When Mara woke up again she found her vision had cleared, however she was still bound to the bed. This time the room was empty and Mara was able to have her first clear look of the small room she was in. It was certainly in a medi-center, a well funded one that. She looked down at the binders around her wrists for the first time, the binders looked like Imperial made binders. Mara closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, call upon the Force to free herself. She started to panic slightly when she found she couldn't find the concentration to free herself. She ended up pointlessly tugging at the binders on her wrists.

The sound of of the binders rattling against the bed attracted the attention of the guards who had been stationed outside her room. She had somewhat of a shock when one stepped into the room wearing what at fist glance looked like full dirty white Mandalorian armor, with blue accenting. He held a heavily modified E-11.

"Inform Barris that her patent is awake." the guard's voice sounded somewhat familiar, though Mara couldn't place it. A few moment's later a woman walked through the door, wearing dark robes with her hood up. Mara recognized the diamond tattoos as those of the Mirialan. Her pale yellow skin almost glowing against the black of her clothes. She placed a hand on Mara's forehead, precisely where she had felt most of the throbbing the last time she had awoken.

"How does your head feel?" The Mirialan asked in a soft kind voice. Mara responded with a glare, Barris sighed and shook her head, "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Mara thought for a few moments, "It feels fine now. What happened, where am I?"

"You're in a instigation set up by the five hundred and first legion. As to what happened, you were felt a heavy blow by Captain Solo. I have to warn you, you may have a few gaps in your memories." Barris said softly.

Mara looked at her for a moment before shaking her head, "Are you sure? I recognized the guard's voice, he's a clone survivor from the Clone Wars."

Barris smiled a gentle healers smile, "Indeed he is. Longshot did fight in the Clone Wars as did Jeb."

"Why aren't they in the right armor?" Mara asked, indignantly.

"If you mean, 'why aren't they in stormtrooper armor?' It's because they believe that armor to be worthless." Barris said waving off the question.

"It really is pointless armor." One of the Clones called out from outside the room. Mara glared at the spot of the wall that she was sure the voice had come from. As she glared the door opened and a tall masked man walked through the door, he exhumed power. Mara stared at the man, he wore what looked like Jedi robes under a long robe.

"Hello Mara." The man said peacefully, his voice sounded familiar, though at that moment she couldn't place it, "I'm Revan, this is currently my facility. Luke and Leia both claimed you could help us with some form of intel on the Inquisitors." As the man said this he sat on one of the two chairs in the room, "However from what Barris has told me, the blow that Captain Solo dealt to you caused some minor brain damage. Which means there is a possibility that you won't remember anything useful."

"Why would I tell you anything at all?" Mara asked angrily, "And how could you be certain I would even tell you the truth?"

Revan regarded her for a moment, "Because if you don't tell me the truth I will rip it from your mind. Unfortunately if you force me to use such methods it will be extremely painful for you."

Mara said nothing, choosing to just glare at Revan. He responded with a sigh, "Perhaps that approach won't work with you, you've been forced to endure the hatred and fear. I can sense your relief, strange. What has caused such relief for you?" Revan sounded purely curious.

Mara stared at him and opened her mouth to try to deny it, but stopped when she actually thought about what he said. Was she relieved to not be near Jerec? Or was it something else? It took her a few minutes to realize the absence of the darkness in the corners of her mind. It wasn't exactly something she could properly explain to another being, "I can't feel my Master in my mind anymore."

"The Emperor. That would be my doing, I'm blocking your bond to him. However it will only hold while you are near to me. There are only one or two other beings in the Galaxy who could block the Emperor in the way I have, however I am the only one who can sustain it indefinitely or possibly break it." Revan stated and from what Mara could sense he wasn't lying.

"How did you know it existed?" Mara asked, frowning.

"Because it's the only potent source of the Dark side coming from you." Revan replied.

"You feel just as steeped in the Dark as Jerec." Mara stated, trying to make sense of the masked man she spoke to. Barris shared a quick look with Revan, before standing and silently leaving the room. Revan looked at Mara and she could feel his eyes piercing her. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"What is your full name Mara?" he asked eventually.

Mara looked at Revan, "I have no reason to trust you with that." Mara practically spat at Revan, "You are hiding behind a mask, so I don't know why I should tell you my name. I don't know who you really are."

"Even if I wasn't wearing this mask, I don't think you'd know who I am." Revan said calmly, "This mask has become my face until I am able to kill Sidious." When Revan said the Sith name of the Emperor, Mara felt a coldness wash over her.

"What did he take from you?" She asked softly.

"Someone I loved dearly. Mara I have one question and I'm afraid it will be one that will be difficult for you to answer. How much pain did Jerec inflict upon you?" Revan asked, "And how was the pain inflicted?"

When Revan finished speaking Mara shuddered, a sudden, but extremely short, flashback overtaking her mind. All she could see was a bright blue light and a tingling sensation over all her skin. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of the pain of that had mugged her for that moment, "I barely remember that. The pain would often overtake my body before I could even register what my trainers were doing."

Revan examined Mara's face for a second, "Show me the scars." As he said this Revan waved a hand and both the binders holding Mara in place clicked open. Mara pulled her arms out of the binders and pulled her legs up to her chest, preparing to launch herself at Revan.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. You don't stand a chance against me, particularly since we are both unarmed." Revan said idly, "But if you're hell bent on trying go ahead." Revan leaned back in his seat seeming to open himself completely to an attack.

Mara considered it for a moment before relaxing back into the bed. A moment later an alert came from Revan's wrist mounted com-link. Sighing Revan answered the call, "Yes?"

"Sir? Your presence is requested in the command center." The voice of a clone came through the com-link conveying a surprising amount of urgency.

"I will be there momentarily." Revan replied rising from his chair, "I trust you won't attempt to escape when I leave." He said to Mara, though there was an undercurrent of threat to what he said. Revan swept out the room his cloak flying behind him, throwing wind into Mara's face. Mara watched him leave, stuck wondering why he felt so strange in the Force.

Revan strode out the smallish hospital, stepping into a speeder. He made his way quickly across the settlement, reaching the command center in a matter of minutes. He calmly exited his speeder and strode into the Command Center. As he entered the briefing room he found Alex, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan already there waiting for him.

"What is so urgent that you felt the need to call me here?" Revan asked calmly.

Rex stepped into the room from behind Obi-Wan, "Sir, we received a message fromNaboo. It was marked with the code Padmé created for her sister."

Revan looked at Rex for a moment, "Show me."

Rex nodded and slipped a data stick into the projector table. A tall woman wearing robes reminiscent of Padmé's senatorial robes appeared.

"Aunt Padmé, we need your help. Ryoo has been taken, as of this time we aren't sure if it was the Empire or Pirates. She was on a mercy mission to Kashyyyk, we lost contact with them just after they left the planet. She was also attempting to smuggle as may Wookiees off world as possible. I should add that she has done this several times before, we managed to relocate the Wookiees to the Outer Rim. However I digress, if you are able to spare anyone to help us please send them to find Ryoo." The message ended there, everyone present in the room stood in silence. Contemplating the words of the young Senator from Naboo.

"I was unaware that Nabooian's were running missions to Kashyyyk." Obi-Wan said, breaking the silence, "It's highly likely that Ryoo was taken by the Trandoshans, they wouldn't take well to anyone trying to slip their slaves off world. Can we spare resources to help her?" His finishing question was directed at Revan.

"We can't spare any large forces, perhaps only a single squadron or a pair of Force users." Revan responded, "Though I don't want to waste resources on this small matter."

Alex glared daggers at Revan, "I'll go. Ryoo is my cousin, I realize you stopped caring about anything other then your cause, but I still have family who live in the Empire." The venom in Alex's was paired with a dangerous set of sparks dancing around his organic left hand.

"Control yourself Alexander!" Revan said forcefully.

Alex looked down at his hand and took a deep breath, "Fine, but I have to ask what you're actually using so many men for. I didn't hear anything over the Holonet about anything done in the regions we operated in."

"I've been preparing, recruiting." Revan responded, anger lacing his voice. Audible even through the voice module on his mask. At this point Alex had strode up to him, though he was slightly shorter then Revan he seemed to tower over him for a second.

"We did so much good, we were actually helping people! Saving other Jedi!" Alex said with venom that equaled Revan's anger.

"Look what that got us." Revan said his voice raising, "It ended with your family broken and Padmé dead!"

"Don't bring mom into this. I… OW!" Alex was cut off when Ahsoka slapped him in the face. She then dragged him out the command centre. Obi-Wan and Rex exchanged looks.

"It's been getting progressively worse with him. Are you okay sir?" Rex asked looking at Revan.

"I'll be fine." Revan stared at the doorway that Alex had been dragged through. Silently he left the room, his cloak flying behind him.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh, "They do have a flair for dramatics."

"They always have, sir." Rex responded dryly, "I miss the days of the Grand Army of the Republic. Back then they had some discipline."

"Indeed, with their dips into the Darkness they are becoming more and more unstable. While I can't stop them from learning and using it I still can't approve of their choice to use it." Obi-Wan replied, though most of it sounded like he was talking to himself. Trying to convince himself of something.

Outside the Command Centre Ahsoka had dragged Alex painfully by his ear until they stood in the middle of a park. Several of the refugee's they have brought there sat and enjoyed the sun and cool breeze that would often blow over the ocean that lay next to the settlement.

"Calm down, you're going to hurt someone or actually loose control." Ahsoka hissed at Alex, before letting go of his ear. She looked into his eyes which flashed yellow for a second, then he blinked and they were back to their beautiful brown ringed blue eyes, "You're loosing control. You need to stop depending on the Dark side so heavily."

Alex shook his head, "I can't stop, I need more power."

"You don't. Alex you need to calm down, you're starting to give in to your fear." Ahsoka said holding his face, forcing him to look directly into her eyes. He could feel her love across their bond, calming the fear in his heart. ' _Remember we're in this together.'_

"I know, I just…" Alex fell to his knees, "It's getting worse, I can feel both the Light and Dark calling to me."

Ahsoka pulled Alex back to his feet and pulled him into a tight hug, "You'll find your balance. I know you will."

Alex looked directly into her sparkling blue eyes, saying nothing he just gently placed his forehead against Ahsoka's and took in the warmth of her presence and skin. They stayed like that for a few moments, Alex broke the contact. Quickly placing a kiss on Ahsoka's lips before stepping back, "I'm going to find Ryoo. I can't leave her to die."

"I know. This time we're going together." Ahsoka said, in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Ahsoka…" Alex started, trying to argue anyway, before he could say anymore Ahsoka placed a finger on his lips.

"You aren't ditching me again. You have been gone for a year, and you were in a bacta tank for the first month you were back." Ahsoka said, "I'm not letting you out of my sight, got it?"

"Uh… Okay." Alex said wide eyed, he shook his head, "You can come with if you can beat me in a spar."

"You think I got rusty while you were gone, don't you Flyboy." Ahsoka said with a grin, the tension from a few moment's earlier completely forgotten. Alex grinned back at his wife. Ahsoka lead Alex through the settlement to the training area the few Force users who lived on Lehon had claimed. When they arrived there they found Luke working through his Soresu kata under the supervision of Barris. Luke was dripping with sweat as stopped and turned to face his brother and Ahsoka.

"Hey Alex." Luke called out to his brother, Barris impassively remained in place. Nodding towards the two newcomers, there was still a powerful animosity between Barris and Ahsoka from something that occurred at the end of the Clone War. However that's a long story and hardly relevant now is it?

"How was your trip to Mandalore? I only know about the girl, no actual details." Alex asked Luke, before striding up to his brother.

Luke shrugged, "Not much more then what happened with you and Alderaan."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "That was dad's fault. Not mine."

"Right…" Luke rolled his eyes before embracing his brother. Alex returned the embrace for a few moments, when the brothers separated Alex was giving Luke an odd look.

"You smell like a wet bantha." Alex said, spinning on his heel and walking back to Ahsoka, "You should go get cleaned up. Revan will want to talk to you about the girl."

Luke nodded and vanished into the 'fresher that linked to the training area. Alex and Ahsoka unclipped their respective lightsabers. Alex flipped the silver hilt in his hand for a moment turning to face away from Ahsoka, "Are you ready?"

Ahsoka activated both her 'sabers filling the air with the hum of her white blades, "What do you think?"

Alex grinned and spun around activating his own 'saber as he did, slashing at Ahsoka's midriff. Her white blades meet his purple blade, ducking under Alex's strike with an impressive display of agility. Pushing up with her blades Ahsoka forced Alex to overextend then she followed up with a kick, pushing Alex away from her. He recovered quickly, however when Ahsoka had kicked him he had lost his grip on his lightsaber and it had gone flying across the room. "Maybe I have it backwards."

Alex held out his hand and his 'saber flew back to his hand, the moment it made contact with his hand he activated it and twirled it around. This time Alex decided to use a less dramatic and decidedly less stupid way to fight. This time he held his weapon with both hands and started probing Ahsoka's defences, striking with quick jabs and light slashes. Each attack was defected with ease, though Ahsoka seemed to pick up on what he was doing almost instantly. She quickly started to push back against Alex, her white blades whirling around her in a deadly vortex of white. Ahsoka started her counter offensive, attacking Alex with a swift series of strikes that alternated between his head and torso. He barely managed to keep up, his purple blade flashing as he drew on the Force to speed up his reflexes. Though Ahsoka had Alex on his back foot he didn't seem particularly bothered, in fact he was grinning like an idiot. Luke walked out the 'fresher to see the two fighting in a manor that looked far more like a dance then a fight. White and purple clashing for brief instants as the two combatant's spun and danced around each other. Luke watched in amazement as the way they fought seemed to be purely for fun and both Alex and Ahsoka had lost themselves in the enjoyment of what they were doing. The duel ended suddenly when Alex hooked his 'saber Ahsoka's right hand weapon and managed to knock it from her hand. He followed up with a strike that would have taken off Ahsoka's arm if she hadn't brought her other blade around to block his strike, they stood in a lock for a few moments then simultaneously deactivated their weapons. They dropped to the floor panting, before suddenly bursting out into laughter.

"Another draw." Alex said with a dancing tone to his voice.

"Not true. I totally kicked your ass in our first bought." Ahsoka retorted, punching Alex's shoulder.

"That doesn't count, I wasn't ready!" Alex protested.

"Uh huh… You know that's not true." Ahsoka said with a smirk.

Alex grinned at her, "Fine, you win. Though I bet you I can beat you at something else." Alex finished his statement with a wink. When he did Ahsoka's skin on her cheeks darkened considerably and she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"I doubt that." Ahsoka said recovering from her slight embarrassment. Alex gave her another cheeky grin before pushing himself to his feet and helping Ahsoka back to hers. They seemed to have completely forgotten, or possibly just decided to ignore both the presence of Luke and Barris. This left them feeling somewhat uncomfortable and they silently left, though Luke noted that Alex felt considerably brighter across their bond through the Force.

Across the Galaxy Quinlan Voss sat in the corner of Maz's cantina, seeming to be calmly enjoying his drink. Without saying a word he was probing everyone in the room as he tried find two specific old beings within the room. He had come to the conclusion that Takodana was the most likely place to find his old Master and the ancient Neti Jedi who appeared to have saved his life when the Jedi were wiped out.

"Hello Quin." A voice said from beside Quinlan, he almost jumped. Next to him in the corner booth sat Jedi Master Tholme.

"So you did truly survive the war." Quinlan said, slightly in awe of his master, "Where is Master Saa?"

"T'ra chose to stay home. She loves the life on this planet." Tholme replied.

"How did you survive the Purge?" Quinlan asked.

"I'm assuming because we chose to take the Barash Vow. I believe that may have saved us." Tholme answered, "I have been keeping tabs on you since we discovered you by chance on Dantooine."

Quinlan started slightly at his Master's admission, "Why didn't you contact us?"

"I believed it would be unnecessary. I may have been wrong to think that, I'm sorry for your loss Quin. Feeling Ventress's death must have felt like dying yourself." Tholme said with an uncharacteristic amount of empathy.

"You have no idea…" Quinlan said frowning, "How long have you been on Takodana?"

"Long enough to have grown comfortable." Tholme answered.

Somewhere in the Galaxy onboard a Rebel cruiser Septimus and the entirety of the Ghost's crew crowded around a holo table quietly listening to Commander Sato and Hera discuss the Ghost's current raids. Behind him he could sense Kanan's unease, though what precisely was causing his unease Septimus couldn't say. Chopper burst in buzzing about something.

"What is the meaning of this?" Commander Sato asked in a demanding tone.

Kanan piped up, "An incoming transmission. Who from Chop? Eh… Just play it."

Kanan's sudden outburst earned him a glare from Hera, who then told Chopper, "Chop cloak up with a one way transmission."

Chopper burbled an answer before projecting an Ithorian. Ezra instantly recognized the Ithorian as the old barman from Lothal, "Hey it's old Joe."

"I can't see you, but I know you can hear me, my friends. Time is short, there is someone her desperate to speak with you. I told her I couldn't find you, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She says she needs your help." Joe said, frequently reaching up to scratch behind his translator.

"We're always willing to help someone in need." Kanan said hopping of the ladder he had been sitting on.

"Yeah… Well this one's different." The Ithorian stepped aside to reveal the Minster of Lothal.

"Minster Tua!?" Hera exclaimed, her face showing pure surprise.

Septimus frowned and muttered to himself, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Zeb practically shouted across the command deck, "We can't trust her, she's an Imperial."

"Please I beg you. Listen to my request." Tua begged.

"End transmission now Chop." Kanan commanded Chopper.

"No, let's hear her out." Septimus said calmly, directing a glare at both Kanan and Zeb.

"I need safe passage off Lothal. My life is in danger." The minister said, her tone utterly desperate.

"I don't believe this!", Zeb said rolling his eyes.

"I assure you my intentions are sincere to prove it I will trade secret Imperial information." The minster looked around seemingly at everyone in the room. Ezra and Sabine exchanged a brief look.

"You're defecting from the Empire?" Sabine asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am." Tua said in a defeated voice.

"She telling the truth. I… I can sense her fear." Ezra stated looked at Kanan.

"Yeah, but of what?" Kanan said looking back at Ezra. The three Force wielders in the room exchanged glances.

"So what have you got to trade?" Hera asked.

"A list of Rebel sympathizers on Lothal and other nearby systems." Tua said.

"How come these sympathizers have not been arrested?" Sato asked.

"Some have powerful friends in the Senate, Imperial Command watches them, but can do nothing. I know you need allies. Get me off Lothal and I will give you the list." Tua's voice started to break a bit towards the end of her statement.

The Rebels exchanged looks Kanan breaking the short silence first, "We shouldn't even consider this."

"It's obviously a trap!" Sabine chimed in.

"There's something else." Tua said quickly, "I've discovered the true reason the Empire came to Lothal."

"We know that already…" Hear started, but was cut off by Septimus.

"No, I don't think you do Hera. The Imperial grip on Lothal is too tight to be purely for mining purposes." Septimus said running an hand through his hair.

"Indeed, there is another reason. Known only to a few and ordered by the Emperor himself." Tua said. The Rebels broke into groups to discuss their options, however Ezra stepped forwards.

"I think we should do it." He stated with an iron clad certainty.

"I concur." Septimus said, looking at Kanan.

"So do I." Kanan said, with a nod.

"Alright, if Commander Sato approves the mission." Hera said looking to the Commander.

"I believe it could be worth the risk." Sato said after a moment thinking on the benefits of the mission.

"Minister, we'll get you out! Send us your co-ordinates." Ezra said, his mouth stretching into a grin.

"Thank you." Tua said in a grateful tone, she reached forwards and cut the transmission.

"Well, I guess we're headed back to Lothal." Kanan said in an oddly happy tone.

"I guess we are." Hera said in an equally odd defeated tone. Hera and Kanan stalked out the room, Septimus watched with some concern. He had been able to sense Kanan's frustration growing through the entire discussion with Tua. He shook his head and pulled out his personal holo-com. Keying in the encrypted frequency that linked to Lehon Septimus waited a few moments before Obi-Wan's face appeared.

"You have news from Lothal I take it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Indeed, an Imperial minister seems to have defected. She wants us to extract her." Septimus said, "I don't like it though. I have a bad feeling about the turn out of this mission."

"Perhaps you should follow them on this mission." Obi-Wan said stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, however Bail has given me a tip regarding Force sensitive children going missing across the Galaxy." Septimus said, "I believe it warrants a deeper investigation."

"That is a concern, Septimus we have recently received information regarding Ryoo Nabirré. She's gone missing recently, over Kyshyyyk." Obi-Wan stated solemnly.

"Ryoo? I though she was just an artist on Naboo." Septimus said frowning.

"Indeed, it seems she decided that protest art wasn't enough. From what we've gathered she was smuggling Wookiees off world before they could be tagged with slave chips." Obi-Wan informed Septimus, "Alex and Ahsoka are going after her. We have to deal with an unexpected hostage that Han and Luke brought with them."

"Joy… I'll report back to you when the Ghost returns to the fleet." Septimus said before cutting the transmission.

* * *

 **Apologies on how long it took to finish this chapter. I'm trying to cover what is happening with every character, the few arcs will all be occurring at the same time. I'm going divide each arc with a single intermission. Hopefully it works as I have planned.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day and may the Force be with you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this chapter is so late, I ended up rewriting the ending several times.**

* * *

"I wasn't expecting to have to sit through tea with you when I came to ask for advice Obi-Wan." Alex said from across the kitchen table in Obi-Wan's small apartment. He held a steaming cup in his right hand, as he finished speaking he lifted it to his lips and took a sip.

Obi-Wan watched with a somewhat bemused look, "And yet you were the one who decided to have a cup yourself."

"I can't help it, you're the only one left on Lehon who can actually brew tea. Everyone else here drinks instant caf." Alex said in a mockingly mournful voice.

"Caf is easier to acquire then decent tea leaves." Obi-Wan said before sipping his own tea, Alex copied him and the two sat in a momentary silence. Allowing themselves to enjoy the flavor for a few moments.

"Back to the topic I actually wish to talk about, a way onto Kashyyyk. From what I recall you and dad managed to get onto Kashyyyk without being detected. How would you recommend getting past the Imperial blockade?" Alex asked setting his tea cup down.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard and contemplated Alex's question for a moment, "I doubt you'll be able to gain entry the way I did with Anakin. I'm fairly certain they would have fixed the hole we exploited. I'm not sure how much help I can actually give you Alex."

"Any advice would be immensely helpful Obi-Wan." Alex said sagely, lifting his tea to his lips.

"You say that now, but I barely managed to get everyone off Mandalore." Obi-Wan said shaking his head.

"Then what can you tell me about Jerec." Alex asked leaning forwards, resting his chin on crossed fingers.

"What do you want to know about him?" Obi-Wan asked idly.

"How powerful was he?"

"If I was to guess, I would say equal to Dooku at the hight of the Clone Wars. He was able to conjure Force lightning, though I don't believe it was as powerful. I was able to push it back without much trouble." Obi-Wan said finally setting his tea cup down, the liquid within completely gone, "Interestingly he is easily thrown off balance with taunt's regarding his power. I believe he may have had a rivalry with Vader."

"Rivalry with Vader? I didn't know Sith took more then a single apprentice at a time." Alex said, stretching his cheek, "Don't get how you had the patience to grow your beard so long, its damn itchy."

Obi-Wan laughed, "It's something you learn to live with." His face became serious, "We believe the Emperor was using the rivalry between Jerec and Vader to force them to increase their power to rival Revan's or even your father's power."

Alex's face flashed with anger when Obi-Wan mentioned Revan or it could have been the mention of his father, Obi-Wan wasn't sure. Alex shook his head and the anger faded from his eyes, "The Emperor is playing them off each other. That makes sense, especially for him."

"Indeed. I'm fairly certain killing Vader on Mustafar is what lead to Jerec gaining the ability to use Force lightning as Dooku once did." Obi-Wan said calmly, choosing to ignore the wrath that seemed to emanate from Alex for a moment.

"So what you're saying is you think he learned this ability from Palapatine himself as a reward for surviving longer then Vader?" Alex asked.

"At least that's what I believe, I may be wrong." Obi-Wan said shrugging. Alex stood as Obi-Wan started to gather up the tea cup and tea pot.

"I must be going then. Thank you for your advice, Master Kenobi. May the Force be with you." Alex said bowing.

Obi-Wan bowed in turn, "And you Alex."

Alex strode out Obi-Wan's apartment, quickly making his way through the settlement until he reached the hanger. Ahsoka was working on the _Peregrine's_ top mounted cannons, R8 appeared to be helping her or arguing with her. Alex couldn't tell, Ahsoka and R8 always seemed to be at odds for one reason or another. Though the two only ever seemed to argue over fixing the _Peregrine_ , honestly it was starting to get ridiculous.

"…no R8, why would you connect the power cells like that?" Alex overheard Ahsoka semi ranting at R8.

Alex actively repressed a laugh before calling out, "Just leave him Ahsoka, I'm sure whatever he did it'll still work."

"Not the way he does it." Ahsoka retorted, R8 trilled loudly at her in response, "I don't you stupid tin can!"

Alex contemplated weighing in for a moment, upon deciding not to get involved he walked up the ramp and made his way to the cockpit. Spinning the chair around, Alex sat and spun around. He leaned forwards and flicked several switches. A low hum filled the air as the engines powered up, Alex leaned forwards and flicked the com on, "Ahsoka what are you two even working on up there?"

"I was calibrating the cannons. Your idiot droid decided he didn't like the way I did it, so he re-calibrated them back to the way they were." Ahsoka said, in the background Alex could hear R8 whistling angrily.

"Just leave them for now. It's time to go." Alex said.

"Alex, we aren't leaving yet. At least say goodbye to the kids, if you leave without saying goodbye there will be unpleasant consequences." Ahsoka said, her voice seemed to promise pain if Alex didn't listen.

Alex sighed, dreading talking to his children. The entire time he had been back he had been carefully avoiding interactions with them. He had come to the conclusion, that if they didn't know their father it wouldn't hurt them if he died in the fight against the Empire. Ahsoka believed his conclusion was utterly idiotic, as did both Luke and Leia. Slipping out the pilot's seat Alex stopped and reached over the chair to the com, "Where are they?"

"Alex why are you asking? You could easily find them yourself and you know it." Ahsoka replied.

Alex sighed and reached through the Force bonds with his children, feeling for their glowing presences. Surprisingly both Thane and Anastasia were actually within the ship, they appeared to be hiding in one of the many smuggler's component's onboard. Letting out a snort Alex strode through the short corridor to the cargo hold. Carefully and as quietly as he possibly could, Alex creeped up on the compartment's. Reaching through the Force he pulled the carefully hidden paneling away from the floor, revealing both his children. The two young children looked up at him, Thane had tears forming on the edges of his eyes when he looked up at his father. Anastasia glared at Alex with a uniquely fierce look.

"Come on, out you come." Alex said lifting Thane by his armpits. The moment Thane was able to reach Alex, he wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Clinging like a limpet, somewhat choking Alex. "Gahk!" Alex let out a garbled noise then fell onto his back.

"Daddy don't go again." Thane said, borrowing his face into Alex's shoulder. As he did his montrals dug into Alex's cheek and ear. Anastasia climbed out the smuggler's compartment and dropped onto Alex's stomach, winding him.

"Where were you hiding dad?" Anastasia asked, almost no emotion reaching her voice.

Alex waved his hand around, "I'll try to answer that when I can breath properly again." Alex wheezed out. Anastasia responded by crossing her arms and planting herself on her father's stomach. Alex groaned before attempting to remove Thane from his chest. He managed to with some difficulty, finally allowing air to pass easily into his lungs.

"I was resting Stasi." Alex said, in a gentle voice.

"I meant when you were feeling better dad. You didn't come see us, were did you go?" Anastasia asked, catching her father off guard. He just lay on the floor gaping his mouth for a few moments.

"I don't know how to answer that." He said after a lengthily silence.

"That would be because you're a complete idiot." Ahsoka's disembodied voice said from down the corridor. A moment later her head appeared around the door peering down at the rest of her family, "He was avoiding you, for some stupid reason. He should honestly know better then this. Now come on, I told you why you can't come with before you decided to hide here."

Anastasia looked at Alex, "Please let us come with dad. We…"

Alex abruptly forced himself into a kneeling position, "Stasi, you're too young. We might let you come with when you're older, okay?"

Anastasia glared at him, while Thane just clung tightly to his left arm. Alex reached out and wrapped an arm around Anastasia, pulling her close, "We will be back soon, I promise. How about this, when we get back I'll teach you some lightsaber forms and I'll even let you use mine."

"Fine." Anastasia said, pouting angrily at her father.

"YAY!" Thane said, smiling through his tears. Alex's heart almost completely crumbled, almost giving up on going to save his cousin and staying with his children instead.

Ahsoka smiled softly for a moment before gently pulling Thane from Alex, "Come, we need to take you to Professor Huyang and Threepo."

Anastasia glared at Alex for a moment before walking to Ahsoka and taking one of her hands, Ahsoka gave Alex a pointed look before leading their children off the _Peregrine_. Alex watched them walk away, his eyes fixed on Ahsoka for a moment. The moment she was out of sight Alex fell onto his back, "I'm a Force damned moron."

Alex stayed on the floor of the cargo hold until Ahsoka returned and found him staring blankly at the ceiling, "I thought you'd have started the ship by now. Have you moved at all?"

"No, I don't think so anyway." Alex responded without moving a muscle.

Ahsoka walked to stand over Alex, "Get up. You have a promise to keep and work on."

Alex's eyes shifted from the ceiling and to Ahsoka's face, "I've failed them haven't I?"

Ahsoka sighed before sitting next to Alex, "What do you want me to say? You chose to go hunting for Holocrons for a full cycle."

"Right." Alex rocked back onto hands before springing to his feet, "No point dwelling on that any further. Let's go save Ryoo." Alex sprinted through the ship and vaulted over the pilot's seat, Ahsoka reached the cockpit a few moments later. She slipped into the co-pilot's seat beside him, the moment she did Alex eased the _Peregrine_ up into the air. In a few moments they were beyond the gravitational pull of Lehon.

"Straight to Kashyyyk?" Ahsoka asked, looking over the control board between her and Alex.

"No, we're going to go through the Jedha and Champala systems." Alex said looking through a list of systems.

"Not going to go to Naboo first?" Ahsoka asked, almost teasingly.

"No, as much as I miss my home planet that would be a horrible idea and you know it." Alex said looking back at Ahsoka.

"Oh, I know that. Seeing you mope around is frankly annoying." She said frankly.

"Mope? I was not moping!" Alex retorted.

"Yes you were. What other possible reason could you have for hiding from your kids?" Ahsoka said waving her finger at Alex.

Alex opened his mouth to try and refute Ahsoka's words, but decided against it and ended up looking like a fish gaping for water. Ahsoka burst out laughing at him. Alex's cheeks went bright red after about a second when he realized why she was laughing at him, he also snapped his mouth shut. Ahsoka was still chuckling to herself when the navi-com started beeping. Alex reached forwards and pulled the hyperspace leaver, easing the _Peregrine_ out of hyperspace.

"I wish we could stop on Jedha." Ahsoka said wistfully, "I want to see one of the few standing Temples."

Alex input the co-ordinates in the navi-com, "Did you ever visit Jedha during the Clone Wars?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "No, Anakin and I never got a chance. He was constantly sent to the front lines. You did though, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Master Windu brought me here after I built my second lightsaber. It wasn't quite as relaxing you'd think. I spent our entire time there training to get used to my mechanical arm." Alex waved the afore mentioned limb, "That was a brutal two months, I basically had to relearn how to use my arm for my lightsaber forms."

"I remember that, when you returned to Coruscant you complained bitterly for a sold month." Ahsoka said, her voice cracking into a soft giggle.

Before Alex could answer the navi-com pinged, Alex looked at Ahsoka, "Hold that thought." He reached forwards to pull the hyperspace lever and calmly watched as the stars streaked and turned into the calming blue of hyperspace. Alex spun around in his chair and leapt from his chair, "It's going to be a few hours until we reach Champala." Alex left his seat and walked to the hold, Ahsoka watched him go over her shoulder.

Clicking her tongue Ahsoka stared out into the whirling blue of Hyperspace, this isn't going to an easy mission. From what she could tell the Wookies had lost practically everything, their precious wroshyr trees, their planet, even their freedom. Ryoo had been part of a group Naboo who had come to protest, in the most peaceful way they could. From what Ahsoka could gather that was the original intent, nothing that could affect how the processing plants would be run. The Imperial Holonet painted a very different picture of what they had done though. At least in the most recent holos, Ahsoka could only find mentions of the escalating violence and the last pockets of Wookie resistance. The Imperials appeared to have heavily edited everything to fit a narrative that painted the protesters from Naboo as true Rebels who had decided to attack the processing plants on Kashyyyk.

As Ahsoka researched Kashyyyk, Alex forced himself through every possible lightsaber kata he could think of. Moving through them as fast as he possibly could, Alex drifted into a mediative stupor. Allowing the Force to flow and flow it did. His vision blurred, when it returned he saw the inside of an Imperial cell, seconds later Ahsoka burst through the doors and grabbed his hands.

"Come on! We don't have enough time!" Ahsoka shouted, dragging Alex behind her. Suddenly the scene shifted back to the cargo hold of the _Peregrine_. Alex was covered in sweat holding his 'saber out next to himself.

"Aaaaah…" Alex dropped to his knees. Looking around the hold, Alex held up an arm and sniffed his pits. Making a face his sprang to his feet and strode out the hold to the small sleeping quarters he usually shared with Ahsoka. Ditching his sweaty clothes, Alex stepped into the sonic. He allowed the ultrasonic waves to wash over him. He stepped out to find Ahsoka sitting at the small desk in their small quarters. She was pouring over several holo images of Kashyyyk.

"Get dressed we're going to arrive soon and you need to help me come up with a decent plan to get us past the Imperial blockade over Kashyyyk." Ahsoka said without looking away from the holo display in front of her.

"Not even going to peak?" Alex asked starting to parade himself past Ahsoka in a somewhat teasing fashion.

"Nope." She answered flatly, still not looking at him. Alex pouted at her for a moment before pulling on a pair of trousers and his boots. He started sifting through their shared storage locker for clothes that could sell the cover for their visit. He pulled out a long leather coat, a black shirt and a gun belt. Smirking Alex pulled the shirt on and quickly fastened the belt. Patting the holster Alex looked around the room for a second before dashing out. Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she shut down the holoprojector and followed Alex out the room, grabbing his coat as she did.

"'Soka, where is my Mandalorian blaster?" Alex called over his shoulder.

"In the arms locker, where it belongs." Ahsoka said walking past him, to the cockpit.

"Right." Alex hurried off to find his blaster while Ahsoka slipped back into the co-pilot's seat. She flicked a few switches around the navicom, checking their progress.

"We're coming up on Champala now." Ahsoka shouted to Alex.

"Great, I'm coming now!" Alex shouted back, his voice moving closer as he did. A few moments later he appeared in the cockpit and slipped into the chair next to Ahsoka. Reaching forwards, Alex eased the _Peregrine_ out Hyperspace, as he did Ahsoka re-engaged the sunlight engines. Ahead of them the mottled blue and green Champala loomed. Several Imperial Star Destroyers hung over the planet.

"I really hope you altered the Transponder signal Alex, or this is where this trip ends." Ahsoka said looking over at her husband.

"Don't worry, I remembered." Alex said soothingly as the comm buzzed, Alex leaned forwards opened the comms.

"This is Imperial Star Destroyer _Devastator._ Cargo freighter please identify yourself and state your business." a voice said through the comm.

" _Devastator_ this is Cargo Freighter, _Jackdaw._ We are only stopping in your system to calculate a jump." Alex replied.

"Very well. You have ten standard minutes." the Imperial replied.

"Understood _Devastator_." Alex replied, the moment he did he turned off the comm and turned to Ahsoka, "See? No problems."

"Indeed, at least you remembered to get R8 to alter our Transponder." Ahsoka replied, Alex winced slightly at her words. Ahsoka turned to Alex as they waited for the Navicom to complete it's calculations, "You've spent far too much time hiding from everyone who cares about you. What did the Grand Inquisitor do to you?"

"All he did was hurt my body. There isn't much to tell 'Soka." Alex said shaking his head.

"You're lying." Ahsoka said unflinchingly, "You feel so much darker and angrier. Even more then you did when Padmé was killed."

"How would you know?" Alex spat at Ahsoka.

"I could feel it Alex! We formed a Bond years ago, I can always tell when you are deeply in pain Alex." Ahsoka said, glaring at Alex. Before Alex could say anything further the Navicom let off an alert and he spun back to the controls. Under the guidance of Alex the _Peregrine_ rotated away from Champala and vanished back into the relative safety of hyperspace.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. I should be better then this, controlling my emotions and the Force has become far more difficult since Lothal." Alex admitted as he leant back in his chair, "The pain he inflicted fed the darkness within me, it's becoming harder rein in."

"Why did you try to hide that from me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Honestly? I was trying to prevent you from worrying, that completely failed though. I've been alone for too long." Alex said, "I've ben to some of the worst planets in the Galaxy. Places so steeped in the Darkness that nothing good could come from the worlds. I found Korraban and walked through the Tombs of the Ancient Sith. I saw the battlefields of Malachor, I will never forget what I saw there." As Alex finished talking his voice took on a haunted quality.

"Korraban? The home world of the Sith?" Ahsoka asked, surprised.

"Yes, but that was the worst of what I found. I also found Tython. That was one of the few good days I had, the only thing that could possibly have made it better is if I was with you." Alex said grinning, breaking the dower mood that had been building in the cockpit.

Ahsoka chuckled softly, "How long until we reach Kashyyyk?"

"Not long enough for anything fun." Alex said teasingly.

"Really? You're going to give me whiplash at the speed you change topics." Ahsoka said leaning over to punch Alex's shoulder.

"OW!" Alex yelped in an almost mocking over-reaction, "That hurt."

"You'll live."

"Will I?"

"Yes."

Alex laughed, "I missed you 'Soka. Talking as we are now is so much better then going at this alone. I thought I would go mad."

"That makes no sense, you have so many powerful bonds with your family. You can always feel our presence." Ahsoka retorted, "It's not our fault you decided to block us all out."

"I…" Alex started, "Yeah, I have no excuses for that."

"You have always been idiotically stubborn." Ahsoka said irritably, "Both you and your father don't ever bloody listen."

Alex grinned, "We would have died years ago if we weren't as stubborn as we are."

Ahsoka let out an exasperated sigh, "You know that's not true, your stubbornness has almost got you killed more then once. Do you want me to list every time it almost got you killed during the Clone War?"

"No need. I can remember, you ended up saving my skin more times then I could count." Alex replied waving a hand dismissively.

"Thought so, are you ready for this mission?"

"Saving Ryoo? Of course I'm ready, it's been a while since I saw her. I thought she was just a silent protester, my respect for her has tripled if she has actually been smuggling Wookies off Kashyyyk." Alex replied leaning back and pulling a ration pack out a hidden cupboard. Opening the pack Alex sifted through the contents and pulled out a long stick of dried meat. He held out the pack, offering the contents to Ahsoka.

She waved it off, "We're coming up on Kashyyyk now."

"Right!" Alex bit off a large piece off the dried meat and went to work, slowly warming up the sunlight engines. Once again the navi-com alerted the two, warning them of their approach on Kashyyyk. Alex eased the _Peregrine_ into normal space, the blue of hyperspace fading into starry black. Ahead of them Kashyyyk loomed with dozens of Imperial ships in the system. A large cargo ship looked to have just left the planet and was heading towards the _Peregrine_.

"Looks like they're taking a shipment off world." Ahsoka commented.

Alex swallowed before responding, "I hope Ryoo hasn't been taken off-world yet. I don't want this to turn into a wild bantha chase."

Ahsoka grimaced, "That would be less then ideal."

"Indeed, now lets get the tricky part of actually landing on Kashyyyk over with, shall we?" Alex said gripping one of the control sticks.

"How are we actually going to do that? In case you hadn't noticed there are more Star Destroyers her then over Kashyyyk then are needed."

"R8!" Alex shouted over his shoulder, "We need you in the cockpit now!"

"You left him on Lehon." Ahsoka said almost angrily.

"I beg to differ my love!" Alex said with a smirk, as he did R8 wheeled into the cockpit.

"Where was he hiding?" Ahsoka demanded.

"He wasn't exactly hiding, more workingonthehyperdriveandengines." The last part was said so fast Ahsoka missed it.

"Say that again, so I can actually hear what you have to say." Ahsoka said with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"R8 was working on the Hyperdrive and engine while we were in transit." Alex said, his words hesitant.

"That just sounds stupidly dangerous." Ahsoka said sighing.

"It worked out okay. So no problem, right?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Whatever, focus on what we need to do now or we are going to get caught. I don't want to have to blast our way out, again." Ahsoka said as Alex slipped out his seat and R8 pugged in.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ahsoka said slipping out her seat to follow Alex. She followed him to the cargo hold, when he straddled one of the two speeder bikes stored in the hold, "Please tell me you aren't planning to do what I think you are."

Alex winked at Ahsoka just as his commlink beeped and R8 warbled something through it, "Put them through then."

A moment later a voice came through Alex's comm, "This is Imperial Star Destroyer _Strikefast_ please state your business, this is a restricted system."

"We have a fuel tank rupture and need to land to conduct sufficient repairs." As Alex spoke he visibly crossed his fingers.

"There has been Rebel activity in this area recently, we cannot allow you to land on the Kashyyyk. You are to be redirected to the largest moon."

"Understood, please send co-ordinates." Alex responded.

"You will be escorted by a squad of TIE fighters."

Alex paused for a few moments, "Very well." He deactivated his comm and irritably slipped off the speeder. "Plan B it is then."


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter took far too long to complete, annoyingly though work has been fairly demanding. Anyway enough of my pointless complaining, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Plan B?" Ahsoka asked as Alex strode briskly past her.

"Yep, though I'm fairly certain you're going to call it a horrible plan." Alex said slipping into the pilot's seat, "You're going to want to strap in."

"Why?"

"You'll find out in a moment, R8 we're going to pull the same trick we did on Mimban." Alex said looking at the droid, "Be ready to pull up."

R8 let out an affirmative whistle and Alex grinned, "Good, here goes nothing!" Leaning forwards Alex pulled the Hyperspace leaver back and the _Peregrine_ leapt forwards into the blue of hyperspace, though only for a brief instant. Almost immediately Alex yanked back on the leaver and huge lake appeared, filling the entire view screen. Both Alex and Ahsoka pulled back on the controls, barely managing to get the _Peregrine_ to just skim over the surface of the water almost bouncing off the surface of the lake.

"You were right, this was a horrible plan." Ahsoka shouted at Alex.

"It worked, didn't it?" Alex shouted back, fighting for control of the _Peregrine_ as she bounced off the water of the lake. The moment Alex was sure they weren't going to crash Alex spun in his chair and pushed himself out of his chair, sprinting back to the speeder, "R8 be ready to open the cargo hatch."

Ahsoka was hot on his heels as Alex vaulted onto the speeder he had been sitting on earlier, she mimicked him and mounted the other speeder stored in the hold. The cargo ramp slowly lowered, both Alex and Ahsoka powered up their speeder's and waited for the ramp to finish lowering.

"R8, as soon as we're clear of the ship leave the system and return to base." Alex said into his com, "You ready for this 'Soka?"

"Always." Ahsoka replied with a wink.

"Then lets go." Alex said grinning, as the ramp finished lowering. Both ex-Jedi gunned the engines of their speeder and shot out the _Peregrine,_ over the water of the dam. Seconds later she was gone and Alex and Ahsoka shot across the surface of the dam. As they approached land Ahsoka's breath caught in her throat when she was unable to see any of the beautiful and huge wroshyr trees. Only a few stumps of the once towering trees now littered the land, while still massive, nowhere near as large as they once were.

Ahsoka stopped her speeder in front of one once they reached land, "How could they do this?"

"Hate and fear can convince most to do some truly deplorable things, you know that as well as I do." Alex said frowning, "We need to find the Wookiee Resistance."

Ahsoka turned to look at Alex, "Are they even still active?"

"I hope so, or we're going to have difficulty finding where they took Ryoo." Alex said as they dismounted and sat next to the closest of the stumps of the downed trees..

"If they haven't taken her off world yet." Ahsoka said pointing out the possibility.

"I hope not, other wise getting off Kashyyyk is going to be annoyingly difficult." Alex said closing his eyes and reaching through the Force to find anyone nearby. He could feel more of a strange absence of life around the trees. However he did pick up on several beings nearby, at least it felt like they were moving. Once he figured out roughly which direction to head he left to his feet, "We need to hide the speeders. I have an idea."

"Are you going to fill me in?" Ahsoka asked as she helped Alex push the speeders behind a huge root and covered them with any debris they could find around the tree stump.

"We're going to do some hunting." Alex said with a grin.

"You're kidding right?" Ahsoka asked incredulously.

"Nope, come on we have a fair distance to cover before we find the lifeforms I could sense." Alex said leaping onto the huge stump. Ahsoka sighed and quickly followed him, starting to pick up on what Alex's plan actually was. Alex lead Ahsoka across the tops of the tree sumps quickly, leaping between them as fast as physically possible.

Ahsoka suddenly stopped, "Alex!" She called out as quietly as possible.

Alex stopped and looked back, "What is it?"

Looking around for a second Ahsoka tilted her montrals east, towards the location of several animals or possibly sentients, "Whoever we're looking for is this way."

"You sure?" Alex asked looking around.

"Obviously." Ahsoka shook her head and dropped to the ground, Alex following closely behind her. Ahsoka sprinted through the undergrowth, vaulting over roots and breaking through the bush. Alex sprinted hot on Ahsoka's heels. Ahsoka stopped without warning and Alex almost plowed her over.

"What?" Alex asked, looking past Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Trandoshans." Ahsoka whispered, pointing at the afore mentioned beings. Ahead a group six of Trandoshans stalked through forest, sniffing the air. Alex and Ahsoka were lucky enough that coincidently they were downwind of the vicious hunters.

"I don't want to get into a fight with Trandoshans if we can help it." Alex said pulling Ahsoka back and just behind some of the foliage, "Though perhaps we should follow them, as far as possible, they may lead us to an Imperial base."

"That doesn't seem like the best idea, Alex if the wind shifts they will smell us." Ahsoka said looking back at Alex.

"Have you got a better idea?" Alex asked looking around.

"Good point."

"Shall we then?" Alex said with a grin.

"You first." Ahsoka said shoving Alex ahead of her. Alex rolled across the small path hoping to his feet as he did. When he did one of the Trandoshans looked around, but just missed him. Ahsoka followed him seconds later, from the side of the small rough path the Trandoshans seemed to be sticking to. They followed the Trandoshans for about ten minutes until the Trandoshans seemed to pick up a scent. Alex and Ahsoka froze for a second, preparing themselves to fight the reptilian beings. However what the Trandoshans had caught scene of was a duo of Wookiees, youngsters from the looks of them.

Alex sighed and pulled out his blaster, "Well that isn't happening."

"Obviously." Ahsoka replied pulling out her twin blasters. Alex nodded and burst out from the foliage and put blaster bolt through one of the Trandoshan's head and another through both it's shoulders. Ahsoka followed blasting one of the other Trandoshans in the chest, quickly closing the distance and planting her knee in the face of another. Once he was down Ahsoka put two blasts in his head. The Trandoshans finally caught on that they were under attack and turned their blasters on their attackers.

However Alex and Ahsoka moved far too fast for the unpracticed and somewhat lazy Trandoshans. It only took the two Rebels a few moments to take out the slavers, both Alex and Ahsoka were far faster and more agile then the Trandoshans.

"That was fun." Alex said sardonically.

"It went faster then I thought it would." Ahsoka noted, for the moment both Alex and Ahsoka ignored the two Wookiee's they had just saved, "Last time I fought Trandoshans it was far more difficult."

"You were much younger and smaller to be fair." Alex pointed out, looking back at the dead and downed Trandoshans. One of the Wookiee's let out a loud barking call.

"Huh?" Alex asked looking around. The two Wookiees gathered the two Rebels in tight hugs, almost crushing their ribs.

"You're… welcome." Ahsoka wheezed out, "Can… Can you let us go. Can't breath."

The Wookiees let go and both Alex and Ahsoka gasped for breath as they dropped to their knees for a few moments, "What are you two doing out in the middle of this forest?"

The Wookiees looked at each other and appeared to confer for a moment in low tones. They stopped to regard the Rebels for a few moments then continued to talk among themselves. Alex scratched his head for a moment, "I think they're trying to decide if we're worth trusting and taking back to where-ever they come from."

"They need to hurry up before the Trandoshans notice these idiots are missing." Ahsoka said gesturing at the corpses around them.

"Well it looks like they've decided on something." Alex said looking over at the two Wookiees who were now approaching, both looked happy though. The slightly shorter of the two grabbed Alex's arm and lead the two Rebels deep into the forest. The Wookiees lead them across the forest floor using rough looking passages through the huge trunks of the wroshyr trees, Alex and Ahsoka exchanged looks. The wroshyr trees had been treated with such respect, from what Alex and Ahsoka could remember of the Wookiees, they would never have done such things to their beloved trees unless they truly had no other choice. The four being walked through the decimated forest for what felt like several hours, but was closer to forty-five minutes. Eventually they found themselves in the middle of a small community of Wookiees of all ages, most were armed with cobbled together weaponry. Most looked to have once been Imperial blasters or old bowcasters that were once popular during the Clone Wars. The two Rebels were quickly surrounded by the Wookiees, exchanging quick glances both Alex and Ahsoka raised their hands in surrender.

"We're not here to fight, we're looking for Ryoo Naberrie. We need your help, if you are willing to aid us in finding her." Alex said, still holding his hands above his head.

A Wookiee who was likely the tallest both Alex and Ahsoka had ever encountered. He let out a colossal roar and the Wookiees around the two Rebels lowered their weapons. As they did Alex and Ahsoka followed suit, lowering their hands.

" _ **Why are you looking for Ryoo Naberrie?** "_ The large Wookiee asked.

"She's my kin. We want bring her home, we received a distress call from her sister. Will you aid us?" Alex asked calmly, slipping a holo-projector from a pouch on his belt. He flicked it on to show an image of Ryoo that had come attached with Pooja's message. In the image Ryoo stood wearing an outfit that looked shockingly similar to the one her aunt had worn roughly thirty years ago at the battle of Geonosis. The only difference being that Pooja's outfit appeared to be a combination of blue and green.

 _"_ _ **We know her well, she had been helping us escape for several years now.** "_ The Wookiee answered, giving Alex a strange look as if he was looking for any family resemblance.

"Can you take us to her?" Ahsoka asked looking around wearily.

 _"_ _ **Why are you so paranoid, horned one?** "_ The Wookiee asked looking at Ahsoka.

"A side effect for the Clone Wars. She was betrayed by people she trusted more then once." Alex said grimacing, "Don't take it personally. Now I believe we have yet to introduce ourselves, I'm Alexander Skywalker, this is my partner slash wife, Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker."

The Wookiee regarded Alex in what looked to be a new light, " _ **Skywalker? I fought with a Skywalker during the War. He was a honorable warrior. Come we will discuss this somewhere more private.** " _The Wookiee lead Alex and Ahsoka to a small closed off area that was missing several portions of it's roof, the sun shone brightly through several of the holes. He offered the rebels chairs.

"You fought along side my father?" Alex asked in surprise as he sat at one of the offered seats. Ahsoka and the Wookiee sitting across from him.

 _"_ _ **If your father was Anakin Skywalker, then yes I did. I'm known as Alrrark.** "_ The Wookiee said finally identifying himself.

"He was indeed, though he has never told me much of his fight during the Clone War. Those are painful memories for all of us." Alex said with a sad smile.

"Let's get to the point then. Do you know where Ryoo is?" Ahsoka asked.

 _"_ _ **We do, retrieving her will not be easy.** "_ Alrrark said, _" **It will be exceedingly difficult as the Imperials and Trandoshans are taking her off world in a few days from the intel we have been able to gather.** "_

"Perhaps we jumped the gun to come after her now, it may have been wiser to wait for them to take her off world. They would have taken her to Stewjon, it would have been easier to rescue her from there." Ahsoka said, almost irritably.

"Perhaps, however the Imperials saw me on Lothal and I know the Emperor knows of my family on Naboo." Alex said with a grim look on his face, "I was hoping they wouldn't think to use them against us. Who is the Imperial in charge of this sector?"

"Lozen Tolruck." Ahsoka said quickly.

"I meant who is the Imperial in command of the blockade over Kashyyyk?"Alex asked shaking his head.

 _"_ _ **A blue skinned being with glowing red eyes.** "_ Alrrark said, the moment he did Alex's face went white.

The blood draining from his face, "Thrawn." Alex breathed.

"Thrawn? I thought we left him after…" Ahsoka said trailing off.

"He's been with the Empire for years. He was found before we were able to get to him, I believe we would have already been able win this war with his help. If he is here this is going to be fare more difficult then we imagined." Alex said looking up, staring at the Star Destroyers in the sky, slightly blocking out the sun as they drifted past.

 _"_ _ **He shouldn't be a problem, his forces rarely leaves orbit. From what I've gathered he is here purely to bolster the blockade since Ryoo was caught. He had been brutally effective.** "_ Alrrark said in a low rumble.

"Sounds like Thrawn, he has a habit of doing almost any job better then normal Imperials or anyone for that matter." Alex said grimly, "I believe he may be planning to use Ryoo against us, honestly that scares me. From what I heard he's reached the rank of Admiral in record time."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ahsoka asked angrily glaring at Alex.

"I was busy." Alex said wincing, "It didn't seem as important as what I was doing at the time."

"What the hell were you doing that was so important?" Ahsoka asked in annoyance.

"Stealing a replacement hyperdrive for my fighter, I almost ran into Thrawn physically carrying half a hyperdrive." Alex said flashing Ahsoka a large grin.

"We will talk about this later." Ahsoka said pointedly, "Where do we find Ryoo?"

Alrrark pressed a button on the holo table they were seated at at and a holo-map of what looked like the Imperial base, _" **She's being held here**." _ Alrrark growled pointing at a section of the large building that made up the Imperial HQ.

"Typical, the Imperials just try to bury their prisoners." Alex said throwing his hands in the air, "I hate trying to break into these kinds of prisons."

"What do you propose for us to pass the guards?" Ahsoka asked, "Disguises will only work for you and perhaps Alrrark if he is willing."

"We could always try 'Help my Slave'." Alex said giving Ahsoka a pointed look.

"No, that's a horrible idea. Plus it's only worked for us twice and the second time was only because my shirt slipped." Ahsoka said almost angrily.

"It worked though didn't it?" Alex said with a mischievous smirk. Ahsoka leaned over and smacked Alex in the centre of the back of his head, "OW! Come on it wasn't that bad, it didn't even show your entire nipple!"

"That's not the point, it was humiliating." Ahsoka said in exasperation.

"It's not like anyone will even remember that, I'm pretty sure we killed the officer who actually saw anything when we escaped." Alex said rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine, I really, **really** hate 'Help my Slave'." Ahsoka stated.

"Noted, it's still our best bet short of storming the Imperial HQ." Alex said shrugging.

" ** _We could stage an attack to cover you._** " Alrrark offered.

Alex shook his head, "Unfortunately we're not here to help your fight. As much as we would like to we are purely here only to extract Ryoo. I would prefer to keep as much distance between this mission and the Wookiee resistance as possible."

"We want to avoid bringing the Imperials to you. You would not survive a direct assault from the Empire at this point, after the losses you have suffered in the last few years it would devastate the moral of your people." Ahsoka added.

Alex nodded, "What information do you have of the interior layout of the Imperial HQ?"

" _ **Not enough.** "_ Alrrark said shaking his head, " _ **We only have knowledge the slave encampments.** "_

"Damn, okay." Alex ran his hand through the loose parts of his hair, "Then 'Help the Slave' is our best bet." As he finished speaking he gave Ahsoka a pointed look.

Ahsoka responded by groaning as she pushed her seat back and stood up, "This is going to suck so can we please get it over with?"

"Get in and improvise?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't we always?" Ahsoka asked almost teasingly, "You always said that way was the most fun."

"You know we aren't here for fun, right?" Alex asked, following Ahsoka's motion. Alrrark watched the duo stand with a strange look, but he followed suit and stood with them. Alex turned to Alrrark, "Can you give us the location of the Imperial HQ?"

Alrrark nodded and pulled a datapad from a hidden compartment, he passed it to Alex who was ready with a small data card. It took a few seconds to copy the necessary data from Alrrark's data pad, as Alex waited he spun what appeared to be a small crystal between his fingers. The greatest mystery in Ahsoka's life would be were Alex found the little tidbit's he fiddled with whenever he was waiting for something. It only took about thirty seconds for the data to transfer to the card Alex produced, once the data transfer was complete Alex removed the data card and slipped it into a pouch on his belt, "Thank you for all your help Alrrark."

Alrrark inclined his head in acknowledgement of Alex's words. Alrrark lead the two Rebels quickly through the settlement, as they did Alex picked up more and more damage around them. The Wookiees around them looked haggard and almost feral. Once they were outside the settlement, Alrrark vanished back into the settlement leaving no trace of his presence.

"It's getting worse then I thought, we have to do something against the Empire. Help these Wookiees as best we can." Ahsoka said looking around the dead forest.

Alex's cheery demeanor had faded into a frown, his blue-brown eyes as intense as they had once been during the Clone War, "As much as I would love to help the Wookiees, we can't. If we get trapped or killed here, we'll leave Thane and Anastasia without parents."

Ahsoka glared at Alex, " You vanished for a year!"

"I did, but that's not the same as this. I was alone, the kids still had you." Alex almost shouted back, calming himself down Alex took a deep breath, "I had just seen my mother get murdered. I needed heal and deal with that loss. No! We aren't do this right now, first we are going to focus on saving Ryoo."

Letting out a long sigh Ahsoka looked at Alex, "Fine, keep our focus on the present. Did you bring anything for 'Help my slave'?"

"I did, though it's still with the speeders." Alex said reaching to a pouch on his belt and pulling out a com remote, "Luckily I put them on slave circuits." He clicked a small button on the com.

"I hope the Imperials don't see the speeders, if they do you'll lead them right to the Wookiees." Ahsoka said suppressing a groan.

"Ah, Sithspit. I didn't think of that." Alex admitted wincing, several minutes passed in the silence of the forest. Broken by the whine of two engines as the Rebel's two speeders arrived. Alex closed his eyes and reached out through the Force, "It looks like we're in the clear, at least for now."

Ahsoka nodded and strode up to the speeders. She reached into one of the travel compartment Alex had attached to the rear of his speeder. She found some flimsy looking attire, "Why do you alway's bring rubbish stuff like this?"

"That… That was left over from last time we used the speeders." Alex said carefully.

"So all you did was add the slave circuits?" Ahsoka asked irritably.

"Pretty much, I never really had time to do anything else." Alex said with a shrug. Alex walked over to stand next to Ahsoka, reaching past her he pulled out an Imperial tunic with a lieutenant's insignia over the left breast. As Alex lifted the tunic out the compartment, the cod cylinder on the left shoulder fell onto the forest floor or rather fell most of the way down, however Ahsoka caught it with the Force before it actually hit the floor.

"You might actually want to hold onto that. Loosing that would make you look like a rubbish lieutenant." Ahsoka said waving the cylinder in front of Alex's nose.

Alex snatched the cylinder back, "I know, I know."

The two Rebels changed into their respective disguises quickly, hiding their lightsabers strategically within Alex's uniform, as well as having his blaster strapped to his leg. Alex stretched his arms out to the sides, "Ready for this?"

"Never, I hate this stupid plan." Ahsoka said patting herself down. She was now wearing loose fitting tunic and trousers, she also wore simple shoes in the place of her regular armored boots, "I feel ridiculous."

"You look fine, though how are we going to convince the Imperials you need help at a glance." Alex said tilting his head.

"You know they might just shoot us on site if they recognize me or you. What are you going to do about your hair?" Ahsoka asked pointing at the long locks of hair that fell past Alex's ears and trailed down his back.

Alex reached up and undid the hair tie holdings fringe back, the hair fell into his face. Taking a few moments to think about what he was doing Alex tied his hair into a tight bun on the top of his head and bent back to rummage through the compartment. He pulled out a pair of caps compared them for a moment then tossed one back. Alex jammed the cap carefully over the bun, "How do I look?"

Ahsoka looked him up and down, "Like an Imperial snob."

Alex clapped his hands, "Fantastic. Shall we go then?" As Alex finished speaking he mounted his speeder, "Come on then."

Ahsoka joined Alex on the speeder wrapping her arms around his waist, "What is the problem with me this time?"

"Ah, you're sick I guess." Alex said almost dismissively, the moment Ahsoka's arms touched him Alex gunned the engine of his speeder, "Though thinking about it, I'm not sure 'Help my Slave' will work here."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Ahsoka asked irritably.

"It just occurred to me. I doubt the Imperials will believe someone brought a Togrutan to Kashyyyk, at least not a random lieutenant." Alex said smacking his forehead, "Why the hell didn't I think off that earlier? Okay plan B, again."

"Why the hell don't you think these things through?" Ahsoka admonished Alex, tightening her grip around his waist.

"It's too late to worry about that now. Any ideas?" Alex asked, his holo-map pinging as they neared the Imperial HQ. Though it was somewhat unnecessary as the building loomed large ahead, "Oh of course they would make it a boring and large as possible."

"Not the time, you can comment on Imperial lack of imagination later. How are we getting in now that we need a new plan?"

Alex stopped the speeder and looked up, "We could always go in through the top."

Ahsoka followed his gaze, "No."

"Oh yes." Alex said turning to Ahsoka with a huge grin, "Admit it, this is a way better idea."

* * *

 **Well that was hopefully a decent chapter with a little extra insight into Alex and Ahsoka's relationship and this particular AU of the Star Wars universe.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm fairly happy with this chapter, hopefully it works as well as I believe it does.**

* * *

Alex and Ahsoka changed back into their smugger's outfits, before they slipped through a small hole they cut into the perimeter fencing. Keeping low, the two Rebels stopped to hide behind a set of supply crates.

"Why the hell didn't we just do something like this from the beginning?" Ahsoka asked irritably.

"Because the idea of 'Help the Slave' just appeals to me." Alex answered, looking over the crates at one of the AT-DP's standing across the equipment yard, below the walker was a pair of stormtroopers. They appeared to be deep in conversation, though they were just out of hearing range of the two Rebels.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her husband, "Don't suggest something like that if there is no actual reason to even contemplate it. Can you see a route to the walker?"

"There are only two troops there, they seem to be distracting themselves. I guess the inhibiter chips are far more effective then we first assumed, if I had to judge from what we've seen here." Alex said pulling out his blaster and setting it to stun.

Ahsoka mirrored his actions, spinning her blasters around her fingers, "Ready?"

Alex nodded and rolled out from one side of the crates and fired off two shots into one of the two troopers. Ahsoka mirrored Alex, shooting the other trooper. Both troopers dropped straight down onto their knees before falling back onto their backs, "That was fun." Alex grinned at Ahsoka, "I've missed this."

"Come on, we don't have time to stand around." Ahsoka said grabbing Alex's arm and dragging him towards the AT-DP. Once they reached the legs of the walker Alex quickly climbed up to the chassis of the walker and leapt onto the the top of the cabin. Holding his hand over the hatch, Alex unlocked it using the Force to shift the locking mechanisms. He then pulled the hatch open and leaned over the edge of the walker and gestured to Ahsoka for her to join him. She looked around for a second before crouching and leaping to join Alex atop the Walker. The moment after Alex gestured to his wife he dropped into the walker behind the most oblivious pilots Alex had ever seen. Placing a hand on each of their shoulders, Alex whispered, "Sleep."

Ahsoka dropped in behind Alex just as the two pilots slumped forwards, however they didn't fall onto the controls as Alex pulled them towards each other. Alex quickly dragged one of the pilot's out his seat and dropped him in the cabin.

"That's a new trick, since when were you any good at mind tricks?" Ahsoka asked pulling the other pilot out his seat and unceremoniously dumping him on top his partner.

"I've been decent at mind tricks for years. Admittedly I have improved in the last year." Alex said as he slipped into one of the seats the pilot's has previously occupied. Leaning forwards, Alex examined the controls for a moment. As soon as Ahsoka was seated, Alex started moving the walker. He moved the AT-DP with a practiced ease that would likely fool any observer into believing he had been piloting walkers for years, to assume that wouldn't be incorrect though. Alex maneuvered the walker until it was standing next to the wall of the Imperial complex. Resting the back head of the walker against the wall both Alex and Ahsoka slipped out their seats, "Through the wall or get out?"

"Out, trying to go through the engine before we get to the wall will definitely draw someone's attention." Ahsoka said before opening the hatch again and leaping up. Alex watched her clear the lip of the hatch opening before following her out. Both Rebels walked over the walker while crouching, keeping as low as possible. Alex and Ahsoka drew their lightsabers, quickly cutting a hole through the wall. Alex gently pushed the displace wall material out into the building and held it in the air with the Force one hand extended. Ahsoka slipped through the hole first, careful to avoid the still glowing edges of the hole, holding both her 'sabers ready. Once she was sure the coast was clear she reached out with the Force and took the material from Alex, the moment she was able to feel the weight of the considerably heavy material she nodded to Alex. He quickly leaped through the hole. Alex and Ahsoka then moved the circle of material back into the hole, Alex roughly sealed the material back into place with his lightsaber.

"Where are we now?" Ahsoka asked, looking down the hallway they had broken into.

"I'm pretty sure this is level seven. The detention level is about two levels above us, annoyingly the walker wasn't tall enough." Alex said looking down the hall, "Come on, lets get up there." Alex took off at a sprint down the hall way with Ahsoka hot on his heels. The two Rebels quickly found their way to the lifts. All the lifts appeared to be occupied or in use, as the counter over each lift shifted.

"Ah, I wasn't expecting that. Honestly I was hoping we'd find a free one of these, ambush plan delta?" Alex asked looking up at the changing number as they moved closer. Ahsoka answered with a nod and hit one of the buttons that summoned the lift. They took cover on either between the two lifts and readied their 'sabers. One of the lifts dinged softly just before the doors opened, inside stood a pair of Imperial officers. Alex and Ahsoka dispatched them with brutal efficiency driving a saber through their throats and hearts in a fluid motion. The officers didn't stand a chance, and both dropped dead to the floor before they had even had a chance to flinch.

"We didn't need to kill them." Ahsoka said pushing one of the dead officers against the wall of the lift.

"Probably, this way is easier for the moment though." Alex said with a shrug, closing the lift doors and pressing button for the required floor. They rode in silence, though it was an admittedly short ride. It only took about thirty seconds to reach the detention level, the moment the door opened both Alex and Ahsoka activated their 'sabers at the same time stepping out, ready for combat.

They were met by a small squad of stormtroopers who appeared to be moving a pair of Wookiee children to be processed, at leas that's the conclusion both Alex and Ahsoka came to quickly. Alex dashed forwards impaling one stormtrooper through the chest, before twirling around the now dead trooper and slashing at the one behind the collapsing corpse. At the same time Ahsoka leapt forwards using each of her 'sabers to impale a trooper respectfully. Behind the troopers was a team of officers watching over the exchanges within the detention block. They stood stunned as the two rebels walked towards them with their lightsabers filling the room with a deep hum, Alex's purple blade dragging through the floor, leaving a glowing rent in the floor. When they were close enough to the now terrified guards, Alex flicked his 'saber up, cutting through several control boards, to hold he 'saber directly under the chin of one of the officers.

"Where are you holding Ryoo Naberrie?" Alex asked cooly, layering a persuasiveness over his voice.

"She's in cell A-311." The guard said with wide eyes.

"Thank you." Alex said lowering his 'saber, before thrusting his left hand forwards, bright blue electricity flying from his fingers. The moment it came into contact with the officer it threw him backwards across the room. Ahsoka stepped back away from Alex the moment he summoned the lightning, able to feel the anger he summoned to use the dark ability. The other guards in the room all used the distraction to pull their blasters from their holsters and turn them on the two Rebels. It took a second for Ahsoka to centre herself and focus on the enemy and not what her husband was doing. She failed to notice the smoke that rose from Alex's fingertips the moment the torrent of electricity had stopped.

"We have you surrounded, drop your weapons!" One of the braver guards called out, calling theRebel's attention to him.

"Good for you." Alex said charging forwards, the moment he did every guard in the room opened fire. Twirling his blade Alex slapped two of the blaster bolts sent his way, directly back at the guards who had fired them. Ahsoka twirled her blades with blinding speed, knocking away every blaster bolt that came her way. Sighing in annoyance Ahsoka strode forwards calmly as one of the masters of old would have, her white blades creating a vortex of white around her. Ahsoka closed her eyes in a silent meditation, allowing the Force to guide her. Reaching through the Force as she did Ahsoka felt for the troops around her before silently lifting all the guards around her and slammed them into walls as hard as possible. Ahsoka took out all the guards before Alex was able to even get near a single one.

Alex stopped and spun on his heel, "Come on, I had him."

"Why the hell would you choose to use a damned Sith ability? We're meant to be better then them!" Ahsoka said admonishing Alex's use of Force Lightning.

"Seeing those children, here for processing to become slaves of the Empire. It makes my blood boil." Alex said with an unusually hard edge to his voice, "That power came with out my bidding."

Ahsoka didn't say anything, choosing to shake her head and check the command consoles, "That officer didn't lie, she's still here in cell A-311."

Alex nodded, "Right." Alex sprinted down one of the three corridors, skidding to a holt next to a cell he assumed was the correct one and discovered he had overshot by several cells, finding himself outside cell A-317. Clicking his tongue Alex backtracked several steps, this time making sure to read the cell numbers. Upon finding cell A-311, Alex held up his hands and ripped the door open with the Force. Within the cell Alex found Ryoo lying on the only form of bedding, looking somewhat worse for wear though still very much alive, "Hello cuz, it's been a while."

Ryoo cracked her left eye open slowly and looked up at Alex incredulously, "Alex? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Alex said with a small grin, "I'm here to rescue you."

Ryoo pushed herself into a sitting position, "Please tell me you actually have a plan this time."

"We had a plan last time and it didn't work, remember?" Alex said looking down the hall, "Come on, we don't have time for this. The Imperial will send reinforcements soon."

Alex stepped into the cell and held out his hand to Ryoo, "Come on!"

Ryoo seemed consider it for a moment before reaching up and grabbing Alex's arm, "Let's get out of here."

Alex grinned at her, "Let's."

Alex yanked Ryoo to her feet and into a hug, letting go of Ryoo Alex pulled his com from his belt, "Ahsoka I hope you have an exit route ready."

"Only for a short window, you two have to hurry." Was the quick response Alex received.

"Right."

Ryoo looked down the hall, to see Ahsoka comforting the two Wookiee children, "I hate this terrible place. What they do to the children here is horrible. I don't understand how they could do such things to other sentients."

"They deem the Wookiees as livestock, just wild animals to be tamed." Alex said, disgust evident in his voice, "Unfortunately there isn't much we can do to help the Wookiees at this point, from what Pooja told us you spent a lot of time smuggling Wookiees off world. It's a damn shame you were caught." As Alex spoke he lead Ryoo into the lift he and Ahsoka had managed to hold on the detention level. While Alex and Ryoo had been talking she had lead the two Wookiee children into the lift and with a little help from them dumped the dead Imperials out into the hallway.

"You took your damn time. Let's get the hell out of here." Ahsoka said tapping in their required floor. The moment Alex and Ryoo stepped into the lift the doors shut behind them and the lift started moving.

"Are we taking them with us?" Ryoo asked looking at the two Wookiee children.

"Well we aren't kriffing leaving them here. Also you'll need this." Alex held out a blaster to Ryoo, Ryoo reached out and tentatively took the blaster from Alex.

"You know I've never used a blaster before." Ryoo said, holding the weapon awkwardly between her fingers.

"It helps to first hold it correctly." Ahsoka commented off handedly. Ryoo responded by giving her an icy stare, then wrapped her hand around the molded grip of the blaster.

"I hope you're ready, Cuz. This isn't going to be easy or particularly fun." Alex said flipping his lightsaber end over end in his cybernetic right arm.

"I am aware Alex, I'm prepared to do what is necessary to allow us to escape." Ryoo said, a familiar determined glint in her eye.

"That's the spirit!" Alex said patting Ryoo on the back before turning to the two young Wookiees, "Now can you two fight?"

" ** _Yes._** " Both growled in unison.

"Great." Alex clapped his hands, "Ahsoka, dear, could you please give these two a blaster each." Alex said in a tone that seemed far too sweet and almost mocking or teasing.

Ahsoka glared at Alex for a second before pulling her blasters from her hips and carefully handing them to the Wookiees, "I want those back when we're clear of the Imperials, understood?"

" ** _Yes ma'am._** _"_ The Wookiees roared as the lift doors opened. The moment the doors were fully open Alex stepped out, his 'saber springing to life with a snap-hiss. Ahsoka followed close behind him, luckily the Imperials hadn't quite figured out where the intruders were yet. Because of this the Rebels and escapees' were able to reach the semi-sealed hole without much difficulty, or rather they were able to make it to the corridor in which the hole was located before they ran into a squadron of stormtroopers. The Imperials didn't hesitate to open fire, pushing the small group back down the corridor. Both Alex and Ahsoka pushing themselves to ensure not a single blaster bolt got past them.

"So close." Alex lamented, as he backed up, "You guys can return fire at anytime you want."

He had barely finished speaking when a pair of blaster bolts flew past him, nailing a pair of troopers in the chest. The two Wookiees each let out a deafening roar and opened fire in earnest, though the shots fired after their first carefully aimed blasts missed far more then they connected with any of the Imperials. Ryoo took her time, carefully looking through the troops before firing her first shot, which missed and hit the trooper next to the one she had been trying to hit. Out of frustration Ryoo fired blindly, until the handle of the blaster grew too hot for to hold and she dropped it.

"Ahsoka we can't sustain this for long. We need to push forward." Alex said, the strain of covering everyone evident in his voice.

"I can hold them for long enough for you to push forward. Go!" Ahsoka said, her voice serine as she slipped into moving meditation. Alex nodded, crouched and shot forward, ducking under the majority of the blaster fire. Any bolt's that came close to Alex were batted away with ease, the moment Alex was close enough he slashed one the stormtroopers, cutting him in half. Before the two halves could fall Alex thrust forwards with his hands and blasted everything forwards with a powerful Force push. The two halves of the trooper slammed into a trio of troops who were coming up behind the now bifurcated trooper, knocking them on their asses. Alex used this small distraction to get close enough to the next stormtrooper to decapitate him, following this Alex spun through the stormtroopers like whirlwind of death. The Dark side starting to emanate from him, as Alex sunk into a blood lust. Being urged on by his darker urges, Alex didn't even notice that he had been hit several times.

Ahsoka sensed the hate coming from Alex across their bond, and opened her eyes. In doing so she broke her meditation, however there were now only two stormtroopers still alive. Both of whom were dispatched by Ryoo, who had somehow managed to get her hands on one of the dead trooper's blaster rifles. Alex, still lost in his blood lust, whirled on the others and charged swinging his 'saber as if he had lost his mind. None of his skill was behind any of his swings, Ahsoka ducked and weaved around each of his attacks. Before Alex could do anything beyond swinging wildly Ryoo hit him in the back with a stun blast and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. His lightsaber dropping to the floor next to him. Ahsoka held out her hand and Alex's lightsaber flew into her hand, she tucked the weapon onto her belt.

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Ryoo. You two!" Ahsoka addressed the two Wookiees, "Can you two carry him until he wakes up? It shouldn't take too long… I hope." The last part she muttered to herself. One of the two Wookiees nodded and scooped Alex up and hoisted him over his shoulder. Ahsoka strode up to the blackened outline of the hole they had cut earlier, placing a hand in the centre of the material Ahsoka reached through the Force and wrenched the material out the wall breaking the feeble seal Alex had made earlier. Luckily the AT-DP was still where they had left it, "Everybody get in, we don't have much time."

Ryoo was the first to jump out onto the walker, landing soundly on it. Since the hatch had been unthinkingly left open, Ryoo dropped into the cockpit. The two Wookiees with Alex followed Ryoo into the AT-DP, once everyone else was inside the AT-DP Ahsoka followed everyone. She yanked the material back into the hole, managing to do it just in time to stop a squad of Stormtroopers. Even more lucky then that the troopers didn't get a chance to even see the ones they pursued, however they did witness a section of the wall wrench it's self back into place.

With in the AT-DP Ryoo sat at the controls, staring at them with some apprehension. Before she did anything Ahsoka dropped into the walker behind everyone else, "I can pilot this thing. Move."

Ryoo wordlessly stood and moved behind everyone, coming to crouch next to an unconscious Alex. Looking at her cousin Ryoo wondered what happened to him that lead to him attacking his wife, coming to a decision quickly Ryoo raised her hand brought it down across Alex's face hard. The pain of the slap jerking him back to consciousness.

"Son of a…" Alex yelled as he came around, "Damn, Ryoo. You have a hell of an arm. Ah, that smarts."

"What happened to you?" Ryoo asked, before Alex could say anything else.

"It was a Jedi thing, I don't think you would understand." Alex said as he shakily forced himself to his feet, "Though it has been happening more and more since mom died."

"What? Aunt Padmé is dead?" Ryoo asked in shock, dropping to the floor.

"Damn, I forgot you didn't know. You can't dwell on that now, we don't have time for that." Alex said pulling Ryoo back to her feet, "Our family is strong, you'll work through this."

"How did she die?" Ryoo asked with tears in her eyes.

Before Alex could answer something hit the walker and it shook violently, throwing Ryoo forwards before she was caught by Alex, "We'll talk about it when we're safely off-world, okay?"

Ryoo nodded mutely as Ahsoka righted the walker and called back to Alex, "If you're awake, get on top and cover us."

"I'm on it!" He called back opening the hatch, quickly making his way out to stand a top the walker. Idiotically he did so without his lightsaber, so once he reached the top of the walker he spent a few moment dodging everything the Imperials fired at him, "Ahsoka, I could use my lightsaber!"

Inside the walker Ahsoka gritted her teeth as she guided the walker towards the nearest shuttle, "Pass this to Alex!" She yelled tossing one of her 'sabers back, not having had time to reach Alex's weapon on her belt. Ryoo caught the weapon awkwardly, before quickly throwing it out the hatch as hard as she could.

Outside the walker Alex was causing havoc by throwing ammo boxes at the Imperial troops, in between dodging their fire when one of Ahsoka's lightsabers shot out from the hatch. While it was still in the air Alex spun around and caught, activated and deflected several blasts. The white blade dancing as he tried to draw the attention from the walker to himself. Admittedly this wasn't the best plan, close to pointless if it wasn't actually working to some extent. Though that was also likely due to the fact that he was also throwing everything he could see into the Imperials, injuring as many as possible, "Why isn't any one on the damn gun!" Alex shouted.

"That's a good question, someone get on the damn gun!" Ahsoka shouted looking back. The other three occupants of the walkers looked at each other before one of the two Wookiee children slipped into the seat behind Ahsoka and grabbed the control sticks for the guns. Luckily the controls were simple and he went overboard firing at everything he could, several of his shots just barely missing the shuttle they were headed towards. This was only due to Ahsoka catching on and jerking the walker to the side and throwing off the shots, "Watch it kid! We need that shuttle!"

When Ahsoka jerked the walker she nearly threw Alex from his perch atop the walker. Though he was able to catch himself due to years practice, it was still annoying to get thrown around. The gun firing drew attention away from Alex however at this point they were now close enough to ditch the walker and make a break for it. Dropping back into the cabin Alex shouted, "Time to ditch this hunk of junk."

"Agreed." Ahsoka said rising from the pilot's seat and simultaneously pulling Alex's 'saber from her belt to hold it out to him, "And you can take this back."

After trading 'saber's quickly, Alex activated his 'saber and cut a hole in the floor, allowing the material to simply drop. There was a loud clang coupled with a yelp, an Imperial intent on trying to get the jump on the Rebels and was flattened for his troubles.

"Everybody out!" Alex said with a smirk, dropping through the hole first. The two Wookiees quickly followed, however Ryoo hesitated, still not used to this much physical activity. Ahsoka hurried her along with a gentle push and she dropped almost falling on her head. Thankfully Alex was watching and caught her before she could her herself, pulling her out of Ahsoka's way before she followed. Ahsoka landed behind Ryoo with a soft thud, Alex didn't have much choice but to defend the small group as the Imperials closed in on them.

"Alex come on!" Ryoo shouted as she took off at a sprint towards the shuttle with Ahsoka and the Wookiees hot on her heels. Alex looked over his shoulder as he started to back up after everyone else. Ahsoka was the first to reach the shuttle and barreled through, vaulting into the pilot's seat.

"Strap in!" Ahsoka shouted as everyone with the exception of Alex joining her in the cockpit.

"What about Alex?" Ryoo asked as she strapped in.

"We're going to pick him up." Ahsoka replied powering up the shuttle engines. Outside the shuttle Alex got caught up in a small melee with an Imperial agent who wielded an old electro-staff, while not as skilled as one would expect of someone who had chosen to wield such a weapon. However she was competent enough to prevent Alex from taking off her head, though Alex was still easily pushing her back.

Alex was distracted when he heard the shuttle roar over head and as a result the Imperial agent was able to slip past his guard and hit his shoulder, throwing him back off his feet, "Sithspit!" Alex lay on his back for a second, before the Imperial was on him again jabbing her electro-staff towards Alex's stomach. He reacted by rolling out the way, then rolling back onto his hands and flipping back onto his feet, "Well this was fun, Missy, but I've got to run." Alex said grinning his most charming white toothed grin, as he took off at a sprint behind the shuttle.

Ahsoka had thankfully left the ramp down, breaking several Imperial protocols, allowing Alex leap to relative safety aboard the shuttle. Alex sprinted up the ramp, waving a hand at the controls to close the shuttle door, through to the cockpit. Wisely no-one had chosen to sit in the co-pilot's seat, which Alex dropped into beside Ahsoka.

" _Took you long enough_." Ahsoka said through their bond, smiling softly at Alex. Allowing her relief to be felt over their bond.

Alex responded by grinning at her as he checked over the controls, "I hope you're strapped in this is going to get bumpy."

* * *

 **That was a fun chapter to write, I enjoyed writing the escape. I'm not sure if the drama I added worked at all.**

 **Please review and have a fantastic day. May the Force be with you.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is a little shorter then usual, however it finished at the perfect point in my opinion. Also I really wanted to publish this chapter today as I'm going to see the Last Jedi in about two hours after posting this. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Lambda-class shuttle Alex and company had rocked as several TIE fighters closed in on them, both Alex and Ahsoka working overtime to avoid getting shot down. Thankfully the shuttle did have shielding that was effective against the TIE's, at least for the time being. Inside the shuttle both Alex and Ahsoka slipped into a sync rarely achieved by Jedi, using the Force to link their senses and reactions. The shuttle spun to end up flying almost impossibly backwards, firing back on one of the fighters with lethal accuracy. The two shots fires cleanly sheared off one the TIE fighter's wings and it spiraled into the path of one of the other fighters, crashing into it. Both TIE's exploded into a single fireball.

"These fighters have a strange lack of discipline, particularly if Thrawn is in charge." Alex whispered across his bond the Ahsoka.

"Agreed. I've got a bad feeling about this." She replied, blasting at another of the TIE fighters. Alex pulled up, flipping the shuttle over the fighters.

"We have to get out of this system or we'll get fried." Alex stated bluntly, grunting as the shuttle shuddered under the fire of the TIE's.

"Focus on shooting, I'm going to fly." Alex said flicking several switches and pulling on a single leaver. As he did the shuttle flipped and spun to reverse direction, holding the shuttle in a rapid spin. To anyone watching it looked as if the pilot had gone somewhat mad, so standard fair for Skywalker piloting. Ahsoka nodded and flipped backwards over her seat and dashed to the gunnery seat behind Alex.

Ahead of them a single Star Destroyer loomed, not matter what Alex did it was stuck ahead of them as the TIE fighters seemed to be herding them towards the huge ship. Each time they took out a TIE two more would appear in it's place coming off some of the other Star Destroyers blockading the planet.

"Thrawn's herding us towards his ship. I've seen him do this before." Ahsoka noted as she blew up another TIE.

"I know, but these fighters are far better trained then normal." Alex answered grunting, stopping their insane spin and jerking the shuttle down. Shooting back down towards the planet, the Tie fighters chasing after the shuttle stared to fall behind. However out of practically no-where a pair of TIE Intercepters shot past firing on the shuttle's wings. the shots coming close to crippling the ship. Alex was fairly able to avoid getting shot down by cutting the engines and pulling back throwing off the aim of the intercepters. The intercepters shot past the shuttle and Ahsoka managed to destroy one of the two intercepters, Alex pulled the shuttle back.

"Are the Hyperspace co-ordinates set?" Alex shouted back to Ryoo.

"Yes, but we need to get past those destroyers before we can do anything else." Ryoo stated.

"Not quite, we can jump before we pass them. But we will need to have a clear path past them." Alex said, turning the shuttle around as sharply as he could. Gritting his teeth as the shuttle rocked from the fire of the remaining intercepter finally landing a few shots on the shuttle. The shields held, at least for the time being. Though they wouldn't last longer if the intercepter landed anymore shots on the shuttle, Alex groaned as he pushed the shuttle to it's limits as did the shuttle its self.

One of the Wookiees let out a nervous whimper as the shuttle shuddered again. Ahsoka grunted, " _I need a clean shot or we're going to be blasted back to the planet._ "

Alex acknowledged her request by flipping the shuttle, allowing Ahsoka to blast the intercepter directly into it's cockpit, leaving a trail of debris and dust that Alex flew through as a form of cover.

Aboard the Star Destroyer _Chimaera_ Thrawn stood with his hands clasped neatly behind his back, overlooking his pilots chasing down the stolen shuttle. He found himself fascinated at the skill of the pilot, while not the best pilot he had ever seen, he was very close to the best. The more he watched the more he decided he recognised the piloting style. It was almost identical to the two Jedi he had fought alongside in the single battle he had fought in the Clone Wars. Anakin Skywalker and Alexander Amidala, however he had long come to the conclusion that they were biologically related. The similarities in their facial features were far too similar, strangely they also had almost identical mannerisms and speech patterns.

"Commander Vanto, call off our pilots. Leaving them against that pilot will likely end up as a waist of resources." Thrawn said calmly to the man standing beside him.

"Yes sir!" The commander replied and quickly left to follow the Grand Admiral's orders, leaving Thrawn to watch as the fighters chasing the shuttle all peeled off. Thrawn stood watching for a few moments before turning on his heel and striding towards his office.

Once he had entered his office he keyed in a few digits on a keypad, "Alexander Amidala, I believe you have stolen Imperial property."

Back on the Shuttle Thrawn's voice boomed through a set of speakers, "I would prefer to actually speak to you face to face, if you would be so kind."

Ahsoka and Alex exchanged looks, Ryoo's face drained of colour and the Wookiees let out mournful cries. "Alex please don't, that being could convince you to do practically anything he wants." Ryoo said, terror evident in her voice.

"I've spoken to him before, we'll be fine. Ahsoka take over here, I'll talk to Thrawn in the back." Alex said standing, quickly swapping with Ahsoka. Alex stepping into the passenger compartment and tapped a button on the wall, Thrawn's face and shoulders appeared, glowing red eyes glaring into Alex's soul.

"It is regrettable this is how we reacquaint ourselves. You and your father were good warriors and allies. It was almost regrettable when his padawan arrived with reinforcements, however I wish to establish something else, that conversation is irrelevant. Were you the ones who broke out Ryoo Naberrie?" Thrawn asked, almost completely emotionlessly.

"Indeed we were."

"Then you also must have been the pilots of the freighter that used hyperspace to bypass our blockade. Quite ingenues, however it seems to have left you without a ship off world. That's an oversight I believe unless you planned to escape in one of our shuttles from the beginning."

"Thrawn, you know us. Why this?" Alex waved a hand at the holo, "This has to be a trap."

"If you believe that, why did you decide to answer?" Thrawn asked.

"Honestly? I was curious, it's not often one's foe chooses to contact you." Alex replied, shifting his weight somewhat.

Thrawn appeared to pick up on Alex's nervousness, "Fascinating, you have definitely changed since we were last face to face. You are now nervous to even speak with me."

"Can you blame me?" Alex asked in reply.

"Not at all, I likely would have chosen in a similar fashion." Thrawn said, "It's an opportunity to gather intel, you think like a warrior as I do."

Alex sighed, then grinned, "Be that as is, I believe the calculations are correct. Bye!" Alex waved his hand and the transmission cut. As he did the shuttle jerked slightly, just entering hyperspace and his grin vanished.

On the _Chimaera_ Thrawn sighed as the transmission cut and turned to face Commander Vanto who had entered halfway through the conversation, "That wasn't nearly as helpful I had hoped, however it did let me observe Alexander Amidala, though perhaps I should call him Skywalker as he seems to have embraced that side of his identity."

"Sir?" Vanto asked.

"Last we met both he and his father denied having any connection outside the Jedi Order." Thrawn said taking a seat behind his desk.

"You've met him before?" The Commander asked.

"Indeed, it was some years ago. During the Clone Wars, at what I believe was called the battle of Sokor. However my involvement was somewhat hidden from the general records, I believe it was because the Emperor wished to make General Skywalker seem like an even greater hero. For what purpose he chose to do so I can't imagine." Thrawn said lacing his fingers over his desk.

"Perhaps he believed Skywalker would join him, though why he would want that eludes me." Vanto said, standing to attention.

"Indeed." Thrawn replied frowning, "Though perhaps not as far fetched as we would believe. I was able to use Skywalker's name to be accepted into the Imperial Navy, his name still carried some weight with the Emperor."

"Shall I look into the interest in Skywalker sir?" Vanto asked as Thrawn pulled up a combination of art from both Naboo and Tatooine.

"No, I believe that information is best left alone. For now we'll study the backgrounds of both the Skywalkers." Thrawn said starting to examine the art surrounding him.

"Both sir?"

"Indeed, I believe both Alexander and Anakin Skywalker live, and will eventually lead or at least join the Rebellion." Thrawn said calmly.

Onboard the stolen Shuttle Ahsoka unstrapped from her seat and semi-ran through to the passenger compartment. Confronting Alex before he was able to step back into the cockpit, pinning him against a wall Ahsoka grabbed his left hand and held it up. Each of his finger tips appeared to have had the top few layers of skin burned away, the area's around the burns was a dark shade of blue. Ahsoka glared at Alex, "Why the hell of you still use that power if it hurts you like this?"

Alex didn't have an answer, he mearly winced at Ahsoka's irritated tone. Ahsoka dragged Alex to the supplies cabinet before forcing him to sit as she applied bacta to each of his finger tips. HIs fingers twitched each time the the cool substance touched the burns, but he still chose to say nothing despite the pain. The entire time Ahsoka glared at him in irritation and worry, "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? You don't need to use the Bogen so much to be powerful."

Alex finally broke his silence, "I need to learn to control it. I know this never happened to Dooku or Sidious."

"Alex they are and were true Sith, you're not. You're truing to control a power you don't fully understand how to control it. You're flailing around with the dark, trying so hard to force it under you thumb. We are Jedi we can't allow ourselves to use the Force with such hatred, I hate watching you give in to your darker urges. It honestly breaks my heart to watch you do this to yourself." Ahsoka said, her voice tinged with anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry. Ahsoka you know we chose this path so no-one else would ever have to walk it." Alex said gently, hoping to calm Ahsoka down or at least stop chiding him about his use of the dark side.

It didn't work, Ahsoka looked up and glared at him, "What about Anastasia and Thane? How do you want to explain that your fingers are burning away?"

"I…" Alex stared to answer, but was cut off when Ahsoka placed a finger over his lips.

"You can answer that when you've thought about it for a bit, perhaps after we have returned home." At that Ahsoka turned strode back to the cockpit, leaving Alex to consider what she had said. Though he didn't for long as it dawned on him that he had no idea where the shuttle was headed and rushed to join everyone in the cockpit.

The moment Alex entered the cockpit he said, in a rather loud voice, "Where are we actually going Ryoo?"

Ryoo looked back at Alex, "My drop off point for any Wookiee's I manage to save."

"Which is where?" Alex asked in exasperation.

"Takodana." Ryoo said. Two things happened when she said this, first Ahsoka burst out laughing and second Alex turned white as a sheet.

"Please tell me you didn't go through Maz." Alex said, practically begging.

"We always found someone within her establishment. Her help was always welcome, she always acted as a very good mediator between us and the smugglers we used to get the Wookiee's to the refugee camp we set up in the Outer Rim." Ryoo said, "She also helped us choose smugglers who wouldn't turn them over back to the Imperials."

"We're not landing on Takodana." Alex said resolutely.

"We need a different ship and R8 took the _Peregrine_ back to Lehon. We need to land somewhere." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Then let's go to Jedha, Saw would be able to give us a faster ship." Alex said, "Plus it's less likely we would end up stealing one this way."

"You're just avoiding Maz. We both know it would be easier to sell the shuttle for parts then to go to Jedha and have to deal with Saw and his Partisans. Saw is too paranoid and angry, the last time we encountered him he almost got us killed several times. Or have you conveniently forgotten that?" Ahsoka asked staring out into the blue of Hyperspace.

"I haven't forgotten, I just decided that was a long time ago and there isn't a point to holding on to such grudges when there are worse things in the Galaxy then Saw Gerrera." Alex said finally taking a seat next to Ahsoka, he turned to the two young Wookiees, "You two go get some rest in the passenger compartment."

Both Wookiees nodded and left the cockpit, leaving the adults in the cockpit. Alex and Ahsoka turned their backs on each other seemingly just angry at each other. Ryoo looked from one to the other, "Why don't you want to go to Takodana?"

"Alex and Maz had a fight the last time he were there, I can't remember why. All I can remember about that story was that Alex was thrown out head first." Ahsoka said with a shrug and a smirk.

"How long ago did this happen?" Ryoo asked.

"About seven months ago." Ahsoka said, "Alex, you can't only be trying to avoid Maz, you want something from Jedha."

Alex spun his seat and turned to face Ahsoka, "I want to see the temple on Jedha and the Guardians of the Wills."

"We couldn't even get close last time we tried." Ahsoka said, Ryoo silently watched the back and forth for a second before standing a leaving the cockpit to find somewhere to rest.

"That was long ago, from what I've heard it'll be far easier then it was before. They've been stripping the temple of all the Kyber Crystals that were once housed there, I want to see the temple before it's truly lost it's full glory." Alex said leaning back on his seat.

"It's already gone Alex, how do you even know about the theft of the crystals in the first place?" Ahsoka asked.

"Saw, he's been trying to stop them from stealing the crystals for the last few months. However Saw himself has been running separate missions for the Alliance, last I heard he was on Sullest. I probably should have mentioned we won't be talking to Saw himself." Alex said with a rueful grin.

"You really should have, I can deal with most of his agents. Just not Saw himself, not since Steela died." Ahsoka stated checking their ETA, "We have plenty of time before we arrive, get some rest."

"Are you sure? You are as exhausted as I am." Alex asked, stifling a yawn.

"I'm not about to pass out. I can feel how tired you are, sleep. We'll finish this argument later, We'll land at Takodana and I will organize us a better ship. Then you and I can visit Jedha without dragging Ryoo and the children into something that could potentially get them killed." Ahsoka stated firmly, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"We should keep this shuttle to take to Jedha, Saw could use it. As long as I don't have to talk to Maz." Alex said, finally admitting defeat.

"I'll do the talking, you can hide if you want." Ahsoka said with a shrug. Alex nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Ahsoka watched Alex fall asleep before leaning forwards to key in Maz's communication frequency.

A few seconds later Maz's face appeared, "Ahsoka Tano, to what do I owe the pleasure of this communication?"

"We're bringing Ryoo Naberrie back to Takodana. We need you to help her go into hiding." Ahsoka said.

"You know that isn't my business Ahsoka. Perhaps I could find someone to help you." Maz replied far more sternly then normal.

"You owe Padmé, and since she's dead I'm calling in her favor to save her niece." Ahsoka said sternly, "I believe this is worth her favor as both her and Anakin are currently gone. I need it to be you who hides her."

"She was caught then, very well, I will help Ryoo Naberrie. However your husband still owes me a new band after what happened last time you visited with him." Maz said, idly smirking softly.

"Fair enough, in his defense one of them was an old B2 battle droid." Ahsoka pointed out with a shrug.

Maz narrowed her eyes at Ahsoka, "Are you aware of Leia's recent visit here?"

"No, I don't follow all her comings and goings. I'm only aware of her visit the Mandalore and the resulting conflict. Why would her visit to you be important?" Ahsoka asked frowning.

"I asked her to attempt to cleanse a Kyber crystal that held both the light and dark within in it. When she did she saw a vision of Anakin and Padmé visiting me years ago, as far as I can tell it was likely around the time I help them find you and Alex." Maz said quietly.

"How is that important?" Ahsoka asked frowning.

"That was when I first spoke to Anakin about the Legend of Revan and choosing an identity to become the face of the Rebellion." Maz said, "I believe she is coming close to uncovering the truth and perhaps prompting him to finally take action."

"I hope you are correct Maz, we have been hiding for far too long. I'm starting to agree with Saw, at least in that we have to take action against the Empire. We have been idle while the Galaxy has suffered." Ahsoka said.

"Perhaps you should reach out to the Rebel Alliance that's been forming since young Ezra's transmission." Maz said, "I believe they need your fleet desperately, they are still very weak."

"We shall see what happens." Ahsoka said staring out into the blue of hyperspace, away from Maz.

"Indeed, I await your arrival. Your husband needs to make sure he actually enters my establishment, I have something of interest to the both of you. I believe you and Alex may be able to use the crystal that Leia used to far greater effect then she did." Maz said, "May the Force be with you Ahsoka."

"And you too Maz." With that Ahsoka cut the transmission. Closing her eyes Ahsoka slipped into a resting meditation, quietly listening to Alex's breathing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy new year everyone! 2018... I'm still skeptical if this year is going to be any different from the past two, however I remain optimistic. I also must apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I meant to have it up on** **New Years Eve, however I was distracted so it was only completed now. This chapter has yet to be beta'd as the earlier chapters are still being worked though. Now onwards to chapter 19!**

* * *

Night had fallen over Maz's castle when Ahsoka brought the shuttle down to land. She landed just outside the castle, just under the cover of the nearby forest. With a sigh Ahsoka turned to Alex and kicked his chair, jolting him awake.

"Ah! Where are we?" Alex practically shouted, somewhat disorientated. He also managed to knock himself off his chair.

"Go wake the others up." Ahsoka said watching as Alex fought to get back on his seat. Alex blinked at her a few time then slowly rose from his chair and walked out the cockpit looking like a zombi. It also took Alex two tries to open the door to the passenger compartment of the shuttle. Ahsoka had to actively try to repress a giggle as Alex finally got the door open and stood staring through for a moment, having semi forgotten what he was doing. He stood and looked around for a second before shaking his head and walking through the doorway. Ahsoka watched him leave before stepping over to the navi-com and setting the coordinates for Jedha, Ahsoka had come to the conclusion that Saw Gererra's Partisans would be able to get the most use out of it. Ahsoka left the navi-com going through it's calculations, walking into the passenger area Ahsoka found Alex hadn't tried to wake anyone he appeared to have just found a comfortable corner and gone back to sleep. Ahsoka clicked her tongue in annoyance, coming to stand over Alex she dropped to her hunches. Lightly slapping Alex's face was enough to rouse him and bring him back to the land of the waking, "I thought you were waking everyone up."

"I was, until I found this comfortable corner." Alex replied bleary eyed. He leaned forward and lightly kissed Ahsoka, nearly bush his lips against hers.

"Get up, you're coming with. I don't get why you're so wholly against going anywhere near Maz, she's never been our enemy." Ahsoka said standing and holding out her hand to Alex.

As Alex took Ahsoka's hand she pulled him to his feet, "I did cost her far more money then you think, destroying that B2 was a horrible mistake, but that was just the tip of the iceberg, I kinda stole some of her Corrilan ale that she'd been keeping since before the Clone Wars."

Ahsoka stared Alex for a few seconds, "You did what?"

"I just said, can we please leave it and not make a big deal out of nothing. It was just some ale." Alex said shaking his head, "I really hope she didn't notice that I stole some, she will kill me if the way she was going on about it was any indication."

"Alexander Skywalker, you are an idiot." Ahsoka said calmly, "You are going to apologize to Maz for that, but later. I spoke with her on our approach, she claims she has something for us to see. Old Jedi artifacts."

"She does have an expansive collection of relics, though I don't believe she had anything of interest last time I was here." Alex said, looking through the arms locker.

"Are you going to wake the others?" Ahsoka asked pointed at Ryoo and the two Wookiees, "I don't want to be the one to have to wake the Wookiees."

"We really should learn their names. It's getting embarrassing how often we just refer to them as 'the Wookiees'." Alex said turning to look down at the three beings who had just passed out in the centre of the room on the floor.

"I can't argue with that." Ahsoka commented, "Though to wake them, I think we should go with the same strategy we used to use to wake the kids when we'd been away for too long."

"You mean go outside and shout?" Alex asked innocently.

"No, only you ever tried that. I mean the gentle approach Anakin taught me, you know the one he used for you, Leia and Luke?" Ahsoka said kneeling beside Ryoo.

"Ah, right." Alex said mimicking Ahsoka and kneeling beside one of the Wookiees. Ahsoka's lips tugged into a small smile at the memories of the last few times she and Alex had done the together, granted the last few time had been after a milk run mercy mission to Onderon and it had been Thane and Anastasia who they had woken. Both Alex and Ahsoka reached out through the Force and gently pulled their slumbering companions out of their slumber. Ryoo awoke slowly blinking her eyes as she did, as did the Wookiee Alex had woken. "Can you wake your friend?" Alex asked the Wookiee. The Wookiee nodded and let out a loud bellow, the other Wookiee jolted awake and punched the other.

"Oi! Calm down!" Ahsoka said forcefully, holding her hand out in front of her.

The Wookiee turned to her with glaring eyes, Ahsoka returned the look staring down the young Wookiee, "I'm not some civilian you can scare with posturing kid." Ahsoka said calmly, though with a threatening edge. The Wookiee wintered and backed down, Ahsoka's look softened, "What are your names?"

The Wookiee Alex had woken up opened his mouth and said, " ** _Zaalbar, my name is Zaalbar. This is my sister Lohgarra._** "

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry it took us so damn long to ask you." Alex said helping Lohgarra to her feet.

Lohgarra looked sheepishly at Ahsoka, " ** _My apologies, I haven't encountered many good non-Wookiees. I thought we had captured again for a moment._** "

"It's okay, we've been hunted almost as much as your people. We were once Jedi, We understand your paranoia." Ahsoka said with a kind smile, "We're taking you somewhere safe."

Lohgarra nodded quietly in response, as Alex opened the ramp. The ramp released a lot more steam then Alex expected, "Let's just wait till the ramp stops steaming before we go anywhere, I don't want to be mistaken for Imperials. They aren't the most popular around here."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Alex's comment, "That's a given idiot. Most of the people here are smugglers or other forms of criminals. Come on." Ahsoka strode down the ramp through the steam and out onto the surface of Takodana. Alex sighed and ran after Ahsoka, the other three trailing after him. Stepping through the steam and out onto Takodana Alex found Ahsoka waiting for him with crossed arms, "Why were you trying so half heartedly to not leave the shuttle?"

"I don't want to confront Maz." Alex said sheepishly.

"How is that a problem for you? It never bothered you to argue with any of the Masters when we were kids." Ahsoka said narrowing her eyes.

"I knew none of the Masters back then would try to kill me. Ahsoka, Maz is called the pirate queen for a reason." Alex retorted.

"Yes, but unlike the Masters you used to question Maz actually likes us." Ahsoka shot back. Ryoo, Zaalbar and Lohgarra stood behind them, forgotten for the moment as the couple argued. Ryoo shook her head and beckoned for the two young Wookiees to follow her. It took Alex and Ahsoka about a minute to notice that their wards had walked past, tired of being ignored in favor of pointless arguments. Alex winced at the thought, correctly assuming his reluctance was getting ridiculous as well as the semi constant bickering between him and Ahsoka.

"Let's go, I'm pretty sure the others have gone ahead. I'll stop arguing with you about this, it's getting stupid." Alex said, admitting defeat at last, if only to placate Ahsoka.

"I glad you can admit it." Ahsoka said as they started to walk after the people they were meant to be guiding. When they reached the castle Ryoo stepped aside and let Alex and Ahsoka lead the way into the castle. Even though it was fairly late Maz's cantina was busy, though it was somewhat more relaxed then usual. Most of the patrons were eating or silently watching the band. Alex looked around for Maz for a few seconds, he found her sitting behind the bar.

"She at the bar, I'm going to wait here." Alex said pointing.

"You're not avoiding this again, you're coming with." Ahsoka said pointedly, "You aren't running from something this petty."

Alex groaned, "Do I have to?"

This time it was Ryoo who answered, smacking the back of Alex's head, "Enough of your stupid procrastinating, we had a job to do. Come on."

"Are you all against me?" Alex asked holding his hands up. Ryoo brushed past him and strode towards Maz.

" ** _I'm not entirely._** " Zaalbar said before following Ryoo.

"Not entirely? That's comforting." Alex muttered to himself as he followed Zaalbar and the rest of his companions.

Ahead of them Ryoo and Ahsoka had already started talking to Maz, "Do you know anyone who can get these two to Yavin?" Ryoo asked, indicating the two Wookiees.

Maz looked up at Lohgarra and Zaalbar, "Perhaps, though not may here today are beings I would freely trust with young ones such as these, or with that particular location."

"We could send them to Lehon, they would have to pass our security checks. It's also much closer then Yavin." Ahsoka pointed out, "We can arrange that they only get paid upon delivery."

"Perhaps, Lehon is within the Unknown Regions. It may be a somewhat better then Yavin, the Empire is unlikely to find it. However, you would have to provide the coordinates to whom ever accepts the job so it does come with some risk." Maz said narrowing her eyes.

"I will input the coordinates myself." Ahsoka said firmly.

"If you insist, now where is Alexander?" Maz asked looking past Ahsoka and Ryoo.

Ahsoka clicked her tongue, leaned back and pulled Alex from behind Zalbaar, who was just taller then Alex, "Uh, Hi Maz." Alex said lamely, waving.

"Alexander Skywalker, you owe me a new B2 Battle droid." Maz said narrowing her eyes, "Anyway that will have to wait for the time being, I have something you and Ahsoka must see."

"Ahsoka did mention something about that." Alex said, "She also mentioned something about Leia coming here recently."

"Indeed, your sister did visit. Along with Han Solo and Chewbacca who had come to deliver Hondo Ohnaka along with the items he had procured for me." Maz said, shrugging.

"She was here with Hondo?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed, she helped me with a rather curious item within my collection. Though perhaps it would be more accurate to say she activated it." Maz said, adjusting her glasses to the lowest possible magnification, "It was something to see I can tell you."

"What did she do?" Alex asked curiously, "More importantly, what item did Leia activate?"

"A curious Kyber crystal, seemingly split down the middle between the light and the dark. It was something strange I found on the Black market, so I had Hondo bring it to me." Maz said, pouring herself a drink.

Alex looked longingly at the glass for a second before finally giving in, "Maz, before we do anything, I need a drink."

Maz laughed and poured Alex a drink, "You should have said earlier." Maz said as she handed Alex his drink.

"I was trying to avoid what I thought would be a long and angry lecture. Possibly followed by getting shot at." Alex said, pulling the glass Maz had poured to his hand with the Force. Alex then proceeded to take a long deep drought from the glass, draining it in one go. Ahsoka and Ryoo watched with raised eyebrows, Ahsoka lifted her left hand to start massaging the bridge of her nose when Alex let go of the glass and floated it back to Maz and asked for another.

"We aren't here to drink Alex, Maz don't let him start drinking." Ahsoka said glaring at Alex.

"Come on Ahsoka, I haven't had a drink in months." Alex said in a somewhat whiny voice.

"Suck it up cuz." Ryoo said irritably, "I want to get somewhere safe, I'm tired of looking over my shoulder." Both Wookiees roared in agreement.

Maz laughed softly, "I have to agree with the ladies, you shouldn't drink. You might end up damaging my establishment again."

Alex sighed, "Fine, just give me some water for now. Then we can go see that item Leia used."

Maz shook her head, "It's too late for that, you should rest. We can discuss matters properly in the morning."

"Do you have anywhere we can use to sleep? The shuttle we came in is unsuitable to sleep in." Ahsoka said, "Zaalbar and Lohgarra deserve some proper rest."

"I can arrange something, sleep would do these children good." Maz said looking up at the Wookiees, as she did she readjusted the lenses so her brown eyes loomed huge over the rest of her face, "I can see the hurt and fear in your eyes. What the Empire has done to your people is saddening. Come, I do have some room for you to rest. Alexander, if I help you with this you owe me a favor."

Alex looked at Ahsoka, communicating worlds with just a look. Again Alex sighed, "Maz, mee wamma u bata."

"You'd better." Maz replied seriously, "Now, come along. Lets get you settled in for the night."

"Thank you Maz." Ahsoka said as they followed her up into one of the higher levels of her castle. They were given two side by side rooms, Maz said they could divide the rooms however they chose. They ended up splitting as they had in the shuttle, Alex and Ahsoka in one room, Ryoo, Zalbaar and Lohgarra in the other. When Alex and Ahsoka reached the bed they had chosen to share, they kicked off their boots as fast as possible and fell onto the bed. then had barely laid down when they passed out. Ryoo, Zalbaar and Lohgarra were out almost as quickly once they had decided on their sleeping arrangements.

XXX

Alex woke slowing with an irritated groan, something was digging somewhat painfully into his arm. Opening his eyes Alex was greeted with the sight of Ahsoka's montrals digging into his arm. Alex rolled slowly away from Ahsoka and sat up, rubbing his eyes Alex looked around for his boots. He found he had somehow managed to throw them to separate far sides of the room. Blinking he looked around, taking in the room. The stone walls looked far better then the quick build materials he was used to. Standing Alex looked around for a 'fresher, on the far side of the room Alex spotted a door. A door which he hoped lead to to a 'fresher.

As Alex went off to shower Ahsoka woke up and rolled over. Ahsoka pushed herself into a sitting position, pulling her legs up under herself, "Alex?" Ahsoka called out.

"Yeah?" Alex shouted back from the 'fresher.

"How long did we sleep?"

"No idea, I honestly can't remember how long the days on Takodana are."

Ahsoka stopped scratched her chin, "I think it's early morning, if the way I feel is anything to go by." the last part was fairly audible to Alex in the 'fresher as Ahsoka yawned halfway the last two words.

"Well, if you want to join me in the shower you're welcome to." Alex said and Ahsoka could swear she could hear the smirk.

"You know, perhaps I'll take you up on that." Ahsoka said with a surprisingly mischievous tone.

Next door Ryoo was already awake, reading off a datapad that Maz had left for her the night before. How Maz had known she would find it was completely beyond Ryoo. The datapad had some interesting information on Alex's movement's in the last few years, as well as the morbid details of her Aunt's death. Though there wasn't as much detail as Ryoo had expected, only that Vader was involved. The location was also left out of the information given. Ryoo scrolled through the datapad searching for more and more information. The rest of what she found was about her, her exploits to free the enslaved as well as Pooja's attempt at stopping the attack Lasan. Rubbing her eyes Ryoo placed the datapad beside her and stood. The two Wookiees slept together, comforting each other as they slept. Shaking her head Ryoo walked to the door and let herself out into the corridor. The corridor was empty with the exception of a few other beings who had been granted permission to use the sleeping quarters within Maz's castle.

Behind Ryoo, Zalbaar and Lohgarra both slowly awoke, rising from their bed. Without a word both stood, standing on opposing sides of the bed. Ryoo stepped back into the room to check on Zaalbar and Lohgarra and ended up watching what appeared to be a personal ritual. The two Wookiees proceeded to search the entire room for anything resembling a listening device. It was somewhat peculiar to watch as they lifted the bed and other parts of the furniture with single hands to check underneath.

"Why so thorough?" Ryoo asked, "We are currently safe, as safe as someone can be in the Galaxy."

 ** _"_** ** _We can't be sure though."_** Lohgarra said in a soft series of growls and barks.

Ryoo shrugged, "That's fair enough, however we need to get going and find a ship to get us somewhere truly safe."

The Wookiees exchanged a look, " ** _Where is ever safe for us?_** " Zalbaar asked.

" ** _My brother asks, only because we have been taken from a 'safe' place before._** " Lohgarra growled mournfully.

"We're going to a refuge in the Unknown Regions. It's far from the reach of the Empire, from what I know it's also were many Jedi have found salvation." Ryoo said kindly looking at the two Wookiees, both of whom slightly towered over her despite their youth.

" ** _Are Ahsoka and her partner coming with us?_** " Lohgarra asked curiously.

"No, they are going somewhere else." Ryoo said frowning, unable to quite remember where Ahsoka had said they were going. She shook her head and dismissed the thought, it wasn't particularly relevant.

" ** _Then who is taking us?_** " Zalbaar asked with widening eyes.

"Ahsoka said she would hire us a pilot she and Alex deemed trustworthy." Ryoo said assuring both Zalbaar and Lohgarra, "They are the most trustworthy beings here and I know they won't abandon us. Now, lets go get some food." Ryoo stood and lead the two young Wookiees down to the main area of the cantina. When they stepped into the cantina it was still mostly empty, though beings were slowly trickling in a few at a time. Maz was already manning the bar for a few regulars who had turned up just before Ryoo had entered.

Maz waved Ryoo over, "You look far better then you did last night, the rest did you all a world of good."

Ryoo nodded, "I haven't slept like that in months. I'm sure Zalbaar and Lohgarra needed that rest far more then I did."

"I'm sure they did. Now, my young friends why are you so silent this morning? Afraid you'll be taken away again?" Maz said everything in a strangely quick fire manner, though slow enough that both Wookiees were able to understand.

" ** _You couldn't know what we have been through._** " Lohgarra growled somewhat more angrily then was necessary.

"You are young, I have seen far more and heard so many stories of this similar to what has happened to your people. Your people are not the only ones to suffer in this way, the Lasat lost their world and almost all their people. The Jedi were all but wiped out and the Twi'leks of Ryloth met a fate almost as bad as your people's. Though I do sympathize with the plight of your people." Maz said forcefully, yet not unkindly. At that point Alex and Ahsoka joined the small group, Alex announcing their arrival by placing a hand on Ryoo's shoulder. However since Ryoo hadn't heard him approaching and was still somewhat on edge, she jumped, screamed shrilly and swung a fairly heavy punch at him. He was only able to avoid getting hit in the head, due to his years of battlefield experience and a slight warning coming through the Force. His hand seemed to magically appear in front of her fist and hold it still.

"Woah, it's just me." Alex said slowly releasing Ryoo's hand.

"Why do you insist on doing that? You've been doing that to me since we met." Ryoo complained.

"It's always funny though." Alex said smirking. Though the smirk ended when Ahsoka punched him in his right shoulder, hard enough to numb the part that was still flesh, "Oww, come on. It was a joke."

"It was in bad taste, it's practically torture to her. You should know that." Ahsoka said angrily, "We are meant to help, not make things worse."

"I…" Alex started, but Ahsoka place her hand over his mouth.

"You're going to stand here quietly and listen, I'll do the talking you can stand her behind me and think on your actions."

"Fine." Alex said averting his eyes and looking down, suddenly finding the stone work fascinating. Ahsoka stepped forwards and hugged both Zalbaar and Lohgarra, respectively.

"Were you two able to sleep well?" Ahsoka asked kindly.

Zalbaar barked out, " ** _The small Orange one asked that of us already._** "

Ahsoka looked over at Maz who nodded slightly, smiling Ahsoka asked, "Maz do you know anyone who fits the qualities we need to get these two back to Lehon?"

"I do, and fortunately for you he's here today. Booster!" Maz called out the last word. When she did a heavily bearded man wearing a black jacket with a high collar turned around from his drink.

"What do you want Maz?" He shouted.

"I have a job for you, Booster Terrik." Maz shouted back.

Grumbling the man, identified as Booster Terrik, stood and strode over to the bar, "This had better be good Maz."

"I will leave you to judge that for yourself, but first I must introduce you to Ashla." Maz said indicating Ahsoka.

"Good ta meet you girl. What is it you need?" Booster asked dropping onto a seat at the bar, Ahsoka sat next to him, with Ryoo joining her on the other side. Alex took that as his cue to take the two Wookiees to find something to eat.

"I need you to take three passengers to a system of which I will provide you the coordinates. No questions asked and you are to erase the coordinates from your navi-com once you've delivered the passengers safely onto the planet." Ahsoka said flatly.

"Sounds doable lady, what's the pay?" Booster asked narrowing his eyes.

"Ten thousand, now and another twenty upon arrival." Ahsoka said idly, "The two most important factors here are the safe delivery of the passengers and the deletion of the coordinates."

"Thirty thousand all said? I'll do it." Booster said with a glint in his eye, "Do I get to know who my passengers are?"

"My self and the two Wookiees." Ryoo said, injecting herself into the conversation, "I was lead to believe you wished to place the coordinates into the navi-com." Ryoo directed these words at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked at Ryoo and nodded, "She is correct, I do wish to input the coordinates myself. It would both be safe and I can include the all clear codes. If I don't you will get shot out the air the moment you get close to Lehon."

Booster stroked his beard as he contemplated this, "Very well, however you will do this under my direct supervision. Understood?"

Ahsoka nodded, "So we have an agreement?"

Booster held out his hand, "That we do girl."

Ahsoka took his hand and shook it firmly. Ryoo looked around for Alex and the Wookiees, she found them sitting at a booth some distance away. The Wookiees were eat as if they hadn't eaten in months, which Ryoo guessed was probably accurate. What she couldn't understand was why Alex was eating just as quickly and as much. Well perhaps not as much food, though he was eating a lot. ryoo shrugged off the thought as she approached the table, "Ahsoka has organized us a ship to Lehon."

Alex grinned, "That sounds like Ahsoka, she always seems to be able to make deals quicker then I can. I swear it's because of the time she spent with Obi-Wan during the war."

"Didn't you learn anything from your mother?" Ryoo asked incredulously.

"Not really, I spent far more time with my Master and father. I barely knew mom during the war, she was too busy try to get the Republic to stop fighting and try to open diplomatic channels." Alex said with a shrug.

Ryoo frowned, "What about the senate incident? I remember hearing about that from Padmé when she visited us a few years ago."

"Ah, that. That only happened once, though I will admit, I enjoyed seeing my mother again." Alex stood as he spoke. He had seen Ahsoka approaching and basically only stood up to greet her, before he could he was given an intense glare. He stopped and turned back to Ryoo, "Ryoo my apologies for scaring you. I do need to start considering what has affected others again."

Ryoo looked at Alex with perplexed expression, "I see Ahsoka is still able to draw out your thoughtfulness."

"Something like that, but she was right. I didn't think my actions through." Alex said shaking his head, "It really should have occurred to me. Anyway we should find out when the Captain wants to leave, Ahsoka and I need to leave as soon as possible."

"From what I can gather he only came here for a drink, he's going to be leaving in about an hour." Ahsoka said, "His ship is called the _Redshifter,_ it's an old XS freighter near the forest on the other side of the castle."

"Huh… So we're not the only ones still flying relics. I want to see that old girl." Alex said grinning.

"I thought you might, though remember we also have a few other things we have to do before we can leave Takodana." Ahsoka reminded Alex.

"I know, I know. We'll do so soon enough." Alex said waving off her reminder. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and sat next to Zalbaar, watching him eat.

Suddenly it occurred to her, "Alex how are you going to pay for all this food?"

"I have some credits." Ryoo supplied, "I'll pay for their food. You two are doing so much to help us."

"We are Jedi at heart, it's who we are Ryoo. Helping is in our souls." Ahsoka said sagely, "But thank you, we barely have enough to pay for the deposit for your trip. At least with us, which reminds me Ryoo. When you arrive on Lehon ask for Revan, he'll pay the rest of the money promised to Booster."

Ryoo nodded, "I shall, though where can I find him?"

"I suspect he'll find you when you arrive, possibly even be waiting for your arrival. We are sending word of your arrival to avoid you getting shot out the air before you even make it to the planet's surface." Alex said, the last part was mostly just to reassure the Wookiees of the security of the refuge. Suddenly Alex clapped his hands, "Well I'm going to talk to your ships captain, I want to know where and how he obtained his ship."

"No, Alexander Skywalker you are coming with me." Maz said, having made her way over to the conversing group, "You still have promise to keep to me and this is part of how you keep it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this chapter took so long. My laptop's hard drive packed up and I lost all progress into this chapter. On top of that my collage classes started so I haven't had much time to work on my writing. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up in the next week of so. Anyway, enough with the** **excuses enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

"You want to do this right now?" Alex asked in a weirdly winey tone.

"Yes, you owe a debt Skywalker. This is how you pay it boy." Maz said sternly. Ahsoka watched this exchange with a small frown, her left hand stroking one of her lekku. It was a habit she had picked up during a short stint as a smuggler, a habit Alex often said made her look like Obi-Wan whenever he was contemplating something.

"Go with her, I'll go speak with the freighter captain. I have the co-ordinates required to get him and Ryoo on their way." Ahsoka said, drawing Alex's eyes away from Maz.

"Come on, you're stealing my way out." Alex complained.

Ahsoka smirked, "You owe Maz. I'm not giving you a way out, not this time."

Alex sighed in resignation, "Fine. Lead the way Maz, let's see what you have to show me."

"Good, follow me." Maz said spinning on her heel and leading Alex back through the castle to the room she had lead Leia to several weeks earlier. Maz strode directly to the crate she had placed the split Kyber crystal and swiftly removed it from it's casing, "This was brought to me by Hondo Ohnaka, though I highly doubt he actually knew what it was."

Alex held out his hand and the Kyber crystal floated over to him, hovering above his cybernetic right hand. He lifted it to eye level and closely examined it. "I've never seen anything like this, and I've seen both Korraban and Tython. Did Hondo tell you where he found this?"

"I didn't ask, when a pirate brings you such things it is always wiser not to enquire the details behind the acquisition." Maz said almost too cheerfully.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Maz we both know you aren't one to be bothered by such things. Why didn't you ask Hondo?"

"You can be irritatingly perceptive at the strangest times Skywalker. I didn't ask Hondo where he acquired it, however that is irrelevant to why I'm showing this to you. Take it in your hand, see if you are able to tip the balance within as your sister did." Maz said, carefully examining Alex's face.

Alex frowned at the mention of Leia, but chose not to say anything choosing instead to snatch the crystal out of the air above his right hand with his left. The moment the crystal came into contact with his flesh his vision went black, both side of the Force trying to force their way into his head. At least that's what it felt like to Alex. The moment this all happened he panicked for a second, usually visions only came to him during meditation or sleep. Instinctively he called to Ahsoka across their bond. Suddenly he was standing in front of Saw Gurrera, he was talking to someone standing behind Alex. Alex turned his head to see who in the galaxy Saw was talking to. Surprisingly, at least to Alex, it was a girl who looked to be about the same age as Leia, perhaps slightly older. She had blaster strapped to her thigh and wore a dirty brown-green jacket and scarf. Though Saw was definitely talking Alex couldn't make out a single word, until Saw said a name. Until he said Erso, that resonated though the vision. It was as if the Force was shouting at him to remember this name. Then vision shifted and Alex was on Kamino, he instantly recognized it from several visits during the Clone Wars, his lightsaber blazing in his hands. Behind him he could hear the sounds of several other lightsabers, including the distinct sounds of the Inquisitor's spinning 'sabers. Ahead of him, what appeared to be a entire battalion of Stormtroopers approached lead by someone with flaming red hair, wielding a blaster and a scarlet lightsaber. Beside him Luke shouted something, but again the Force hid the sound from him. In retaliation Alex on the Force pulling on both the Light and Dark, drawing on all the power he could muster to gain control over the vision at least as much as he could. The moment he gained enough power Luke's voice came through clearly.

"…ra! Come back with us, please." Luke pleaded, presumable with the red hair being ahead of them. Then vision shifted one last time and Alex found himself back at the place he had been born and somehow managed to visit more then expected during his youth. Varykino still looked as Alex remembered it, but something had changed, something hung in the air. Alex couldn't place it though, at least not until Jerec and the Emperor himself strode out onto the terrance that Padmé and Anakin had pledged themselves to each other. Alex felt sick to his stomach, somehow he was certain this was the present, the Emperor currently stood in same place his father had stood many years ago, "All is going according to your design master. Director Krennic reports that the weapon is almost complete. Erso has done his work well."

"Good, what of the recent encounters with the Skywalkers?" Palpatine asked.

"Currently there is no word, they appear to have skulked back to whatever corner of the Galaxy they have been hiding in since we killed both the parents." Jerec stated with a certain amount of smugness.

"My Hand has infiltrated their hiding place, though she attempts to rebel against my control. It is the main reason for my choice to return here to Naboo." Emperor said smoothly, "She appears to have some help from a powerful ally, lightly a Jedi survivor. I am close to extracting the location of the Skywalkers refuge."

Them moment the Emperor finish speaking the vision ended and Alex found himself back in Maz's castle. He gripped the crystal in his left hand, he could now clearly feel the crystal through the Force. It radiated power and life in a way Alex had only ever felt on Tython, deep in one of the crystal caves, "Maz, I know where this thing is from." Alex said opening his hand and floating the crystal back to Maz, who pulled it from the air and placed it back into its casing.

"What you saw if for you and whomever you choose to share it with. How do you know where it's from?" Maz asked curiously.

"Because I've been to Tython, the Crystal caves on that world feel almost identical." Alex said, almost muttering to himself.

"Tython? You found the lost world of the Jedi?" Maz asked in amazement.

"I think I did, I can't say for certain." Alex said shaking his head.

"Where is it?" Maz asked.

"That I couldn't tell you, I didn't log the co-ordinates. Tython remains lost. Unless R8 logged them." Alex said with embarrassment. Maz simply stared at Alex for a few seconds before marching up to him and tugging him down to her level by his arm before slapping his face as hard as possible, leaving a bright red hand mark across the left side of his face.

"You are an idiot, you are the only one of the Skywalkers who would make such a stupid kriffing mistake." Maz said angrily, before her anger dissipated and she burst out laughing, "Only a Skywalker would do something like that, I don't believe you would intentionally loose one of the few places the Jedi ever saw as holy."

"Believe what you want Maz, just because the Order thought of the planet as holy doesn't mean I agree with that sentiment." Alex said with an awkward grin, "I found it by accident, my ship was damaged due to snooping around the Core and trying to get access the Alderaan."

"Ah, the knowledge to be found there would be well worth the trip." Maz said almost wistfully.

While her husband was being mugged by the Force to be shown things yet to come, Ahsoka was striding alone the lake bank. Enjoying the feeling of fresh clean air on her face Ahsoka smiled a tiny smile, though she did keep a look out for the _Redshifter_ Ahsoka relished the chance to be surrounded by life and natural life at that. Ahead of her she spotted a human female spread out over a rock on his back, enjoying the sunlight.

"Lovely day!" She called out. The girl started and sat up sharply, looking around sleepily. She looked similar to Booster, though Ahsoka couldn't always perfectly tell with humans.

"What the hell are you doing shouting at people like that?!" the girl shouted, her right hand moving to the blaster strapped to her thigh.

"I'm looking for Booster Terrik, he appears to have left the cantina when I wasn't looking." Ahsoka said in a calming tone.

"Dad? You must be with those guys hiring him for a dive into the Unknown Regions. Sounds like a fun trip." The girl said springing to her feet.

Ahsoka regarded the girl for a few moments, taking note of her appearance. She had long black hair tied back into a neat brail that ran down her back, she had deep brown eyes her nose and face shape was similar enough to Booster's that she could see there was definitely a family resemblance there. The girl wore a light brown aviator's jacket over a white shirt, dark almost black trousers and strangely well worn travel boots. The girl appeared to be doing the same of Ahsoka, though she did get distracted when she noticed the two lightsabers hanging from Ahsoka's belt. Ahsoka allowed her gape at the weapons for a few seconds before speaking, "They are true 'sabers, don't doubt that. I'm Ahsoka, and you would be?"

"Huh?" The girl looked up at Ahsoka in surprise for a second before regaining her composure, "I'm Mirax, co-pilot of the _Redshifter._ "

"Thank you, now Mirax can you show me the way to your ship? I wish to inspect a ship named after such a legendary smugglers ship." Ahsoka said folding her arms over her chest.

"Sure, though don't expect to be allowed access to anything onboard." Mirax said in a serious tone.

"Fair enough." Ahsoka said with a shrug, however before she could do anything more something resonated across her bond with Alex and she was shown the same visor he had seen, as he saw it. Alex had unknowingly linked the vision between them in his initial panic at being mugged by the future. To Mirax it seemed as if she just fainted as she collapsed, her legs buckling under her and she fell into a heap.

"Huh?" Mirax stood dumbfounded for a second before running up to Ahsoka's crumpled form, "Um, hello? Are you still there?" Mirax poked and prodded Ahsoka a few times before pushing her over and starting to rifle through her pockets, checking for credits or anything of value. She found a pair of depleted credit chits and holo-recorder. The only things she could see that almost certainly had some if not a very high value on the black market where the two lightsabers clipped to Ahsoka's belt. Before she could touch either of the weapons someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Don't steal from our customers, how many times do I have to drum it into your head that we don't rob everyone blind. It will destroy any potential trust, if you want those you'd better damn win them off her in a bet." said the gruff and somewhat irritated voice of Mirax's father Booster.

"Come on dad! You said we were moving a human and two Wookiee's." MIrax said, hoping her father forgot that he had also said one of the beings paying him for the the job had been a Togrutan female.

Booster didn't take this and simply cuffed Mirax over her head, "How stupid do you think I am girl? I told you who was paying us for this job. I thought the damn lightsabers would have given it away."

Before Mirax could respond Ahsoka woke up with a gasp and sprang to her feet. Somewhat startling Mirax, Booster remained impassive not even flinching. "Good, you're awake, I assume you've come to assess my ship."

Ahsoka raised one of her eye markings, "You often get people coming to check your ship?"

"Only those who know the history of the name. The _Redshifter_ is a legendary ship to smugglers." Booster said gruffly, "Come on it's this way." He gestured for Ahsoka to follow him. He quickly lead her through the forest to a clearing filled with an ancient looking freighter, the cockpit jutted out just overhead casting a shadow over the three sentients. The ship was coated in bright orange lines, in a strangely showy manner.

"You are confident, I'll give you that Booster." Ahsoka said with a begrudging respect in her voice.

"Yes, well come on girl. You wanted to inspect my ship do so and be quick about it. I want to have another drink before we leave. Maz has one of the best collections of Corellian ale this side of the Outer Rim." Booster said gruffly. Ahsoka nodded and strode up to the _Redshifter_ , placing a hand on the hull she traced the outlines of several strange components. Stepping back Ahsoka leapt up and flipped onto the top of the _Redshifter_. The moment she did Mirax's eyes widened, she had never seen someone jump the way Ahsoka just had. Most of the business she and her father conducted was purely on ground level with minimal running or shooting. At least not planet side, there had been a few scuffles with the Imperial Navy. Mirax naturally found such situations far more fun then one would expect. As Ahsoka inspected the guns atop the freighter the third, albeit temporary, member of Booster's crew. A boy no older then Luke and Leia, the same age as Mirax, with black hair dark brown, almost black eyes.

"Who the hell is on the roof?" The boy called out.

"Our current employer." Booster called back, "Wedge get the _Redshifter_ prepped to leave, we're going to leave as soon as I've had one more drink."

"Yessir!" Wedge called back, he spun on his heel and ran back into the freighter.

"Go help him Mirax, I'm going to get a drink as soon as our guest has completed her inspection." Booster said clapping Mirax rather hard on the back, throwing her slightly forward.

"Do I have to?" Mirax whined, "I wanted to see this other Jedi you told me about, the Skywalker."

"He's not the one you're thinking of girl." Booster growled, "Get to work."

"Fine." Mirax sprinted after Wedge into the _Redshifter_. Booster stood and watched for a second, scratching at his beard. Sighing Booster spun around and walked back the way he had come originally before going searching for his daughter. Though he hadn't counted of finding her trying to steal a Jedi's lightsabers.

Back with Alex, he had left Maz's collection of antiques and gone in search of Ryoo and her two Wookiee wards. It took him far longer then he anticipated, as they seemed to be avoiding him. Every time he came close Ryoo walked away, leading Zaalbar and Lohgarra around the cantina. Stopping Alex turned and strode to the bar, deciding getting a drink was more productive then trying to find people something didn't want him to find yet. Plus the Corellian ale was from one of the best collections in the Galaxy, hence why he had stolen from it after his mother died, "Bar keep! Your best Corellian vintage."

The barman, a tall Bothan with grey fur and a scar running through his nose, scrutinized Alex for a few moment's, "No kriffing way Skywalker, last time you had anything like that to drink you ended up stealing half our supply."

Surprised Alex took half a step back and narrowed his eyes at the barman, "Garuen? I remember you! You were the barman I had to fight past to steal that ale!" Alex practically shouted the last part, though after that he deflated, "Sorry about that, but you have a job to do. Can you at least give me a decent Nabooian whiskey?"

Garuen regarded Alex for a few moments, "Fine, provided you tip me better then the usual smugglers." He sneered at Alex.

"You got it, providing that's a damn double." Alex said, shrugging. Slipping a credit chit from one of the pouches Alex tossed it to Garuen, "That enough for you?"

Garuen picked up the chit and examined it for a moment, "It's good enough." He growled in response, sliding a glass across the bar. An amber liquid swilling through several cubes of ice, the water as clear as the waters in the lakes of Naboo. Alex lifted the glass and took a sip, enjoying the flavor in a manner befitting a man far older then Alex. While Alex did have a particular love of Corellian ale, Nabooian whiskey had a special place in his heart. It was his grandfather's favorite drink and drinking it himself always reminded him of the few days of peace he was able to find when he was young. While they may have been far and few between they had still happened. Nabooian whiskey always had a somewhat fruity flavor to it, Alex allowed himself to delve into his memories. Remembering every day he had been able to find peace, everyday he had been able to sneak off with Anakin to visit Padmé. That was how he had met both his grandparents, his aunt and cousins.

As Alex thought back on the happier moments of his life, he reached over and pulled some of the nuts from the small bowl Garuen tried to hide under the bar. Closing his eyes Alex slipped into a shallow meditation, finding a way to center himself again. A balance between the light and dark becoming harder and harder for him to maintain, at least lately. The Darkness was pushing down the light within him, he had to draw on the light as much as he possibly could. Finding balance within the Force was proving to be far harder then he had anticipated, the darkness was far more alluring then he had ever anticipated. The power to destroy the Emperor, but Alex was well aware of the cost. It had been drummed into him countless times by several masters and his own father. The vision shown to him earlier made it worse as he was now worried somewhat about both his siblings at least as to weather they were ready for what he had seen. He was pretty sure something was going to lead them to Kamino, a planet that was almost always pissing with rain.

Groaning Alex muttered to himself, "I freaking hate water planets."

"And yet you always end up on one." A voice said from behind Alex, startling him. Ryoo had come to sit next to her cousin, since he had been so focused on his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed her approaching, "You do know Naboo counts a water planet to most beings I've encountered, and you were born there."

"That's different." Alex retorted.

"How so? Because it's home?" Ryoo asked raising an eyebrow. She leaned back and motioned Garuen over. Alex took another sip as Ryoo ordered herself the same drink, for pretty much the same reason he had. Minus the ban of the Corellian ale.

"Because there are actual continents and proper land masses on Naboo, Kamino and Mon Cala are basically just giant balls of water." Alex said, almost petulantly.

"You're kidding right?" Ryoo said almost laughing.

"Not at all dear cousin. I speak from experience, I've been to both worlds. Of the two I prefer Mon Cala without a doubt, they actually have some beautiful islands." Alex said taking another sip from his drink.

Ryoo laughed softly to herself, "I'm sure. Though I can't really argue with you having never been to either of those two worlds. Why are you muttering to yourself about water planets?"

"I went all over the Galaxy during the war." Alex said shrugging.

Ryoo turned and regarded Alex for a moment, contemplating her next set of words. Finally happy with her word Ryoo spoke, "What was it like to fight in the war? To have blaster fire hailing down on you?"

Alex placed his glass on the bar, "It was fun at first." He admitted, "Admittedly I was too young to properly understand what was happening, but as I got older the worse the war got. It got progressively less fun, particularly when I got this." As Alex finished talking he held up his cybernetic right arm.

Ryoo winced looking at the silver limb, it was something that bothered her for years. It bothered her that her little cousin had lost his right arm from just below the elbow when he was fifteen, when she was fifteen she was worrying about which boys liked her in class. Unlike her sister who had gone into politics and was now representing Naboo in the Senate, what was left of it anyway. Ryoo felt something like a failure being the only one in her family who wasn't actively able to make any significant changes to the Galaxy.

"After I got this the fun vanish and I almost got myself killed several times due to hesitating. I got scared in battle, that's how I got these." Alex said hooking a finger around his collar and pulling it down to reveal a trio of round scars, the first of which was right above his left collar bone. The other two following the line of his shoulder, "Got those at the Battle of Taris. I only survived that battle due to the troops who were following me."

Ryoo winced, knowing there were more. While Alex had been famous during the war there had also been many accounts of the injuries he sustained from reckless actions, pushing himself way too hard to save everyone. He had a pair of nicknames given to him by the media, the Suicidal Hero and the Lightning bolt. How he had earned the second nickname Ryoo had no idea, however the first was due to far too many near death experiences trying to take out Separatist bases. Once even capturing an entire planet with the help of the locals, his master and a single battalion of Clone troops. The battle of Genassa if Ryoo could remember correctly, thinking about it Ryoo made a metal note to ask Alex about what happened there. Seeing Ahsoka and Booster approaching Ryoo quickly shushed Alex, placing one of her hands over his mouth. "I don't need to hear more about your battles right now, save that for another day."

"Huh?" Alex looked around, finding himself face to face with his wife. Grinning Alex said, "Hello darling."

"Been drinking again I see." Ahsoka said noting the mostly empty glass in front of Alex.

"Yes it is. I only had one though." Alex said raising his hands defensively, "I was bored and waiting for you to come back."

"You're burying what you saw again." Ahsoka said bluntly, " Just like back on…"

"We aren't doing this right now Ahsoka. Later." Alex cut her off.

"Fine, you can buy Booster's drink. I'll finish your drink." Ahsoka said with a smirk. Holding out her hand she pulled Alex's glass to her hand with the Force. Before doing anything Ahsoka held the glass up to eye level and examined the contents, "Nabooian Whiskey, isn't this the same stuff your grandfather always drank?"

"It is, Ryoo is granddad still alive?" Alex asked looking over at his cousin.

"He was last time I saw him, although he is really getting up there in years." Ryoo said frowning.

"I really need to find a way to take the kids to see him. I bet he'd love to meet his grandchildren." Alex said sitting up straight and shaking his head.

"I don't think anyone on our side of the family has ever met them." Ryoo said cocking her head to the left.

"Maybe everyone will one day, when it's safe to bring them to Naboo. However you're probably going to meet them when you arrive on Lehon. It is a refuge for people like us, Rebels and the hunted." Ahsoka said in an oddly self satisfied tone.

Alex nodded along to what she was saying, "Would you mind looking after them until we get home?"

"What? You want me to look after your kids, who've never met me? Are you mad?" Ryoo asked looking at once horrified and perplexed.

"They need someone better then me. Ahsoka has always been there for them and I've just abandoned them, always running off to fight or run Rebellion missions." Alex said looking dejectedly at the glass Ahsoka held.

"You know they idolize you Alex." Ahsoka said moving down to look Alex in the eyes, "Though you have become far more of a story to them in recent years."

Alex snorted, "I doubt that."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Alex, "You're being stupid Alexander Skywalker. Stop trying to guilt your way out of being a father."

"What? That's not what I'm doing." Alex said holding his hands up, "I have a war to win, I don't want the kids to have to fight like I did."

"Fine, if that is truly what you believe then actually bloody get on the offensive. Start fighting harder, do something more then mope and wonder." Ahsoka said fiercely grabbing Alex's collar.

His eyes widening for a second before he frowned shook his head, forcing himself to his feet. He straightened out his collar , "If that's the plan then lets get to it."

"That's more like the Alex I know and love." Ahsoka said smiling and softly running a hand along his cheek. Out of seemingly no-where Ahsoka pulled her hand back and slapped him with a lightning fast movement. Leaving a bright red hand mark over his face, "Don't ever kriffing try that Sith blasted manipulation trick on me again!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this is so late, I was distracted with the idea for Scar Tissue which I finally finished the first chapter and I was kinda too excited to work on this. Anyway enjoy the chapter ahead.**

* * *

After having slapped some sense into her husband Ahsoka lead everyone to the _Redshifter,_ Alex had an extreme fanboy reaction to seeing the old ship. Weirdly the fanboying was mostly just poking around the exterior, spending an extraordinary amount of time examining the placement of the engines. He and Ahsoka had long since mastered the art of misdirection, both Booster and Mirax dismissing Alex as a pompous headed idiot. They both just left him to stare at the engines, oddly not concerned that he was examining the engines to their ship. This would certainly be a mistake as Alex covertly tampered with the engines, placing remote activated detonators over several critical operating sections of the engines. While he did this Ahsoka followed Booster to the cockpit ready to input the coordinates to Lehon encoded with a virus that would delete all traces of the coordinates the moment the _Redshifter_ made a jump away from Lehon. Including the fuel logs and navi-comp, Mirax left her father and Ahsoka to show Ryoo and the two Wookiees to their quarters for the duration of their trip to Lehon.

The entire set up only took about ten minutes, Ahsoka plugging in a programming spike to load the coordinates as well as the virus. While Booster wasn't happy with the arrangement he did begrudgingly accept it. He was however left unaware that Alex was planting explosives on his ship, or that they were rigged to explode if they didn't receive a signal from the fleet orbiting Lehon. Once the charges exploded, if they did go off, they would trigger a distress signal that would be relayed of Rebel frequencies, calling for help from the nearest Rebel Cell. Though that would be risk as not all the Rebels were particularly helpful, particularly Saw Gerrera and his Partisan extremists. Once the coordinates had finally completed uploading Ahsoka left the freighter in something of a hurry, not particularly trusting of Alex's focus. It often drifted from the task at hand and he would end up doing something either particularly dumb and unrelated or simply wonder off.

"Alex!" Ahsoka called out almost too loudly. It was unnecessary too as she knew exactly where Alex was, their bond always alerting her to his location if he was in close proximity. In this case he was standing on the far side of the _Redshifter,_ leaning against a landing station.

"How did it look in there?" Alex asked with a small smirk. In his right hand he held a holo-projector, displaying the _Redshifter_ in all it's glory.

"Better then I thought it would. We can discuss further on the Shuttle." Ahsoka said jerking her head in the direction of their shuttle. Alex nodded as Ahsoka spun around and started walking back to the ship.

Alex pushed himself off the station and walked off, trailing behind Ahsoka. His eyes wondering over Ahsoka's body, he never really got tired of looking at her even after all the years that had passed. It was one of the few things that everyone seemed to notice immediately about them. Alex always seemed to be admiring his wife, not that everyone was aware that the two were even married. The fact that not everyone knew about their marriage had lead to one or two awkward situations, all of which had ended with Ahsoka kicking their asses. Alex had found the entire situation rather amusing as he had been present at each occasion. Though those occasions had only happened when men hit on Ahsoka, for some reason Ahsoka just didn't notice when women hit on her. Apparently it just didn't occur to her that they were doing something of the sort. It took Alex and Ahsoka only about twenty minutes return to the shuttle.

"I'll warm up the engines, you can take a shower." Alex said with an almost mocking tone and a strange grin.

"How about you go get a shower and I get the ship in the air." Ahsoka said as a rebuttal, teasing Alex with a wink.

"Oh come on." Alex said in a winey voice, "I wanted to fly."

"Well you can, flyboy, when you don't smell." Ahsoka said as they stepped onto the ramp leading into the shuttle.

"I don't…" Alex started as he sniffed his armpit, "Wait, I get what you mean." Alex said wincing, "Though how it got so bad I don't understand."

"I don't particularly care, just go shower." Ahsoka said dismissively waving Alex in the direction of the sonic.

"On it." Alex said grinning, he swaggered off to the back of the shuttle.

Ahsoka swiftly made her way to the cockpit and slipped elegantly into the pilot's seat. It took her only a few moments to get the engines humming. Alex dropped into the cockpit behind her and slipped into the co-pilots seat beside her. Ahsoka leaned over sniffed Alex, "That's far better, how you managed to avoid getting properly clean this morning I don't understand."

"With great skill." Alex said with a mischievous smirk.

"Riiiiight." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Alex, "Lets get out of here shall we?"

Alex nodded, following Ahsoka's lead the two Rebels piloted the stolen Imperial shuttle off the surface of Takodana. The moment they broke the gravitational pull of the planet Alex dropped back and simply watched Ahsoka work, mulling over an idea. After about ten minutes he finally spoke up, "I think we should warn Booster of the charges we placed on his ship."

"Why? If he know he may just have them removed before they leave the planet defeating the purpose completely as well as abandoning the job completely." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Indeed, we would have to wait until they were in hyperspace. Even then there would be no guarantee they wouldn't just land and have them removed, however I did place a timer on the charges that would start as soon as they started the engines." Alex said, with a suspiciously innocent voice.

"You did what?" Ahsoka snapped at Alex.

"We can't remote activate them, not from Jedha. I believed it was the best insurance policy, particularly since he is transporting family." Alex said his voice slipping a bit into a fiercely defensive tone.

"Crippling the _Redshifter_ isn't the best choice in that case." Ahsoka shot back.

"It's motivation to go exactly where we want them to go. I refuse to let anyone go to Lehon without some form of back up plan." Alex said frowning.

"I understand that, however we can't sabotage everyone who comes to us." Ahsoka countered, "We have to believe that everyone that comes to us needs help."

"I know, but you don't believe it. You know as well as I do, the Imperials are far too good at buying off people or threatening them." Alex replied. He leaned back in his chair, "I never found someone in our current Galaxy who can't be bought off."

"I can't." Ahsoka said softly.

"You're different, we were Jedi. The Galaxy needed the Jedi more then it could imagine and now they are dead. Perhaps the Galaxy deserves what it got for destroying us." Alex said, starting to rant, going off to a completely different topic.

Ahsoka sighed and held up a hand, effectively silencing Alex, "It wasn't the fault of the people of the Galaxy, Palpatine had the senate wrapped around his finger. With the exception of a negligible few, including Padmé." Ahsoka gave Alex a pointed look, "I trust you haven't forgotten that your mother and home world are the core reasons Palpatine was able to take power as he did."

"That was uncalled for, mom was only fourteen. She was as taken in by Palpatine as the rest of the Galaxy, both you and I were taken in by his kindly old man act. He played the us like fools." Alex snapped.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes in exasperation, "We were kids, we barely knew anything outside the order. You knew your mother at least. You were assigned to protect her almost as many times as I was, at least you knew her."

Alex stopped for a second and contemplated the flow of conversation. With a confused look he asked, "How did we end up at my mother?"

"The same way we always do, you still haven't deal with that loss." Ahsoka said, her voice far softer and kinder then before, "You ran that day, abandoning everyone. I know you were in pain, but you seem to have lost site of the other people in your life."

Picking up on the undercurrent of hurt in Ahsoka's voice Alex sighed and answered, "I know, but you wouldn't understand fully the bond I had with my mother." Alex carefully watched Ahsoka's expression, hoping he had chosen his words carefully enough. Luckily she appeared to be trying to understand and not lash out at him.

"She was my mother too. I needed you, the kids needed you." Ahsoka replied, frowning, "We needed you, Anakin closed us off before vanishing. Luke and Leia threw themselves completely into their training, working themselves almost to death."

"Leia? She always hated training, doing anything that required standing or sitting still drove her mad. She always ran off to explore outside the base." Alex said strangely wistfully, "I remember tracking her down so many times when they were young."

"I remember that well, she always hid in that cave halfway down that cliff just outside the base." Ahsoka said with a small smile creeping over her face, "And we would join her exploring the caves, finding those relics from the Rakata."

"That was always interesting, didn't we find that sword that was still strangely sharp." Alex said smiling, hoping Ahsoka wouldn't shift the conversation back to Padmé's death. He felt he would never truly be ready to talk about it, not with the way it happened.

Thankfully for Alex, Ahsoka chose to drop the subject, "Do you even know how exactly we're going to find Saw?"

"That one I can answer. He's in the badlands, hiding among the ruins of the temples left from Jedi." Alex stated leaning forwards in he chair, as he did he pulled up a list of codes the shuttle had loaded in its data banks, "The Imperials are paranoid, but far dumber then I expected. They are still using code algorithms set up during the Clone Wars. Any Jedi familiar with the codes could easily deduce the next sets of codes."

"Why would we need the codes at all?" Ahsoka asked as she eased the shuttle into hyperspace.

"The Imperials had started mining the Kyber off Jedha, they've been sacking the temple in Jedha city. The Guardians of the Whils got thrown out, barely able to put up a fight." Alex said sadly, "I barely got out last time."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to go there then?"

"I need to see if there is anything left. I want to find out if we can plant Kyber on Lehon." Alex said with a small grin, "It would be amazing if the kids could find their first Kyber's there from what we could bring for them."

"Alex, slow down. You're planning for something that might never happen, Obi-Wan and I decided to teach the kids only the basics of using in the Force. Help them maintain control, and cloak their presences. I want them to choose this path for themselves." Ahsoka said standing and opening the door to the passenger section of the shuttle, "I'm going to get some rest, what little I can. You probably should to."

Alex shook his head, "I'll be fine, you go ahead. I need to work out the codes for our arrival."

"We could always use the same trick we used to get onto Kashyyyk." Ahsoka said cautiously.

"Absolutely kriffing not, it was a extreme risk in the _Peregrine_. Trying that in this thing would certainly get us killed." Alex exclaimed emphatically.

Ahsoka held up her hands in defeat, "Then I guess I'll leave you to it."

Alex watched Ahsoka walk out the cockpit before spinning back around to the console, taking a deep breath Alex drew on the Force heavily allowing it to guide him. At the same time he let his mind wonder, as he did it slipped back to his vision. What the kriffing hells were they doing on Kamino? The last time any Jedi had set foot on that planet had been in the last few days of the Clone wars. Shaak Ti left just before order 66 was given, having been recalled following the destruction of Geonosis. The Jedi had started to piece together the plot against them, the war had spread them thinly. So many had died fighting in the war many Younglings had been taken as Padawans far younger then the Jedi had truly been comfortable with, Alex himself was a prime example taken to be Mace Windu's Padawan at only the age of eleven. Alex felt, even to the current day, he had been far too young to fight in a war and harbored a resentment towards his Master for bringing him into the war so young. From what Alex had heard, Anakin had ranted about it for months to Obi-Wan. He hated the idea of his beloved son being forced into battle, this had lead to him often choosing to join Mace and Alex inhale whichever campaign they ended up fighting, including the destruction of Geonosis.

The memories poured into Alex's mind, every battle he had fought alongside his father and master. As well as the first time he met Ahsoka after being taken as a Padawan, however he chose not to focus on the memories allowing them to pass as images though his mind. Each one distant and alive as the last, as he meditated in the past his hands swept over the keys and the codes. Though this was more to give his hands something to do, a means of moving meditation.

Across the Galaxy back on Takodana Quinlan Voss sat across from Hondo Ohnaka. Strangely enough he missed Alex and Ahsoka by only a few seconds, "You saw them?"

"You know that isn't free information my friend." Hondo said before taking a swig from his drink.

Quinlan threw a set of credit chits to the Weequay, "Where did you see them and did you hear where they were going?"

"Lehon. Though I have to admit, my friend, I have no idea where that actually is." Hondo said with a shrug, "However there is someone who may have a way there for you."

"Who?" Quinlan asked, grabbing Hondo by his coat and pulling him up over the table.

"Woah there. No need for violence, the smuggler you're looking for is Booster Terrik. He should be around the bar somewhere, he usually has a Corellian brandy before he leaves." Hondo said, pulling himself free of Quinlan's grasp, "His ship is called the _Redshifter_."

"Thank you." Quinlan said starting to walk away. He paused for a second then tossed a credit chip at Hondo's head, nailing him between the eyes, "Next time don't tell me in such a roundabout way."

Quinlan sprinted through the cantina searching for Maz, Hondo had only given him a name for the ship. It wouldn't help to search the registries, from the way Hondo had phrased it it sounded like there wasn't much time. This smuggler was likely just about to leave, this time Quinlan could feel the Force egging him on. Quinlan was defiantly on Lehon, wherever that was and this was the way to find her. Last time he had felt this call from the Force he had ignored it and Asajj had ended up dead. He wasn't going to let this lead go, no matter what Tholme and T'ra said. The patience both had cautioned wasn't going to bring Quian back, or free her from the people who had taken her. Quinlan skipped over taking to Maz in split second decision and sprinted out the castle and through the forest. Following a careful nudge from the Force Quinlan found a freighter of a design he'd only seen in the Jedi archives.

"Got ya." He muttered to himself, taking a moment to collect himself. Taking a deep breath Quinlan focused on a technique taught to him by Tholme years ago when he was still a Padawan, a technique that allowed a Force user to go unseen or noticed by others. Not quite invisibility, he'd still show up on camera's but it was one that would make people's eyes simply move over him or past him. Using this trick he hurried up the raising ramp of the _Redshifter_.

Alex jolted awake in his seat having dosed off in the midst of meditation, a commonplace with all the Skywalker children when it came to calm meditation. Luke was only able to find his inner peace to some extent. Both Alex and Leia couldn't sit still or focus their minds in that way, not without simply falling asleep anyway. Alex spun his seat to the side and stretched out his legs as far as possible. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Alex spun back to the controls, two of which were blinking to indicate a shortage of fuel.

"Ahsoka!" Alex called over his shoulder, "I think we may have a problem."

Moments later Ahsoka appeared in the door way, holding the frame above her head, "And what would that be?"

"Fuel, we're still a few parsecs out from Jedha. If we're lucky we should make it on the fuel reserves we have, but I'm not sure Saw would be particularly happy we gave him an empty shuttle." Alex said scanning over the instruments.

"He'll be happy to have something to blow up in the Imperials faces." Ahsoka said firmly, "You said you had vision of Jedha, so we're going to see Saw about the Erso girl while we're there."

"Erso? Where do I know that name from?" Alex asked scratching his neck..

"We helped Saw get them off Coruscant." Ahsoka gently reminded Alex.

"Huh… So that's what their names were. Remember I was just the pilot on that mission, you and Saw were the ones who actually talked to them." Alex said trying to stretch out his neck, "I swear that was the trip where we conceived Ana."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Alex, "That might actually explain why you can't remember them beyond pulling them off Coruscant."

"That aside, which Erso were you talking about?"

"Jyn, the daughter. I heard rumors she's been running around with Saw and his Partisans and there has been no sign of her parents. I want to find out what happened myself." Ahsoka said slipping into the seat next to Alex.

"And you're only telling me that now?" Alex asked incredulously, "When did you see these reports?"

"Back on Takodana, while you slept."

"Again, why are you only telling me this now and not before we left?" Alex asked getting frustrated.

"It didn't seem all that important."

Alex leaned back and considered for a minute, "Still it would have been nice to know you agreed to come to Jedha purely to check up on Jyn Erso."

"In my defense you never asked. You just assumed I had the same reasoning as you, I'm not a slave to you Alex. I'm not always going to do something with you for the same reasons as you." Ahsoka said checking the navi-com, "We'll arrive above Jedha in about five minutes, I hope you got enough rest this isn't going to be particularly fun."

"That's harsh to Saw, he's always been hospitable to me." Alex said running over a quick systems check.

"You and helped him commit so many acts of terrorism. I'm honestly surprised the Alliance hasn't blacklisted you."

"Honestly I am too. Most of what we did was indefensible." The Navi-com beeped pulling Alex's attention back to the controls, "We're there." Alex said pulling back on the hyperspace controls. The shuttle smoothly slipped out of hyperspace the blue fading back into the black of space, Jedha looming ahead in it's brown glory. Hanging over the planet like grey bats were a pair of Imperial Star Destroyers, below them a convoy of shuttles moved between the planets and Destroyers.

"What the hell are they mining?" Ahsoka asked leaning forwards in her seat.

"If I were to guess, I'd say the Kyber Crystals from the temple. I got my first kyber there, I remember the temple being decorated the most fantastic crystals I've ever seen." Alex said, absent mindedly stroking his lightsaber.

"I never got a chance to see Jedha, my group was taken to Illum." Ahsoka said as the shuttle moved rapidly towards the Star Destroyers.

"Adjust course, Saw's base will be out in the badlands." Alex said pulling the controls of the shuttle to redirect the shuttle away from the Star Destroyer, "Hopefully they won't notice us."

"Too late." Ahsoka said as the comm buzzed, "Answer it."

"This is shuttle _Gallo_ , requesting landing in Jedha city. We are low on fuel and were redirected from Glee Anselm." Alex said calmly, shooting Ahsoka an irritated glare. Ahsoka just suck her tongue out in retaliation.

"Acknowledged shuttle _Gallo._ Please transmit your clearance codes." The Imperial voice replied.

"Transmitting now." Alex said, transmitting one of the codes he had created earlier, hoping it was viable enough to allow them access to land.

"Clearance granted for refueling in Jedha city. Proceed on your current course."

"Acknowledged control." Alex replied flicking a switch to offline the com, "Honestly that shouldn't have worked. Anyway it looks like we're going to see the temple first after all, provided we don't have to fight off a welcoming committee."

"You know we will, landing this bucket of bolts." Ahsoka said leaning back and going over a few switches just behind her head, "Go to the back, see if you can't find a disguise that isn't destroyed."

"These are just common Imperials, I think we could just convince them we aren't a threat or to just leave us alone." Alex said standing up anyway.

"There are still security camera's, this would help us avoid too much unwanted attention." Ahsoka pointed out without looking away from the controls. Alex nodded and slipped through the door and into the back of the shuttle. Alex rummaged through several of the lockers on board, and was able to find half an officer's uniform and a Stormtrooper's helmet.

Returning to the cockpit Alex slipped back into the co-pilot's seat, "There wasn't anything useful."

Ahsoka shot Alex a sidelong look, "By that you mean?"

"A helmet, a hat and a Officers coat. Honestly this is the worst haul we've ever made stealing one of these things. I don't think the last idiot who owned this thing is going anywhere, not in the army anyway." Alex said looking out to watch the approach to Jedha city. The city on it's mesa stood out against the flat of the desert, "Head for the local spaceport, going off the traffic moving out the Imperial port looks dicy."

The look this statement earned Alex from Ahsoka could have withered flowers, "You don't say." Ahsoka brought the shuttle in to land in the run down rather busy spaceport. The shuttle was brought down among a dozen other ships of varying makes.

"Looks like you worried about nothing." Alex said getting up and swiftly exiting the cockpit with Ahsoka close behind him.

"You think no-one will notice the Imperial shuttle in the middle of this throng?" Ahsoka asked pulling a long cloak on to cover her lightsabers.

Alex shrugged and pulled on the Imperial Officer's coat over his jacket, "It's out of fuel or close enough that stealing it at this point it would be pointless."

"That's feeble reasoning, you said you wanted to trade this to Saw to get a better ship to get us off this rock." Ahsoka said opening the door, dropping the ramp and excessive amount of steam was released as the ramp dropped.

Alex blinked, "Why do they always release so much kriffing steam?"

"Ask the manufacturers." Ahsoka said striding down the ramp and out into Jedha city, Alex close on her heels.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the progression of this story. Anyway have a fantastic day and may the Force be with you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I meant to have it out last week. Sadly I didn't get a chance to work on it very much as collage work has somewhat snuck up on me. Anyway onwards to the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Jedha city was full to bursting with a huge assortment of different beings, all seeming wondering about their daily random lives. Alex and Ahsoka swiftly lost themselves in the crowd, following the general flow of the people. The crowd took them through Jedha City, stopping in the centre of the of the market place. As they walked they came to a silent agreement to split up an look for any kyber jewelry, they could both hear a call emanating around them. They had also decided to split up, however before they could someone called out to them.

"That's something I haven't heard in a long time." Alex looked around to see a man sitting, seemingly watching him with clouded eyes.

"What is?" Ahsoka asked slowly approaching the man.

"The song of your lightsabers." the man replied tilting his head to the left.

Ahsoka crouched in front of the man, binging her eye level with him, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? I don't believe it matters the slightest who I am, your identities are the ones that matter" A mischievous grin spread across the man's face.

"You're one of the Guardians." Alex said narrowing his eyes at the man, "Can we still access the old temple?"

The man tilted his head back, his eyes barely shifting, "You could go to the ruins, though why you would wish to see that desecration I don't know."

"Last I heard the temple was still standing, what happened?" Alex asked frowning.

"The Empire developed an interest in the Kyber crystals stored in the temple." the man said, behind him another, somewhat bigger built man stepped out of the shadows behind the blind man.

"Chirrut, stop just giving the Jedi hints." The man said gruffly.

"Chirrut? I remember you, you were the one who showed me the secret passages through the temple when I retrieved my first Kyber. I remember Master Windu wasn't happy to discover we had stolen several ration packs and hidden them." Alex said, recognition sparking in his eyes, "Which means, you're Baze."

"Wait." Ahsoka said standing and holding her hand over Alex's mouth, "These two are the Guardians you knew years ago?"

Alex nodded, Ahsoka's hand still covering his mouth. Behind Ahsoka Chirrut sprang to his feet, displaying surprising dexterity for a blind man. "Skywalker? I thought you seemed familiar, though your kyber doesn't sing the way it used to."

Alex gently pulled Ahsoka's hand off his mouth, "It's a different Kyber, I lost my original 'saber to Grievous during the war."

Chirrut turned to face Alex with an utterly unreadable expression, "When?"

"The sieges on Taris, I thought I was more skilled then I was." Alex said with a shrug, "However that hardly matters now, it seems I'll never get a chance to see the temple again, not while the Empire still has domain over most of the known galaxy."

"Indeed." Was the gruff reply that came from Baze, "Still interested in finding Saw?"

Alex clicked the knuckles on his remaining organic hand, "That's why we're here, we have an Imperial Shuttle he may be interested in."

"He would be, however we have an alternative suggestion. A few of our friends run a local orphanage, we need a ship to get them out of Jedha city and to one of the smaller settlements on the far side of the planet." Baze said as the foursome moved away from the market place and down a set of stairs.

"Last time I saw Saw, he mentioned he needed a shuttle to bomb the Star destroyer in orbit over Jedha." Alex said swiping a random piece of dried meat off a stand as he passed. He eyed it for a moment before taking a bite and tearing a large chunk off. He passed the remaining portion to Ahsoka, who frowned at him, but still took the meant and promptly finished it.

"I thought Jedi refused to steal." Chirrut called out without turning.

"Only when we're not starving and have the credits to pay." Alex said in the most innocent voice he could manage.

"The Jedi I remember would never steal, no matter how starving they were." Chirrut said equally innocently.

"When did you ever meet a starving Jedi?" Alex retorted.

"And since when are you starving?" Chirrut shot back.

Alex snorted, "You've got me there. Should I go back and pay?"

"No need, I believe he is one of the many who tends to abuse or attack the kids around these parts." Baze said without looking back.

"Oh? So stealing is okay, if it's from scumbags?" Alex said winking to Ahsoka. Though all that accomplished was to confuse Ahsoka somewhat.

"Where are you leading us?" Ahsoka asked frowning.

"To our current place of residence. It's safer then speaker out here in the open, particularly with two Jedi." Baze said as he stopped and checked for tails.

Both Ahsoka and Alex instantly pick up on this and just shook their heads, "I'm fairly confident we'd sense a tail at this point." Alex said mildly, almost in a bored tone.

"I don't doubt it." Baze said in his usual grumpy tone, "I want to know for myself. The Force has long abandoned us."

"Do not say such things my friend. The Force is with us and we are with the Force. That is simply how life is." Chirrut said with complete certainty.

"Indeed, even if it does feel like you have been forsaken." Ahsoka said softly.

"Before you go into that depressing argument, I'm gonna interject and point out that now id certainly not the time. I'm too damn hungry to walk and bicker, lets get to somewhere we can find a ride back home." Alex said a little too loudly.

Baze looked at Alex for a second, "Where do you want to go?"

"Home, our refuge from the Empire in the Unknown regions." Ahsoka answered, vaguely enough to throw anyone listening off, "Other then that, I don't like to say."

"Fair enough. Though given the nature of your existence I believe you're going to end up stealing a ship." Chirrut said sagely.

"You don't say…" Alex said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Chirrut chuckled to himself and continued to stride along the street, tapping his staff along the ground, though Alex suspected he could probably find his way without it if he wished. The further they walked the more his suspicious he became of this fact. Weirdly he wasn't too far off, though not completely right. There were a few rare instances wherein Chirrut was able to 'see' in the same way the Miraluka did, completely through the Force. However using this trick was taxing on Chirrut, hence why he rarely, if ever, used this trick. After Alex's comment the conversation fizzled out leaving Baze and Chirrut to lead the two Jedi to their space dwelling in the depths of Jedha city.

Alex looked around skeptically, "This looks like more of a dump then I expected."

"What were you expecting?" Baze said opening the door with a swiftly tapped in code.

"Something bigger. This place is tiny, where do you even keep your weapons and sleep?" Alex asked following Baze into the small home. Ahsoka ducked under the doorway, her montrals slightly brushing against the top of the door frame. Chirrut followed her, kicking the inner door mechanism and the door snapped shut.

"Now, you said something about food Alex." Baze said stepping through into the kitchen area of the tiny living quarters.

"I could eat a bantha." Alex said in agreement.

"We don't have much in the way of meat." Chirrut said coming to sit on a well worn seat towards the edge of the room.

"How do you mange, especially since the Empire has such a grudge against Force users." Ahsoka asked settling into the only other chair in the room.

"With great difficulty, we act more as priests and care takers for Orphans then anything." Chirrut said, placing his staff next to him.

"Then I take it there is no possible way we could convince you to leave Jedha?" Alex asked, leaning against the archway between the kitchen and living space.

Chirrut shook his head, "Not yet. I believe the Force will tell us when it's time to leave."

"You're waiting for a sign?" Alex asked, "Like what?"

"Something that's not a Jedi." Baze said shoving a bowl into Alex's chest, "Now eat up."

Alex reflexively took the bowl. He examined the contence of the bowl, "What is this stuff?"

Baze fixed Alex with a stare before he answered, "It's food, shut up and eat."

Alex stared back, "Fine." Without breaking eye contact with Baze Alex raised the bowl to his lips and took a deep draught, chunks of something pressing against his lips. Still holding the stare with Baze Alex opened his mouth and took in a large bite. Dropping the bowl from his lips he continued to glare at Baze. Each time time his teeth came down on the chunks they released a bitter juice over his tongue.

He swallowed and his face contorted, causing Ahsoka to burst out laughing, "You look like you did last time you ate a sour shuura."

"We both know that was your fault." Alex said hoarsely.

"I've never argued that." Ahsoka said with a shrug.

"You try eating this kriffing stuff." Alex said holding the bowl out to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka reached out and took the bowl, "Okay." She took a long deep taught from the bowl, pretty much repeating the same process as Alex, including making a face at the bitterness. Ahsoka held the bowl up to eye level, "What is this stuff?"

"Doesn't matter, it's nutrients." Baze said in his predictable gruff tone.

"Then answer me this, how can you live off it?" Alex asked squinting at Baze.

"Necessity." Chirrut interjected, "We give what good food we can to the Orphans."

Alex frowned and looked at the bowl in Ahsoka's hands, "We have to get back to our own children." Ahsoka nodded mutely in agreement, "Where is the best place for us to get a ship?"

"To purchase or steal?" Baze asked before taking a huge gulp from his own bowl.

"Either one. Preferably not Imperial, I don't want to get shot down for arriving in the wrong ship type." Alex said holding out his hand and calling the bowl of food to his hand. As Alex took another gulp food, his face scrunched up like a child being forced to eat food they didn't like.

Ahsoka giggled to herself as she watched, "We need something Corellian made." Her giggling stopped completely as she spoke, though there was still a hint of mirth in her voice.

Baze stood and considered for a moment, "There should be a collection of ships that the local commandant keeps in his private hanger. At least one of those should meet with your requirements."

"How big is this collection?" Alex asked, a grin spreading over his face.

Ahsoka picked up of the grin and shook her head, "Don't get too excited. He might not have anything you want."

"So?" Alex asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Why did you want to even come here?" Ahsoka asked, somewhat irritably, "From what I can tell this trip to Jedha was a complete loss. I"m willing to bet even if we did go find Saw's base we wouldn't find Saw himself."

Alex rolled his eyes, "It's not that bad, we found these two," He gestured at Baze and Chirrut, "And got to try some… interesting food."

"I'm blind, not deaf." Chirrut cut in, "What plans do you haven in mind to retrieve this ship you desire?"

"I rate we'll do our usual trick of break in and blow something up." Alex said in a stupidly innocent voice.

"Sounds about right." Ahsoka said with a shrug.

"I thought Jedi had more tack then that." Baze commented.

"Nope, at least not us or anyone we know." Ahsoka said, shrugging, "A Skywalker's greatest skill is blowing stuff up."

"Skywalker?" Chirrut asked, "I thought Naberrie was your last name."

"My mother's name." Alex said shrugging, "After the war I chose to take the name of my father."

"Anakin Skywalker I presume?" Baze asked.

"Yeah, though I thought it went without saying." Alex said shrugging off the question.

"Apparently not." Ahsoka said dryly, "Not everyone believes you on your relation to Anakin."

"That is their issue, and works somewhat in my favor with the Emperor." Alex said contemplatively.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Let's focus on getting home for now, shall we?"

"Right, Baze can you show us to the Commandant's quarters or hanger?" Alex asked, pushing off the wall and standing at his full height.

"In the morning, breaking the Imperial curfew is an unnecessary risk." Baze taking the bowl from Alex, "You can rest here for tonight. We may have little space, but there is enough for you two get get some sleep."

Alex shook his head, "We've been gone for far too long as it is. I can't delay anymore."

Ahsoka shot him a look, "What changed your mind?"

"I thought over what happened to the Wookiee kids we found, with out their parents. Lost to the stars. It struck me that I might leave my children with no lasting good memories of me, that thought is too much for me to bare and something is coming to Lehon. I don't know what, but I can feel it in my heart. Something terrible is coming and we have to get our children far from it all." Alex said, passion leaking into his voice, "Loosing them would be the greatest loss to the Galaxy since the fall of the Republic."

"That's defiantly an exaggeration, Alex sit down. You need rest, you didn't get any rest on the way here." Ahsoka said reaching out and grasping his hand. She gently pulled him down to her level and he limply let her. "Sleep, it's safe here. We have the Guardians of the Whills with us, nothing will happen." Ahsoka glanced at Baze and Chirrut, both of whom nodded in agreement.

Alex dropped into a cross legged position, "Fine, then I'm trusting you to come up with a decent plan while I sleep."

"Why bother? We both know we're going to improvise almost everything when we get there." Ahsoka said almost jokingly, "Don't worry, sleep. I'll do some recon while you rest."

"Fine." Alex said giving in, "Baze where can I get some sleep."

"I'll show you, though I believe you should also get some sleep." Baze directed the last part at Ahsoka.

"I'm good, I actually managed to get some sleep on the ship on the way here." She replied shaking her head, "Point me towards the base. I need to do some form of recon."

Baze shook his head, "No need, we've broken in a few times ourselves. I know the lay out and movements within the base well enough to get you in without getting you killed."

Ahsoka sighed and dropped back onto the chair she'd been sitting on, "That makes things simpler, though I would prefer to do my own recon. I've seen the Empire fix some of their easily recognized patterns."

"Not since last week." Baze said sharply, "The most that will have happened is they would have upped security, I don't think that would have changed though. This commandant is lazy when it comes to the security of his base, though never the shipments of kyber they've been pulling off world."

Ahsoka perked up at the mention of the kyber crystals, "Chirrut mentioned the Empire's interest in the Kyber Crystals. What do they need them for?"

"We have no idea. Though they haven't been particularly showy with that, if you weren't aware of the kyber you wouldn't know they were smuggling them off world." Chirrut said, reminding Ahsoka of his presence.

"There are some rumors they are harnessing the power of the crystals for something, presumably something destructive." Baze said, pulling up his blaster to start scrubbing it with a surprisingly clean rag.

"We need to investigate that, I don't like the idea that they might be searching for a way to arm their troops with lightsabers or something similar." Ahsoka said frowning.

"You'd have to get into the databanks in the base. Are either of you slicers?" Baze asked flatly.

"No… I know a guy though." Ahsoka said, "However he is far away and currently inaccessible."

"You're going to have to come back to Jedha then." Baze replied, "For now let's forget about what the Empire needs kyber for and focus on getting you off Jedha."

Ahsoka sighed and conceded to Baze's logic, "Fine, it doesn't look like we have any other choice. What is the best way into the base?"

"The northern side of the base is the over a sheer cliff edge and it is almost completely closed off. With the exception of a sewerage grate." Baze said walking to a cupboard and pulling out a data pad. He walked back to Ahsoka and handed her the datapad, "That should have all the data we have on the base."

Ahsoka reached out and took the data pad from Baze, "Thanks, give me a few hours to go through this."

Baze nodded, "Take your time, we have several hours before the curfew ends."

"When does it end, exactly?" Ahsoka asked looking up at Baze.

"Just before dawn." Chirrut said chipping in, startling Ahsoka as she had completely forgotten about him given his silence.

"Ah… Thanks." Ahsoka said after a moment of silence.

"You're welcome." Chirrut said, a smile creeping across his face, displaying his amusement at Ahsoka's reaction to hearing his voice so suddenly again.

After going over the data Baze had collected over the years on the base Ahsoka finally managed to come up with a suitable semblance of a plan, in the usual Skywalker family fashion. Meaning she had basically just figured out how to get in, nothing more then that. Though she had also memorized the basic layout of the base, which was pretty much the same as every other Imperial base in the Galaxy, with the exception of what appeared to be the Commandant's section. That became a mess of corridors very quickly and appeared to be built to get any potential intruder's instantly lost. As Ahsoka sat going over the plan Alex woke up, somewhat disorientated for a moment almost instantly hitting his head on a low hanging section of the enclave he had passed out in. Looking around for a second he caught sight of Baze and Chirrut sharing the only other sleeping space in the room. He looked around for a few moments trying to spot the boot's he'd discarded before he passed out. He found them on separate sides of the room, one of which had somehow become wedged in a small gap between the sleeping space and the roof.

After retrieving his boots Alex walked back to the living room wherein Ahsoka had slipped into a light doze leaning against the wall. Alex woke her with a soft kiss, "Morning 'Soka."

"Alex? Was I?" Ahsoka asked blinking and picking up the data pad she'd dropped by her side.

"You were, though I have no idea how long you've been asleep." Alex said, his usual grin spreading across his face.

"I didn't ask. I probably just took a power nap while I waited for you to wake up." Ahsoka said, slowly pushing herself to her feet.

"What's the plan then?" Alex asked stretching his neck.

"We're going to need to get a speeder. The only useable entrance is over a sheer cliff face, every other entrance is guarded by what looks like an entire garrison." Ahsoka said pulling up the schematics on the data pad. Alex took the pad and looked at it for about a second before tossing it back to Ahsoka.

"Well let's get this show on the road then." Alex said, popping the joints in his left hand.

"Wait, we'll need their help." Ahsoka said jerking her head towards the sleeping Chirrut and Baze.

"For what?" Alex asked incredulously.

"To start, the best location to find a decent speeder. Or do you just want to wonder around until we find something?" Ahsoka asked somewhat irritably.

"I…" Alex started before Ahsoka placed a hand over his mouth.

"No arguing. We're waiting them to wake up and help us." Ahsoka said, "And while we wait we can fine tune this plan to steal a decent ship to get us home."

Alex nodded vigorously, Ahsoka's hand still muting him. Ahsoka slowly removed her hand from Alex's mouth, "Can I at least go find something better to eat then the slop Baze makes?"

Ahsoka contemplated for a moment, "Fine, I need some meat anyway. Keep comms open."

"So you're just sending me off alone? You know that's a horrible idea, letting any Skywalker out of your sight is a terrible idea. I might blow something up." Alex said with a grin.

"You do know I'm a Skywalker too, right?" Ahsoka said raising an eyebrow, "And I learnt practically everything I know from your father."

"Point taken." Alex said shrugging, "How about you come with? You can get something that's actually good."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Alex, "Fine, but you're paying."

"With what?" Alex said with a strange wink.

"The credits we pulled from the Imperials on Kashyyyk." Ahsoka said deadpan.

"Right, about that…" Alex started.

"I brought those credits myself." Ahsoka said, "Chirrut and Baze hid the ship while you were sleeping, they went to sleep about an hour ago."

"So now is definitely the best time to go get some food." Alex said grabbing Ahsoka's wrist and dragging her to the door, "It's been a long time since we did anything fun and danger free."

"Danger free?" Ahsoka asked, "We're on Jedha, an Imperial controlled world, furthermore we are wanted fugitives from the Empire."

"Details, details." Alex said waving his hand dismissively, "Come on, lets do something fun."

Ahsoka glared at Alex for a moment, "Fine, but you're following me then."

"Done, lets go!" Alex said with a grin, opening the door and beckoning Ahsoka through or rather displaying the door for Ahsoka to pass through.

"Why the nerfherder act?" Ahsoka asked, a smirk stretching across her face.

"What nerfherder act?" Alex asked innocently, to wit he received a dead arming punch to his left arm, "OW!"

"You deserved that." Ahsoka said with equal innocence.

Alex shrugged as they walked out into the market place, "If you say so 'Soka, though a dead arm was a bit overkill if you ask me."

"You'll survive. Now, you said something about getting a decent meal." Ahsoka said pointedly, walking with purpose towards a stall she'd taken note of the previous day.

"Just to be clear, you want to pay for the food we get from here, right?" Alex asked massaging feeling into his arm.

"Obviously." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her husband's rather stupid line of questioning.

"Oh good. That makes getting past those troops much easier then I would have done." Alex said pointing at a patrol that was walking straight at them. Ahsoka caught sight of the same troops and grabbed Alex's arm, dragging him to the stall she'd picked out the day before as having the correct type of meat for her. She purposefully dragged Alex through a densely packed section of the marketplace, choosing to hide in the crowd as best the pair of Jedi could. Fortunately for Ahsoka, though Alex was certain she'd planned it, they ended up at the very stand Ahsoka wanted.

"We'll take some of your best dried nerf meat please." Ahsoka asked with a deceptively warm smile.

"You got it lady." The store owner, a tall Nautolan male, pulled down a pair of dried chunks of meat, "That'll be fifty creds, though I'll give ya a discount for a kiss from the lady."

Alex and Ahsoka exchanged a look, "No way." Ahsoka said tossing the Nautolan male the required credits, "I'm spoken for."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Alex said with a huge grin plastered over his face. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Alex as she took the meat from the Nautolan. The short trip back to Baze and Chirrut's home was made largely in silence as the two Jedi ate the nerf meat, both finishing the food before they arrived back at the small apartment. When they arrived they found both the Guardians awake and working on their own breakfasts, which looked to be made up entirely of fruit.


	23. Chapter 23

"You're kidding me, you had fruit and all you gave us last night was slop?" Alex asked sounding outraged, he was completely ignored in this capacity until he used the force to pull a piece of fruit off Chirrut's bowl. Though he didn't actually get the piece as Chirrut snatched it out the air and swiftly ate it.

"It's not nice to take from a blind man." Chirrut said grinning directly at Alex. Alex replied by sticking his tongue out at the blind man and stepping past Chirrut to grab himself a meiloorun out the basket Baze had taken out.

"I didn't get close, you caught it before I could get anything from you." Alex said in protest before taking a bite from his meiloorun.

"You tried to." Chirrut said before eating more of his own food.

"Sho?" Alex said through a mouth full of food.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm blind you idiot." Chirrut said irritably before taking another bite from his bowl.

"No. I will say I'm not fully convinced that you're actually blind, you keep acting like you can see everything around you." Alex said dropping to sit on the floor, "Where is the best place to find ourselves a speeder, I haven't seen any speeders in Jedha city while we've been here."

"With the Empire coming there has been a ban of sorts on almost every form of transport in Jedha city, the Imperials have commandeered the vast majority of the vehicles here." Baze said in his usual grumpy tone.

Ahsoka looked up at Baze, "When did the Imperials start taking such an interest in the transport of the locals?"

"About a month ago, I believe it has something to do with the Kyber the Imperials have taken such an interest in." Baze answered, "I do know a place you could get a speeder, though I don't know why you don't just use the shuttle you came in?"

Alex raised a hand pathetically for a moment and opened his mouth about to say something, "I… that didn't even cross my mind at all."

Ahsoka buried her face in her hands, equally annoyed at herself for not thinking of just using the shuttle they had came in and the two Guardians had hidden for their personal use, "Then we can get out of here tonight then."

"Indeed, we can go as soon as we've eaten. Best to do this while they won't notice another shuttle flying around." Baze said, cleaning his bowl.

"Right, then lets get to it." Alex said clicking the knuckles on his left hand, "We don't have all that much time."

Once Baze and Chirrut had finished their meal they lead the two Jedi out and through the marketplace again, quickly making their way back to the shuttle, admittedly in it's new location. Baze lead them to the ruins of the now desecrated temple he had once lived in, leading Alex and Ahsoka into the ruins of the temple turned out to be somewhat risky as it was still crawling with Imperial excavation teams who where stripping more and more kyber, seemingly from no-where. The sound of the crystals crying out was deafening to almost everyone within the small group as they made their way through the temple, the side effect of this also happened to be that it was harder for both Alex and Ahsoka to use the Force in any way to avoid the dozens of Imperials in the temple. Fortunately Chirrut was more then enough to help them make their way through the temple unnoticed. The shuttle had been hidden in the temples hanger, though when they finally made it to the hanger they found it to be in almost complete disrepair. The only thing that looked like it was working was the shuttle.

As they walked through the hanger Alex noted the scorch marks that covered sections of the walls and a few going over the ceiling as well as several marking that he was fairly certain could only have been created by a lightsaber. Deep slashes through the floor, crisscrossing as if two 'sabers had clashed and one had been overpowered and forced down.

"When did that happen?" Alex asked idly, jerking his head towards the marks.

Baze looked over his shoulder at the marks and shrugged, "Probably when the Jedi Hunters came around a two or so years ago. Apparently a Jedi had come here looking for some of the kyber that was stored here, that or some artifact."

"Artifact?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"There used to be a few Force sensitive artifacts around here, most of them where looted when the Jedi were purged." Chirrut answered, "I doubt you'll find any here now."

"Keep an eye out for artifacts, would ya?" Alex said. Chirrut opened his mouth and Alex quickly cut him off off, "You know what I meant."

At this point they reached the Shuttle and Baze dropped the boarding ramp, leading the way onto Alex and Ahsoka's ex-shuttle. Baze quickly settled into the pilot's seat with Chirrut sitting beside him in the copilot's seat, much to Alex's annoyance. For once though, Alex chose to say nothing and simply sat behind the blind man.

"Now, how do we get out here without the Imperials noticing us?" Alex asked, leaning forwards.

"You'll see." Chirrut said grinning at Alex. As Baze activated the repulser lifts the hanger doors opened, just not the ones ahead of the ship, the ones that opened where directly below the shuttle.

"What? Where did that come from?" Alex asked as Baze dropped the shuttle into the hole in the floor with practiced ease, the doors closing the moment the fins cleared the edges of the door. Baze slowly maneuvered the shuttle down the rather large, though poorly lit, tunnel though the way he did it indicated he'd followed this path dozens of times before. The trip though the tunnel out was spent in contemplative silence, at least on the part of those that weren't flying. The moment they exited the tunnel Baze deployed the wings and accelerated considerably flying low, just under the cover of the edge of the cliff that Jedha city.

Roughly an hour later the shuttle stopped, "We're here." Baze said in a deadpan voice.

Alex looked out the viewport, "Where's the entrance?"

"It should be directly below us." Baze answered shortly, "Hurry up, we have other more important things to do today."

"Thanks for the help old friends." Alex said grinning as he walked out the cockpit. Ahsoka nodded in agreement as she followed Alex out. Alex semi ambushed Ahsoka as the ramp slowly lowered, pulling her into a quick kiss which was returned. Once the ramp had fully lowered Alex and Ahsoka were greeted by the sight of a hole in the wall covered by a standard sewage grate, though with the rusted state of the grate Alex doubted anyone had dared to touch the grate since the Imperial occupation, "That is disgusting…" Taking a step back Alex gestured for Ahsoka to go first, "Ladies first."

Ahsoka ruled her eyes and pulled one of her 'sabers from her belt, "Don't wimp out on me cause of the smell."

"What's the point of stealth if they can smell us coming?" Alex asked pulling his own 'saber from his belt.

"Then you better just avoid stepping in anything then." Ahsoka answered leading forwards and activating her lightsabers at the same time to slash at the grating, cutting an opening just big enough for her to just fit through.

Alex watched for a second, "Can I borrow one of your 'saber's? I won't fit through that." Ahsoka sighed and tossed one of her lightsaber's at Alex, which he caught with ease. Activating the two lightsabers Alex duplicated Ahsoka's manoeuvre with little difficulty landing next to her, the moment he did he grinned at her, "I'm actually getting better at that." He remarked looking over his shoulder. Ahsoka held out her hand, clearly asking for her lightsaber back. Alex shrugged and tossed it back.

"Good for you, come on I want to get off this rock." Ahsoka said forging ahead. Alex hurried after her after a moment of contemplation. Navigating through the sewers was largely uneventful with the exception of Alex tripping a few times and almost face planting into sewage. Eventually Alex and Ahsoka decided they had probably gone far enough and cut a hole which, luckily, lead out into the Commandant's home. Thankfully not his private quarters where he just happened to be at the moment the two Jedi cut through and entered his commandeered home.

"Okay, quick question. Where are we in this guy's palace?" Alex asked, deactivating his lightsaber and clipping it to his belt.

Ahsoka looked around for a moment, "I haven't a clue."

"That is profoundly unhelpful." Alex muttered under his breath, "Then let's just go that way." Alex pointed down the corridor, Ahsoka gave Alex a funny look before starting off in the opposite direction to which he had pointed. Sighing Alex jogged to catch up to her, muttering annoyances to himself as he did. These mutterings were a distinct combination of sexual flattery and that they never went the direction he chose. As the two neared a junction where another corridor bisected their corridor, just before they passed Ahsoka stopped dead and Alex nearly ran into her.

"There's someone there." Ahsoka whispered jerking her head to the right.

Alex unclipped his lightsaber from his belt or at least tried to, Ahsoka stopped him with a gesture waving a hand, "What?"

" _I think we know these guys._ " Ahsoka sent through their bond.

" _Let's find out who they are then."_ Alex replied grinning at Ahsoka, now pulling his lightsaber from his belt, " _This is were the fun begins."_

Ahsoka cracked a small smile in spite of herself, mimicking Alex she drew her lightsabers and the two Jedi dashed around the corner activating their Lightsabers just in time to deflect the barrage of fire that came from the armoured and angry looking Partisans they found themselves face to face with.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend Saw?" Alex asked pointing his lightsaber at the Partisans.

"Alexander Amidala or would you prefer Skywalker?" Saw asked stepping forwards through the small squad. He looked Ahsoka up and down for a second before his stern and somewhat angry expression broke and something akin to a smile spread across his face, "And Ahsoka Tano. It has been far too long, however now isn't the time for reunions. We have an assassination to complete."

"Skywalker, is defiantly my name. As for your mission, Saw we wouldn't dream of getting in your way, we could use your help in finding the Commandant's private hanger." Alex said deactivating his lightsaber, though it remained firmly in his hand.

Saw fixed Alex with a stern look, "The hanger is back the way we came, what could you need from there?"

"A decent ship to get off this rock." Ahsoka said stepping towards Saw and his squad of hitmen, "You should call off this kill it will only make the people's lives here harder."

Saw's expression hardened again, "The Empire has to learn tyrants who claim authority will be killed."

Alex groaned, "Now really isn't the time Ahsoka. We are still in the middle of an Imperial barracks remember?" As he finished talking he felt a brief warning through the Force and was just able to activate his lightsaber in time to reflect a blaster bolt from a Stormtrooper who appeared behind him on the far side of the corridor they had come down, "See?"

"Point taken." Ahsoka replied, "Saw, try not to get yourself killed. I'd hate to have to say goodbye to another old friend."

"Take care old friend." Were Saw's last words before the Jedi dashed past him and left him to his own devices.

"Do you think that was wise? I know you went looking for him the moment we got here." Alex said to Ahsoka as they ran, "I could sense his presence, but I was hoping to avoid him."

Ahsoka looked over at Alex as they ran, "You brought us here looking for Saw!"

"Then we found Chirrut and Baze! I'm pretty sure the draw to Jedha came from them not Saw!" Alex shot back.

"Gah, you do this every time. You get half a feeling and run off across the Galaxy on a pointless Bantha chase!" Ahsoka practically yelled at Alex.

Alex opened his mouth to retort, but before he could they ran into a pair of patrolling Stormtrooper squads. Because of this the only words he could get out were, "Ah, Sith spit."

The two Jedi tore through the troopers with little difficulty, mainly due to diverting the idea of holding back lethal strikes. When they finished most of the Stormtoopers were either missing there arms or had steaming holes through their bodies. The two Jedi stood panting for a few seconds after the exertion needed to take out the troopers with the speed they had. They started running again when something exploded.

"Next time, we go straight home." Ahsoka shouted at Alex as they took off again towards the hanger.

Looking over his shoulder at the smoke that came down the corridor, "Yeah, next time we're doing things completely your way." Seconds later the smoke was broken by blaster fire, "How many of these kriffing guys are there?"

"Why are you asking me?" Ahsoka said deflecting several of the blasts.

"Should I rather ask the troopers?" Alex asked with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Yes, go ask them." Ahsoka stopped and started weaving through the blaster fire, deflecting a few select blasts back the way they had come. It took Alex a few moment to pick up on the fact that Ahsoka had dropped back.

"What are you doing? We need to run!" He yelled at her.

"If we keep running we're going to get shot in the back. This way at least we have a fighting chance." Ahsoka shot back.

"Fine." Alex dashed past Ahsoka, back into the fray. It took him roughly a second to reach the first of the troopers and disarm him, taking off the trooper's arm then head in swift succession. The next trooper was taken out even faster when Alex twirled and sliced him in half. The next two troopers actually got off shots, though that ended up backfiring as both blasts slammed into the troopers hands blasting off their trigger fingers. Though that was more a fluke then anything else, though it was followed up by a boot to their faces as Alex sprung off on the adjacent wall and delivered a powerful flying kick to their helmets. Just as he took out the last trooper by stabbing him through his stomach, another squad emerged from the smoke, "This is why I wanted to run!"

"Oh shut up!" Ahsoka shouted back, deflecting blaster fire all around her, her twin white blades spinning and twirling around her in a manner that made her appear as if she was a maelstrom. At this point Alex had fallen back to stand at her side.

"We can't do this forever, we will have to actually run eventually. We're only here to get a damned ship in the first place!" Alex said, pulling a blaster to his hand from one of the fallen stormtroopers, "You spent way too much time with my father!"

"Obviously." Ahsoka shouted back, twirling her sabers and slapping back every shot fired her way.

Alex fired several shots at the troopers, completely missing all of them. However he got his shot unintentionally close enough to force the troopers back and into cover, Alex and Ahsoka took advantage of the troops diving for cover to run for the hanger. As they ran Alex looked over his shoulder, "I'm surprised that worked."

"Those are probably local conscripts, they aren't going to get themselves killed trying to kill us." Ahsoka called back.

"Still I can't aim for bantha pudoo and the ones before seemed eager enough to try and kill me." Alex shouted with some form of mirth slipping into his voice.

"Don't so loud with that, they might start chasing us again." Ahsoka replied, leading the way. Before the two Jedi made it to the hanger they ran into Saw and his band of Partisans again.

"How did we take so long you could beat us here?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Simple, we pointed you the long way around." Saw said gruffly. The moment he spoke his men raised their blasters at the two Jedi who both responded by holding up their lightsabers, Alex holding his pointed at Saw's throat.

"We're not staying Saw. Don't do this." Ahsoka said, irritably.

"This is your fight as much as it's mine." Saw said, not pleadingly, it sounded almost like a command, "Stay, help us free this world of this Imperial occupation."

"Saw we have other duties, far more important then freeing a single planet." Alex answered, his lightsaber starting to cut slightly into Saw's armour.

"You do nothing. I have seen what you do Skywalker, you search the Galaxy for trinkets as the Empire spreads across the stars. Where are you and your father? You have hidden from the everyone." Saw said in accusation.

"Alex." Ahsoka said warningly, she'd noticed sparks playing around his left hand.

Alex pulled his lightsaber back, "Saw, get the hell out of our way. What we do isn't your damn choice."

"I will force you to act if I have to." Saw said glaring at Alex, thankfully for both Alex and Saw the Imperials found them. Several squads of stormtroopers found their way around the small group Rebels.

"Drop your weapons!" One of stormtroopers called out.

Without warning or any words Saw's Partisans opened fire, killing several of the stormtroopers instantly. As they did Alex and Ahsoka leaped over the Partisans and sprinted past. The way the two Jedi ran was well practiced, Ahsoka took the rear and back peddled acting as a rear shield against the Partisans while Alex acted as something of a sword, cutting their way through the troopers who attempted to block their way. The two Jedi moved with practiced ease, carving a way swiftly through the stormtroopers blocking their way to the hanger. However their progress was hampered somewhat by the appearance of a squad of death troopers, two of whom were armed with old Separatist Magna guard shock staves. Alex stopped, startling Ahsoka for a second, "What?"

"Melee death troopers." Alex said simply, twirling his lightsaber theatrically.

"Then do something about them." Ahsoka said in a strained tone, moving her blades faster.

"Against a full squadron alone? You've got to be kidding me." Alex said, dripping sarcasm.

"Not at, you're the one who claims to be the best duelist. Prove it!" Ahsoka said irritably, however at this point Alex had already dashed forwards and engaged both. Starting by thrusting his right arm out and throwing one of the death troopers armed with the shock staves back and slashing his saber at the other, who easily defected his one handed strike. The death trooper retaliated by swinging the other end of the staff at Alex's head. At the last second possible Alex ducked and slashed his 'saber at the death trooper's legs, slicing one off just above his ankle. The death trooper let out an electronic sounding cry before Alex impaled him through the chest, in a single ungraceful yet swift movement. Alex tore his 'saber out the death troopers chest just in time to deflect several shots from the other members of his squad. The two members who were firing upped their fire rate, pushing Alex back as he started to struggle against the blaster fire. The remaining death trooper took advantage of this and charged at Alex, ramming his shock staff into Alex's ribs and sending him flying back into a wall, leaving Ahsoka's back exposed. Though it was only for a second as she sensed her husband's movement the moment he was knocked out of place. She acted quickly leaping to his side, hoping Saw and his Partisans would take more interest in the death troopers then her and Alex.

Her hope was rewarded when a pair of well placed shots found their way into the helmet of one of the death troopers instantly killing him. When she got to Alex she found him wheezing in pain, "What… what, ow, took you so long?" He's said through a grimace as she helped him back to his feet.

Ahsoka didn't answer beyond giving him a look that clearly said, 'What in the fuck are you talking about?'

To which Alex responded by attempting to laugh, realizing it hurt too much and turned back to the advancing death troopers or rather the single remaining one. The only one left was advancing, though it looked more as if he was edging towards the trooper Alex had killed. A moment too late it stuck Alex and Ahsoka what he was going for, the trooper grabbed a detonator and activated it. Alex and Ahsoka shared a look before running, though it was admittedly a struggle for Alex with the wounding to his ribs. Behind them another explosion went off, Alex looked over his shoulder and was met with a collapsed corridor at which point he stopped running and dropped to his knees. Ahsoka stopped and helped him up, "You can rest on whatever ship we get out of here."

"Funny that. The idea of a ship seems so far away when you can't really breath." Alex muttered as limped along leaning on Ahsoka's shoulder.

Ahsoka shook her head as she snorted, "Didn't something like this happen back in the old days?"

Alex groaned, "Probably."

The two Jedi entered the hanger, which was thankfully vacant as practically every trooper within the compound was now attempting to deal with the Partisans. There were far fewer ships in the hanger then Alex had anticipated though everything within the hanger was the definition of opulence when it came to space travel. The small collection of ships contained a seemingly random set of ships, though the one that caught Alex's eye was a Nubian ship. The same make the the Naboo used for their royal yacht, "Ahsoka, that one." He said pointing.

"You just had to choose the most conspicuous ship possible didn't you?" Ahsoka asked with a hint of merriment entering her voice.

"Ha! Skywalker's always choose the fastest ships." Alex said smugly.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as they made their way to the ship, which was thankfully uneventful, however once they got into the cockpit they encountered another problem. There was far more security on the activation of the ship then they expected.

"A paranoid bastard isn't he?" Alex said looking over the controls, "I miss R8."

"He would make this far easier." Ahsoka said in agreement, as she ducked under the command consul.

"I see dad taught you a few tricks he neglected to teach me." Alex said dryly, dropping into the pilots seat.

"I was his padawan for almost ten years and we spent most of our time running and stealing ships to escape." Ahsoka said from under the consul.

"That's not what I heard. At least not during the war, Palpatine set dad up to look like a hero through out the war and you by association." Alex said leaning back into his chair.

"We've been over this, that was all smoke and mirrors." Ahsoka said, rolling out from under the consul, "Try it now."

Alex leaned forwards and started working through the switches on the consul, as he did the engines started their warm up cycle, "Looks like whatever you did worked."

"Obviously." Ahsoka said with a grin, taking her seat next to Alex.

"Ha!" Alex said retracting all landing gear and forcing the ship to take off, "Let's get the hell out of here." The ship moved forwards towards the large hole Saw and his partisans had decided the blow in the hanger doors.

"That's excessive even for us." Ahsoka noted as Alex expertly piloted the Nubian ship through the hole, scraping the wings slightly as he did.

"That was lucky." Alex said checking a few of the screens, though it was somewhat difficult as he was trying to do so while leaning back into his seat to avoid causing as much pain from his aching ribs as possible.

Ahsoka eyed him for a second, "Alex go see the medi-droid. I've got this."

Alex looked at her for a second, "Can't I get us out of here? I'm only really any good at flying."

"You're no good. With the amount of pain you seem to be in, I'd guess you have a cracked rib. We'll be fine, you've gotten us this far go Alexander." Ahsoka said gently.

Alex looked down before frowning to himself and leaving his seat, groaning, he slowly made his way through the ship to the medi-bay. Ahsoka looked over her shoulder and watched him go for a second before turning back to flying the ship. She flew the ship to break atmosphere swiftly, keying in the co-ordinates to Lehon as she did. The navi-com completed the calculations just as the the ship entered space, seconds later all that could bee seen outside the view screen was the blue of hyperspace and Ahsoka had slipped out her seat and rushed to go check on Alex. She found him lying on his back with a bruise covering the right hand side of his chest. Extending from the bruise was a series of dark blue lines that reached across his chest.

"It hurts worse, then it looks." Alex said jokingly when he noticed Ahsoka had joined him.

"I don't doubt that, though that looks much worse then the ones I remember from the War." Ahsoka said gently running a hand over his chest, "Where's the media droid?"

"I think it went to get some bacta." Alex said, waving his cybernetic right hand at the door, "I'll be fine by the time we get home."

"What are we going to do with this ship?" Ahsoka asked, sitting beside Alex.

"Let's worry about that later, shall we?" Alex said grinning, "Let's just enjoy this luxury as long as we can."


	24. Chapter 24 Interlude 2

**So... Mad respect to everyone who writes Yoda. Getting his dialogue right is very difficult...**

 **I should also add an apology for the lateness of this chapter, I meant to post it weeks ago collage kinda got in the way.**  
 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, May the Force be with you.**

* * *

Politics were never something Padawans were particularly knowledgable about, though Alex was slightly more knowledgable then most. Given that Padmé had enough influence within the Jedi to be allowed access to her son. While certainly unfair she didn't care, the familial bond with her son was far more important to her then what other thought. This bond was one of the more well guarded secrets within the order, and all visits to Padmé that Alex were granted were done with a knight accompaniment. The first few times the knight who accompanied Alex to his visits to Padmé was Anakin, however while both Anakin and Padmé enjoyed the time they were given to spend with their son, they had decided it was far too suspicious if Anakin was always with Padmé. Which meant after the first five visits, it had become Obi-Wan's job to chaperon the young Alex. Then this had lead to Anakin confessing the truth of Alex's lineage to Obi-Wan, who revealed he'd known all along and that it was somewhat obvious to him and anyone who knew Anakin well enough, however that encounter is a story for another time.

During the last of these visits, with Anakin who hadn't stopped going on them only involved more Jedi, they met Mina Bonteri. She had come to visit Padmé on a purely social visit, a few weeks before Onderon moved from being one of the neutral systems to fully committing themselves to the Separatist movement. That had been the day Alex had met Lux, who he viewed as an older brother at the time. That had been the longest visit Alex had ever been granted with his mother as he had been allowed to stay with her for a month, a week after he returned to Coruscant Mace Windu chose him to become his Padawan.

Then several years later after a suggestion to Ahsoka to spend a day with Padmé to learn something about politics, Alex was requested to help act as a guard for Padmé as she was to go on a humanitarian aid mission.

"Master, are you sure I'm ready to do this mission alone?" Alex asked walking alongside his master through the corridor's of the Senate.

Mace Windu sighed, ever since his encounter with Grevious, Alex's self confidence had been almost non-existent even a year later, "You're not going alone, Padawan Tano will also be accompanying you."

"Ahsoka's coming too?" Alex asked looking up at his master.

"From what I know Skywalker assigned her to Senator Amidala to learn something of Politics." Mace said calmly, "I believe you could use a lesson yourself, negotiation isn't one of your strengths. Perhaps your mother could refresh your memory on the basics."

"Again? Arg, I can't sit and listen to her drone on about the balance of politicians again, it always sounds like a collection of greedy people refusing to share their wealth. Always stuck in a cycle of greed." Alex whined, his voice jumping as he did.

Mace winced, "You're not wrong, the problem is any politician who is able to actually facilitate any form of change is often killed before they are able to make any form of difference at all or they are as corrupt as the system they wish to alter."

"So then what's the point in learning how to navigate it at all?" Alex asked, "I'm a Jedi, not a politician."

"You have a responsibility to the people of the Republic to find and expose corruption wherever you find it." Mace said, opening the door the Padmé's office, "Greetings Senator."

When Alex and Mace arrived Padmé was sitting behind her desk working through the arrangements necessary for the time she was planning to spend on Raxus, particularly for what her aids were required to do in the time that she was off-world. The entry of the two Jedi pulled her out of her work, "Master Windu, thank you for bringing Alex."

"My pleasure, hopefully he will learn something useful from you." Mace said, bowing stiffly before leaving.

Once Mace had left, Padmé rose and swiftly walked around her desk to Alex. Before embracing him she held him at arms length and examined him in that way grandmothers often do, "You've grown."

"Have I? Mo… Senator you requested my presence." Alex looked over at Ahsoka, hoping she hadn't caught his fumbled words.

Padmé smiled at Alex, "Of course, however the plan has changed somewhat. We're going to Raxus to visit Mina."

"That's a terrible idea, did…" Alex cut himself off, wanting to ask if she had told Anakin though uncertain as he was about how much Ahsoka knew and could be told.

Thankfully for Alex Padmé understood well enough, simply shaking her head, "This plan was a last minute idea. I'm going to attempt to open some form of diplomacy with the Confederacy."

"Padmé thinks we may have good chance." Ahsoka said from across the room.

Alex looked over at Ahsoka for a moment and regarded her for a moment, "Then lets get going, before anyone gets wind of our plans."

Two days and several cargo ships later they landed on Raxus and were greeted by security droids, a decoy, a quick guide and Mina Bonteri.

"Hello, old friend." Mina greeted Padmé with a smile.

"Ahsoka, this is Mina Bonteri she was my mentor growing up on Naboo." Padmé said in introduction to Mina. Alex stood behind the two silently, and awkwardly, watching the exchange. Privately he hoped Mina wouldn't notice him.

"You're a Separatist?" Ahsoka asked with a degree of skepticism and confusion.

"Well of course my dear, what were you expecting?" Mina said with a playful smile, she started walking as she continued, "Now come, I have a transport waiting."

The trip to Mina's home was brief and included the dreaded greeting for Alex, wherein he was hugged to an inch of his life. Though after that the conversation within the transport had shifted quickly to the present politics.

Upon arrival Lux was called down by Mina, he then acted the gentleman and tried to take the luggage from both Padmé and Ahsoka. This lead to a tiny confrontation between Ahsoka and Lux over carrying luggage which amused Alex no end. He spent the next few minutes ribbing Lux for this. After putting their luggage away Alex and Lux made their way into the garden surrounding the Bonteri household, Ahsoka stayed with Padmé and Mina trying to avoid Lux after the confrontation on the landing pad.

Alex however had no such issues and cheerfully followed Lux outside, though nothing was said between the two. They chose to sit in a comfortable silence which was broken when Ahsoka joined them.

"You're a Jedi aren't you?" Lux asked Ahsoka out of the blue, as she walked past down the stairs.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ahsoka asked back, stopping and turning around. As she did she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Before the war I was always told Jedi were good." Lux said pushing himself off his perch and dropping onto the stairs. Alex remained sitting and watched the interaction with bored curiosity.

"And now?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"I don't know anymore." Lux started down the stairs, "There are a lot of terrible things happening, a lot of killing. And now my friends are saying the Jedi are to blame."

"We're the first Jedi you've ever met aren't we?" Ahsoka asked sharing a quick look with Alex.

"I guess… Last time I met Alex I didn't know he was a Jedi." Lux said eyeing Alex.

"I wasn't, yet. Technically I'm still not yet." Alex said shrugging.

Lux turned back to Ahsoka who looked him with her big blue eyes, "What about me, I'm not so bad am I?" She asked him.

Lux admired Ahsoka's body for a second before answering, "No, not so bad at all."

Ahsoka noticed and rolled her eyes, "Boys are the same, Separatist or Republic."

"Oi." Alex called out, "I'm not that bad."

Ahsoka looked up, "You're only slightly better then others in the temple."

Alex held a hand over his heart dramatically, "You wound me! I'm far better!"

"I take back what I said, you're worse then most. I remember you barging into my quarters once when I was changing." Ahsoka said narrowing her eyes at Alex.

"That was an honest mistake, how was I to know what you were doing?" Alex asked springing to his feet on the stone railing.

"You're a Jedi, we can sense when we're about to do something dangerous." Ahsoka retorted.

"You don't always know what that danger is." Alex shot back.

Ahsoka rolled her eye and strode away walking towards a pavilion at the end of the path. Lux turned to Alex, "What was she talking about?"

Alex dropped off the railing, "It's a long story, I'm not reliving that again."

"How many Separatist's has she met?" Lux asked, watching Ahsoka as she walked off.

"Outside of battle? Probably just you and Aunt Mina." Alex looked after Ahsoka, watching her examine several flowers that lined the walkway, "Go talk to her, convince her you are people behind the droids and ruthless generals are ordinary people."

Lux looked at Alex, "Last I heard you lost an arm to Grievous."

Alex held up his still somewhat skeletal cybernetic right arm, "I will admit I'm bitter, but I'm trying to let go of that. I'm only here to see you and Aunt Mina again, it's mom's idea to actually come here and try for peace. Go on, I'll find something else to do."

Lux ran to catch up to Ahsoka, "How many Separatists have you actually met and droids and military personal don't count."

Ahsoka looked up at Lux, "What?"

"I mean, how many of the non-combatant's have you met?" Lux came to stand in front of Ahsoka, "Am I so bad?"

Ahsoka looked up at Lux with a frown, "I don't know."

While the teens spoke out doors Mina and Padmé quietly enjoyed a drink together. Mina stopped and watched the interaction between the three teens, "It's good to see how much he's grown, Alex has become a fine young man."

Padmé followed her gaze, "He has, I barely know him though."

"The Jedi?"

Padmé shook her head, "The war."

"It's unfortunate, this war has split us apart." Mina said, the edges around her eyes softening in sympathy.

"I sense Dooku's hand in recent events." Padmé said, sitting down.

"He's just the leader of the Senate, not of the entire universe." Mina said with a small smile.

"I forgot you actually admire the man." Padmé said almost sheepishly.

"We'll never entirely agree on Dooku old friend, however we can both agree we need to end this war. It's been raging for far too long. The question is how." Mina said grimly.

"That is why I've come to you. The Republic Senate is holding a critical vote on weather or not to escalate the war effort," Padmé paused for a second to compose her thoughts precisely, "However many of the delegates are undecided on what to do."

Mina took a sip of her wine before answering, "How interesting, you would find the Separatist Parliament in a similar dilemma."

"I'm certain if you could convince your representatives to extend an olive branch of peace towards the Republic, there might be enough sympathy in the Senate to finally open negotiations." Padmé said determinedly.

"I admire your spirit Padmé. I can at least put the motion on the floor." Mina said confidently.

"Thank you Mina, that's all that I ask." Padmé said bowing her head.

Mina head out her glass, "To peace then."

Padmé's eye's flicked to see the three teenagers in the garden and replicated Mina's gesture, "To hope."

What followed was something of a disaster, once Padmé and the two Padawan's left, Mina was killed in what appeared to be an assassination carried out by Republic operatives and the power generators on Coruscant were bombed in an unprecedented attack. It was made far worse by the fact that the attack was carried out as Padmé petitioned the Senate to accept the request for peace talks to commence. In the end Padmé's work with Mina was reduced to an almost meaningless last visit to her old friend. She wasn't even allowed time to mourn before she was forced to work on a new bill to force peace talks.

* * *

It was soon after this, about three weeks, that Obi-Wan discovered one of the few secrets Anakin had been trying to hide for most of the war. The day he found out about Anakin's marriage was without a shadow of a doubt the most awkward day he had experienced since his teenage years, Anakin had vanished again after a debriefing session. The council had been less then happy with the way he had conducted a recent skirmish in Separatist space that had ended in the loss of a pair of cruisers, though in Obi-Wan's personal experience that wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been with Anakin. While the actual debriefing could have gone better, at least Anakin hadn't been outright dismissive of the council again and had actually listened patently to the words of both Master Yoda and Master Windu. Possibly the strangest part was the fact that he didn't argue at all with anyone on the council, he quietly left the council chambers with the biggest grin Obi-Wan had seen plastered over his face. The grin told Obi-Wan Anakin was definitely up to something, which lead to him tracking Anakin by pinging his communicator and following the location of the declined calls. It took longer then anticipated, but Obi-Wan was finally able to track Anakin down to Padmé's flat.

"He's with Padmé again?" Obi-Wan muttered to himself as he slipped into one of the Temple's many speeders, "Maybe I'm not paranoid."

It took Obi-Wan roughly fifteen minutes to reach Padmé's apartment, when he arrived the landing pad entrance was open and the speeder Anakin had been modifying for years was parked outside. Obi-Wan parked next to it, before he got out the speeder he reached out with the force, attempting to figure out exactly where Anakin was within the apartment. He could sense both Anakin and Padmé nearby but couldn't quite pinpoint them.

"What in the blazes are you doing Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked himself as he pulled himself out the speeder. The apartment was silent as Obi-Wan stepped into the lounge, Threepo was in low power mode in the corner recharging. Obi-Wan carefully made his way past the droid, for some reason he was sure if he woke the droid he'd never find out what Anakin was doing here. though in all honesty he did have a pretty shrewd idea of what was probably going on. Silently he preyed that is he was right he wouldn't catch them actively in the act. He silently moved through the apartment towards the master bedroom, as he did he started to hear a quiet female voice. The voice was indistinct and still very quiet, but Obi-Wan could just make it out on the edge of his hearing. The closer he got to the main bedroom of the apartment the louder the voice grew, it was joined by the unmistakeable sound of Anakin's voice.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, the sound was emanating from the afore mentioned bedroom. Obi-Wan stopped outside the room, while the door did muffle the sound somewhat he could now hear it crystal clearly. He raised a hand to the door control for a moment, contemplating entering and catching his old Padawan in the act. Being the man he was he decided against the humiliation that would come with the discovery that he was certain awaited him on the other side of the door. After a further moment of hesitation Obi-Wan backed away from the door and made his way to the kitchen. Tea seemed the best option to fill his time with while he waited for Anakin and, presumably, Padmé to emerge from the apartment's master bedroom.

Making tea didn't take quite as long as Obi-Wan would have liked given the activities he was actively trying to avoid catching anymore wind of then was completely necessary. Though the tea Padmé stocked wasn't one he particularly enjoyed himself, though he had been acquiring a taste for the karlini tea Padmé usually kept. The tea he ended up brewing was mei-mei tea, possibly the blandest tea Obi-Wan had sampled in years.

Anakin and Padmé emerged about twenty minutes later, Obi-Wan had settled comfortably into the couch with his tea and sat watching the traffic pass across the Coruscant skyline. Padmé almost jumped out her skin when Obi-Wan suddenly spoke from the couch, "You two certainly seemed to have a lot of fun."

Anakin started, "Obi-Wan? What… Why…" He spluttered out.

"You were strangely calm while talking to the council. It was strange to see you speak with them and not argue in some manner." Obi-Wan said taking a sip of his tea.

"This isn't what it looks like." Padmé said a little too quickly, obviously flustered.

"I haven't said anything." Obi-Wan said with a bemused smile sneaking under his beard, "My dear, what do you believe I see?"

Anakin and Padmé quickly shared a glance and came to an understanding, though it seemed to Obi-Wan like they had finally decided on something they had been arguing about for some time. After what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact more like thirty seconds, Anakin finally spoke, "Master… Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan, Padmé and I are married."

Obi-Wan's smile slipped for a second, it was a bit worse then he had expected. However this was his brother, the one person who always had his bacon matter what. So Obi-Wan took a leap of faith and allowed his grin to return as a few things that had never really felt right slipped into place, "You're Alex's father, aren't you?"

Anakin nodded, "He was conceived on our wedding night."

Obi-Wan let out a snort of laughter, "That seems exactly like you Anakin, though it seems you do have gift for subtlety far greater then I ever would have suspected."

Anakin joined him in laughing as did Padmé before something struck Padmé, "You're not going to tell the Council, are you?"

Obi-Wan stopped laughing and considered Padmé's question, "Not with out Anakin telling the Council himself."

Anakin stepped towards the man he had seen as a father figure and then brother, "You would hide this from the Council for me?"

"Of course I would, you're my brother Anakin it would go against everything I am to betray you like that." Obi-Wan said as the two men embraced, as they did the Force around them sang.

Padmé coughed slightly after a few moment's, catching the two men's attention, "Shall we have some dinner, you're welcome to eat with us Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I would love you join you. Perhaps you can tell me how you managed to avoid being found out for almost two decades. At least completely, we've all had some suspicions about you two for years."

"Huh? You're kidding right?" Anakin said in surprise.

"I know some members of the 212th have been betting with the 501st." Obi-Wan said smirking.

"How am I only hearing of this now?" Anakin said sitting beside his friend.

"As I understand it they've been taking great care to keep it under wraps until they get an answer and have to dive up the spoils. I believe the pot is considerable at this point." Obi-Wan said taking another sip of tea.

"Are you a part of these bets?" Anakin asked with a small grin slipping onto his face.

"Perhaps, though why would I tell you that?" Obi-Wan replied with mirth leaking from his very presence, "Now, lets go help Padmé prepare dinner."

The ripples caused by Obi-Wan's simple choice were felt through the force by the man who wish to take Anakin and twist him so deeply into the Darkness he would kill and destroy everything he worked so hard to build. Palpatine turned in his seat to stare at the tower of the five-hundred Republica, behind him a pair of vases that had been gifts from Padmé when she had become the Senator of Naboo. He could feel the light burning brighter around Anakin, driving him further out of his grasp. This war had been dragging on far longer then Palpatine had anticipated, however it was killing off the Jedi to an unprecedented level. Better still there were many who were starting to fall to anger and hatred. This helped Palpatine spread the shroud of the Dark-side further blinding the Jedi. While Anakin's emersion in the light was an annoying setback, the war was quickly turning the Jedi into warriors and killers. The so-called warriors of the light were quickly becoming his soldiers, killing where he pointed them. Unbeknownst to Palpatine, the for the instant he had felt Anakin's joy the Force had blazed with light.

Sitting in his room Grand Master Yoda opened his eyes, finally surfacing after hours of meditation. For the first time in years the Light had pierced through the veil of the darkness, even if it was for only a single instant. It had shone so brightly it had sung and burnt through the darkness before the darkness had swallowed it again and Yoda had been granted a glimpse into the future, one of their adversary. Though the figure's face had remained hidden, the robes that had been used to hide the face of this Sith Lord Yoda had seen had been made of a familiar looking material.

Yoda was joined by Mace Windu, in almost complete silence the two Jedi sit in contemplation. The silence was finally broken by Mace speaking, "You felt it too?"

Yoda nodded, "Changed something has."

"It was Skywalker, I've never felt a wave of power like that before." Mace said calmly.

Yoda raised an eyebrow at Mace, "Skywalker? Why speak of Skywalker?"

"He is the only Jedi I know of who feels that strongly, and allows himself to feel joy that way." Mace replied, "Though what the cause of his joy is, I couldn't tell you."

Yoda turned around to look out the window's of his room, "Changing the Force is. The Jedi too, warriors we are becoming. Never meant to fight were we."

"Indeed, Alex has become completely obsessed with combat and learning to fight. Vapaad comes completely naturally to him in a way not even Deepa was able to learn it." Mace said rubbing his bald head, "It's worrying, Jedi shouldn't crave combat or the feeling of Vapaad."

"Young, he is." Yoda said, slowly making his way to a hot plate and tea set on the far side of the room.

"That makes his choices all the more troubling to me. Recently he's overcome the funk he was in, he's taken to fighting twice as hard and angrily. I don't know how to calm his mind." Mace said as Yoda started to pour tea.

Yoda's ears drooped, "Know of this I do, the younger ones. Taken to war they have." As he spoke he poured tea for himself and Mace.

"We need to withdraw from this war before it completely consumes us." Mace said, holding out a hand and calling a one of the tea cups Yoda had filled to his hand. The two Masters took sips simultaneously, before speaking again they chose to enjoy the flavor of the tea for the moment.

"I agree." Yoda said softly, "Allow the Sith this victory, we cannot."

Mace nodded, "I wish to take Alex to Tython to meditate for a month, hopefully he will find some peace there."

"To Tython do not take him, to Ilum he must go. Learn from the younglings he can." Yoda said before sipping his own tea.

Mace frowned, "Ilum? He's already been back there."

"Relearn from the younglings he must, the joy of the Force. Peace he will find in teaching." Yoda proclaimed returning to his seat.

"Perhaps." Was the only response Mace gave, however he could feel several Shatterpoints closing in on Alex. What they were he couldn't tell, or where their origins lay. All he knew for sure was that his Padawan was about to become the catalyst for something important.


End file.
